


Grimm-无心狩猎/Born Hunter

by SashaZiva



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bondage, Breeding, Dark Magic, Hurt/Comfort, Juliette left when she woke up, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Sexual Violence
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 01:52:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 22
Words: 17,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6264973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SashaZiva/pseuds/SashaZiva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>1.大致设定衔接第四季11集，Wu警官加入，Juliette变成女巫后离开Nick。<br/>2.-本文节奏慢，铺垫长，不是火速啪啪啪的快步调文，而是一旦啪起来就不可收拾的慢爽文-<br/>3.我功力不佳，容易OOC，请见谅。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 女巫案

**Author's Note:**

> 只是拿来备份的，主要更新在随缘居

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nick知晓案情进展之余不免有些苦叹，怎么又是女巫？波特兰到底有多少女巫在……

 

 

标题:无心狩猎

原作:Grimm

作者:（Ziva）

分级:成人级（NC-17）

警告:详细的暴力描写 强暴/非自愿性行为

配对:Nick/Renard

原址：http://www.movietvslash.com/thread-151056-1-1.html

  
  
=======================================================

  
时间刚过9点，Nick和Hank来到了波特兰著名的花园酒店，没有警戒线，没有大批的鉴证科人员，酒店看上去就和往常一样。唯一让两人确定自己没走错的只有门口的警车和从电梯里走出来的Wu。

Wu走上前，“这个酒店属于Golden财团，上面施压不许张扬要低调办案。对了，你们有谁看过那部Avatar？恩？”期盼似的看着二人。  
Hank一脸不解，“额……我向来对那种电影没兴趣，和案子有什么关系么？”

“如果你没看过，那么接下来你会看到一个真人版的。”说着带着两人走入酒店的Vip电梯，“死者名叫Marco Fermin，是个职业画家，同是也是酒店常客。今天一早被客房女仆发现尸体，浑身上下除了眼睛和头发都变成了蓝色，连身上的血都是蓝的。你以前见过么？”说完看向Nick。

“我从来没见过会把人染色的Wesen。”Nick有些新奇的走进那个被黄线挡住的总统套房。

Hank从一进去，就开始打量着房间摆设，“我还以为画家都比较穷，负担不起这种房间。”  
“So do i ，一晚上2700刀，什么时候画家也成了高薪职业。”Wu看着豪华的房间，同样表示疑惑。  
“你觉得死因是什么？”Nick靠近查看尸体问道。

Wu翻了翻册子，“法医助理已经看过，没有外伤或是淤痕，因此暂时还不能确定，套房里的香槟都没有碰过，床头只有半杯苏打水。这具尸体除了变成阿凡达以外，乍看下去就像是普通猝死，可是他才33岁，身材也正常，不像是有心脑血管病的人。钱包里的钱都在，还有一张女人照片应该是他未婚妻的照片，好像同时也是他的经理人叫June Turner。让人比较好奇的就是那台被他扔向墙角的手机，摔得非常狠，支离破碎。”  
Wu合上册子，“对这种具有波特兰特色的诡异死法，多半是要去拖车查书解决。”  
Nick点头赞同，“手机恢复好了尽快告诉我们，Hank和我先回警局。”  
Hank看着Wu一派自然，“没想到你学习的挺快。”  
“Certainly，论学习能力，亚洲人一直很好……”Wu露出了优等生一般的骄傲，转头去找鉴证科。

  
Nick查看着手机，坐在副驾驶上。Hank瞥了他一眼，“在看Juliet有没有信息给你？”

“当然不是。”Nick合上屏幕，“她最近在澳洲散心，玩得很开心。”

Hank撇撇嘴说：“既然她已经走出你们的恋情，你也别再独自扮演罗密欧了。”

“我懂我懂，心理医师兼情场老手，好好开你的车，我早就没事了。”

Hank和Nick决定在去拖车之前，先去见那个经理人June Turner。开车到了画廊，一个一身正装的红发女人正在指挥两个工人对画作进行移位，看样子像是经理人画廊。

“June Turner？”Hank亮出了警徽，“我们有事需要跟你谈，方便么？”

“额，方便。有什么事么？”June Turner放下工作带着俩人前往会议室，“是什么事让两位来？”

Nick扫了眼办公桌上的合影，“很遗憾地告诉你，你的未婚夫Marco Fermin被发现死在了花园酒店。”

June Turner惊住了，“Marco？这不可能，我昨晚还和他通过电话。怎么会，我们马上就要结婚了。”伤心惊恐之下，June露出了猫头鹰的面貌，“Oh my god ，Grimm……”

Hank上前一步，“别怕，他不会伤害你，我们只是想要问清你未婚夫的情况。”

“Marco是被谋杀的？”June收住了猫头鹰的面容，但仍旧惊恐不已，“他是怎么死的？”

Nick审视着眼前的女人，“具体死因我们也不太清楚，我们想问一下，Marco生前有什么仇人么？”

“Marco是个很有魅力的人，但是有交往的朋友并不多，跟不用说是仇人了。”June Turner似是想到了什么，但转而又说道：“Marco有个很好的朋友叫Naren Shankar，他们过去是室友，我把他的名片给你们，对于他的人际关系，或者Naren更清楚些。”

Nick的直觉告诉他，June绝对有所隐瞒，还是接过名片，“我能到处转转么？这里应该有不少Marco的画作吧？”

“当然，我可以为你带路……”June红着眼睛回答道。

“哦，不用了，我们在周围看一下就好。”Hank见眼前这红发女郎湿润的眼睛，有些于心不忍，连忙阻止。

 

Nick看着一幅画，“你说Marco死了，他生前的画作的价格岂不是要大涨？”

“你怀疑June？”Hank立刻懂了搭档的想法。

忽然Nick驻足在一幅画前，“这幅画……”

Hank也看向那幅画，那幅画中有一个金发女郎，她有着碧色的眼眸婀娜的身姿，但令人奇怪的是这么一个美人竟然有半张脸是腐朽不堪的，而且神情凶狠像是怀着复仇之意的恶魔。

Nick盯着这幅画目不转睛，“有点像是Captain……”  
“Captain真实woge后长这样！？”Hank惊讶于Nick话中的信息量，“这画的是个女巫？”  
“极有可能，我们的受害者应该也是个wesen。”……

  
由于June对于Marco的情况有所隐瞒，所以同Hank准备先回警局。  
只见一个男人匆忙赶下车准备进画廊，Nick和Hank快步上前准备拦住那个男子问话。

“Detective？……天哪，酒店里的人说的是真的。他和June下个月就要结婚了，这事太突然了。”那个男子震惊地自言自语，看起来悲痛非常。

“你是Naren Shankar？你知道他为什么要去花园酒店么？”  
“没错，他……和我说他准备去花园酒店安排过段时间他和June婚礼的事情。我们大学同学几个除了我都结婚了，我也一直很期待能看到他找到一个适合他的伴侣。”  
“你知道Marco有什么仇人么？或是恨他的人？”  
“这个，他倒是有一个曾经有过婚约的前女友，不过四个月前他主动解除了婚约，还搬出他们同居的公寓，如果说恨的话，也就只有那个女人会。”

俩人对视而看，都觉得这个前女友嫌疑更大，“你有这个前女友的名字和联系地址么？”

Naren 思索了会，答道：“有，但是在上班的地方，我在北区的大学里就职，明天我去上班了再把地址给你们，需要留个电话么？”

“不用，我们有你的名片。”Nick看了眼手表发现时间不早，和法医的安排好的时间将近，准备驱车回警局。

等Nick从法医处回来时已经是下午，刚坐下就看到顶头上司Renard从办公室里走出来，他换了一身妥帖的银灰西装，看起来剪裁得体，外套敞开，露出里面同色的马甲。  
这种正式的三件套装束在Renard身上几乎很少出现，Nick第一反应就是Renard要去应酬，扫过他手腕处，是一对乍看之下就觉得价值不菲的袖扣，看来是一场深入上流社会的应酬。

  
打开桌上的初步验尸报告，照法医判断Marco是死于内脏爆裂，他的心脏简直成了一颗爆米花，四分五裂得绽开，对于这种死法，真是让人不寒而栗。  
Nick决定下班后再去问Rosalee，或许她会知道，可一想到要去香料店，心里有不免有些发毛。那对夫妻自从他和Juliet分手和就一直安慰他，可都已经三个月了这俩人关心的劲道不减反增，看来自己除非再找个女友，不然他们会一直一直这样关心下去。  
到了下班时间，Nick拿起衣服准备开车去香料店。

“不用我和你一起去么？”Hank也准备离开问道。

“不，我绝对不想同时面对三个充满爱心的心理医生”Nick抓起桌上的车钥匙，忙不迭跑开。  
\----

“有言在先，今天我是来谈案情，你不用化身心理医师，如果我想要谈会找你们。”Nick进香料店就把话讲在前头。

Rosalee把休息的牌子换上，露出逗趣的笑容，“Monroe在上瑜伽课，店里就我一个人，你不用担心他唠叨。”

“Oh，Terrific！他的关心有时候实在是让人比较……无奈”Nick松了了一口气，把案件概述递给了Rosalee。

“这种惨烈的死法……”Rosalee忍着不适感，尽量快速翻阅完毕，“应该是巫术导致。”她解脱般地一把合上卷宗，言语笃定。

“和女巫有关？”Nick心里有了推断，“是什么样的咒语？”

“这个……我不太清楚。或许你应该去问问Captain Renard，毕竟他的母亲是个非常厉害的女巫。”Rosalee转过身去继续收拾店里药瓶。

 

  
天际初亮，在拖车里查阅书籍彻夜未眠的Nick在车上解决了一杯纯咖后，手中又拿了一杯拿铁走进警局。到了办公桌前，看见本应该休息的Renard竟然出现在了办公室，当然作为波特兰警局著名工作狂，他不休假并不稀奇，稀奇的是他今天又是一身应酬的装束。

Renard一身的黑色浅纹三件套西装，桌上放着半杯纯咖，自己正查看着下周的日程表。感觉有道莫名的视线，抬起头去查看，看见Nick正靠着办公桌翻看卷宗。他好像比上个月又消瘦了点……Renard放下日程表，想起Juliet在Email里说的话，我和他之间不再有可能，我不会为了任何人而留下或继续这段关系，既然你想要他留在波特兰，那就自己照看好他。  
要说Nick已经走出Juliet带来的影响，他才不会相信，可是他又能做什么……

Renard套上风衣准备出去，而Nick和Hank刚好敲门进来，把案子情况简要同Renard作了说明。Renard第一时间想到了关于女巫那些报复负心汉的咒语，“这事有巫女有关，你们可以找一下死者Marco Fermin周围那些看起来比较漂亮的女人，他极有可能是惹恼了女巫”。Renard看着受害者那仿佛是阿凡达一样的身体颜色，立刻意识到，或许他知道是什么咒语，但他并未说明。

“又要去应酬？”Hank看着Renard的装束，出口问道。  
Renard叹了口气，“没错，该死的中期选举。”

回答完Nick等人，Renard便匆忙收拾离开波特兰警局，因为中期选举导致的人事变动，他要去参加一个又一个的会议或是酒会以加固在政府中的人脉，这样的社交活动他从中期选举之前就开始参加，现在接近尾声更是一股脑得全来了，却还不能缺席。不知道从什么时候开始，波特兰的选区变得这么受重视了。

Nick知晓案情进展之余不免有些苦叹，怎么又是女巫？波特兰到底有多少女巫在……


	2. 酒醉

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nick把酒醉的Cap送回家。

目送顶头上司离开，Nick在位子上解决了一个甜甜圈后就和Hank准备驱车前往Naren给的地址。  
二人到了一个地段繁华的高级公寓，Hank看了眼街对面的商务楼群和一排的奢侈品店，“Marco的前女友才像是住花园酒店的那种人。”凭借着警徽的帮助，很快就找到确切的房门号，没有经过通讯器而是带着管理员上楼。  
敲了门后马上就有应答，开门的是一个金发女郎，Hank顿时感觉有些别扭。  
“是Achebe Glau女士么。”Nick亮出了警徽，“介意我们进屋谈么？”  
“当然不介意，请进吧。”Achebe带着二人来到了宽阔的客厅。  
Nick看着客厅有种很熟悉的感觉，一样的落地窗轻松俯瞰城市风景，一样的暗色调沙发充满了商务精英感，厨房侧的流理台上一成不染。是波特兰上流社会流行这种装饰风格么，这里的格局和布置像极了Captain过去那间公寓的。  
“请问两位警探有什么事？”Achebe端来了三杯刚泡好的茶，“喝茶么？”  
“多谢。”Nick接过Achebe递来的茶盏后，象征性地抿了一口便放下，“我们只是有些问题需要问你。”  
Hank接过茶盏就直接放下了，似乎没有一点想要喝的意思，“Glau小姐，请问你和你的前任未婚夫Marco Fermin先生还有联系么？”  
Glau笑着摇头，“自从婚约解除后，我们就没怎么联系过。倒是我听说他后来很快就和同事订婚了。怎么？他有什么事？”  
“能问一下你们为什么解除婚约么？”Nick拿起茶盏看向Achebe，“是因为他和同事的关系？”  
“这个……我不太好回答。”Achebe端起自己的茶盏，“你们为什么要问这些？”  
“我希望Glau小姐能先回答问题。”Hank直挺坐在沙发上，审视着Achebe说道。  
Achebe喝了口茶，表情似是有些无奈，“解除婚约的主要原因……是因为Marco发现我背着他出轨，而且我还被他抓了现行。所以他…头也不回地和我解除婚约搬离公寓。”  
这个答案是Nick和Hank所没想到的，按照案情，他们都以为来这里会听到一桩第三者出现导致男友出轨的老套三角恋戏码，没想到三角恋还是三角恋，可是出轨的竟然会是眼前这个看上去温和有礼的金发美人。  
Nick看着Achebe放下茶盏，“有件事我们要通知你，你的前任未婚夫Fermin先生，昨天被发现死在了花园酒店，是被谋杀的。”  
Achebe听到的那一刹那，杯中的茶都险些洒了出来，眼睛有些泛红的她回避了Nick的视线看向一旁，“听说他马上就要结婚了，真为Turner小姐感到遗憾……”  
“Glau小姐希望你能告诉我，你前天晚上在哪里？”Nick掏出了一个小本子问道。  
“前天晚上？我在赛伦市，和我的小说出版商见面。”Achebe看着Nick直愣愣问道，“你们怀疑我是凶手？”  
“我们必须排除任何可能的人选。”Hank冷不丁地说道。  
  
面对Nick的询问，Achebe对答如流有不在场证明，并且表示分手是因为Marco发现她出轨，所以Marco主动解除婚约搬出公寓。Nick心中也有些打鼓，可他心中总觉得，这个女人有所隐瞒。自己的未婚夫和自己解除婚约后没多久又和另一个女人火速订婚，这个前任未婚妻太平静了。  
Hank也同样仍旧抱有怀疑，看到了房中挂着的画作，“看起来Glau小姐对油画很在行？”  
“说不上是在行，以前受Marco影响比较感兴趣，我还买了他很多幅画作。”Achebe指着客厅中的那副画，“这幅画是当时Marco陪我去西雅图收购来的，后来没多久就升值了。”  
  
Nick和Hank无功而返，电梯里Nick看着Hank脸色奇怪，“怎么了？从进屋看是就觉得你不对劲。”  
“你有没有觉得这个Achebe Glau 和Adalind很像？”Hank语气虽是疑惑，却对自己的感觉很肯定。  
Nick笑了出来，“两人都是身材不错的金发女郎，怎么，有什么见解？”  
“我觉得Achebe很有嫌疑，这女人太像Adalind了。不是说受害人是死于咒语么，我觉得和这位Glau有关。”Hank说完，Nick反倒陷入了沉默。  
如果Glau是女巫，那一定是个非常不好对付的，因为整个谈话中她都很自然，该有的情绪都表露了，丝毫没被Nick看出破绽。  
  
回到警局，Nick看了眼那间空荡的办公室，转身接着翻阅桌上的档案，Wu修复了那个支离破碎的手机，在Marco死前不久曾经接到过一个电话，而那个电话追溯回去是个一次性手机。这点很可疑，可是一个电话并不能做什么。  
“午饭你怎么解决？”Hank忽然问道，“还准备甜甜圈或者墨西哥饼搞定？”  
Nick则是头也没有抬，“不然呢？你有什么好的建议？”  
“我中午约了朋友在Joli Jardin，不如一起来。”Hank靠着座椅，晃悠着看向Nick。  
Nick抬头看向他，“我还是不打扰你和雪豹小姐的午餐约会了，虽然我是Grimm，但是武调科组长的得力干将长看起来更加不好惹。”  
“Kelly Grammer也是Wesen！？”Hank吓得差点从椅子上翻下去，“警局也有这么多Wesen？”  
“别忘了，你身在一片诡异的土地，波特兰。”Nick收回视线继续看着档案。  
“可是Kelly一点都不像豹子……可不管怎么说我还是要去。记得帮我请下午的假，我还得去找牙医复诊。”Hank拿起衣服敲了敲Nick的桌子，“别逼我给你当心理医生，你也该放松一下了。”说罢，就穿上外套脚步轻快地赴约去了。  
  
  
  
Nick孤身一人解决了午餐，重复看着鉴证科的报告和目前所得到的信息，觉得自己还是得再去犯罪现场看看。  
又开车回到了案发现场那个五星级酒店，到达时已经过了下午茶时间，这家酒店看起来依旧如常，丝毫没有受到这件命案的影响。从专用电梯出去，看到那刺眼的黄色警戒线才算昭示着这里发生过命案的样子。  
“Detective？”一个穿着商务套装的高挑女士像是早就在电梯外等着，“Amy Paris，酒店客房部的经理。”说着她就为Nick递上了自己的名片。  
“你特地等在这的？”Nick接过她的名片看了眼便放好。  
“是的，虽说现在是淡季，但我们还是希望能尽快撤去封锁。”Amy Paris 脸上带着职业化的笑容，“Marco先生是酒店的常客，对于他的离世我们也很遗憾，但是生意还要继续。”  
“我还有些问题要问，方便的话陪我去一下命案现场。”Nick知道Amy是代表酒店方来催促的，“对了，你说受害人是常客，那他以前来也是一直住这间房么？”  
  
Amy打开随身携带的文件夹，“没错，从一年前开始就是如此，过去一直和Glau小姐一起来，他还是在我们酒店的音乐厅里向他上一任未婚妻Glau小姐求婚的。”说着递出一张纸，“这上面是Marco先生每次来的时间。”  
Nick查看着纸上的时间，从一开始并未有什么规律，直到从四个月前开始每个月的十号左右都会来这家酒店入住。  
  
Amy 跟着Nick走入套房的卧室查看，“鉴证科已经来过，请问Burkhardt警探又在查看什么？”  
而Nick并不准备回答这个问题，“Paris经理，你对于你们的常客Marco Fermin的人际交往，有什么了解么？”  
Amy又摆出职业化的笑容，“作为一个酒店经理，我不会去关心客人的私人关系。”  
“那作为一位女性，你对Marco 这样的男人有什么看法？”Nick将问题再次抛给Amy。  
Amy褪去公式化的笑容，撇了撇嘴似乎对于Marco很不齿，“英俊、迷人，且不可靠，上一秒还和上流社会的女友缠绵，甚至还深情款款地包场求婚，可是下一秒就和女友解除婚约投奔另一个女人的怀抱并求婚，甚至连婚宴还是在原来求婚的地方。”  
  
“啧……”Nick摇头表示不认同，“Amy小姐你又怎么能确定就是Marco出轨在先？”  
Amy双手交叉抱胸看着Nick，“你在套我话……”  
“不算是……也有点个人的好奇。毕竟因为我听说……算了。”Nick转身看向卧室里，“Paris小姐身为客房部经理，应该是最了解套房布置的，可以帮我看一下现场有什么奇怪的地方么？”  
Amy放下了双手，“Glau小姐是个极其有魅力的人，即便是她有男友后她的追求者也未曾减少，可惜她从未看上别人，她的心里只有那个愚蠢的负心汉。”意识到自己说太多了，Amy转而看起卧室内的布置，“这床下的地毯……”  
“地毯怎么了？”Nick听到Amy的话也看向了地毯，“你看出了什么？”  
“卧室的大床和地毯都是配套的橄榄枝花纹，就连摆放的位置都是精心布置好的，可是这个位置明显不对劲，没有摆放到原本的位置。”Amy蹲下去查看，“没错，床和地毯的位置都被人移动过。”  
  
“那会不会是打扫人员挪动的？”Nick看向Amy观察的地方，并未发现有何异常。  
Amy则十分确信自己的判断，“绝对不会，这张实木床是特殊定制加上幔帐和装饰木雕，要重达160公斤。打扫客房的女佣根本搬不动，都是直接用吸尘器清理床下。”  
Nick立刻带上手套，将卧室里多余的摆设家具移开。  
“你要干什么？”Amy不解Nick的行为。  
Nick动作很快，陆续把花瓶挂灯之类的东西挪出卧室，“我要看看那个挪动床和毯子的人到底做了什么。”说着他走到墙边把地毯卷起，一直卷到床边，终于看见一道像是用油漆还是颜彩之类的涂料画出的蓝色弧线围绕床周，弧线内侧还画着奇怪的符号。  
“天哪，谁干的……”Amy惊讶问道。  
“我也很想知道。”Nick掏出手机直接把电话打给Wu，“嘿，我想说我们又有事干了，把鉴证科带到花园酒店来，他们之前的活没做好。”  
  
鉴证科的人来得很晚，更糟糕的是但是他们也对卧室里那张仿佛是钉在地上的大床毫无办法，“现在太晚了，只能等明天再叫些人来才行。”Wu看着这张仿若巨石一般稳固在原地的床妥协道。  
“那就先拍照采样，明天早上我和Hank再来。”Nick见自己也没什么可做的，干脆走上电梯准备离开。  
“嘿，等一下。”Amy Paris忽然跟了上来，“Burkhardt警探准备走了？”  
  
Nick按下底楼的按键，“是的，我的工作已经完成了，接下来就交给鉴证科。”  
“既然到了花园酒店，有没兴趣在这里吃顿晚餐？”Amy看着Nick露出了不同于之前的明艳笑容。  
Nick怀疑自己是不是听错了，“这……花园酒店的消费水准恐怕不是我一个普通警察所能承受的。”  
“这里的消费水准自然也不是我一个普通的经理所能承受的……”Amy取消了Nick按下的一楼键钮，“所以我们去特供餐厅吃，难道Burkhardt先生想要拒绝我这么一个美女的邀请么？”  
Nick尴尬地笑了笑，“那……好吧。”心下顿时对自己忽如其来的桃花运感到受宠若惊。  
  
结束了一顿还算愉快的晚餐之后Nick和还要加班的Amy告别离开，临走前表示下一次他请客。  
因为他乘坐的是Vip电梯，期间总有些身着燕尾礼服的亦或是华丽长裙看起来像上流人士的人进入，在第九层宴会厅他忽然发现有个高挑的身影像极了他的上司SeanRenard 。  
  
Nick自己辨认了一下，果真是他，中午那身三件套的黑色西装早就换下，此时的他身穿修身礼服打着领结。  
看到Renard独自步入自己对面的定向电梯，他下意识就跑出电梯查看，然而他晚了一步，电梯已经向下层开动，看楼层灯停在了第六层，Nick直接向一旁的消防通道赶去。

Nick下意识隐藏自己的行迹跟着Renard，发现他身形不稳像是喝多了。  
Nick就这样悄悄地跟着，一直跟到附属楼的停车区。  
Captain是要自己开车回去？ Nick心里泛起了疑惑，在看到Renard掏出车钥匙解锁准备开门时，Nick赶忙走上前去，“Captian，建议你最好别开车。”  
Renard转过身看着Nick目光有些迷蒙，“Nick…你怎么在这？”  
“因为Marco Fermin 那件案子的事，我正准备离开…”Nick看着Renard半倚靠在车门上，面色绯红，更加觉得不能让Renard自己开车回去，“你太醉了，建议你最好回酒店里休息。”  
“不行，明天九点有例行会议……我必须到场。”Renard说话之间，只看到停车场的灯有些刺眼，“在酒店休息会赶不及。放心，我自己能回去。”  
Nick见Renard执意要回去，干脆一把抢过他手中的钥匙，“那我开车送你回去，你这样回去太危险。”  
“All right……”Renard见Nick态度坚决，也不抗争，稳住步履走到副驾驶处上车，“那你的车呢？”  
“这不用担心，明天我还要再来现场一次。”Nick驶出停车场，见一旁的Renard解开领结，立领处拘谨的扣子也解了开来。看出他有些透不过气，Nick打开换气顺便把车窗也开出一线。  
Renard背靠座椅手肘撑着车窗，看起来很是疲惫，“Nick……”  
“什么？”Nick回应着，同时脑子里在思索到底哪条路离Renard家比较近。  
“谢谢你送我回去。”Renard看了眼正在开车的警探后又立即收回视线，感觉有些不真实。  
Nick微扯嘴角，“我可不想看到明天的报纸是波特兰警局高层酒后驾车引起车祸……”说罢看了眼Renard，“你也绝对不想。”  
大约开了半个小时，两个人有一搭没一搭地聊着，俩人都极有默契地回避了任何关于Juliet和Adalind的话题。毕竟谁也不想在这个将近两小时的车程里引起尴尬和不必要的矛盾……  
  
就在路过一个狭窄路口时，前面的车因为车祸而堵了起来。  
“在Marco Fermin 死的那件房里有了新的发现”Nick看着眼前的拥堵忽然提起案情，“原来在他床底下有人用颜料之类的东西画了一条弧线，上面还有些奇怪的符号。看上去就像魔幻片里的法阵……”  
Renard听到法阵一词时，原本看向车外风景的眼神暗沉了几许，“鉴证科之前没有发现？”  
“整间屋子都铺了地毯，如果不把屋子撤空，再掀开地毯查看，根本无法发现，而卧室里那张床至少要有160公斤。”Nick看了眼时间，将近九点。  
Renard调整坐姿，转过头看向Nick，“你还记得上面有什么样的符号么？”  
Nick回想着那些符号，“有的像是花、有的像是受难十字架……”  
“那这件案子的受害者，很有可能……是死于结合巫术施下的咒语。”Renard忽然感觉有些头疼，女巫没有一个是好惹的，“如果是用到我猜想的那种咒语，那么所有的不在场证明都不成立，因为完全可以异地施展的。”  
“异地？”Nick忽然感到这个案子很难办，“我找过Marco的未婚妻她是个猫头鹰，也去找过Marco的前任未婚妻，看不出她是什么Wesen或许她也根本不是。根据酒店经理的描述，感觉Marco像是个花花公子……所以或许还有别的人被我们遗漏了”  
  
Nick心里过了几个人的口供又毫无头绪，刚想再说什么，却发现Renard已经靠着座椅睡着。他气息平稳，领口的扣子解开了好几颗，嘴角微微上扬，整个人看上去没有白天的拘谨感，Nick觉得这样的Renard的很少见，那侧颜轮廓让Nick感觉像极了他以前曾临摹过的希腊雕像，看了好一会儿才回过神来，老天哪，你跟看油画似的盯着自己的上司看什么……  
前面的车一时之间像是被黏住了一样丝毫不动，Nick感到有些无聊，又不能开电台解闷，因为他不想吵醒Renard。听得旁边人轻哼了几声，调整了姿势又继续睡着，Nick则是又看向了Renard，他第一次感觉他的上司有一种温和的气质，在平时充满距离感的冷淡和强势之下，这种气质在他身上是从未见过的。目光似是胶着一般覆着那个正安静睡着的男人，这种微妙感让Nick感觉像是发现了什么新奇的东西。不可否认，他的上司确实是个有魅力的男人。  
  
  
Nick把Renard送到了他的新家，一座山上的别墅，如果不是Nick知道路线，或许很难找到。，Renard有些醒过来，Nick干脆把车停好，下车帮Renard打开车门才发现Renard比他想象中的还要醉得多，他能顺利走到停车场简直是奇迹。  
而此时的Renard不甚清醒眼神迷蒙，解开安全带准备下车，脚下却是一个踉跄。  
Nick顺势扶住步履不稳的Renard，在困倦与酒精的双重作用让Renard感觉渐渐失去了身体控制力。Renard身上的酒味不大，反倒是那种结合了烟草的浓郁香水味却让Nick感到很舒服，是一种使人安心的香味。  
  
Renard努力站直身，拿出开门钥匙，“谢谢……我可以自己开门进去，你早点回去吧。”  
“是么？我怎么觉得你连门都不一定开的了。”Nick关上车门，一把拿过Renard的钥匙，扯过他的右手放在自己肩上，同时一手揽住Renard的腰，“我先送你进屋。”  
  
进到屋中，Nick把Renard放到沙发上，“你到底喝了多少酒？”  
Renard撑着额头有些难受，“一瓶Lomharach还有一点Hennessy……无论如何还是要感谢你送我回来。”  
“应该的，总不至于看着你出车祸。”Nick环顾着周围的布置，典型的Renard风格又加了一点说不出来的意味。  
“时间不早。”Renard强撑着精神看着Nick，“如果你不介意可以开我的车回去，我车库里还有一辆”  
“没关系，我找朋友来接我。”Nick想到一会儿还得去拖车拿书，决定还是算了，“我先走了，你好好休息。”  
  
  
Nick走出Renard的家，思索了一会儿拨出号码，“嘿，Bud……”  
  
  
  
清晨，朝阳透过落地窗照进卧室，在光亮的地板上映射出耀眼光泽，卧室里闹钟准时响起，Renard挣扎着从床上爬起，感觉头一阵钝痛，睁开眼只感觉阳光分外刺眼，一次性解决了一瓶40年Lomharach的后果清楚显现。他已经不记得昨晚是怎么摸索到卧室睡下，外套丢在地上，衬衫没有脱去就直接昏睡过去，而领结自己在车上时就扯了下来。Renard想起昨晚在附属楼停车区Nick出现要开车送他回家，忽然意识到，那格林竟然跟踪他……  
  
Nick刚到警局没多久，就看到Renard一袭笔挺的西装走出电梯。这看起来一丝不苟的装束，稳健笔挺的身姿，倒是一点都不像一个宿醉的。  
  
在Nick解决完一整杯纯咖后，终于看到Hank意气风发地走了进来。  
“昨天的约会怎么样？”Nick放下文件，看向Hank。  
Hank的表情不言自明，“吃完午饭后去看牙医，我第一次觉得Doctor Elimin 看上去也不是那么可怕。你知道么，Kelly竟然有古典文学学位……”  
“这么看来约会很顺利，好好对待，武调科精英外加战斗力不逊狼人的雪豹，Grammer可比你任何一个前妻都要厉害。”Nick顺手把档案交给Hank，上面还附加了昨天的最新发现和自己在拖车里查到的资料。  
“怎么你失恋之后工作能力和热情都变得异常高，Burkhardt警探，你是要和Captain争夺警局第一工作狂的名号？”Hank看着资料倚着Nick的椅子打趣道。  
Nick故意挪动座椅，Hank脚下一滑险些摔倒，“少胡说，把资料看完，一会儿和我去找Captain。”  
  
Nick同Hank敲门进去时，Renard正看着一个武调科的调查卷宗。  
“是关于Marco Fermin的案子？”Renard合上卷宗，起身绕到桌前看向进来的两人。  
Nick把资料交给Renard，“是的，根据我查到的信息，Marco这应该是死于女巫用来报复负心者的一种咒语。”  
Renard看着鉴证科所拍的照片，心里更是确定，“有什么怀疑对象么？”  
“最有报复嫌疑的应该就是他的前任未婚妻Achebe Glau。”Hank说着把Achebe Glau的档案从文件夹中抽出。  
Renard听到这个名字时感到有些头疼，不只是宿醉，而是因为这个叫做Achebe的。“Nick，为了安全考虑，我建议你们在没有确切证据的情况下最好不要轻举妄动。因为这个Achebe不仅是个女巫，而且还是个力量超群的巫法能手。”  
Hank眉眼一挑，看向Nick，“同时也是格林的死对头……”  
“别说得好像你和女巫没仇……”Nick将目光转回Renard，“我先和Hank去酒店，你能通过法阵看出是用了什么样的咒语么？”  
“没问题，只要法阵完整。”Renard说罢将资料递回给Nick，“速度快一点，要尽快解决。”  
  
“我说什么来着”Hank拿起自己外套，靠在办公桌旁，“你要相信我的直觉。”  
Nick笑着拿起外套“我更愿意将这称为是Adalind恐惧综合症。”说完快步向电梯走去。  
“嘿！你还要乘我的车呢！”  
坐着Hank的车，两人再次前往酒店，Hank在车上只有一个想法，女巫绝对是他这辈子最讨厌的文森没有之一。


	3. 蓝色鸢尾花

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 一个用不知名蓝色涂料画成的一个圆形图案出现在众人眼前，图案中心有一朵蓝色干花。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 应该有人能懂我为啥这么设定这桩案子吧！这是为了给Renard的留下对于ABO的心理阴影！  
>  接下来问题来了，求Renard的心理阴影面积~

鉴证科已经到达酒店，把命案现场那件卧室准备彻底重新搜查了一遍，在数人努力之下大床总算被移开，掀开卧室地毯。一个用不知名蓝色涂料画成的一个圆形图案出现在众人眼前，图案中心有一朵蓝色干花。  
“你认识么？”Nick指了一下那朵看起来形状正常的干花。  
Hank带上手套走近，准备拿起查看，可就在触碰的一瞬间，那朵花忽然化作蓝色粉末，“oh……太邪门。这算是……氧化？”  
“应该是咒语的问题。”同样见证这一奇异过程的Nick推断道，“你看清这是什么花了么？”  
Hank看着那一滩粉末忍不住咋舌，“蓝色鸢尾花，花语应该是……逝去的爱情和破碎的激情。”  
Nick不由得对Hank侧目而视，“你连这都知道？”  
“你别忘了，我可是有过三段婚姻的老手。”Hank在Nick准备说出更多话之前，先自嘲了一番。  
“Achebe Glau……”Nick站起身来环顾着套房，还有那张被移走的床。他忽然觉得自己应该去找一个人，Amy Paris。

 

Renard在Nick二人离开后从抽屉里拿出另一只手机，号码拨出，只是嘟了几声，就有一个温柔女声响起，“Sean？”  
“Achebe我们需要谈谈，立刻。”Renard背过身靠在桌旁，眼神扫过办公室外Nick的位置，“是关于你做的事。”  
电话另一端的Achebe沉默了一会，“在市中心的C&C咖啡店见。”

 

在Hank的关切注目之下，Nick找到Amy Paris办公室说明来由，而Amy Paris立刻调出了总统套房五个月以来的所有记录，也就是自Marco与Achebe解除婚约后套房的所有入住记录。  
Nick和Hank翻阅调出的记录，两人一眼就看到了Achebe Glau的名字，入住时间是Marco死亡的三天前，根据记录，Achebe仅住一晚就办理了退房。  
Nick比对着之前的记录，发现Marco过往入住酒店也一直都是住在那件总统套房，“Marco是指定要那间房的？”  
“不，我们酒店有个规定，只要客人在入住后对套房表示满意，那么下一次他预约后，我们会优先帮他们安排他们上一次所住的那一间。”Amy有些疑惑于Nick的意图，“这有什么问题么？”  
“那Achebe呢？”Hank将记录拿过递给Amy，“上面显示命案的三天前她曾也住过那件总统套房。”  
Amy顺着Hank的示意，看向那条记录，“按照预约上的星号来看，Achebe小姐是自己主动要求住那件的。”  
“所以说同样也是酒店常客的Achebe知道Marco一定会入住那间房。”Nick看向Hank，“我想我们该去找Achebe小姐聊聊了。”  
“Burkhardt警探，我帮了你这么多忙……”Amy离开座位将记录递回给Nick，“不准备谢谢我么？”  
Nick则是爽朗一笑，“当然要谢谢你，等结案之后，我想请你去Joli Jardin吃顿晚餐，你愿意么？”  
“好的，那我祝你早日结案。”Amy Paris似是腼腆一笑，注意到一旁Hank看着俩人的微妙眼神，找了个借口就离开了办公室。  
Hank看着Amy离去的背影，打趣似的吹了声口哨，露出了然的笑容，“很高兴看到你终于对女人有了约会的热情。”  
“为什么说得我像是改变了性取向一样”Nick禁不住对Hank回以白眼，“放心，看你这么关心我，如果哪天我要出柜和男人约会了，我一定会让你知道。”  
Hank笑容不改，“那你一定要提前铺垫好，虽然我不是保守党，但是对于另一个领域的亲密关系的接受度还是有待提高……”  
“Shut up……”Nick决定结束话题，对于调侃这一技能的熟练度他同样也是有待提高。

 

Renard走进C&C看见Achebe早就坐在角落的座位等着他。  
“好久不见，你怎么想到要来找我？”Achebe手端咖啡杯，故意露出巫女面孔，饶有兴致地看着坐在她对面的俊朗男巫。  
Renard拿起Achebe为他点好的拿铁喝了一口，“别装傻，你知道我是为了花园酒店的事情。”  
Achebe脸色微变，放下咖啡杯随即抬手一挥，俩人位子周围忽然立起了一层空气墙，“这是我的私事，用不着你管。”  
Renard放下杯子头也不抬地答道，“你在我的地盘上杀人，我就有权利管。”  
“你身上也有巫师血统，你知道女巫的规矩……”Achebe克制着自己的怒意，“我也不想杀他，是他自找的。”  
Renard看向Achebe，从她的眼神中读到了更复杂的情绪，“Achebe，你不是那种沉溺于男女之情的人，我想知道他到底对你做了什么？”  
听到Renard的提问，Achebe重重的叹了口气，脸上竟笑了出来，“你还记得我法学院毕业后的那次法力失控么？”  
“记得，在Multnomah你差点烧毁了一艘游轮。”Renard心中回忆起那次事故，仍心有余悸。  
“在那次之后我的法力越来越弱，甚至都无法施下咒语。为了永久地增强我的法力，我解除了身上禁锢自然属性的咒语。我的Omega的属性回来了，而在那之后我的力量全部回来了，而且变得更加强大。可随着力量的增长，我每年都要忍受一段痛苦的发情期。而在一次我本不在意的约会时，我的发情期提前而至，Marco就是我约会的那个人。”Achebe说到Marco时，眼睛有些湿润，似是蒙上了一层水汽。  
Renard心中一惊，不由得想起他上一次见到Achebe时的情形，二人最近的一次见面是在半年前的一个酒会。  
那个酒会上受人瞩目被众多名流簇拥着的女作家Miss Glau，竟然是Renard的旧相识，她不仅是Adalind Schade在法学院时期的同学，也是她的表亲。虽然以极优秀的成绩毕业，却没有从事法律行业，而是成为了一个作家。  
在市长的介绍下，俩人假装是第一次见面并且淡淡交谈。  
原本Renard以为Achebe会就此装作不认识，没想到在二人独处时，Achebe冷不丁冒了一句“你竟然还好好活着，看来Adalind还是对你留有余地。”这个高傲的女巫的侧颜像极了Schade家的女人。  
Renard则为她递上一杯香槟，“到不如说她根本就没有那个能力。”  
在酒会上，Achebe仿佛是个大明星，Renard清楚地记得当时的Achebe容光焕发，窈窕的身姿配着性感异常的礼服，即便是手上戴着订婚戒指，也仍旧不停地有人上来搭讪。  
但Renard对眼前这女人毫无兴趣，在两人一次又一次被搭讪者打扰后就准备离开。  
没想到Achebe忽然拉住Renard，还试探性地问他，“你觉得我今晚好看么？”  
而Renard则直接指出Achebe是用了巫药。  
Achebe直接摇头否认，“这是突破女巫能力换来的特殊体验。”  
当时Renard并未多想，只当是这个女巫又在玩弄什么咒语。

 

对于自然属性这个东西Renard最是清楚，因为他自己就为了安全而禁锢住了自己的Omega属性。身为一个混有巫师血统的王子，本身在皇室中就已经足够危险，如果再加上Omega的属性，那无疑是被放在刀口上。他的母亲Elizabeth显然很清楚，所以在Renard青春期第一次发情之后，就立刻下咒禁锢住了他的Omega属性。  
对于人类，这只是少部分，而对于其他生物--Wesen，就必然会有自然属性，有Alpha Beta Omega之分。这是来自造物主的捉弄，如果一个人是Alpha或Beta属性倒也没有什么影响，而Omega则是一出生就面临各种困难危机，从中世纪开始Omega便是贵族的玩物，他们终其一生都是受他人控制，被侮辱被践踏。种种困难中，有一个则是让Omega的数量锐减，那就是由部分Grimm担任的Omega猎人角色。  
壮年Omega发情释放出的信息素在吸引Alpha的同时，也像是一种令人上瘾的毒品，会让人陷入狂热得到一种奇妙的体验，而且还对人体极有好处。而力量强大的Omega的腺体，则是一种被皇室当做延长寿命的药，因此有不少Omega被从小健康养大后再如牲口一般被夺取生命，只为了身上的腺体。  
巫师中的Omega为了自保创而造了禁锢咒语，不惜以压制力量为代价禁锢住自然属性以确保自身安全，在Wesen中也只有巫师能做到。  
  
Renard看着眼前的这个Omega，他很清楚如果不到奔溃边缘，她绝不会擅自解开禁锢，“这么说Marco是标记了你的Alpha。”  
“Marco他不仅是Alpha，他同时还是极其少见的男性Musai。我一直没有察觉，直到在一次热吻之后我的发情期提前，他标记了我，我才发觉我原来爱上了一个Musai。”Achebe抬起头忍住不让眼泪流下，声音却几乎哽咽，“我知道Musai会给人带来什么，却无法离开他。我尽到最大努力，也只能是把情况稳定住。我原本以为我和他也会就此稳定，一辈子在一起，但是……我……他最后还是抛弃了我。他是我的Alpha，一辈子都只能是我一个人的，任何人都别想抢走他。我给了他最后的机会，他还是不愿意回到我身边，所以我只能让他死。不然我就会死……”

 

Renard心里有些动摇，他知道身为一个Omega如果被Alpha抛弃会遭遇什么，虽然他没有经历过但是他知道，那是一种彻入骨髓的痛楚，“Achebe，我建议你尽早离开波特兰。”  
Achebe一转手撤去屏蔽声音的空气墙，“为什么？”她收敛情绪望向Renard，“你想帮我？”  
“不管是什么原因，任何人在波特兰杀人犯法，我必然会管，但……”Renard转动着咖啡杯，“范围之外的东西我也管不着，不是么？”说着他站起身来，看了眼周围，“就当我们俩没见过。”话毕便转身离开……

Nick和Hank没有回警局，而是直接驱车前往市中心的公寓。  
“Nick……”Hank下车看见公寓门口快递搬离着什么东西，看外包形状像是油画，“不好，Achebe要走。”  
“你在外面守着。”Nick赶忙冲进楼里，给前台示意警徽，“17楼的Achebe Glau呢？那是她的油画么？”  
“Glau小姐？”前台是个拉丁裔的年轻女子显然是被Nick的架势有些吓到，“是的，她要赶去纽约的飞机，临走前托我们给她叫快递邮寄。”  
“她走了多久？”Nick看着搬出的油画，Achebe绝对不只是普通出门。  
“十五分钟前走的，她的东西都已经提前送去了机场。”前台看了时钟回答道。  
“糟了。”Nick飞奔出去示意Hank上车，“放上警灯，去波特兰机场。”  
  
Renard如常回到警局办公室，见Nick还是没有回来，此时Wu忽然敲门。  
“Captain，Nick让我拿到照片就立刻给你看。”说着Wu立刻递上了几张鉴证科最新拍的现场照，“Nick说你能看得出这是什么。”  
Renard接过Wu递来的照片，“我确实认识。”他知道Achebe用了巫术，但是照片中那个法阵则更是他感到异常奇怪。Achebe是善于巫术咒语的女巫，如果想要报复她完全有没有必要用这种方式，而且最奇怪的在于，一个女巫竟然会失去对男人的吸引力……  
合上档案，回忆起之前和Achebe见面时的情景，她依旧是明艳动人奢侈品加身，LaVie的休闲套装，Prada的芭蕾鞋，身上的装饰品不少，只画了淡妆。Renard忽然有一种不详的预感，“Nick还没回来？”  
Wu看了眼时间，“他应该是和Hank去市中心公寓了，一时半会儿回不来。”  
Renard叹了口气，心中有了猜想，“立刻去调出Achebe的就医记录给我，尽量详细，并且，如果Nick不问，你就不要主动提及。”  
Wu心领神会，也不多问，便转身离开。  
看着桌上的资料，Renard感到有些无力，他知道Nick的原则，更不愿和Nick作对，可是Achebe已经违反了规则。他拿出手机，拨出一个陌生的号码，一接通便开口，“今天来警局，有个关于女巫案子需要由你来接手。”  
“Yes，your highness.”电话那一头的人并未多言只是恭敬遵从。  
  
Achebe一离开咖啡店就收拾好自己的护照现金和信用卡，准备先去纽约再转机到欧洲国家。在抄近道前往机场的路上，她发现了开车赶来的Nick和Hank,情急之下Achebe运用法力将红绿灯更改，借此甩掉跟着她的两人。  
波特兰机场，Nick和Hank凭借着警徽走进安检区，而在Achebe刚过完安检时就被法警拦住。  
“Glau女士，能问一下你为什么这么匆忙要离开波特兰么？”Hank走上前去挡住Achebe。  
Achebe展露笑容，“抱歉，忘记提前告诉警探了。出版商在纽约办了一个社交酒会，我非去不可，不过放心，我参加完就回来。”  
Nick的表情也很客气，“不好意思，你必须和我们去一下警局。不然……”说着他晃着手中的手铐，“我们就要拷着你去了。”  
Achebe勉强扯了一个笑容，“好，我跟你们走。”  
  
Nick和Hank没有撤下警灯，一路快车将Achebe带到警局。  
回到警局，Nick不急着审问Achebe而是先是去了Renard办公室。  
“她想走，但是被我带回来了……”Nick走到Renard座位旁顺势依靠在办公桌上，“你知道她用的是什么仪式？”  
Renard默然点头，拿出那张法阵的照片放在桌上，“这是女巫常用来审判负心汉的鸢尾花仪式，女巫布下法阵，受审人一旦走进去就会受到法力作用。女巫会对受审人做出最后的忠诚询问，只要女巫不满意那个回答，那索命仪式就会自行启动，夺取那人的生命。并且在结束后还会在法阵中央出现一朵鸢尾花，如果男人确实负心了，那朵鸢尾花和人都会是蓝色的，反之如果男的还是爱着女巫的那就是都会变成红色。”  
Nick听得身上的寒毛都竖了一遍，起身踱步到Renard的办公桌前，感觉很是不解，“受审的男人无论如何都会死，即使辨别了他负心与否又有什么用？”  
Renard将照片递给Nick，“你看法阵边缘的那些符号，其实是中世纪的古德语。最早是因为中世纪时期女巫遭到严重屠杀，所以女巫为了自保在女巫同盟内部立下规矩，宁可走婚也不得与外族通婚，以防止被人发现。后来少数的女巫会在征得整个同盟的同意后与外族通婚，而一旦婚后出现了问题，女巫同盟就会代行审判之职，实施鸢尾花仪式。十九世纪开始，女巫不再如过去一样处境危险，所以这个仪式不再流行。后来渐渐有女巫开始用这种方法谋杀负心者，如果用这仪式，一般有两种可能。一、她认定这个男人负心了，但还是希望他回心转意。二、她要处罚这个男人，而且她不在乎他是否有爱意，只是要报复。”  
  
Nick看着照片中的法阵，只觉得上面的蓝色看起来很刺眼，“忽然感觉，我们的受害者Marco是自找的。”  
Renard站起身看向外面，表情有些嘲讽，“谁说不是呢？现在的证据并不足以定罪，你准备下一步怎么办？”  
“你觉得Achebe用这个仪式，是出于哪一种可能？”Nick走到Renard面前问道，他好像很肯定Renard会知道答案。  
Renard感觉自己被看得有些紧张，他换了个站姿，靠在办公桌上，思索良久转而看向Nick，“我觉得会是前者，她还是希望他回心转意。”  
“我也这么觉得。”Nick拿起法阵照片，心里转过了数种审问方法，“我知道该怎么办了。”  
Renard即刻猜到了Nick的想法，“那我帮你找Wesen检察官？”  
听到Renard的话，Nick颇为惊讶地看着他，“好的，我这就去找Wu处理照片。”  
  
对于Nick的意图，Renard不准备阻止，或许这就是最好的结果。  
Renard在审问开始后走进旁听室，检察官Thomas已经等在里面。  
面对Nick和Hank的问话，Achebe都表现如常。  
“Burkhardt警官，我是法学院毕业的，你给出的住房记录、订婚史、或是那些情绪激动的电话留言，这些都是间接证据，在法庭上并不牢靠。”Achebe手指轻轻地瞧着桌子看向Nick，“你还有什么别的证据么？”  
Nick看了Hank一眼，“有。”  
Hank立刻领会，走出审讯室在外守着。  
Achebe见Hank走出去，坐直看着Nick，“请你拿出来，不然我就走了。”  
“你对Marco用了鸢尾花仪式，在他入住那天的凌晨，你给他打了一通电话，进行最后的审判。”Nick从资料夹中拿出那张被Wu处理过的照片，照片中的Marco除了眼镜和头发全都变成了红色。  
Nick将那张照片放在Achebe面前，“他的回答没有让你满意，所以说完那些话之后，审判仪式自动开始了。你杀了他……”  
Achebe不可置信的拿起那张照片，“这不可能，不可能……不会的”她的双眼通红，声音已经哽咽，几乎要说不出话，“他说了的……为什么……”  
Nick见Achebe的样子，知道方法奏效，于是走到她面前，面上带着疑惑，“我很好奇，为什么你要杀了一个明明还爱着你的人……”  
“不是的！”Achebe终于控制不住情绪woge了。  
Nick被Achebe的突然Woge亦或是那腐朽如木乃伊一般的容貌吓得往后退了一步。  
“你是Grimm……”Achebe恢复人类面貌，眼神中露出了恐惧，“你要杀了我？”  
Nick盯着Achebe面上露出带着同情的笑容，似是猎手看着猎物时的嘲讽，“如果你坚决不愿意认罪的话，我当然不介意遵循我祖先们的传统。”  
Achebe被吓得再次Woge，她站起身来想要离开，门口的Hank立刻进来挡住去路。  
Renard在审讯室的镜子后看着里面的情景，“Thoma 该你进去了，记住，我要二级谋杀，较低设防监狱。”  
“Yes，your highness.”Thomas一如既往的遵从。  
Thoma带着文件夹走进审讯室，坐到位子上后看向Achebe，“Glau女士，你不准备请律师么？”  
“不需要，我自己就是。”Achebe冷静下神色，“如果想让我谈协议，请先让这两位警探出去。”  
Thomas望向Nick，“接下来的事情交给我，如果出现问题，我会再找你们二位。”  
Nick点头表示认同，和Hank走出审讯室，“你先去写报告吧，我再看下。”Hank见案子已经敲定，也随他去。  
Nick一拐进入旁听室，见Renard正站在里面，“Captain……”  
“有什么事么？”Renard转过身看向Nick。  
见Renard忽然认真看向他，Nick反而有些局促，“我只是想说，谢谢，你在案子里帮了很大的忙。”  
听到Nick的话，Renard露出了少有的放松笑容，眼神里也透出暖意，“不算什么，我很乐意帮助你和我们的部门提高破案率。”  
Nick看着Renard的样子有些失神，他很少看到Renard这样放松，不禁想起了之前他送Renard回家时，这个男人似乎也曾这样过，但只是那一晚，第二天的他又是如一张拉满的弓一样蓄势待发，透着令人敬畏的距离感。  
Renard似乎是察觉到了Nick眼神，他不自然地咳了一声，“你记得去通知花园酒店，现场可以解封了。”  
“……好的。”Nick意识到自己有些失礼，但也只是若无其事一般走出了审讯室。  
  
Nick走后，Wu就带着一沓传真资料进入旁听室，“我调出了她最近半年的就医记录，其中某些涉及医患协议的内容，某位医师在其‘不知情’的情况下，‘不小心’发错了给我。”  
“Excellent……”Renard显然没想到Wu能够在短时间内挖得这么详细，翻看着Achebe半年来的就医记录，更加确定了他的猜想。Achebe怀孕了，所以她的腺体不再放出诱人怡情的信息素，而Marco失去信息素的影响就毫不犹豫地变心抛弃了她，而且没多久又和另一个女人订婚。一个怀有身孕被抛弃的Omega，同时还是一个力量强大的女巫，不用多想都知道Marco不会有好下场。  
Renard拿着医疗记录走进审讯室，“先别急着认罪。”  
检察官Thomas站起身来不解地看向他。  
Renard把那张B超照片放在桌上，“你确定你要认罪么？”  
Achebe拿起那张照片，积累的情绪终于爆发，她第一次在Renard面前哭了出来。  
Renard看着Achebe痛哭的的样子，知道她已到达临界点，“Thomas，我和她单独聊聊。”Thomas点头遵从，转身出门到旁听室等着，并且将两个传声器全部关闭。  
  
审讯室里Achebe似乎是终于把长久以来的情绪都发泄了出来，“已经四个半月了，是个男孩，可是Marco知道了之后还是不愿意回到我身边。巫师想要获得别人爱意的巫术有很多种，可是我太爱Marco了，以至于不愿意用任何可能伤害到他的巫术，而是希望以自然属性的影响，让他尽可能地留在我身边。可是原始法则和巫术不同，这是不可控的。当我怀上孩子，想要准备和他建立一个家庭后，他竟然Marco抛弃了我。无论我怎么努力，可是Marco还是不愿意和我在一起。”  
此刻Renard的心里充满了同情，但也只是同情，“你应该知道，你们的关系是信息素和神经素在主导。”  
Achebe却并不理会Renard的言语，“你知道被自己Alpha抛弃是一种什么滋味么？……他是我的Alpha，永远都只能是我一个人的，那只猫头鹰永远都别想得到他。”  
Renard嗤笑了一声，“为了他而做这些值得么？”  
“你知道连做梦也都是那人的脸庞，但却无法触碰是什么感觉么，绝望、孤独，被抛进深渊的无助感，你知道么！？”Achebe的嗓音已近嘶哑，她几乎控制不住Woge。  
“我知道……可就是这样才更加要站起来。”  
“Achebe，你的Alpha被你杀死了，站起来，为了你的孩子。”  
“你想要我认罪？”  
“如果你认罪，我会尽量帮你争取到最轻的处罚，二级谋杀、低设防监狱、允许提早假释”  
“可即便是这样，我也会再也见不到我的孩子。”  
“你自己考虑…Grimm的行动我不会插手。”  
“我愿意认罪，但同时你要帮我一个忙。”


	4. 交易

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Achebe似是经过了一番挣扎，她放松神态站起身来面对着Renard，“那我们来谈一笔交易。”  
> Renard依靠在桌旁审视着Achebe，“什么样的交易？”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我们亲爱的Captain还把媒婆扔了

审讯室里一时陷入了沉默，Renard居高临下地看着座位上的Achebe，此时的她垂下眼眉头紧皱，一手紧紧抓着座椅，另一手轻轻地抚着自己的肚子。Renard心里有同情，但是还没到怜悯那份上，不论是因为激素还是Musai毒素，这个女巫毫不犹豫地杀了自己心爱的人，她绝对不需要怜悯，“Achebe 你觉得你现在有资格向我提要求么？”  
Achebe似是经过了一番挣扎，她放松神态站起身来面对着Renard，“那我们来谈一笔交易。”  
Renard依靠在桌旁审视着Achebe，“什么样的交易？”  
Achebe知道Renard来了兴趣，轻笑一声，“当然是对你有利的交易。”说着她走至Renard近前，手轻轻搭在桌子上，“我把自己的巫术力量送给你。”说罢将目光转向那张桌子的另一侧。  
Renard转过身看向那一侧，只见从桌子上竟然长出了盘根错节的原始树木，树木以一种令人恐惧的速度在不断生长，枝蔓疯狂延伸，仿佛是要将整个审讯室包裹住。富有生命力的枝蔓绕过Achebe和Renard不断伸展缠绕，Renard从未见过这种诡异的力量。  
Achebe抱着暧昧的笑容靠近Renard，高挑的她似乎只需要一踮脚就能亲吻他，“拥有了我的力量，五大元素中你能随意调配地水火三种，除了格林，任何人都无法轻易伤害到你。而我也只需要你帮我做一件很简单的事，把我的孩子安全交给我的姐姐Juicy抚养。”  
Renard看向Achebe，她是如此的自信，而她此时的言语对Renard来说仿佛是无法抗拒的魔咒，但是Renard知道那不是咒语，是他内心深处对于力量的渴望，“你把力量给我，那你自己呢？”  
Achebe贴近Renard露出得意的笑容，“我是蓝血女巫，我的力量来自我的血统，随着时间推移，我又会充满力量。现在我问你，Renard你是否愿意同我做这笔交易么？”  
Renard任由Achebe靠近，同时看向已经露出了女巫面容Achebe，“我愿意。”  
Achebe将她腐朽如木乃伊一般连骨骼都清晰可见的双手搭在Renard肩上，“你知道该怎么做……”  
Renard没有丝毫犹豫，他变出Woge面貌吻向Achebe……  
一瞬间，树木停止生长，枝蔓不再延伸，Achebe像是受到了极大痛楚她紧紧抵住Renard肩膀想要离开，而一股巨大的力量禁锢着她，把她推向Renard。忽然之间，她的面貌恢复了人类的正常，而树木和枝蔓再一次恢复了如之前一般的疯狂生长。  
Renard褪去Woge，把Achebe推离他身前，他感到自己像是重回了拥有金币时的状态，力量盈满可以掌控一切。他敲击了一下桌面，那失去控制一般肆意疯长的树木仿佛是收到了指令，不仅瞬间停止生长，还以一种更快的速度收缩回去，眨眼间，审讯室恢复了正常。  
Thomas忽然开门进来，“What the hell……”他环顾着周围，似是不可置信，“我刚才看到……”  
“你什么都没有看到。”Renard转过身，手插着口袋看着他，“让她签字吧。”说罢他看了Achebe便离开审讯室。

 

Nick半倚靠在办公桌旁，看向朝他走来的Renard，立刻站了起来，“怎么样了？”  
Renard顺手捋过胸前的领带，面色轻松，“Achebe愿意签下认罪协议，DA Thomas在里面处理。”  
“太好了……”Nick似是松了一口气，“谢谢你，Captain。”  
“不，先别谢，还有一件事。”说完他又靠在桌上看着Nick。  
一旁的Hank听到二人的对话，也走至近前。  
“还有什么事？”Nick面露疑惑，他并不记得有什么忘了。  
Renard看向Hank交换了下眼神，“Nick，你先坐下。”他站起身来手插口袋看着Nick，“你多久没有休息了？”  
Nick显然没想到Renard会提及这个，“我不需要休息……我一点都不累。”  
Hank双手交叉抱胸，有些气恼，“老兄，你不会是真的想去看心理医生吧。听我的建议，去放个假，好好约会泡妞放松心情。没人想阻碍你当工作狂，但我们都不希望你过劳死。”  
Renard看着Nick的脸色，知道他至少三天没睡了，“你从今天下班开始就给我放假，我给你二十天的带薪假期，旅行、睡觉或是约会，随便你…但是不到时间你不许回来。”说着他扣上西装扣子，神色郑重，“这是命令。”  
Nick刚想反驳便被Hank拦住，“我们只是希望你能好好休息，去放松一下。你不要逼我们给你找心理医生。”  
Nick看向联合起来的两人，妥协点头，“我会好好休息。”  
“祝你假期里玩得开心。”Renard说着拍拍Nick肩膀，同时看了眼Hank，“你监督他，不许他来上班。”说罢便走进办公室。  
“Yes Captain。”Hank领会意思，同时看着Nick那张颇有些不情愿脸，“二十天带薪假期……好好享受吧，正好有时间约那个酒店经理…Amy？伙计，你是时候给自己一个展望新感情的机会了……”  
“打住！……”Nick起身穿上外套，拿起车钥匙唯恐Hank再长篇大论，“Hank，不，情感专家，我很好。既然马上就要下班，那我先走一步，”  
Hank看Nick有些生气，也不再多说，耸耸肩又回到座位上继续处理结案总结。  
Nick快步走进电梯，看到Achebe和Thomas也在里面同时还有两个法警。  
Acheba看到Nick的第一眼，就露出了愤怒的神色，“你骗我！他变成了蓝色！”  
“看来你知道了……”Nick按下了B1键，神色极其嘲讽地看向Achebe，“不论他是红色还是蓝色，你都杀了他，不是么？”  
“How dare you ！”Achebe双手被铐住，但仍怒而上前，像是要攻击Nick。  
Thomas一把拉过她的肩膀，Woge出眼镜蛇面貌，“Calm down……”他的蛇信子划过Achebe脸庞，似是在感知猎物的温度。一旁的两个法警woge出剑齿虎，警告着眼前这个女巫。  
“Woh……”Nick上前一步看向Achebe，“你还有什么想说的？”  
Achebe调整呼吸不再有动作，同时眼睛里的怒火仿佛要将Nick烧穿，“你怎么知道这个仪式的？”  
“Seriously？”Nick挑眉一笑，仿佛Achebe说了一个极有趣的笑话，“波特兰不是只有你一个巫师……”  
Achebe沉默，她双手握紧，似是忍着极大的怒意，是SeanRenard……  
Nick看着几人走出电梯，不禁感慨波特兰的Wesen真是不少……  
走入停车场，准备开车离开，看到Renard的车就停在他对面，脑中不由得闪过那天从花园酒店送Renard回家时的画面。Nick开车准备开离，忽然感到手机有震动，是Amy Paris的简讯。  
‘太好了，总算能够解封。这么说你们结案了？’  
Nick想了一下，决定还是回拨过去，“是我，Burkhardt。差不多结案了，我还欠你一顿饭吧。”  
“是啊，说好的Joli Jardin，我可没忘记。”Amy的声音听上去饱含笑意，“怎么？你准备请我？”  
Nick拿出车上Hank塞给他的预定名片，“恩，什么时候愿意赏脸？”  
电话另一边的Amy听上去很高兴，“明晚吧，我今天要加班。”  
果断电话后Nick眉毛皱起，有些难办地看着手中的名片，“天哪……回绝比追求还要难开口。”

 

夜幕降临，Renard开车回到别墅，一下车便看到家门口摆着一个纸箱子，上面画着一个巫师帽的图案。走上前去，听到纸箱子里似乎有什么动静……抱起纸箱想要开门进去，而门却自己开了。Renard警觉地转过身查看，忽然意识到，是他自己的开的门，“Not Bad……”  
走进屋内把纸箱放在餐台上，脱下风衣扔向在沙发，从酒柜给自己到了半杯Tesserron，转而去查看那只纸箱。  
他走进餐台，刚准备打开，那纸箱盖子竟然自己顶开，而Renard很确定不是自己意念导致。  
‘喵 ……’一声猫叫从箱子里传来，只见一个如绒球一般的黑色爪子搭上箱子边缘，噗通一声，箱子被扑倒，一直通体乌黑的小猫摇曳着尾巴从箱子里走出来，“喵呜……”  
“A cat ……？”Renard显然没想到箱子里会是这么一直毛团状的小东西，他伸出手把那只最多只有四个月大的黑猫一手抱起，“Achebe送你来的？”  
而手中的猫并不能回答他，只是回以几声猫叫。  
“抱歉我不准备养猫，所以你还是走吧……”Renard放下酒杯，抱着这只猫来到门外，“找个想养你的主人去……”说着就把猫扔下转身回屋。  
对于养宠物，Renard本人更倾向于大中型犬类，高大忠诚还会咬人。对于猫，这种和巫师极为契合的动物，他说不上讨厌也谈不上喜欢，毕竟他母亲Elizabeth过去也养过。  
喝完Tesserron，Renard解开衬衫纽扣走上楼洗澡。将衣物脱去照了下镜子，发现自己的肩膀两侧隐约有着手掌样子的红印，是Achebe在审讯室给他留下的。  
所幸印子不深，Renard并未放在心上，赤裸走到打开的淋浴器下，浴室内盈满热气，温热的水落在他的身上，形成道道水流淌过每一寸肌肤，他忍不住发出舒服的哼声，享受于此刻的放松。

 

洗完澡简单擦干，裹上毛巾半裸走出浴室，忽然听得劈啪作响的雨滴声，看向窗外，外面竟已是驰风骋雨。想起那只被他扔到门外的黑猫，Renard匆忙下楼去查看，打开门却早已不在。Renard叹了口气，到书房拿出法文书，又给自己倒上半杯Tesserron，转而回到卧室。  
“喵呜……”一声轻柔的猫叫响起。  
Renard走到进卧室，看见那只黑猫正懒洋洋躺在他的床上，尾巴上下挥动很惬意，似乎是把这里当家了。  
将手中的东西放在床头，Renard看向那只鸠占鹊巢的黑色毛团，“这不是你睡的地方。”Renard伸手想要把它拎下床，岂料它忽然起身朝Renard就是一抓。  
“嘶……”Renard倒吸口凉气，手腕指出被抓出了两道不浅的血印，已经可以看到肉，他woge出男巫面貌朝那黑猫吼了一声，岂料那小猫不仅没逃，反倒是弓起身子朝他嘶吼。Renard目光移转，直接用意念将猫扔下床。  
查看伤口，血不停地渗出，Renard无奈之下从卧室柜子拿出一罐草药膏，简单涂上之后血不再渗出。回到床上，Renard，翻开书本，转而看向那只被扔下床的，此时竟然乖乖窝在卧室墙角，缩成一个黑毛团的样子，“还算识相……”

 

清晨，波特兰依旧下着淅沥的雨，Renard从跑步机上下来，看了下时间便拿起手机给打扫女佣打电话，“Jennifer，今天来打扫的时候如果看到只黑猫，记得帮我装到纸盒子里丢出去，丢的远一点。”

 

Nick此时刚从书桌上醒来，桌上的咖啡壶已经见底，他又看了一夜的书，直到接近拂晓才浅浅睡去。看见有新邮件提醒随即打开，破天荒地发现竟然是他母亲的信件，言辞少有的关切，表达着对于Nick的关心之情，在末尾还附上了Diana的照片。  
“Oh gosh……”Nick揉着脸，心里一阵感慨，我在他们眼中有这么脆弱？  
拿起手机给Hank打电话，说明自己想要回去上班，然而Hank却异常反对，“Captain已经下了命令，你就当给自己放松一下又如何？”  
“我不需要莫名的休假，今天是Achebe的案子过庭，我为什么不能去？Captain现在在么？我过去找他说……”  
“听着，他现在不在警局，如果你需要来找他，可以稍晚一点，但我真的不建议你来找他。”  
“好吧……”Nick挂下电话，听着窗外雨声，干脆煮起咖啡。随后又将一件许久不穿的正装从柜子里拿出熨烫，他已经在Joli Jardin定好位置，今晚回请AmyParis，可是对于回绝的话语，他还是没有准备好。  
AmyParis是个富有魅力的女人，看起来高挑成熟又不乏少女的活泼性格，或许在以前他还会主动追求，可是现在他是一点念头都没有……

 

Renard踩着准点来到警局，Nick正常休假，在Thomas的助力之下Achebe的案子今天下午过庭，Hank一袭正装来到警局，看到Nick的位子空着总算放心，不过他也没多呆，一过12点就提前动身去法院。  
用过下午茶的Renard回到办公室，回到位子接了一通工作电话，放下手机转而继续处理着结案记录，忽然一阵晕眩袭来，当他回过神来之时，他的身体变得滚烫，他感到自己的下体胀得发疼，原本合身的西裤，此时异常紧绷，然后更糟的是，他后面的某处地方莫名收缩，像是随时等待着陌生人的进入，粘腻的液体从那里流出……  
一切的感觉让他只感觉仿佛是回到了在圣彼得堡的那个夏天，Renard知道，他开始发情了……  
他要立即离开这里，他还记得当时那两个被他信息素吸引来的狼人，如果不是母亲Elizabeth及时出现，恐怕他早就被强行标记了。  
挣扎起身，每走一步都感觉欲望更甚，后穴液体流出，已经浸湿了裤子。Renard忍着想要呻吟出声的欲望，套上风衣快步离开警局大楼……

 

Renard仿佛是用尽了自己所有的自制力，一路开着快车回到别墅。顾不得熄火开进车库，到了门口便踉跄下车，后穴处的阵阵紧缩让他颤栗不已，阴茎硬得发胀，在布料的摩擦的快感之下Renard禁不住呻吟出声。  
  
‘我需要一个Alpha’这个念头瞬间充斥着Renard的大脑，几乎在同一时刻，屋子周围的植物开始以肉眼可见的速度在快速生长，他的意志受着重锤。Renard顾不得关门，扶着墙颤悠地走进屋中，他恨极了自己现在样子，趴在地板上，后穴不住的收缩分泌出不知名的液体，极度渴求能有一个任何一个安抚他的东西进入，“No……！”Renard痛苦的嘶吼着，屋子中的一切开始剧烈摇晃，他不能让别人看到现在的自己，不能，绝对不能。  
  
在接近理智崩盘之余，如果说Renard还能确定什么，那就是如果任何雄性出现他都会毫无羞耻求着那人用阴茎狠狠操进他的后穴……一想到这个危险的认知，Renard又挣扎起身，向书房的隐藏地下室颤巍走去。意念移开书柜，Renard如逃命一般跌进了地下室，这里没有电没有光，有的只是个长久不用的壁炉、数箱白兰地、和一张堆满书籍的大床。  
  
一股颤栗的快感再一次袭击了Renard，后穴似是泛滥了一般，他那昂贵的西装裤已经彻底湿透，‘为什么我是Omega’，这个问题在他心中盘桓千百遍。Renard趴倒在床上，踢开碍事的书籍，强扯一样解开了自己的腰带，把湿透的裤子褪下，迫不及待抚上自己早已备受折磨的阴茎。他弓起身子同时手指上下摩挲，然而这还不够，他克服住羞耻感，把手指伸向了自己湿泞不堪的后穴，两根手指直接插入，“啊……”他再也耐不住呻吟出声了。  
  
这不够，这完全不够，他的感官这样告诉他，双手的抚慰不过是杯水车薪，他需要阴茎，他需要一个Alpha……心中闪过一个人画面，却只是让他更加痛苦。伴随着后穴的收缩，他加快了前面的动作，灼热的液体喷薄而出，可滚烫的阴茎直挺依旧。  
  
短暂高潮后，神智恢复片刻清明，Renard把湿透的裤子踢开，深呼吸着环视着地下室，随即步履不稳地起身，掀开酒箱子，打开盖子就直接灌下。冰冷的白兰地灌溉入喉咙，Renard喝得很急，醇香的酒水顺着他的嘴边流下，一路侵湿半解开的衬衫，此时的他已无心去品味口感，只是希望能借着高度酒把自己灌醉……  
  
  
Nick穿上正装，看了下时间还早距离和Amy约好的时间还早，决定先去警局一趟。  
刚到警局就收到Hank的简讯，Achebe已经开始庭审，“All right……”Nick无奈笑笑，更对这个无聊的假期感到厌烦。  
一走出电梯，Nick就感觉空气中残留着一股说不清道不明的香味，这味道无疑是极为宜人，像是奶油香又像是花果香更像是香醇的烈酒。  
“你怎么来了？”Wu斜眼看向Nick 四处查看的样子，觉得眼前这位西装笔挺的格林那反复嗅闻的样子有些像他邻居家的圣伯纳。  
“我来找Captain。”Nick心里升起了一种奇怪的感觉，“Wu，你有没有问到什么一股香味？”  
“香味？”Wu使劲闻了一圈，“问到了，你身上的Ferragamo，怎么？要去约会？”  
“对，Hank推荐的餐厅。”Nick倒是不奇怪Wu能够闻出他的香水，而是惊讶于只有他一个人闻到了这股香味。他蹙着眉，心中很清楚绝不是他身上的味道，这个味道好像是来自……Captain的办公室。Nick走近查看，可此时的那间办公室空无一人，Nick拨通Renard的电话，忽然听到铃声从办公室里响起。  
  
  
Nick急忙走进Captain办公室，只感觉那股味道更加浓郁了几分，Renard的手机放在办公桌上。在看到桌上那只被掰弯了的钢笔后，Nick瞬间感觉不妙，抓起桌上的手机走出办公室，“Captain去哪了？”  
Wu放下文件就看到Nick神色凝重地从办公室中出来，“Captain？他好像开车走了。我记得他是下了命令强制你休假的吧……”  
不等Wu回答完，Nick就立刻冲向楼梯向停车库跑去。他的心悬着，这股诱人的香味像是一只无形的手，抓着他的心脏轻轻握住，Nick感觉自己有些心悸。一路上他想过了数种可能，是Adalind回来了，还是又像上次那个日本杀手的情况？  
无论是哪种猜想都让他感到极大的不妙，Renard的匆忙离开，办公室出现了惑人的香味，那只被硬生生掰弯的钢笔……  
  
远远看见Renard的车停在门口，连车门都没有关上，Nick还未下车就再一次闻到了一股隐约的似是花果香的味道。别墅周围的树木竟然在生长，枝蔓缠绕过屋子周围的装饰路灯。  
‘巫术……’Nick心中冒出这一词，他拿出配枪下车，那股香味变得更加清晰也更强烈，此时的味道更像是夹杂着甜美果香与醇厚奶油香的醉人烈酒。Nick感觉自己像是嗑药了一样，这个味道充斥着他的鼻腔，让他沉醉上瘾，每一个呼吸都将他的心缠绕得更紧。  
握着枪走进别墅，落地窗和镜子都似蛛网一样裂开，地板上是爆裂开的酒杯，Nick发现自己身体某一处竟然硬了，他觉得是巫术，可他的潜意识却告诉他不是，是充满诱惑让人无法自拔的美妙事物？  
Nick感觉自己被这股气味包裹住了，他下意识地寻找着气味的来源。尽量无视身体的诡异反应，查看过别墅内的房间，可是都没有Captain的踪影，Nick又回到了底楼，这股萦绕不散的香味简直要将他折磨得有些暴躁，迫切想要将气味源头找出来的念头逐渐在他的神智中占了上风，或者说不再是念头，而是一种欲望。  
Nick松开领带闭上眼，深深吸了一口气，跟着气味飘来的方向走，来到了书房。  
“Captain……？”Nick呼唤着Renard，同时发挥着他的听力搜集任何一个动静。忽然他听到了一阵模糊的呻吟声，还有玻璃瓶倒下的声音，追随着源头，走到一个书架前。  
  
即便是整整三瓶白兰地也没减退Renard对信息素的敏感，在Nick走进别墅的那一刻他就已经发觉，那是Alpha的气味，强大而熟悉，让他后穴抑制不住地分泌着羞耻的液体。Renard不久前才自慰过，可是阴茎依旧坚挺，前端不断渗出前列腺液。他讨厌这种黏腻不堪的空虚感觉，让他感觉自己就像个婊子。Renard感觉到了那个Alpha的靠近，卷起床单想要躲起却无处可藏，不经意间碰倒酒瓶，却吸引了那个Alpha进一步靠近。  
  
Nick推开书柜走进地下室，一股浓郁的诱人气息向他袭来，黑暗之中有一个压抑的呼吸声，他感觉自己的下体已经胀得几乎要顶破西裤。即便尽是黑暗，Nick仍然认出了躲在角落的那个男人。他衬衫几乎湿透贴在身上，胸口的扣子被扯开，呼吸急促而压抑，双手紧紧箍住下身的床单，“Captain？”  
Nick刚一出声就有本字典般厚的书本向他飞来，他快速接住莫名飞来的书籍，看向角落的Renard。  
“Get Out ！”Renard嗓子里带着嘶哑，他被欲望已经折磨得几乎站不起身，“我不想伤到你。”  
Nick走近一步，立刻发现Renard就是惑人香气的来源，“你看起来很难受，跟我走，我带你去香料店。”  
“你……快出去。”Renard感到自己的后穴自从Nick进来后，更加异常地分泌着液体，克制着自己的呻吟声，忍住不让自己求着Nick赶快操他，可是那令他几乎要滚烫到烧起来的强大Alpha气息，他无法拒绝，“出去！求你了！”  
Nick似乎已经听不到Renard在说什么了，他像是被那如烈酒一般的醇香气味困住，一步一步走上前，下体胀得发疼，一切一切都昭示着强烈的性欲。  
Renard挥起手想要将Nick推出去，却被Nick突然抓住，一瞬间酥麻从手腕处迅速蔓延至全身。力量越强大的Omega信息素越是厉害，会轻易地夺去一个Alpha的理智。Renard脑中突然回想起这句话，想要反抗，咽喉却被擒住。  
“咳……”Renard感觉自己呼吸困难，“Nick……”  
Nick回过神来，“Oh god……我不是有意要伤害你。”他赶忙一把将Renard扶起。  
  
然而此时的Renard靠近着他渴求已久的Alpha，后穴本能地一阵剧烈收缩，让他根本已经站不稳。白兰地的酒意没有减低他对的信息素的敏感，却将他意识的主场让给了本能，Renard主动吻上那近在咫尺的双唇，伸出舌头深入所索求，Alpha的气味使他性致高昂。而这位Alpha也是异常地配合，一把揽过Renard的腰，扯下遮羞的床单紧紧靠上去，同样也是用力回应着，摩挲着咬过Renard的唇瓣，舌头扫过他的口腔，汲取着混合着白兰地香醇甜蜜津液。  
深吻没有结束Renard便迫不及待地扯开Nick的皮带，拽下那碍事的裤子，直接把手贴上他渴求已久的滚烫事物，和他的一样，早已硬挺得不行。Nick踢掉裤子，本能地将自己的阴茎贴上Renard的，手顺着腰线抚摸而下，揉捏起那挺翘的臀瓣毫不顾忌地在上面留下指印。  
Renard不满于衣物的阻隔了他的碰触，想要脱去Nick的上衣，却被擒住双手推到床上。俩人唇齿分开，Nick直接将两根手指插入那湿漉的穴口中，惹得Renard一阵颤栗发出快意的哼声。仅仅是手指的进入，Nick就感受到了Renard对他的欢迎，紧致的后穴包裹着他的手指，仿佛是在吮吸一般，吸引着他进入更深的地带。  
  
Renard欲求不满地迎合着Nick地手指，“进来……我要你的阴茎进来…操我”  
Nick无法再忍受这种吸引，直接将下身挺进，里面比他预想的更加刺激，一波接着一波的紧缩，他抽插起来，同时把沾满液体的手指送到身下人的嘴边。不需要他说，Renard就主动含进嘴里，进行着和下面一样的动作，用最下流的方式吮吸着，眼神看向Nick像是想要把这个Alpha榨干。他呻吟着微抬起身体迎合着Nick的撞击，试图给自己找到最舒服的点。  
  
Nick每次猛力撞击进入，后穴就会更加急促得蠕动并吸引着他的阴茎，“I  should  have fucked you last time……”  
此时的Renard早已恢复了清晰的意识，但早已没了羞耻感枷锁的他只想获得更多的快感，他听到这句话并未回应，只是更加用力加紧后面。Renard刻意的强烈刺激下，Nick险些缴械，“Bitch……”他更加猛烈地撞击着后穴，持续深入，同时抽出被吮吸的手指，转而抚上Renard的阴茎，从根部握住向上套弄，在中部稍作停留又似揉捏一样刺激着顶端。。  
“Yeh……i’m your bitch.”前后快感夹击之下，Renard似是浑身颤栗，后穴更加饥渴地吸着那可以给他带来快感的性器，他不再说更多的话，而是沉溺于快感之中畅快地呻吟出声。随着Nick更加快的速度，以及手上不停歇的挑逗与套弄，一阵酥麻感走遍全身，Renard释放出了灼热的精液，但他显然还不够，故而更加卖力地迎合着Nick的撞击。  
  
  
Nick拉起Renard主动吻上，这次更加粗暴，用力地啮咬着他的唇瓣，席卷进入口腔，抢夺他的每一丝空气。很快Renard就有了着接近窒息的感觉，他有些抗拒地抵住Nick肩膀，却被控制住双手。  
就在Renard感觉自己几乎要窒息休克的临界点时，Nick松开他的手，结束了这个侵略意味十足的吻，用力擒住Renard的肩膀，同时起身抽出性器直接地将他转过身去。  
Renard还来不及抗议就再次被顶入，抗议转而化为诱人的呻吟，他晃着身子有意识地挺起臀部，期盼着Nick更深入的侵略。  
后入式显然更加刺激，Nick感觉Renard身体内的收缩变得更加频繁，穴内蠕动的幅度也是更加广泛。他用力捏着Renard的腰际，一次更比一次用力地撞击着，而身下人愈发肆意的呻吟刺激着他更进一步的顶入。他揽过Renard的肩膀，贴近着他，听着他几近紊乱的呼吸，由下至上吮吸着他背上的肌肤，流下或深或浅的印痕。  
  
Renard呻吟着，并且挺起身主动迎合着Nick的进入，不厌其烦地重复着，只因为这个动作能给他不断地带来快感。  
  
Nick停下抽插，再一次将Renard翻转过来，将他双腿进一个程度分开，直接正面插入，再一次抚上他的前身。Renard仿佛已经到达高潮临界点，他双眼放空失去对焦，后穴不住地高频率收缩，双手紧紧抓住Nick的肩膀，面部的异样显示他正处于Woge边缘。  
  
Nick终于在刺激之下射精，然而却不止一次，Renard察觉到穴内的异样，阴茎热的发烫正在逐渐胀大，他知道，Nick想要标记他，不行，绝对不行。Renard想要推开，Nick却紧紧咬住他肩膀，同时安抚似得套弄着他性器。  
然而怎样的快感都抵不过他内部仿佛被强行撕裂的痛楚，他痛苦地叫出声，但交配意识占上风Alpha根本不会理会，反而更加进入，像是要把他撑破一样重复抽插。  
Renard明确感觉到身体里的某一处裂开了，而Nick每一次的顶上，就给他带来夹杂扎强烈快感的剧痛，Renard知道这个标记的过程会很痛苦，但没想到痛楚一次一次刷新他的认知……到底什么时候才能结束，这是Renard晕厥过去之前心里唯一的问题。


	5. 结合

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Renard快速翻阅整本，也没有找到可以彻底消除标记的咒语，看来自然属性即便是巫师也没办法，倒是其中一条关于女巫离婚的咒语让他感觉有了兴趣，或许他能用上？在数个世纪前，女性没有离异的自由，一旦嫁给了某个男人除非那个男人主动将她抛弃，否则她的一生都是在男人的掌控之中。而被抛弃显然不是女巫喜欢的，她们大多会在逃出丈夫家之前对丈夫施以特殊的忘却咒，让那个男人彻底忘记与她曾经有过的一切，忘记他们在一起之后的任何记忆。

Renard原本以为当他醒来时会是第二天早上，但他只不过是在体内的结消解下去后就缓了过来，“啊……”甬道内的性器被抽出，Renard感到了一阵颤栗的痛感。  
“Sean……”Nick凑到Renard眼前，亲昵地叫着他的名字，下一秒就覆上唇瓣，一开始只是轻柔的触碰，蜻蜓点水般的吻着他的额头睫毛面庞，随后演变为对着唇舌有意识地撩拨。  
Renard主动回吻过去，Nick的唇很柔软，吻上去给人感觉像是女孩一样，可就是这么个男人几乎把他压着操到差点Woge。地下室的忽然被照亮起来，壁炉内窜起诡异的火焰，Nick的Alpha气息令Renard感到前所未有的兴奋，是他的Alpha……体内的欲望再一次被挑起，性器恢复硬挺，他开始热烈地回应着Nick，邀请似的用下体蹭着Nick，仿佛是已经忘记刚才的疼痛，只想让Alpha再一次满足他。

  
Nick转而吻向Renard的锁骨处，一路用力吮吸啃咬，醒目的吻痕昭示着他的欲望，伸手握住Renard的硬挺，指甲搔刮过湿漉的顶端，听得Renard渐有些粗重的喘息声，再次探向身下人的后穴。  
Renard下意识闪躲开，虽然又恢复了渴求快感的状态，但之前标记的痛苦显然给他带来了阴影。  
Nick一把用力握住Renard的腰胯，将他拉回，一手再次握住Renard的性器，时而由下至上摩挲似的套弄，时而手指轻压着顶端的不住吐出透明液体的小孔打转，“No interested？”  
“Absolutely not.”Renard此时早已被快感主导，“My knees grew weak from the absolute pleasure…… brought by you.”他挺起身迎合着Nick手上的动作，眯着眼看向那位主宰者。  
Nick轻笑一声，在继续刺激着Renard同时，一手探入了他的体内，异常地湿润且温热，他弯起手指在里面摩挲，感受着内壁勾引似地收缩和蠕动，每当他收紧握住阴茎的那只手时，后穴也会跟着一阵紧缩，Nick的性器再一次硬得发胀，这具身体的每一个快感反应都让他兴奋到发狂。

  
Nick数次反复后故意抽出手指，带出不少自己之前射进去的精液，“需要帮你弄出来么？”说着又加剧了对Renard阴茎的刺激，挑眉看向Renard，只见他身上肌肉绷紧显出清晰的健美线条，手紧紧抓着床垫，呻吟似地哼声抑制不住地从他嘴里发出，“到底要不要？”说着Nick加快了手中的速度，更加刺激着Renard的阴茎却又巧妙避开最舒服的地方。  
“Keep it ……”Renard似乎是咬着牙回答的，他的声音早已嘶哑，“我需要的不是出去，是进来……”  
Nick直接插入硬挺，迎接他的是比方才更加紧凑的收缩频率，他感觉自己像是要被吸引进去，重复挺身抽插，用沾满精液的手捏上Renard的胸膛，把白浊用力涂抹在他挺立的乳头上。

  
“天哪……”Renard知道在这种情色到不行的情境下他应当有羞耻感，可是此时他却只想要更多，身体不受控制一般主动迎合着Nick撞击似的挺入，乳头处的痛楚伴随着奇怪的快感几乎要将他逼得想要叫出来。  
Nick突然躬下身咬向Renard的胸口，加快身下的冲刺的同时用力吮吸着他的乳头并用牙齿轻重不一地摩挲着。  
“啊……”Renard忍不住呻吟出声，他再一次感受到了脸部的异样，对于Woge的控制防线在Nick持续的攻略之下几乎要崩溃，“Nick……慢点……啊……”  
“你还忍着……？”格林此时心中无比乐于见到这个男巫在他面前失去控制力的，重复折磨着Renard的乳首，在进一步快速冲击的同时，握住性器的手也丝毫不停歇，从根部到顶端的每一个快感点都不放过。

  
Nick感觉自己阴茎再次开始胀大，如同之前的一样渐渐扩张着Renard的甬道，不消一会儿，Renard就闭紧双眼已达崩溃边缘，他的阴茎被人掌控着，后穴承载着仿佛是要将他贯穿的撞击，连胸前都被痛楚与快感反复折磨，“No，no……No！！！”他终于失去控制，Woge在了这个格林面前。  
Nick搂向Renard的脖颈，带着温柔的吻覆上他的男巫面庞，嘴边和右眼处那伤疤似的肌肤温度烫人，感觉到了Renard的不安，Nick捧着他的脸庞，紧紧抵着他的额头，俩人鼻尖相碰，“不要怕……你不知道你现在有多性感。”  
睁开眼看到那双深邃的蓝绿眸子，Renard感觉眼睛有些泛酸，上前吻住Nick，探过他的齿间，比之前任何一个吻都要深入热切，仿佛是恨不得将他的生命与气息嵌入自己的骨髓甚至烙进灵魂。

 

早晨六点，波特兰再次下起了磅礴大雨，不过地下室中的俩人并未察觉。  
直到一阵铃声响起，理智飘回的Renard眯着眼想要起身，才发现他半侧身子都被人压在身下，扭头看向睡得正沉和他同样裸体的那人，瞬间忆起昨晚的情节，“Holy crap！”即便是受过良好家教的他此时也只能用脏话表达心中的惊讶之感，三瓶白兰地不仅没有把他彻底灌倒，反而把他推向了这个格林。  
铃声还在响，Renard抽出被压麻了的半侧身体挣扎着来到床边，快速掏出Nick裤子里的手机将来电摁掉，是AmyParis……他感觉这名字有点熟悉但又想不起是谁。  
头一阵痛，宿醉将他折磨得不轻，听到几声呓语，转过身看向床上那位熟睡的Alpha，Renard心中瞬间警铃大作，他被标记了……而不止一次……

 

看了眼地上自己的衣物，Renard裸着走上楼，以最快的速度来到楼上浴室，移开镜子，取出一瓶墨绿色的粘稠液体，拧开盖子毫不犹豫地灌了下去。身体不由自主地想要呕出，打开水龙头接连灌了数口清水入喉，呕吐感才算是消减。  
针对巫师体质的Omega药物已经服下，一旦开始发情，药物就只能缩短时间，而不可能直接让发情症状消失，虽然无法消除标记，够维持一个月的避孕药效也足以让Renard不会更难受。虽然和楼下那位Alpha上床很爽，但他根本不想怀孕……  
Renard看向镜子中的自己，身上遍布着深浅不一的印迹，脑中浮现出昨晚的画面，毫无疑问，除了标记的时候以外，他基本都是处于欢愉之中，甚至在后一次的标记时更是失去控制在Nick面前Woge了。

  
过往的性爱中，他都是拥有着绝对的掌控权与控制力，可是和Nick这个格林……他也弄不懂为什么，但是Nick带给他的几乎是让人上瘾的快感，完全无法自拔，糟糕的是每一次的释放之后，只要Nick稍稍撩拨，他的欲望就立刻回到主场，使自制力化为乌有，这是他所不愿意见到的。他不知道原因，也不想深入去思考，他心中将这一切直接判定为Omega的天性，就如同Achebe所遭遇的那样，无法抗拒的自然法则。

  
Renard走至淋浴器下，克制住羞耻感将手伸入甬道之内，用着和Nick之前一样的动作将精液向外带出，“啊……”，纷沓而至的酥麻快感让他膝盖一软，跪在了瓷砖上，口中泻出的低沉呻吟，让他自己也感到震惊，他的身体发生了改变，这是一个Omega的身体，即使他再不愿承认，可SeanRenard现在真的变成了一个彻彻底底的Omega。

  
Renard简单清理完毕，打完电话之后披上浴袍端着一杯威士忌来到地下室，那位昨晚在他身上驰骋数次的格林已经醒了过来，“早上好……”  
“额呵……”Nick坐起身伸了个懒腰，转而看向靠在壁炉边的Renard，神情有些诡异，“昨晚……”  
  
  
Renard显然是不想正面回答这个问题，他喝了口威士忌，看向Nick默然不语。  
  
  
Nick咽着口水，在Renard的注视之下感觉心里有些异样，他揉着额头回忆起昨天的事情，“我闻到了一股……”  
“想要知道原因？”Renard走上前将酒杯递至床上人的面前，“穿上裤子跟我上楼。”  
Nick看向眼前人的眼神带着异样，他没有接过酒杯，而是将嘴对上杯沿，让Renard配合着喂给他喝。  
  
看着Nick喉结的滑动，Renard感觉自己有些躁动，威士忌顺着他的下颚流下，一直滑向锁骨，“ Gosh……”不等Nick喝完，Renard收回酒杯将剩余的威士忌灌进他的口腔。  
Nick起身一把拉过Renard，熟悉地吻上那对湿润的唇，带着吸吮的深吻纠缠着Renard，不让他有丝毫逃避，将他口中残余的威士忌掠夺入自己的口中，那醇香酒精让他想起了自己昨晚的战绩。  
Renard猝不及防被格林拉进臂弯中，那柔软的双唇带着强势将他压制着，试图引领他重蹈覆辙，他心中警铃大作，急忙用力推开，“停下，和我上楼……”  
缠绵的深吻被打断，Nick显然有些意犹未尽，他舌尖扫过唇边残余的威士忌，不情愿地穿上了裤子。  
Renard充分意识到了信息素的强悍力量，俩人只要稍稍亲近，就会擦枪走火，一旦深入，即便是如何克制，都会被交配的欲望主导。Nick现在有多依恋，或许等到激素褪去后就会有多恨他。

 

阳光透过玻璃窗映进书房中，Nick半裸靠在书桌上翻阅着用花哨笔法书写的羊皮书，桌上留着半杯威士忌，手中的书看起来和他拖车内的那些一样古老。上面一个对于Alpha标记过程的描述吸引着他的注意力，这就和发生在他身上的一模一样，在射精后不仅没有疲软反而进一步胀大，箍紧在Omega的甬道之内，撕裂出一个通往子宫的入口，而这一切都是为了交配为了让Omega怀孕……  
所以说Renard是一个Omega……他则是Alpha……那他之前的行为就不仅只是普通的同性性行为，还可能让Omega怀上孩子？  
   Nick感到自己的认知受到了颠覆，在知道自己是Grimm时他都没有这种感觉，那时候更多是一种惊吓，而此时自己则是确确实实被震惊了，不止是这所谓的自然属性，更奇怪的是…那可是Renard，Captain Sean Renard ，那样一个刚强且富有力量感的英俊男人在书中的描述则是一种一直受到他人的控制和支配的脆弱生物。唯一能让他觉得两者的相似点就是他们都是无比的诱人，足以让人在片刻之间失去理智只想要将其占有，虽然相似，但Renard比起书中描述则要更加不同，他会让人上瘾……

此时的Renard侧躺在卧室的大床上，手中也同样翻阅着一本羊皮书，不同于Nick翻阅的那本，这是一本巫师专属的咒语书。过去他的力量无法驾驭这些强大的魔咒，而现在有了Achebe的力量他可以轻易施展。一系列关于猫的咒语介绍让Renard不由得想起Adalind对Juliet做过的那些事，仅仅通过一只猫，Adalind就轻易将Juliet对于Nick的记忆全部抹去，他忽然想起自己之前也被Achebe那只猫抓伤过，而结果就是他发情了，“Bloody woman……”Renard忍不住咒骂了一声。

Renard快速翻阅整本，也没有找到可以彻底消除标记的咒语，看来自然属性即便是巫师也没办法，倒是其中一条关于女巫离婚的咒语让他感觉有了兴趣，或许他能用上？在数个世纪前，女性没有离异的自由，一旦嫁给了某个男人除非那个男人主动将她抛弃，否则她的一生都是在男人的掌控之中。而被抛弃显然不是女巫喜欢的，她们大多会在逃出丈夫家之前对丈夫施以特殊的忘却咒，让那个男人彻底忘记与她曾经有过的一切，忘记他们在一起之后的任何记忆。

 

“Renard……”Nick走进卧室，手里拿着那本羊皮书，眼中透着血丝，“这上面说……我之所以会对你这样，全是因为信息素？”

 

Renard合上书坐起身看向Nick，竟是忽然笑了出来，“不然你觉得呢？”  
Nick没有说话，默然走上前把书放在床头，心中有不同的论定，但他不准备反驳。  
“Nick……你不是Gay。”Renard收起笑容，把自己那本书扔向一边，“你很直……不要对你的性取向产生怀疑。”  
“那你呢？”Nick走近看着Renard的双眼，“你也只是被信息素影响？”  
Renard靠在床上，似是有些无奈，“我是Omega……”  
  
Nick看着Renard沉默不语，暮然地笑了声，掀被上床坐在Renard身边。  
“你要做什么……？”Renard瞬间警觉起来，看向这个忽然拉进距离的人。  
“Seriously？”Nick嘴角上扬一脸疑问地看着身旁的Renard，“Alpha和Omega在一张床上，你告诉我要做什么？”  
Renard此时努力克制着自己想要吻上这个Alpha的欲望，他深吸了口气，“那我下楼……”  
  
可没等他掀开被子，Nick就从身后紧紧搂住他的肩颈，那一瞬间的亲密触碰就让他浑身颤栗。  
“别走……”Nick整个人贴上，轻柔的吻落在Renard肩膀、后颈、耳畔，将两人身上的被子掀开，掰着Renard转过身面向他，滑下身把吻覆向他的胸膛，细碎而温柔，一直延伸至小腹，“这和激素无关……”  
  
Renard下一秒就感到了自己的裤子被扯开，来不及阻止，便一双带有薄茧的手触及他的下体。他感觉到自己硬了，努力调整着自己的呼吸，可是当性器顶端被口腔包裹时，依旧忍不住轻哼出声。  
Nick经过昨晚之后，对Renard的快感点可以说是了若指掌，轻易扯开Renard的裤子，手指握住Renard的阴茎，带着力道有条不紊地由下至上摩挲，当指尖再一次撩拨至根部时，舌头轻轻扫过顶端便一口含入，听到Renard带着呻吟气息的哼声后更是有恃无恐，舌尖肆意地在口腔内刻画着顶端的形状，配合着手中的动作，时而吮吸时而深入。  
  
大腿被强硬分开，Renard看着伏在他身下的Alpha，感觉自己已经失去了说‘不’的能力，每当他想要阻止，快感便轻易地将他努力集中起的意志侵蚀殆尽。从根部开始蔓延出的快感逐步放大，顶端被温热的口腔全部包裹，并被一个灵活物体进行着最淫腻的勾画，“啊……！”不受控制地叫出声来，他立刻用力咬住自己的手指，可是快感仿佛要将他焚烧。  
  
看着Renard隐忍的样子，Nick吐出紧含住的阴茎，“手拿开……你想叫就叫出来。”说着又在Renard的注视之下，舔裹向他的根部，由下至上缓缓舔弄，顶端的小孔在刺激之下流出汩汩的透明液体。  
Nick知道成效显现，无视这些透明液体，舌尖继续侵扰着别处，感觉到Renard此时已经绷紧上身，伸手抚上Renard胸口，似是掐弄一般捏着他的乳首，手上的力道加重，带着几分痛楚的呻吟声从Renard口中溢出，Nick一口含住已经泛滥的顶端，快速而肆意地吮吸着，他调整了自己的呼吸后更是又深入了几分。  
  
“啊…啊……”Renard伸出手想要抓什么，却又紧紧空握住，“……太深了。”此时的他呼吸俨然已经失去平稳，胸膛不规律地起伏着，性器完全被Nick掌控，手像是失去力气一般垂放在床上。  
  
Nick知道Renard已经妥协，可他不打算就此结束，深吸一口气继续压入，感觉阴茎直接抵在了自己的喉咙上，克服住下意识的生理反呕，缓缓移动着。没几下他就适应了这种感觉，配合着手中的动作反复刺激，果然就听到了Renard似是求饶一般的呻吟声。他加快速度，反复深入重复着深喉的动作。就在Renard几乎要全身绷紧的时候，Nick猛然用力握住根部，吐出口中事物。  
“咳……”Nick轻咳了一声，揶揄似的看着Renard，“你后面几下也太过主动了点……”  
  
  
Renard在临到高潮时被Nick忽然暂停，欲望在体内叫嚣着，发出不满的呻吟，不由自主地伸手想要去抚弄自己的下体。  
  
Nick却是欺身上前一把抓住，Renard骨节分明的修长手指被他含入自己口中，重重吮吸着食指指尖，进而一步一步深入舔弄，牙齿摩挲着骨节轻轻啃咬紧接着又是一阵吮吸含弄。Nick感觉到另一手把握着的欲望又是坚挺了几分，转而吐出手指，牵出一道唾液的银丝延向Renard的食指尖。  
  
Renard不耐地扭动着身体，下体蹭着Nick的裤子，祈求能有更多的快感。  
Nick半跪着地坐在Renard身上，“想要么？”，双手握住他的手腕，俯下身用下体隔着布料蹭着Renard的。  
“要……”Renard感受到那一阵带来蚀骨快感的摩擦，他兴奋地昂起头，紧绷的下颚连成一道诱人弧线，延伸向他的脖颈锁骨，上身绷紧，勾画出美好的健美身材。  
  
Nick惊叹于眼前如雕塑一般的完美身材，顺着腹肌纹路啄下细碎的吻，他仿佛是想要用吻将这具身体最美的轮廓完整勾勒，抬头望向Renard，指引似的把他的双手带向自己的胯间。  
不需要更多的示意，Renard急不可耐地解下扣子扯下阻隔的拉链，一手覆上那和他同样坚挺的事物，感觉的Nick比他还要胀挺几分，Renard急躁将自己阴茎贴上，勾引般的摩擦着Nick的。  
  
Nick赞赏似的吻上Renard的双唇，双手以绝对掌控的姿态搂紧Renard的脖颈，舌尖挑开紧逼的牙关，Nick再一次闻到了那股浓烈诱人如白兰地一般的醇香味道，不仅仅是香味，Renard吐出的气息，他的唾液，他的颤栗，他滚动的喉结，他每一次因摩擦而产生的细微颤栗……他的任何一切都将Nick推到疯狂边缘，就算眼前是万丈悬崖，他也会毫不犹豫纵身越下。  
  
Renard无暇顾及逐渐模糊的视线，挺起身努力回应着Nick的深吻，用下体磨蹭着那根滚烫的阴茎，修长的腿勾上Nick的腰侧，喉间的闷哼声说明了他的兴奋，就连身体泛起了淡淡的红色。  
  
Nick无法再忍耐，性器猛然顶入Renard温热的甬道内，蠕动的内壁摩擦着他肿胀的阴茎，他缓缓抽身，而后穴竟会收缩似的将他吸引向更深处，“Oh…你真的挺喜欢我……”  
Renard挺身迎接着Nick，主动配合着他的每一次挺进，“是……还有他。”说着更是收紧后穴磨蹭着Nick的性器。  
“Again？”Nick笑着看向Renard的双眼，那勾人的绿色眸子里此时充斥着雾气，眼神中更有着说不出的情色意味。  
他加快抽插速度，同时确保每一下都顶到更深处，把身下的修长双腿用力分得更开，而这仿佛还不够，他一手抓捏似的抚上Renard的臀部，紧绷的肌肉让他爱不释手，一路向下抚去，把身下人的长腿搭在自己肩上后又是一阵奋力挺身。  
  
Renard感觉自己的半个身体像是要被对折了一样，而这样不仅不难受，反而带给他了更加刺激的快感，阴茎顶着Nick的上身，再以每一次撞击后更是紧紧贴上，就在他以为自己能释放的时候又被那格林紧紧握住。  
  
Nick贴近Renard的耳畔，一阵温热的湿吻袭向他耳后的敏感地带，“在我成结之前，你不许射……”  
  
强大的Alpha气息压制着Renard，让他不敢有丝毫违背，可是自身对于快感的渴求简直要将他焚烧，想要晃动身子，却立刻被格林用性器牢牢钉住，一下又一下的猛力冲击捶打着他最后的控制力。  
  
“不要忍着……Woge给我看。”Nick知道Renard在忍耐着什么，接着他又是变换着角度狠狠顶进甬道最深处，那里已经被他撕裂出了一个入口，是他之前标记的证明。  
“啊…………”Renard痛苦地叫了出来，他双手抵住格林的身躯，想要抗拒，可是丝毫没用，身体内快感与痛苦纷沓而至，接连不断得拷打着他最后的防线，他的Alpha知道这一点，不仅没有停歇，反而是更加用力冲击顶进那个入口，更大的痛楚和快感袭来，Renard感觉到了自己面部的异样。  
  
Nick感觉到Renard体内的那个入口像是在欢迎着他，他每一次奋力顶进去后，那小口就会自动将他吸住，不愿让他离开。他反复试探，一次又一次地直接顶入，像是要把Renard钉紧在床上。  
  
Renard彻底失去了控制力，感觉到自己体内的阴茎在胀大，甬道再一次被紧紧填满，他有些失去意识，直到Nick温柔地吻上他的眼角与额头，他才发觉自己原来Woge了。内壁被充分胀大的阴茎紧紧贴住，感觉到后抽搐般在疯狂蠕动，那一波波的快感将他打垮。  
可是Nick没有停止，即便是胀大了他依旧在向甬道内顶去，他感觉到那个小口灵活地吸允着他的性器，丝毫不愿意让他离开。  
  
Renard带着哭腔的呻吟从喉中泻出，似是眼泪的液体从他眼角划出，但Renard不愿意承认这一点，原本失去控制力Woge依旧足够让他感到无助，现在他更加是被这个格林操到哭了出来？  
  
但是由不得他想更多，Nick新一番的冲击再次来到，更加深入更加猛烈，只不过一会儿，Renard已经再也感受不到痛楚，快感充斥着他的下身，不加抑制地呻吟出声，当他的Alpha完全成结后，他射了出来，同时Nick射进他体内的热流再次把他推向了高潮的巅峰……  
  
Renard被一阵粘腻感唤醒，他挣扎着起身，却又被忽然揽住腰。  
“别动。”Nick嘟囔着把Renard向他拉近，眼都没有睁开就摸索着亲上Renard唇瓣，“再让我抱会儿……”  
Renard不再抗拒，闭上眼主动回吻，同时揽上Nick肩颈，摩挲着他的唇瓣转而深深吻上。


	6. 记忆

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nick忽然惊醒，他坐起身打开手机日历，确实是26号……他努力回想着，却只记得他11号在Achebe受审那天去了警局，而之后的记忆就像丢失了一样……

波特兰这座玫瑰之城只是转晴几天，又再一次陷入连绵细雨的天气。而波特兰警局的Captain SeanRenard似乎是从十多天前暴雨之后的第二天就一直没有来回到警局上班，工作狂Captain的缺席，很难让人不好奇，在Wu克制不住想要打电话询问的时候，Captain竟然先把电话打到了警局。

 

Captain的理由似乎是有理有据，不可抗力身体原因，即枪伤复发在家休养，时间不一定，暂时静养半个月，不用来探望他。警局的人都知道Captain在大半年前的一次枪击事件，那一次他被一个FBI的问题探员跟踪并枪击，警员看着满身是血的Captain被抬上救护车时都觉得他极有可能挺不过来，而波特兰警局差点就要把SeanRenard这个名字放在亡故警员墙上。

 

此时的Renard在客厅沙发上，听着打落在玻璃上的细微雨声，刚做好运动的他放松的斜躺着，似是很享受于这种状态。翻阅起一本战争小说，长久没有接触的语言让他感到有些生疏，但仍旧是专心看着。

“你要的威士忌……”刚从浴室出来的Nick端着两个酒杯走上前，其中一杯亲手放到正专心致志看书的Renard手中，“德语的……？”

“嗯哼……”Renard没有抬头，接过酒杯喝了一口，继而又将注意力放回书上，“你想看什么去书房拿，Kindle里也有。”

Nick喝了几口自己杯中的白兰地，环顾着客厅的摆设，“一直很好奇，你到底会几种语言？”

抬头望向那位格林，Renard将酒杯搁到一边，继而又将目光放回书上，“我的童年几乎是在欧洲度过的……欧洲的常用语言基本都没问题。”

Nick嘴角上扬，放下酒杯坐到沙发边上，直直地看向半躺着的Renard，此时的他正专心于那本Nick这辈子都不会去翻阅的书籍。

 

屋外的雨似乎是变大了，雨滴打在门窗上的声音愈发响亮，而屋里却十分安静，Nick在旁边一言不发地凝视着那位闲适地斜躺在沙发上的Omega。

翻着手中颇有质地的书页，Renard似是察觉到了格林灼热的目光，他局促地靠着沙发调整姿势想要坐正，却被格林一把握住了他的脚踝。

“你怕什么？”Nick丝毫不在乎Renard的冷淡模样，笑着吻上被他控制着的脚踝，“还是喜欢你不穿衣服的样子。”

Renard坐直身体看着眼前半裸着的Alpha，嘴角忍不住轻微上扬，随即把目光又移向手中的书本，诡异的信息素太让人迷惑了，以至于他都感觉这个格林真的喜欢他。

 

把Renard那双修长的腿放在自己大腿上，Nick就这么侧坐着，目光像是紧紧粘着Renard一样，一刻也不愿离开。每当他看着Renard，无论是面部轮廓还是整体身姿，都让他不由得想起过去读书时曾临摹过的古希腊雕塑，摄人的气魄与力量感，而这一切都让他感到沉醉……

 

对自己自控力一向有数的格林此时已经记不清在过去的几天里他到底有几次，因为克制不住而将比他还要高大的Renard压在这张沙发上疯狂索取，这种失去控制的迷恋让他感到不安，更让他感到兴奋。和Musai那种夺取理智的神经毒素不同，Renard身上的信息素，或者说他本身，就像是让人无法淡忘的浓醇烈酒，他以为自己可以克制，可是当他品味第一口的时候就注定了自制力的远离。Nick丝毫不觉得困扰，这是一种从未有过的美妙体验，他知道眼前这男人必然也是这么觉得。

 

Renard放下手中的书本，对上Nick专注的眼神，“你在看什么？”

Nick靠近上前，他拉起Renard的手，轻轻印上一吻，“My prince……”把Renard双手搭上自己的肩膀，眼神直直望进他的深邃眼眸，“那你又在看什么？”

Renard主动靠上前去，两人鼻尖相碰，只要差一点就要吻上，“My Alpha…”刚说完就感到那令他熟悉的柔软唇瓣覆上，Renard毫不抗拒，短短数天，他已经对这种亲密感产生了依恋，一想到这个他就没有由来的感到恐惧，一旦信息素消失……他不愿继续想下去，只是更加主动地回应着，手伸向Alpha的裤子想要帮他脱去，做出最明显的邀请。

Nick感受到了Renard出奇的主动，他配合并且乐见于此，把手移向Renard的身下，几下功夫就褪去裤子顺带剥掉了他的上衣。

 

两人赤裸地紧紧贴在一起，唇齿纠缠之间，怡人的信息素裹挟着白兰地般的醉人的气味，不知不觉中就充斥满屋内，Nick感觉自己像是被这股信息素指引着，同时又是他影响着信息素的源头。可不论信息素如何浓郁到沁人心脾，他都能确定，不是信息素让他这样，而是Renard，他的Omega……

 

“我想要。”后穴泛滥一般的湿滑感，催促着Renard离开那几乎将他窒息的深吻，他刻意将湿润的气息引向Nick的耳畔，主动用下体磨蹭着Nick的，“进来…”

抚上那主动蹭上来的性器，摩挲着根部的敏感盘旋而上，继而又在顶端施力轻按，Nick却是故意睁大眼看着Renard，“你说什么？”

 

Renard深吸了一口气，甬道又是一阵缩进，他主动迎合Nick手上的动作，“Fuck me……”说完便被压在沙发上，一条腿被高高抬起，可是Nick并未进入，他耐着性子缓慢而淫腻地用顶端勾画着后穴的形状，却是怎么都没有挺入，流出的滑腻液体已然打湿了周围，欲望在体内疯狂叫嚣Renard早就没有了磨蹭的耐性，“Fuck me i’m begging you....... ”Renard此时对快感与高潮的追逐胜过一切，他渴望这个Alpha的进入，渴望他的占领填满甚至是标记……

 

Nick露出得逞的笑容，他终于如身下人的愿，直直挺进炙热甬道，这里显然对他期盼已久，迫不及待的将他紧紧包裹，并以特有的方式牵引着挺入的阴茎，想要把他引领进更深处。Nick感觉这里比之前更加刺激，缓缓抽身就立即被揽住肩膀，感受到Renard欲求不满一样主动上前迎合，他转而深深挺入，并用着更大的力气反复进入。

 

数十次的顶弄之下，Renard开始有些颤栗，他的身体紧绷，求救似的攀附着Nick的肩膀，指节都微微泛白，忽然性器被用力捏住，释放的欲望被强制驱赶，“Release me，please……Nick”Renard声音嘶哑而颤抖，他想要释放，想要高潮……

然而Nick根本不愿意如他所愿，他再一次重重顶入，顶端直接深入了Omega特有的子宫小口，给Renard带去另一阵酥麻彻骨的快感，同时牢牢把握住Renard的欲望，丝毫不愿意松懈，“你知道我想要什么……”说着又是一阵带有目的地撞击，每一次都更深入。

 

“不……”Renard下意识地摇头，虽然他早不止一次被Nick操到Woge且不能控制，但是他本能上仍然不愿意接受。他的抗拒为他带来了又一波强烈的快感，同时侵袭而来的还有胸口带着酥麻的痛楚，Nick开始用力把玩着他的乳首，拨弄一番又重重拉扯，“啊……”Renard的呻吟掺杂着更多疼痛的意味。

 

Nick吻上Renard的耳垂，湿润的吻夹杂着吮吸一路向下，在脖颈处留下极深的红痕，感觉到身下人的挣扎，更干脆是一口咬住，就连血腥味此时都变得诱人，淡淡的铁锈味混合着白兰地的浓烈。

 

随着Nick下体的缓慢胀大，Renard感觉自己下面被操得有点疼了，可是同时他的快感也是再成倍增长，他感觉自己像是失去力气，胸部的快感大于痛楚，他知道自己的肩颈处被Nick咬出了血，可他感觉不到痛感，所感知到的只有耳畔喘息声伴随着Alpha的气息给他带来的被吮吸的酥麻感。

 

Renard感觉双腿被更加用力地分开，原本就被扛起的那条腿更是被抬得更高，随后更是被紧紧压住，他感觉自己仿佛是要被对折了，同时自己的性器依旧被牢牢掌控，顶端被不停地摩挲着按压施力，“Release me……！”他求饶似的叫喊出来，“i’m begging you……Please！”

 

屋外，雨滴打落的淅沥声是主角，而屋内则是无法抑制的沉重喘息，肆意而不加控制的呻吟，清晰可辨的肉体撞击声，还有淫腻且将Renard逼向崩溃的活塞运动声。

知道Renard已经无法忍受，可Nick还是想要继续，悦耳的呻吟和求饶声让他不想停止，下身用力顶弄，对着那个传达快感的小口重复摩擦并进入，对手中的掌握的性器则是刺激与折磨相叠加，轮换逗弄着Renard的左右乳首，一刻都不愿停下，每每将Renard推到释放边缘，又残忍将他拉回。如果真的可以，即使是这样反复来一整天他都能乐此不疲……他听到Renard的呻吟声中透着哭腔，但是他不想停下，他知道Renard还能坚持，加快着身下挺进的频率，想要看看身下人究竟能坚持到什么程度。

 

Renard咬紧嘴唇不想让自己再哭叫出来，感觉到体内的阴茎已经胀大到一个程度了，可是这位格林仍旧在用力向里顶着。

Nick看到Renard的嘴唇几乎已经咬出血痕，他动作轻柔地覆上唇瓣，直接撬开牙关探索而具有侵略性地扫荡着，仿佛是寄希以一个深吻夺走Renard的呼吸。终于他的阴茎充分胀大，填满了Renard的甬道，内部收缩带来的快感成倍放大，他离开Renard的唇瓣，享受着被充分包裹的快感。

 

“啊…别，别再进来了……”Renard在快感与痛楚之下呻吟着求饶，他终于Woge了。

Nick没有理会，也没有松开手中的束缚，稍稍放松又向深处挺进，重复几次就听到身下人呻吟声中的哭腔变得尤为明显。赶忙松开对Renard下体的钳制，在他的抗拒之下拉开遮住眼睛的手臂，竟然发现Renard被他操得哭了出来，眼眶泛红，手臂上一片湿润。

“God……you’re smoking hot……”吻上被打湿的睫毛，Nick的动作小心儿温柔，但语气却是兴奋而赞叹。

终于两人前后释放出，Renard闭上眼挂着泪痕主动深深吻上Nick……

 

\---------------

 

清晨的玫瑰之城，虽是阳光明媚，但空气中仍旧带着一股湿气。Nick在床上翻了个身，感觉阳光有些刺眼，索性拿被子蒙住头。忽然一阵铃声响起，他不耐烦地起身，却感觉浑身疲乏，像是宿醉一般。

总算摸索到床头的手机，“有什么事……？”他声音里带着明显的倦意与不耐烦。

“嘿！总算接电话了，是我Monroe……你前段时间怎么了，跟人间蒸发一样。怎么回事！”那一头的人显然比他情绪要激动。

Nick却有些摸不着头脑，但是神智未清醒的他并未深入考虑，“恩，有事晚点再说……先让我再睡会儿。”说着挂断手机，迷蒙间顺便看了眼日期，26号！？！？！？

Nick忽然惊醒，他坐起身打开手机日历，确实是26号……他努力回想着，却只记得他11号在Achebe受审那天去了警局，而之后的记忆就像丢失了一样……

 

浴室中水汽弥漫，Renard坐在花洒下，激素的后遗症烧的他浑身发热，就这么浑身脱力地靠在墙上连衣服都来不及脱去，冰凉的水淋遍全身，他看上去痛苦异常。

  


Renard趁着Nick熟睡，快速给他注射了他腺体的提取液，并且施下咒语，强大的咒语抹去了Nick从感知到信息素之后的一切与Omega有关的记忆，而Omega腺体液则保证了Nick不会因为咒语而受伤，即便是想要斩断联系，他也不愿意Nick面临书中描述的那些可能出现的危险。

  


咒语显现需要整整一天，他施咒当晚就把昏睡着的Nick送回家，让他意想不到的是，自然法则远比他想象的要强大的多。而且咒语根本无法斩断他和Nick之间的联系，他所能做到的只是停止发情期，消去自己对Nick所造成的影响。

  


此时的他也同时正在遭受着咒语的副作用，失去Alpha的感觉令他无法忍受，忽然之间彻骨的寒冷袭遍全身，压抑的痛楚侵蚀着他的心，感觉自己像是摔下悬崖后又堕入了深渊，无尽的下坠感伴随着恐惧而来，这让Renard不知所措，并且更加感到无助。

  


恍惚间他仿佛是回到了幼年，那短暂的与家人相处的年岁中，冷漠且对他充满厌恶的兄长，见他受苦却熟视无睹的父亲，血统问题使他遭受了数不尽的冷眼。同样是王子，只比他年长五岁的Eric在家族里备受宠爱，而他却要忍受那些来自于皇室的敌意。他逃得够远了，可即便如此也抹不去血缘的羁绊，纵使他饱受来自家族的磨难，可他仍旧是家族中的一员，这就像是一个永远无法逃离的噩梦。

  


Renard感觉就连冰冷的水此时都比他的体温要暖上几分，对于孤独，他感到前所未有的恐惧，无助折磨着他。良久之后，他挣扎着爬起身，脱去身上衣物，向卧室走去。他同咒语副作用抗争着，这个咒语和净化剂是两个极端，带给他的是无止境的冰冷渗透，无论是生理还是内心，此时的他都像是被置于寒冰之中。Renard开始浑身颤抖，他艰难地爬上床，用被子紧紧裹住自己，如同落水者抓住了浮木，Nick残留于床上的Alpha气息让他安心。

  


在床上躺了一整天，当Renard身体回暖逐渐好转时已是第二天清晨，他知道，咒语已经显现，此时的Nick已经完全忘记了关于自己这个Omega的事情，从他感知到信息素的一切事情全部忘记。

  
=========

接到Nick的电话，Rosalee和Monroe放下打烊的牌子就在店中等着那位格林的到来，俩人在后间坐着，Monroe泡了两杯花草茶而自己却一点没动，Rosalee看着Monroe耐不住地在店中来回踱步，“Nick先前电话里有跟你说他为什么连续几天失去音讯么？”

  


“呃……没有，我昨天才联系到他。”Monroe停下脚步，握住自己的手，“但是…Hank跟我说是CaptainRenard强行勒令他休假二十天，我们都以为他是出远门散心去了。”

  


“那这么说他现在假期还没有结束？Hank有说过他的情况么？”Rosalee禁不住也有些担心，“Monroe，你先别太忧虑，他现在应该没事，到时候我们问他就知道怎么了。”

俩人等了没多久，就看到格林走了进来，他手上拿着一沓纸头，“抱歉，我来晚了，我先去医院拿了初步报告才来的。”

  


“初步报告？”Monroe上前一步看着他手中那沓东西，“你是体检去了？”

  


Nick将手中的报告交给Monroe，“没错……我也不知道该怎么说。”他叹了一口气坐在一旁，“我的记忆出现了中断，在我休假第二天开始一直到你那打通电话给我之间那些时间的记忆，我都莫名丧失了，就好像从来都没有存在过。可是…初步报告并没有显示任何奇怪现象，看来我还得去进一步检查。”

  


Rosalee听着Nick的话语，感觉心里像是压了一块大石，“你觉得我们能帮你？”

  


Nick默然点头，他揉着额头，“我检查完之后第一时间就想到了你们，因为这个迹象让我感觉像极了……”

  


“像极了Juliet当时的情况……”Rosalee拿过了Nick的报告，上面确实没有任何奇怪迹象，可是关于失忆这一点，她是绝对抱有怀疑，“你身体有没有别的不舒服的地方？”

  


“完全没有，一切都很正常，我把的血液进一步送去化验了，目前还拿不到结果。”Nick单手支着头看向Monroe和Rosalee两人，“不要把这件事告诉Juliet……”

  


Monroe局促地看向Rosalee，见对方也是和她一个意见，“但这很有可能是你和Juliet之前咒语的后遗症……”

  


“不需要告诉她，我知道，这个情况绝对和她没关系。”Nick站起身来，语气强硬态度坚决，“她已经远离波特兰了，我不想再把她扯回这个麻烦的中心。”

  


Rosalee放下报告，眼神示意Monroe，“那你还记得最邻近的那些记忆么？任何细节都可以……”

  


“我只记得我约了花园酒店的经理进餐。”Nick沉吟了一会儿，他又坐回椅子，表情很无措。“然后我好像是在去目的地之前先去了警局，但是，我不记得我为什么要去了。”

  


Monroe已经把书籍拿了出来，“伙计，别担心，Juliet那个我们能解决，你这个一定也能。”

  


Nick从昨天早晨至今，一直在思索着之前仅有的记忆，可是他的记忆链仿佛是被切断一般，就这么被抹去了一段，他终于体会到Juliet失去记忆时那种诡异的缺失感了。如果不去思索，你根本不会觉得有任何异样，可是一旦努力去思索，就感觉自己人都仿佛是不完整一样，可是你又根本想不起来，就好像这些记忆从未存在过。

其实他对自己去过警局的记忆都十分模糊，要不是车子中导航记录作证，他也要怀疑自己是否到过警局。而他导航上的行驶记录，也只到那天去警局就终止了，之后的都是一切空白。自己到底怎么了，这个疑问在他心中盘旋着，但是他根本毫无头绪。

  


“Nick，这次会不会也是和Adalind有关？“Monroe抬头瞄了一眼格林的表情，”毕竟……上次Juliet就是被女巫用魔咒报复的。”

  


“不可能，她现在根本不在波特兰……”Nick心中想到女巫这个Wesen，就感觉有些发毛，他心里想到了自己见过的另一个女巫，但是又快速否定了，那个女巫自己已经主动认罪，而且现在已经在监狱里了，“你们觉得我这个失忆情况和女巫有关？”

  


Rosalee和Monroe四目相视，交换眼神，竟异口同声道：“应该就是。”

  


“Oh shit……”Nick有些丧气地朝空气打了一拳，他像是有一股无名火发不出，“看来我需要去警局。”

Rosalee翻着书，忽然想起了什么，“Nick，上次Juliet中咒是因为被猫爪，那你身上有什么新伤么？”

  


“应该没有。”Nick撩开自己袖子,并未看到任何痕迹,“或许是在什么地方我自己都没有发觉。”

  


“你身上……好像有一股香味”Monroe走近Nick变换出Woge形态,仔细地闻着Nick的味道,猩红的眼眸此时更显得狰狞非常，突然他连续后退几步，惊讶地恢复了正常形态，“天哪！这是Omega的味道！”

  


“那是什么Wesen?”Nick蹙着眉，看像Monroe甚是不解。

  


Rosalee随即Woge出狐狸面目，凑近Nick仔细闻着，“没错……还是刚发完情的Omega。”

  


“Nick你是Omega？”Monroe不可置信地看着这位格林，对于他猜测的这个事实感到不可思议。

  


Rosalee后退几步恢复正常，“不可能，他是格林，只有可能是Alpha。”

  


俩人说着背对Nick凑到一起，眼神中都充满了讶异。

  


“书上说过，Grimm都是Alpha，绝不可能是Omega。”

  


“可是Omega比Musai还少见，怎会在波特兰出现。”

  


“这件事估计得问Nick。”

  


“可是他现在也不知道。”

  


“你要不……给他做个全身检查？”

  


“说真的？我来……？”

  


“你要是想让自己妻子看另一个男人裸体，那我也不介意。”

  


“这还是交给我吧……”

  


Rosalee转向Nick露出略带尴尬的笑容，“我先出去，让Monroe帮你检查一下身上有没有伤口。”

  


“呃……任何小伤口都有可能是关键点。”Monroe刚说完就看到Rosalee主动避嫌到出去，并且还把门关上了，“有言在先……我可是纯异性恋。”

  


Nick吹了声口哨，“So do I……”说着就毫不避讳地解开扣子。

  


======

  


香料店此时一片寂静，Rosalee在给烧杯加热，准备配置最基本的检测剂，Monroe出奇地安静，一言不发坐在一旁看草药书，而Nick干脆也拿过一本书开始翻阅不时揉着额头。

  


他有了一个新的特征，或者说身份？

  


Alpha，一种不同于Grimm的自然属性角色。世界上只有Grimm、皇室以及Wesen和极少数的人类会有Alpha、Beta以及Omega三种自然属性，一旦拥有就完全受制于自然法则约束，难以改变。而他的身上残留着Omega的味道，现在更加是被巫术咒语影响着。经过Monroe的检查，发现他脖颈后下侧有一个极浅的印痕，像是被啃咬的，可以看得出当时被咬出过血，但是他丝毫都没有疼痛的记忆，也完全不知道这个印记到底是怎么来的。

  


将药物放入沸腾的溶液里，Rosalee看向那个有些烦躁的格林，“我现在配制出的药剂能检测出你是否被药物影响，但我还需要依靠你的血液报告来确定自己接下来的配药内容。”

  


“Rosalee……”Nick抬起头看向她，声音带着犹疑，“书上说Omega的天敌有两个，皇室与格林，你知道原因么？”

  


“这个我也不清楚，或许还需要你去拖车上找。”Rosalee递上一杯墨绿液体，顺便往里滴了一管不知名液体，“立刻就能见效。”

  


Nick接过那杯忽然不再冒出热气的墨绿液体，没有多说便一口灌下，直到喝光了杯子中的最后一滴才放下。

  


“你有什么感觉？”Rosalee和Monroe关切地看向这位格林，他们也不知道会发生什么。

  


Nick刚想说什么，就感到从体内泛出一阵寒意，似是寒冰附体一样的冰冷彻骨，手指失去知觉，烧杯应声落地。

  


见Nick似是步履不稳要倒下，Monroe赶忙上前将他扶到躺椅上，他同样也感到了Nick身上的寒意，“Gosh……你现在就像是个冰块。”

  


而此时的Nick已经吐不出一个字，他喉间发出声响，像是要说话，却根本无法表达出。整个人像是落入了冰水之中，冷意简直渗入了骨髓，甚至侵入了他的肺部，连呼吸都是带着寒意，四肢还能活动，但已经几乎要被冻得僵硬。

  


Monroe和Rosalee瞬间感受到了一股极强大的Alpha气息，愤怒暴躁且力量惊人，二人忍不住Woge向后退去。

  


Rosalee率先恢复正常形态，她颇为惊讶地看着那个散发着Alpha气的格林，“这个咒语解起来会很棘手，涉及到了自然属性的联系。”

  


而此时的Nick根本无暇关注那俩人说了什么，他身体上备受折磨的同时，痛苦的回忆如潮水一般袭来。当他知道自己的父母死于车祸，亲人就这么被夺走，孤零的童年，只有Marry阿姨与他相依为命，还有后来Juliet苏醒后彻底将他忘记，曾经深爱的人却不记得自己分毫。还有一种感觉更深地萦绕着他，痛苦？孤寂？亦或是被抛弃的感觉……

  


有一种绝望的心绪占据着他，但他不知道为什么会有这种情绪，他自己像是失去了什么，但他不知道那是什么，心像是被碾碎的感觉告诉他，那对他很重要，可是该死的……那是什么，那究竟是什么！？痛苦地嚎叫出声，那种堕入冰窟又被狠狠撕裂的痛苦感，将他折磨得痛不欲生。

  


‘这和激素无关……’他的脑海中忽然冒出了这句话，随后胸口又是一阵钝痛……


	7. 忆起的前兆

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 那人不仅没有反抗，反而异常主动地迎合着他，低沉的闷哼声，还有他直直挺入后的呻吟声。Nick想要看清那人的面目，他掰着身下人的肩膀，想要将他转过来……

空气中飘过着一股咖啡香味，Hank抬头看到Nick拎着外卖咖啡走进来，“休假还有两天，你这么快就等不及了？”  
“迫不及待。”Nick放下咖啡，看向Captain办公室方向，并未发现那个熟悉的身影，“最近有什么案子么？”  
Hank挑了一杯拿铁，颇为打趣看着眼前这位精神不错的警探，“一回来就急着办公…你的假期怎么样，听说你约到了花园酒店的那位高挑美女，结果如何？”  
“我根本就没去……”Nick拿出一杯纯咖，倚靠在桌上猛喝一口，“说出来你也不信。”  
“说说……”Hank眼神示意Ncik坐下，“你要对我的接受能力有信心。”  
Nick正想开口，就看到Wu走进来，“让Monroe告诉你吧，我现在有事要去监控室。”  
“啧，吊人胃口……”Hank也不再多问，转而去处理文件。  
Wu突然被Nick拦住，则是一脸不解的看向他，“Captain终于退步让你回来上班了？”  
“还没有，所以我需要请你帮我跟监控室的人说一下，我需要去调取几段监控视频。”Nick顺手把手中咖啡交给Wu，“帮你带的，不用谢。”说完便往监控室赶去……  
Wu蹙着眉看着Nick离开，“他怎么了？”眼神望向Hank寻求答案。  
Hank耸肩摊手，摇头看着Wu：“我也不知道，估计得要问Monroe……”  
  
警局监控室里，Nick调出自己休假第一天来警局那天的监控记录，警局内部极少有摄像头，只是在走廊还有出入口装了全角监控。  
根据自己车载记录仪上的时间记录调取出下午的那段视频，监控里的他从电梯里走出，略微停下脚步，四周打量，而后又继续往办公区走，他之后又好像是和谁在说话。镜头拉近，看上去好像是Wu，紧接着他像是走入了Captain的办公室，只一会儿就出来了，和Wu又说了几句，然后快速奔向楼梯。  
努力回忆起脑海中的那些片段，他只记得自己开车来到警局，乘坐电梯上去，而出电梯之后的事情，就一点没有印象了……  
  
回到办公区，看到Renard坐在办公室里，俩人目光交错，Renard竟下意识地回避。  
Nick发现了，但装作未察觉，径直去找到Wu，“我休假那天的下午，来到警局时和我说话的人是你么？”  
“不然你觉得当时是谁和你说话……”Wu附上一双白眼，“放假放傻了？怎么连记忆力也变差……”  
Nick心中努力去回忆当时的情景，可是丝毫没有迹象，“我确实是忘了，我那天跟你说了什么，你还记得么？”  
Wu蹙着眉，似乎是不太相信Nick的话，“呃……我记得你当时马上就要去约会了，一身西装来到警局，说是要找Captain。”  
“那Captain当时在？”Nick心里感觉对于自己失忆的事情Renard会知道内情。  
“他不在，你还进他办公室查看过。”Wu双手抱胸看向Nick感觉他似乎真的有什么事，“你后来还急匆匆去找他了，你忘了？”  
Nick眼神默然，只是摇摇头。  
Wu拍了下Nick肩膀，“别一脸阿尔茨海默症的表情，振作起来，不然Captain还得给你继续休假。”  
“打扰你工作了，你继续吧。”Nick揉着太阳穴，深吸一口气，看向在办公室里坐着的Renard，冷下神色便敲门进去。  
  
Renard见Nick走进来，神色微滞，下一瞬又恢复正常，“怎么提早来了？”  
Nick大咧咧坐下，眼神紧盯Renard，“那天我从警局去找你……”  
“说到这个我还要谢谢你。”Renard合上自己手中的文件，同样也看向Nick，“Achebe给我找麻烦，如果不是你刚好来，我或许现在就挂彩了。你有受伤么？毕竟那几个Wesen可不好对付。”  
Nick盯着Renard，嘴角勾起，“我没大问题。”直觉告诉他，Renard有所隐瞒，并且也不准备告诉他。  
“没事就好。你也休息很久了，可以提前回来工作。”Renard回避Nick的眼神，起身踱步看向外面，“上次没有耽误你的约会吧？”  
“我爽约了。”Nick靠在座椅上看着Renard的背影，“你怎么知道我要去约会？”  
Renard回过身来对上那个问询的眼神，嘴角上扬一派自然，“当然是Wu说的，而且我见到你时，你难得一身西装，还用了香水……这就是要去约会的样子。不管怎么说……欢迎你回来，好好工作吧。”  
Nick叹了口气，露出一副轻松的模样，“总算是可以回来工作，假期憋死我了。”说罢便起身走出去。  
目送Nick走出办公室，Renard感觉自己心口一阵紧窒仿佛被猛锤了几下，一手撑住办公桌调整着自己的呼吸，同时也总算放下心来，他的咒语生效了。  
  
\-------  
下着暴雨的早晨，Nick接到电话就从香料店赶往现场，波特兰的命案从不会因为天气好坏而不停止，即便是暴风骤雨，还是一样会发生。当他赶到时，还没看见警方的警戒线，就意外看到现场站着一大波记者，这可不是什么好迹象。  
  
“这位警探是办案人员么？《波特兰要事》的MollyGordon”一个黑发女子踩着高跟手持话筒，奔向正准备进警戒区的Nick，同时身后还跟着一个扛着摄像机的男人，“能确定Josef Pruitt 是被谋杀的么？”  
“抱歉，我都不知道你说的是谁。”Nick一手挡回那递来的话筒，可是那女子似乎是不罢休，“Gordon女士，我要进去了，请你不要挡路……”  
Wu见状急忙走来，挡住两个采访人员，“一会儿会有CaptainRenard作为新闻发言人，来回答你们的问题。所以现在请不要妨碍我们现场办案，清楚么？”  
  
“受害者是名人？”Nick跟着Wu走进案发现场的别墅，一路上雕塑园艺都显示出了极高的审美情趣。  
“Yep……”Wu撇撇嘴，熟练地打开他手中的册子，“Josef Pruitt 演律政剧出名的电视明星，不仅是法学院毕业同是也是一名律师，还是CNP事务所的合伙人，前妻是Wynter Cole，事务所合伙人之一，是他们的儿子发现了Josef的尸体，在泳池里……”  
  
Nick从窗户里远远就看到一个金发的少年环抱双臂站在花园里回话，他背对着泳池方向，身边站着一个正在记录的警官，“他还没成年吧？”  
“下个月成年，父母连给他举办成年礼聚会的东西都准备好了。”Wu合上手中的册子，眼神移向花园中的那个少年，“他的母亲在洛杉矶开会，知道消息后赶最快的一班飞机回来。”  
Hank看起来也是刚到没多久，他看见Nick就直接递上鞋套，“你不会想要直接走进去的。”  
“好吧……”Nick接过鞋套穿上，“Captain真要来现场？”  
Hank打趣地吹了声口哨，“死者的CNP事务所，全称是Cole&Newton&Pruitt，而刚好有一件非常巧的事情，我们下一任的州长也姓Newton。”  
“I see……”Nick走进后院，数个鉴证人员正在忙碌，尸体已经捞上来，“是谋杀？”  
Hank戴上手套拿起泳池旁的半杯红酒，“反正不像自杀。”将杯子交给鉴证人员，眼神看向自己的搭档，“Rosalee帮你把药配好了？”  
“还没，我刚把血液报告给她，顺便还抽了点血。”Nick观察着周围，泳中水线并不高，但是泳池旁仍旧有许多水，很明显是来自池子里的，“你们不用这么担心，我现在身体完全没事。”  
“那你要是一直都想不起来…”Hank显然拿Nick故作轻松的话语当真，“你不担心么？”  
“担心什么？我和Juliet那次的情况不同。”Nick没有多理会，转过身去查看尸体，“法医初检过了？”  
“看过，脖子上有抓伤，后脑勺有撞击的肿块，初步推断死亡时间在四点之前。”Wu此时拿着一张纸走到Nick身旁，同时口中念念有词“这是派对名单，昨天晚上在这里有个通宵的派对，一直到三点才结束，所以这是潜在目击证人或者凶手名单。”  
“太有效率了”Hank一把拿过那张写满名字的纸，“这上面说不定有明星。”  
Wu像是习惯了这样的夸赞，倒也不以为意，“不用太崇拜我。感谢Twitter和Facebook，根据好友和照片筛选，可比一个个核实手机通讯录快多了……”说完又走向门口。  
  
  
  
Hank啧啧嘴，把纸递给Nick，“这年头还有不用社交网络的人么？”  
“比如说…Captain？”Nick接过纸一扫而过，就看到了一个很眼熟的名字，应该常在电视上出现，把名单还给Hank后一抬头就正好看到他刚念叨的Captain走进来。  
Renard眉头微皱起，像是有些不快，他和Wu交谈了几句，转而向Nick和Hank看去。  
  
俩人乖乖上前，他们都看得出Captain心情不是很好。  
Renard长嘘一口气，捋顺领带扣上西装又恢复冷淡神色，“外面的记者现在就像是问到血腥味的食人鱼，所以……给我点肯定的消息。”  
“是谋杀，具体要看法医，我和Hank马上就要去询问证人。”Nick说着给Hank甩了个眼神。  
“证人至少有五十位，我们要尽快开始。”Hank拿出那张写满名字的字递给Renard，“上面也可能有凶手在。”  
Renard粗看了一眼，眼神有了变化，“一个市议员，一个脱口秀明星……这个案子还能再糟一点么？”  
“能……”Wu拿着手机走了过来，“Twitter上已经发起了哀悼活动，不少人跑到警局的推下留言，至于内容你们应该懂。”  
“你们加快速度。”Renard的脸色又难看了几分，他整整领口转身向门口走去。

夜幕时分，Nick坐在餐桌前看着桌上的一瓶青绿色液体，Nick感到有点恶心，看向坐在桌子旁的Monroe，他有些不知道该怎么开口。  
Monroe看了眼Nick，顺手将瓶子移向面露异色的格林，“有件事要跟你说明，这个药物并不能完全唤回你的记忆，怎么说呢……你身上的巫术很复杂，应该不止一个，我们没有能力帮你一次解除，但是，还好你身上有着自然属性的联系，想听听我们的猜想么？”Nick把瓶子又推回Monroe面前，“说吧，最好说的简单点……你知道，我不是个好学生。”  
见格林愿意洗耳恭听，Monroe心里总算安慰许多，“现在你身上应该有两个巫术在发生效果，一个巫术是直接和巫女有关的，另一个则像是和Omega有关的。我们猜测，或许通过帮你解除对自然属性的压制，可以唤起你的感知，也就是内隐记忆。通过这样，来达到抵消另一个巫术作用的效果，我们也不知道能否如愿奏效，但是，这总比什么都不做要来得好。”  
  
Rosalee拿来一杯清水放到Nick面前，“你的血液里有一种类似于生物镇静剂的成分，可以安抚你的情绪麻痹轻微痛觉，成分不多，却足够影响到你。而经过测试，和Monroe的狼人嗅觉试验，我发现了一个意想不到的东西。”  
“Omega的血液。”Monroe又把青绿色药物推至Nick面前，“而且是一个力量强大的Omega。”  
Nick皱起了眉，不太相信地看向Monroe，“为什么我的血液里会有Omega的血液？不会发生溶血症么？”  
“这个我也不太清楚，但是你的血液里确实有着Omega的血液。”Rosalee回忆起她用渲染剂后她的狼狈情景，对于Beta而言，即便只是一点血液里的发情期Omega气息同样也会影响到理智和控制力，这足以说明那个Omega有多强大，“同时我也发现，你的自然属性早就被唤醒，但却被人为地暂时掩盖住，这就导致你无法识别信息素。”  
“那这和我失忆有什么关系？”Nick起身凑近装满青绿色液体的瓶子，打开塞子闻了一下，竟然意外地好闻，像是一种醇香的烈酒味道，脑中一阵嗡嗡作响，“喝了这个就能解除压制？”  
Rosalee见Nick面色有些不佳，一把移开瓶子，“这个药可能会有危险，你确定想要喝？Monroe听Hank说了，如果你没那么想要找回记忆，完全不用冒这个险。”  
  
Nick撑着额头，看着眼前这瓶绿色液体，“我不是不想，只是我这次和Juliet情况不同，我现在很好，没有昏迷也没有丧失能力，而且Juliet忘记的是我们之间回忆，所以我希望她记起，可现在我不仅没事，同时也没人知道我忘记的是什么，更没人有希望我能想起来。”  
  
“这话说的都感觉不像你了……”Monroe嘀咕了一句，看向Rosalee。  
“Nick，那我问你个问题，你不一定要回答我，但请你好好想想。”Rosalee拉开椅子坐在Nick旁边，盯紧他的目光，“当你试着努力去回想那些丢失的记忆时，你心里除了困惑之外，还有什么感觉或者说情绪……”  
“我……”Nick一时语塞，他将绿色液体拿近，只是默默看着，“那感觉不好。”每次去努力回想，就感觉心里像被生生掏走了一块，缺失感与孤寂感侵扰着他的情绪，他也不知道他失去了什么，香料店那次之后就没有再特别难受过，可是那种失去了一块的不安感每当他试图回忆时就会包裹他的心绪。  
  
Nick不再犹豫，他一口灌下，药水闻着极香，入口却是异常地苦涩，奶香与果香的融合夹杂着醇厚的酒香味道，苦涩更是百倍施加于他的味觉。几口喝完，Nick将瓶子放回桌上，他的头有些晕眩，肩颈后侧一阵疼痛，像是有人咬在他的肩膀上。  
  
“你感觉怎么样？”Monroe上前关切地看着这位格林，他的面色泛白，看起来并不好。  
Nick深吸一口气，勉强扯出笑容，“还过得去，你们需要继续观察么？”  
“考虑到药物见效后的那一段Alpha唤醒期……”Rosalee甩了个眼神给Monroe，“我们还是先回去，你记得不要出门，有什么情况和异常随时打电话通知我们。”  
  
Monroe主动给Rosalee拿上外套，“伙计，别逞强，如果有问题一定要及时给我们打电话。”  
“知道，你们先回去吧。”Nick喝了口水起身目送俩人离开。  
除了那点晕眩感之外，Nick并未感到什么不舒服的，照常梳洗换衣服准备睡觉，忽然感到一阵耳鸣，他再一次闻到了那股诱人的香味，他知道他只是今天第一次闻到，可是这股味道却让他感到异常地熟悉，他试着追寻源头，那股香味却突然消失了，没有一点痕迹。  
躺上床翻阅起从拖车里拿来的书籍，格林祖先的历史也算是不错的睡前故事，这本书里面涉及了一点ABO的事情，更准切的说，是格林祖先猎杀Omega的事情。  
  
‘作为哈布斯堡家族的家臣，我作为队伍中的唯一一个英国人追随鲁道夫一世进入德意志，非常巧的是，这位阿尔萨斯公爵的后人也和我一样是格林，他自从丧母之后就拥有格林的力量，并且大规模地对Wesen进行狩猎和驯服，他的手下有一批非常忠诚的鬣狗怪。这次进入德意志，主要是为了获取教会和世俗诸侯的帮助，Rudolf对皇位非常执着。  
  
我们遇到了波西米亚王奥托卡二世的军队，险些丧命，所幸Rudolf的鬣狗军发挥了极大的作用，不仅抵御了攻击，还捕获了波西米亚王的从别处搜罗来的一个宝物，说是物品或许不太准确，那是一个年轻的男子，Lowen（狮怪）并且是个Omega。过去我的印象中，Omega总是无助弱小，任人欺侮，可这个完全不是，他强大残忍，时刻都准备反击逃跑，奥托卡为了确保能够得到他不惜动用一波军队来护送或者说扣押……  
  
据俘虏说，他们的波西米亚王被这个英俊貌美的Omega迷住了，见过一次之后就想要把他抓回去，可是这个Omega是个力量强大的Lowen，他一路上顽劣抵抗手段狠辣，不知道牺牲了多少守卫和士兵，才将他安全送到德意志境内，在马上就要到的时候又遇到了Rudolf。  
  
Rudolf是个出色的Grimm，他把那Lowen放出来后竟然轻易地就将其制服，并且标记了那个Omega。即便是同为Alpha，我对他的力量也感到钦佩。Rudolf说，越是强大的Omega，信息素就越是强大，他在把那个Lowen放出来之前用了诱导发情的药粉，所以实际上是那个Omega发情的信息素帮助了他，让他轻易地将Omega制服并标记。  
  
对于反抗不听话的Wesen我一向都是采取斩首猎杀的方法，对于这位贵族的做法，我感到很是不解。但是Rudolf跟我说他有着一种严重的疾病，每当犯病时他的心口就疼痛不已，而这个Omega的强大信息素可以缓解治愈他的疾病。其实我的家族中也一直有这个传说，强大的Omega是一个极好的药物，他们的气味会唤起冲动，他们的体液能够像促进Alpha身体强健，而他们的腺体更加是最好的延寿药物。但是一个Grimm像Geier（鹰怪）一样去收集腺体器官来给自己当做药物，这实在是超出我的承受范围。  
  
出乎我意料的是，那个Omega经过一年时间真的治好了Rudolf的疾病，而我因为要前往东方探险而离开Rudolf身边，祝愿这位格林的后人能夺得王位早就一个新的王朝。’  
  
‘从来没有想到再见到Rudolf会是这种场景，30年后我们在施佩耶尔城相遇，他失去了诸侯的支持到这里安静度过余生。让人惊奇的是，我已经是满头白发的老头子，而他依旧年轻如壮年，直觉告诉我是个那个Omega有关，但是他却不再愿意提及那个Omega的事情。经过一番考虑，我让我的儿子效忠于他的小儿子Rudolf二世也就是士瓦本公爵，他不同于大儿子阿尔布雷希特，他也是一位格林。他有着远大的抱负，和极强的行动力，虽然他不是Rudolf意属的继承者，但我知道他会有所成就。’  
  
‘第一次踏上奥地利的土地，主要还是为了狩猎Hexenbiest，也就是常被人类称作为巫师的那种Wesen。没想到这次狩猎之旅会这么久，经过多年的社会性清洗，Hexenbiest已经极其少见，而且在大审判中不少无辜女性也受到牵连，因为这一点，我几乎都要动摇对于女巫的猎杀。不过巫师这种Wesen终究是难以改变其恶劣本质，奥地利一个村庄的惨案让我意识到还是要坚持下去。在一个小镇上，我遇到了哈布斯堡家族的后人，当地的Aero男爵，他为我引路。  
  
但是后来的事情，让我彻底动摇了，这位男爵竟然想要雇用我去猎杀一些年轻女性，仅仅是因为她们貌美动人。他告诉他是想要取得Omega的腺体，为自己延长寿命。这件事我算是能理解，但是就这么不经过任何审判，就无故去猎杀女性绝对不行。  
  
禁不出他的恳求同利诱，我接受了他的要求，而前提是那些女性必须是Wesen。而到达目的地村庄，我才发现那一整个村庄都是些女性Wesen，有Hexenbiest有蜂怪也有蛇怪，她们意外地和平相处。我感觉到自己没有白来，虽然我很快就被她们发现，经过一番打斗，我还是捉到了一个受伤的女巫回去交差，但是她身上并没有任何自然属性，这让我感到奇怪，她是Wesen，就必然会有属性的。  
Aero男爵为我解释了这一个现象，女巫有一种禁锢自然属性的巫术，可以压制住自己的属性，然而Alpha，Beta本身都是极为常见且安全的，无需去压制，只有Omega，因为诱人的信息素和每年的发情期，如果不去压制就很可能陷入危险，所以女巫会动用巫术压制住。因此，如果遇到一个Hexenbiest毫无任何自然属性，没有一点信息素，那就必然是Omega无疑了。  
  
杀了那个Hexenbiest后成功取出她的腺体，Aero把腺体晒干制成药物服下，而我也带着我的赏金离开，毕竟这里只有我一个Grimm，可是那些Wesen会结伴寻仇的……’  
  
Nick看着书不禁有些鄙夷祖先的作风，难怪Grimm如此为Wesen生物所痛恨和惧怕，合上书本关灯休息，脑中全是书中描述的那些事……  
  
屋子被壁炉照亮，空气中弥漫着一股白兰地的气味，两个赤裸的身体纠缠在一起，肆意地呻吟声，肉体的撞击声让他感觉自己像是身处其中，不他就在其中。  
他亲吻着身下的人，吸允似的勾画着那人的背脊的曲线，这是非常完美的身体，没有一丝赘肉，紧绷之下显出诱人的曲线和明显的腰窝，Nick感觉自己像是失控一样挺入那人的身体，持续的进攻压制着身下的人。可那人不仅没有反抗，反而异常主动地迎合着他，低沉的闷哼声，还有他直直挺入后的呻吟声。Nick想要看清那人的面目，他掰着身下人的肩膀，想要将他转过来……  
  
突然一阵铃声响起，睁开眼，竟然已经是早上七点……


	8. 千层面

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 办公室里弥漫着芝士和番茄酱的香味，Renard和Nick面对坐着，周围堆满了需要核查的财务记录。  
>  拆开餐具，Renard准备开始吃起自己的千层面，发现坐在自己对面那位格林正注视着他，“怎么了？对你的烩饭不满意？”  
>  “是有点……”Nick收回目光同样也拆开餐具，“没想到竟然这么多辣椒，感觉还是你的千层面比较好。”将附赠的柠檬用力挤出些许柠檬汁淋在烩饭上。

“这是什么情况？”Nick靠在椅子上看向Hank，手指向Captain办公室，“死了一个律师连市长都出动了……”  
Hank努努嘴，“波特兰著名律师事务所的合伙人，还是有名气的电视明星，足够让市长来重视了。”  
Nick看向办公室内，Renard紧靠桌子坐着，面对着市长和市长助理，似乎是专注着在听什么，他脑中忽然闪过自己梦境里的画面，紧绷而富有力量感的身体……天哪，Nick被自己的想法下了一跳，他是饥渴到什么程度了？上班时把上司和自己的梦境宵想在一起！？他转身去翻文件，意图把自己埋在一堆证词和案件记录里……  
  
“Captain Renard ，对于你所带领的队伍我一向很放心，只是你也知道外界的压力太大，尤其是媒体们。”一头白发的Marion Deem 市长神情轻松，也并没有怪罪的意思，“下月十一号，市政厅的活动我希望能看到你和你的团队人员来参加。而在活动前，我希望这桩案子能破了……”  
“感谢市长对我和团队能力的信任。”Renard站起身来，看向Deem市长，“一会儿要去公园参加演讲？”  
“没错，Newtown下午会来。”市长拿过助理递来的文件，“破案过程做到高度保密，你泄出去一点，那些记者就能无限放大到给你来一篇新版大丽花。”  
“一向如此不是么？”Renard眼神瞟向了办公室外的那位警探，“帮我向Newtown议员问好，告诉他，十号之前就能解决。”  
“你可以自己和他说。”Marion合上手里的文件，站起身看向Renard，“Jacob告诉我，他也很久没在酒会上看到你的踪迹……你干什么去了？”  
Renard扯出笑容，捋着自己的领带，“我一个月里把我一年的派对酒会都参加遍了，需要休息一下……”  
Marion笑着起身，扣上西装扣子，倒是不以为然，“比我还年轻那么多，还想着休息？……罢了不说那么多，你加紧破案速度，任何资源随你调配。”Marion看了下表，发觉时间有些紧，助理则主动为他打开了办公室门，“如果情况允许，你就找人把案件进程告诉我。记得，保密第一。”  
“我知道”Renard站在门口恭送这位稀客“我们十一号的活动见。”  
  
目送着Marion的离开，Renard向Nick打手势，示意两人进到他办公室。  
“有头绪了么？”Renard靠在自己的办公桌上看向Nick，“十号之前要把案子破了，不然到时候局里和市政厅的联合活动会很难看。”  
Nick没有回避眼神，直直望向Renard的双眼，“有两个证人的口供出现了偏差，他们的说的内容和我们所知道的不一样。”  
Renard点头示意他继续说下去，同时接过Nick递来的档案翻阅着。  
“EllieTerenzi 那个摄影师是最晚离开的一批人之一的，据他在凌晨三点将近时接到了一个客户的电话，因为室内太吵，所以在后院泳池那边通话，他看到在泳池旁放着两个香槟杯子，并且泳池边没有任何东西，而且很干燥，没有扑出来的水。而根据那个男模GeorgeCollins，也就是Josef Pruitt儿子PhilPruitt的男朋友所说，Phil因为要开车子送律师事务所的人让他找Josef拿钥匙，当他去泳池那里找时并没有看见人，而且连香槟杯子也没有。”Nick拿出两张泳池的照片，“我们到达时那周围全是水，穿上鞋套才走进去。”  
“那这两个人有注意到泳池里的情况么？”Renard看着泳池的照片，感觉水溅出的范围有些过大了。  
Nick摇头以对，“当时光线很暗，泳池的灯并没有开，他们都是依靠屋内灯光才看到的。”  
“而我们到达时泳池的灯是全开的。”Hank递上法医尸检报告，“儿子Phil是在早上六点回到家后发现父亲尸体，可以肯定死因是溺水，尸体因为被水浸泡过所以无法更加推进JosefPruitt的死亡时间，最准确的是凌晨两点到五点之间，也就是介于聚会和儿子回来之前，尸体的脚踝腰部和肩膀有用绳子绑过的痕迹，按照淤血来看是死后绑的。”  
Renard合上法医报告，眼神看向Nick，“你觉得Josef为什么会被杀？”  
“对于这样有身价的，一般都和钱财有关。”Nick说出了他觉得最有可能的推断，“可据说他的私生活异常精彩缤纷，所以感情类也不能排除。”  
“让Wu查一下死者的财务报告银行记录，能查的都查一遍。”Renard站起身扣上西装，语气难得的轻松，“至于私人关系，我相信你们能查出来。记得，十号之前必须要搞定……”  
“还有十一天……”Hank不由得感叹。  
Nick倒是不以为然，他打开门目光瞥向Hank，“比这个更短的时间我们也遇到过，怕什么，准备好加班吧。”  
Renard看着手下两人出去的背影，感觉有些怪异，他很确信自己在那个格林眼神中看到了一些不同的东西，然而他说不出又有何不同，“一切都结束了……”Renard自言自语，不再看向那位Alpha的身影。  
  
驾驶座上，Hank接到Monroe打来的电话，他疑惑了片刻就接起来。  
“嘿，有打扰到你工作么？”  
“当然没有，你是有事要跟我说？……让我猜一下，和Nick有关？”  
“没错，我和Rosalee给他配制了初步的解药，我们都很担心会对他造成不好的影响。你觉得他今天看起来还好么？”  
“我看起来他还不错，至少比假期前那段一直通宵的日子要好，你们完全可以直接问他。”  
“我感觉他有事故意瞒着，或许直接问他也会被他回避。”  
“你的口气听起来像是青少年家长……别太担心，他可是Grimm。无论怎样有我这个搭档看着，如果他有不对劲我会随时支会你们。”  
“呃……也希望是我杞人忧天想太多。对了，我最近研究新菜，你什么时候有空来吃顿晚餐，我下厨。”  
“很抱歉，最近不行，快餐吃多了需要减减脂，营养师建议我多吃蔬菜沙拉，少碰大餐。”  
“伙计，我烧的也都是素食。”  
“Come on……你可是法式菜。不说了，Nick要来了，等我减去几磅再来享受你的厨艺吧。”  
  
Hank接过Nick拿来的外卖咖啡，“你又喝纯咖？”  
“怎么了？”Nick把糖包奶油扔回袋子里，打开盖子直接喝了一口，“嗯……这家的咖啡豆比警局对面那家好多了。”  
Hank将信将疑，拿起Nick另一杯咖啡喝了一口，“咦呕……”瞬间苦味直冲味觉，他赶紧拿起自己的拿铁猛喝几口冲淡那股苦得吓人的味道，“真是怪异的口味”  
“不懂欣赏……”Nick扣上安全带，又喝了几口，“我感觉Josef不太像是死于感情纠纷，据我们已经找过的三个前女友的描述，他是个十足的绅士，彬彬有礼有钱且浪漫，和每一任女友包括前妻都是和平分手。”  
Hank放下手中的拿铁，将车子开动，“我和过往的女友们也能算是和平分手，但在离婚时……同和平这个词关系不大”  
“所以离婚专家Dr.Griffin有何高见？” Nick放好杯子，将目光移向了窗外，天空又飘起细雨，车窗上滴滴雨水滑落，这玫瑰之城总是和雨水难舍难分。  
Hank看向车中的时间，“还早，我们可以去和前妻谈谈，两个律师之间的离婚案应该会比普通人还要精彩。”  
“去CNP事务所。”Nick心里也确实赞同Hank的话，只是一想到女律师的形象，就不由得联想起那位给他带来无尽麻烦的女巫。  
Hank调转方向，将车驶向事务所方向，“你和花园酒店那个经理到底怎么样了，为什么没下文。”  
稍稍打开一点车窗，Nick整个人靠在椅背上，“我没去赴约，等我意识到的时候已经是十几天后。我给她发邮道歉，用另一种比较让人信服的方式说明了情况，但是她一封邮件也没有回复。就是这么一个愉快美满的结局……”  
“我觉得你应该当面道歉，你主动邀人约会却自己爽约还十多天不联系，她不当面给你几巴掌怎么可能过得去。”Hank打开雨刷，目光专注前方，“而且那天你不去餐厅，她或许早就联系过你，只是你忘了。”  
“我也觉得我自己的行为太……”Nick苦恼地揉着脸，长嘘一口气，“这个案子结束我就和她去当面道歉。”  
  
到达21楼，走出电梯俩人就看到一个身材纤瘦褐色秀发的年轻女子站在电梯口，Hank一眼就认出了眼前这个女子，“Alexander小姐，我还以为你关于前任雇主Josef Pruitt特别助理的工作范畴只是涉及演艺方面。”  
“Detective？”年轻女子从手包里取出一副眼镜戴上，“抱歉我视力不太好，你们叫我Cecily就可以了。是Cole女士让我来公司帮着整理一些和Josef演艺圈工作有关的法律文件，而我的工资Josef早就帮我开到了年底，所以我觉得还是把所有的事情都做完再离职。”  
Nick走上前递上了自己的名片，“上次忘记给你，正好有些事想问你，你对Cole女士也很熟悉么？”  
“不太熟悉，Josef雇用我的时候他们已经离婚很久。”Cecily接过名片看了眼便放入手提包中，“Josef先生也不怎么谈及他的前妻。”  
Nick为Cecily按下电梯键，“那你应该也不知道他们俩人离婚的原因了。”  
“这个我不太清楚……”Cecily眉毛上挑看向CNP事务所的前台，“但是我能猜到，是因为Josef的原因。”  
“哦？”Nick随着Cecily的目光向里看去，“你确定？”  
“当然。”Cecily露出笃定的笑容，转而看向Nick，“他和Cole结婚只有5年其中两年还在分居，而我当了他八年的特别助理。”电梯到了，她向两人点头示意便走入电梯内。  
  
走进Wynter Cole的办公室，她坐在办公桌前正埋头处理着文件，“不好意思，合伙人兼前夫去世，我有太多东西要处理”说着按下电话上的对话按钮，“Alyssa，进来把C-19文件带走，还有尽快D-06和V-12给我整理好送过来。”她眼神专注在文档上，未曾有一丝分心，几乎是一目十行在翻阅。  
Hank极其自觉地做在椅子上看着Cole处理文件，Nick则是环顾办公室的摆设，清一色的法律书籍不用说，还有一些来自世界各地的收藏品和摆设。  
“两位警探来是有什么事？可以直接说…”Cole总算放下那沓极厚的文档，喝了口桌上已还冒着热气的花茶，靠在座椅上放松得看向两个外来者。  
Nick回过身来，看她一身休闲，丝毫不像外面那些充满职业气息的律师们，“我们想要知道你为什么和Josef离婚。”  
Cole吃力地揉着自己的太阳穴，“起初是因为孩子。”  
“可是你们现在有儿子了不是么，PhilPruitt。”Nick手插在裤袋里，看着助理Alyssa抱着一叠文档进来放在桌上，离开时又是拿着一大摞文档。  
“Phil是我们领养来的，从一个波兰来的家庭那里。”Cole将桌上的照片翻转方向面向Hank，“照片右边是他原来的母亲，来的时候他已经7岁多，Josef和他感情更加好，所以离婚的时候也就跟着他了。”  
“你们到底是因为什么原因。”Hank拿起照片端详，照片上这个金发女子确实和Phil很相像，“你的原因还是他的原因？”  
“一开始因为孩子的问题，一直争吵，后来我发现他在外面有过招妓行为，而且不止一次，我不是那种会容忍这些的人，所以我就提出了离婚。”Cole捧着茶杯站起身，眼神飘向了大厦外的风景，“最好玩的事，他竟然还找过男人，他可是出了名的保守党派人士……”  
Nick和Hank诧异相视，显然是没发现Josef还有这倾向。  
“你们离婚的原因Phil知道么？”Nick比Hank更快地消化了这个信息，“没有人告诉他么？”  
“我前几年才透露给Phil这件事，他显然……并不能很好地接受。”Cole没有转过身，继续喝着手中的热茶.  
  
  
“你觉得那个前妻说的话可信度高么？”走进电梯Nick语气异样地问道。  
Hank不置可否，“没有确凿证据，也无法证明她说的是假话。”  
“没错，所以我们可以看看Josef到底是不是有招妓习惯。”说着Nick掏出电话，直接打给Wu。  
‘账查得怎么样？’  
‘首先要说，虽然我是亚洲人，但你们也用不着一有财务问题就让我来查。然后就是，我发现他有一笔奇怪的支出，每个月都会固定有一笔数额为两千六的消费记录，有时候是购物、有时候是机票有时候是取现。’  
‘那他外出在酒店的时候也是固定支出这一笔么？’  
‘一直如此。’  
‘那他取现的地点是在哪里？什么时候？’  
‘是在去年六月，这个地方你也去过……花园酒店。’  
‘看来我们要去那边一趟了。’  
“这么说有头绪了。”Hank查看时间，“现在去么？”  
“是有头绪了。”Nick靠在电梯扶手上，显然不太雀跃于这个发现，“只是那个地方……是我要去道歉的地方。”  
“I see^”Hank一副了然的神情，“可是你总要去找那位Paris小姐道歉。”  
“总要去，但不是现在……”Nick无奈地看着Hank，语气都甚为低沉。  
Hank看向Nick那副不怎么开心的表情，“瞧你的样子……那这样，算你欠我一个人情，我一会儿替你去花园酒店，然后我直接下班，怎么样？”  
Nick挑眉看向主动帮忙的那位，“你今晚和Kelly Grammer有约？”  
“嘿！我是在帮你。”Hank后退一步，瞪了Nick一眼，“约了看电影。”  
Nick逗乐地笑出声，转过身拍了他他搭档的肩膀，“好，算我欠你一个人情，那我先预祝你约会顺利。”  
  
  
回到警局Wu一脸不耐地将财务调查结果送到Nick面前，“这是近五年的，前三本已经彻底整理完，绿色笔划得是收入，红色笔是支出，蓝色是多次转账支出，波浪线是同离岸账户有关的记录。”  
“天哪…”Nick惊讶翻开已经被Wu梳理过的财务记录，“这……你是怎么做到的？”  
“不用和我废话，我现在满脑子都是数字。”Wu手撑着Nick的办公桌，一脸精疲力尽，“作为一个有了这些结果的勤劳警员，我要准备按时下班了，有疑问打我电话，没事就让我好好去睡一觉……God，当初真不该把学过会计这事告诉别人。”  
“好了好了，谢谢你一整天耗费脑力给我们扒账目，你早点回去休息，我会和Captain说的。”Nick拿出本子，开始对比研究那些固定支出。  
“那是当然。”Wu面无表情转身离去，整个人说不出的疲惫。  
  
值班警员把外卖单放到了Nick桌上，“准备奋斗到几点？”  
“说不准，Captain都没走，我估计也得耗着。”Nick转身看向办公室里坐着的那人，他一刻不停地处理着档案，他好像也是总有做不完的文书工作，想到这里Nick拿着外卖单起身去敲开了Renard办公室门，“Captain，你不准备走么？”  
“暂时还走不掉。”Renard抬起头看向Nick，“你那案子怎么样了？”  
Nick干脆走进办公室，把意大利餐馆的外卖单放到Renard面前，“Josef的前妻说他有招妓行为，我感觉这或许是个突破口，所以Hank去花园酒店问话，我在这里核查财务记录细节……对了，你准备吃什么？”  
“是他们原来一直叫的那家？”Renard长吁口气，扔下手中的钢笔按摩着手指关节，“招牌的千层面就可以。”  
得到回应，Nick随即准备转身出门，却忽然被Renard叫住，“把财务记录给我一部分，可以帮你加快核查速度。”Nick没有回身只是点头应是，不由得嘴角勾起笑容，不知道是因为高兴于有人帮忙还是因为帮忙的人是Renard。

办公室里弥漫着芝士和番茄酱的香味，Renard和Nick面对坐着，周围堆满了需要核查的财务记录。  
拆开餐具，Renard准备开始吃起自己的千层面，发现坐在自己对面那位格林正注视着他，“怎么了？对你的烩饭不满意？”  
“是有点……”Nick收回目光同样也拆开餐具，“没想到竟然这么多辣椒，感觉还是你的千层面比较好。”将附赠的柠檬用力挤出些许柠檬汁淋在烩饭上。  
“看起来你那份很不错，换一下？”Renard放下餐具也不急着吃自己那份，“我能吃辣。”他自然地看着Nick，丝毫没有揶揄地意思，但那微微扬起的嘴角还是让Nick感觉到了Renard的笑意。  
Nick愣了些许，便很主动地将自己那份烩饭递到Renard面前，“多谢了。”他带着笑意接过Renard递来的千层面，上面厚厚的芝士让他感到更有食欲了，不知道为什么他总感觉这样的场景异常熟悉。  
  
外卖吃得差不多，Nick轻松地将一整盘千层面全部解决，这个招牌菜确实很好吃，好吃到他几乎想要把盆子都舔干净，碍于形象还是擦擦嘴准备把餐盒收去。  
收拾完自己，Renard抬头看向他的警探，默然递上纸巾，“没擦干净……还有点酱汁。”  
“这份千层面太好吃了。”Nick他快速接过递来的纸巾，尴尬地擦着嘴，“现在好了么？”  
“还有点在嘴角。”Renard所幸伸手拿过纸巾自己替Nick擦着右嘴角，“现在好了”说着把纸巾放回Nick手里。  
Nick感觉浑身仿佛一阵颤栗，他有些尴尬，又有些奇怪的感觉，这场景带着诡异的熟悉感，但他又说不出是哪里熟悉，“额……我去把另一点资料拿进来。”  
Renard在Nick收回眼神的瞬间就后悔了自己刚才的行为，他刚才太过亲密了，几乎是和那段时间里一样，然后这位Alpha现在和他已经没有关系  
把盒子收去，Nick将另一沓资料又放到桌上，“你真的确定要和我在这里熬一晚上看账务么？”  
“破案期限就在眼前。”Renard自觉拿过一个文件夹，开始翻阅起来，“而且我既没有家庭，也没有女友，根本无所谓。”  
Nick撇撇嘴，不再深入探究，他拿出Josef死前两月的消费记录和他的通讯记录以及邮箱收发记录进行对比，根据办案经验，在这些名人富豪身上破绽往往暴露于财务记录的异常，即便是有再好的财务帮手，也无法挡住他人有目的的核查。划出和Josef家人有关的资金记录，以及部分取现记录，比对着他的邮箱收发记录，Nick感觉看到了一些古怪的地方。  
此时Hank打来电话，Nick看向Renard，便直接打开免提，把手机放在办公桌上，“说说有什么发现。”  
Hank的背景声听起来有些嘈杂，所幸他的声音还是很清楚，“Josef其实每两个月都会来一次花园酒店开会，去年六月他的卡在酒吧消费时发现额度上限，所以后来用现金支付。所以说他身上应该是有现金的，可是在当晚他又在酒店的ATM用自己的一张借记卡取现，金额是2600。”  
Nick凑近电话倒是有些疑惑，“查的这么清楚…酒吧的人现在还记得？”  
“首先是因为他是明星，自然容易让人印象深刻，其次是他当时身上连续三张信用卡都被刷爆了，而他根本都不知道，执着认为是酒吧机器的问题，后来经过酒吧经理劝解才用现金支付了一千多美金的酒水单，很难不让人记忆深刻。”电话那头的Hank声音里带着揶揄。  
了解缘由之后，Nick又陷入另一个疑惑之中，“他一直以来他每个月都会支出两千六，或是办公名目，或是普通购物，只有单独这一次是取现……所以说他是要给谁钱？”  
Renard手肘撑桌，抬眼看向Nick，“我听说花园酒店有高级应召服务，客户群一般是些Vip客户。”  
“Captain？！”Hank的声音听起来颇为惊讶，“还在做书面工作？”  
“Yep……”Renard皱着眉所过桌上的文案和财务文件，“又不是谁都像你一样佳人有约。”  
“Nick，是你和Captain说的？”Hank虽是问句，但语句却是肯定的。  
Nick讶异地看向Renard，“我保证，我没有说过一个字。”  
“武调科的Attack组长和我说的。”Renard一派自然地回望向Nick，手上转着水笔，“部门会议上也不总是公事。”  
“All right.”Hank似是有些妥协，“Nick有件事要通知你，我遇到Paris，我帮你做了个铺垫，但是正题还得你去说。”  
Nick立刻关掉免提，拿起电话，局促地看着Renard，“你是怎么和她说的？”  
“我和他说你约会那天遇到了很大的麻烦，但是无论如何爽约美女都是罪过，所以，她现在等着你的道歉……不和你说了，我要开车，那有事再联系……”Hank声音带着几分雀跃，“我的意思是，没大事就别联系我。”  
Nick会意一笑，“我懂，祝你顺利。”挂断电话看向Renard递出的一张记录，“这个是……”  
“这个银行账户。”Renard那笔在纸上划出了一串号码，“，Josef第一笔两千六的资金就是给了这个账户，不过他是分成三笔，九百、一千、七百。你可以查一下相关记录……”  
Nick对照着纸上的时间，翻查着每一笔记录前后的通讯记录和邮箱记录，看到一个重复出现的名字，在其中一份邮件里还跟着一串社保号，他将那张纸抽出递给Renard，“Captain，或许你能查一下这个叫Mark Lieven的人社保记录，社保号就在这张纸上……”  
“当然可以。”Renard说着打开警局内部系统，将社保号输入，“如果没有错误，应该就能查出。”说着页面上就显示出了结果，他转手将显示屏转向Nick，“你问询过这个人么？”  
Nick看向屏幕，上面的这个人浅棕色的头发，棕色瞳孔，一副好看的中欧人面孔，跟杂志上的模特无二，可绝对不在他问询的派对人员之中，“我没有见过他，但是他看起来很眼熟。”  
“他才刚满16岁，看起来非常稚嫩，像是一个还没长大毛头小子。”Renard盯着屏幕上的这个人有些疑惑，“他是孤儿，有过两次涉毒被捕记录，经过少管所。你说……这人会不会就是Josef找的男妓？”  
Nick皱起眉头，看着屏幕上的这个男孩，“他才刚满16，如果真的是，那就涉及到了未成年人性行为的问题了。”  
  
“我这只是猜测，究竟是不是还得等你把他带到警局问话才行。”Renard翻出Josef去年中旬的详细信用卡记录，“酒吧的人说过他去年六月在酒吧消费信用卡被刷爆，而他根本不知道是么？三张信用卡的额度，分别是15万、45万、28万，加在一起88万。”说着抽出一沓资料递给坐在他对面的那位格林，“你找上半月我找下半月，看看到底是怎么被刷爆的。”  
Nick露出笑容，一把接过那些记录，快速翻阅起来，“到九号为止，15万那张已经被刷了两万多，主要是烟酒高尔夫还有高级定制店的消费…但是一直到十几号，都没有过大的消费”  
“找到了，在17号时Josef用信用卡买了从西雅图飞往波特兰的机票后，几张信用卡都还没有太大记录.一直到他下飞机后没多久，几乎就是刚入住酒店，信用卡在波特兰就有了使用记录。”Renard用笔划出了一大串的消费记录，将内容递给Nick，“消费记录很有意思，三十多种不同的香槟，一套高级套装，还有一辆Benz的E200，直接把三张信用卡一起刷爆。 ”  
“消费地点在Pruitt家附近，距离花园酒店很远，同一个时间JosefPruitt在酒店，根本不会是他刷的。”Nick对比着Josef的通话记录，“根据消费记录看，前后之间他和儿子Phil的电话来往有好几个。”  
“所以说是那个儿子刷爆了Josef的卡？”Renard感觉这不像普通的恶作剧玩闹，倒像是赌气惩罚，“我记得儿子的那辆车就是Benz。”  
“就在今年，Josef冻结了他的子卡，也就是一直给儿子Phil用的那一张小额信用卡。”Nick的眉头又紧紧皱起，“发现尸体的也是Phil，会不会是他记恨父亲的行为，所以他们起了争执？”  
Renard指尖轻揉着太阳穴，余光瞟向那位格林，“Phil Pruitt成年了么？”  
“没有，还有半个月才成年。”Nick瞬间也有些苦恼，原本以为这个案子过高的关注度以及给足够糟糕，可是受害者性犯罪行为和嫌疑人未成年，更是让人感觉雪上加霜，“看来明天儿童福利署那些人必须来了。”  
“还能更糟点么……”Renard翻开另一本财务记录，继续核查着，“查完这一沓你就回去吧，明天一早给儿童福利署打电话，尽早到就能尽早问话，对于Phil尽量不要暴露目的毕竟他的母亲是律师。”  
  
  
难得一个阳光明媚的晴天，Nick刚走出电梯到达办公区就发现Renard比他还要早到达，看了下手机，才刚过七点，附近咖啡店才刚开门，昨晚他们差不多看完大部分记录离开，那已经差不多凌晨两点。  
打完两个电话，便敲门走进办公室，“这么早就来，没休息过？”  
合上文件夹，Renard揉着眉骨侧倚在椅子上看着走进来的Nick，“睡了一会儿。”  
Nick将手中的咖啡放到Renard桌上，“纯咖，喝的惯么？”  
“Of course……”Renard拿起咖啡闻了一下，“这不是对面的那家。”  
Nick笑着点头，“我家附近的。”说着拿出手机看了下讯息，“Hank快到了，我和他马上去Pruitt家。”  
“谢谢你的纯咖。”Renard举起咖啡示意，他嘴角微微扬起，看上去透着少有的柔和。  
Nick将手机放回口袋，看起了也是心情不错，“也谢谢你的千层面。”说罢转身离开，脸上却是一副再明显不过的笑意。


	9. 奇怪的男孩

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wu看着两人视线盯着被铐住的MarkLieven，“我想你们应该也意识到这到底诡异在哪了，他现在看起来简直就和死者的儿子是一个模子里刻出来的……”

“我的父今年确实是冻结了我的信用卡账户，那和案件有关系么？我已经开始工作了，不需要他再支援我。”PhilPruitt一身皮衣皮裤，戴着副极大的机车墨镜，头发两边刻意剃去，而抹上发胶的耀眼金发向后梳露出额头，这衬得他肤色更加苍白，一眼看上去就是个桀骜的公子哥，“警官，你们想说什么就直说，都已经快天黑了，你们最多也只能让我在这里无理由停留48小时。”，他翘着腿，把墨镜拉下从镜片后看向问话的Hank，“怎么说我也是律师的儿子，我知道什么时候该来米兰达那套。  
“把眼镜摘下。”Nick撑着桌子看向Phil，“派对是十点开始，一直到凌晨三点多才结束。能告诉我一下，聚会结束后你都在哪里么？”  
“这个当然可以，可以给我纸笔么？”Phil靠在椅背上，看起来很不在意，“不介意的话，我可以给你们写下来。”  
Nick看向镜面一侧，递出纸和笔，“尽量详细。”  
“当然，请相信我的记忆力……”Phil接过笔便直接开始写起来，“看来我父亲是在派对后死的？”  
“你有什么见解么？”Hank拉开椅子坐下，“毕竟是你发现了他。”  
“他派对上喝得很醉，以Pruitt名义投资的那家公司马上就要上市，那可是获益至少千万的好事。”Phil手上不停地在写着，“George正在戒酒，而我又需要送律师事务所的人回去，所以我们俩算是排队上少有的清醒者。”  
“那你是做什么工作的？”Nick踱步至Phil面前，看着他在纸上写的，事情交代、时间、作证人的姓名、以及联系电话，写得极为详细。  
Phil头也没有抬，“目前是模特，不过我同时还在念书，就读于波特兰的私立法学院。”  
“为什么不去名校？毕竟你父母可都是哈佛毕业。”Nick干脆拉过椅子坐在Phil面前，“学费谁付？”  
“很惭愧，主要是因为我的成绩不够好。”Phil笑着把纸笔递回给Nick，“学费当然是由我母亲付的，毕竟自他们离婚后我就是跟着Josef生活，费用也都是由他出。”  
Nick看着纸上的陈述，从三点起Josef就开始打电话给专车公司来接人，接着是给来助兴的乐队结账，在派对结束后又是开车送事务所合伙人回酒店，各种细节都很清楚，“这些不应该是由你父亲的特别助理Cecily来做么？”  
Phil摊手一笑，“我倒是想让她做，可是我使唤不了她，她只听Josef的，而且事务所那些人和我很熟悉，由我来帮忙接送也完全可以。”他直视着Nick，面上带笑，“让我用犯罪心理课上的东西来想一下，我父亲被谋杀了，所以你们在找嫌疑人。而首先要确定一点，那就是动机，可是我完全没有，从金钱来看他一向对我宽裕，从管教方面他也是很宽松。无论他和我妈妈因为什么原因而分开，他都是我的父亲，而且他也抚养了我很多年。”  
“那我有个疑问。”Nick转手将纸递给Hank，眼神看向Phil，“当时离婚时，你为什么会跟Josef？”  
“因为当时Josef更适合做我的监护人。”Phil调整坐姿面对着Nick，“当时妈妈的精神状况不好，还进过精神病院，所以她无法和Josef争夺我的监护权。”  
Nick倒是来了兴趣，“那你母亲的精神状况是怎样不好？以至于都进了精神病院。”  
“一开始是狂躁、暴怒，情绪失控……”Phil的眼眸垂下，抚着右手中指的戒指，语气很是平静，“后来在一个夜里，她开枪打中了我父亲的手臂，用她那把随身携带的女士枪。”  
Hank不由得挑眉看向Phil，“一开始我们问你家庭问题时你为什么不说？”他的语气里充满了质问，同时又和自己的搭档对了下眼神。  
Phil又翘起了腿，靠在椅背上把玩着他那副昂贵的墨镜，“这已经是很多年前的事了，而且把自己的母亲推到警方嫌疑人名单里，这显然是不合适的。”  
“在面对警方问询时，隐瞒事实，显然是更不合适的。”Nick拿过Hank递回的纸，“我去核查，只要和你的陈述相符，你就能走了，你确定你不需要律师么？”  
“不需要。”Phil戴上了他的机车墨镜，扯开嘴角，“我想我很快就能离开了。”  
  
  
Renard斜靠在他的办公室门口，他双手交叉抱胸看着那个一身皮衣的帅气身影。那个少年放松自然的神态，稳健的脚步，还有对女警员有礼尊敬的态度，这一切吸引了他的注意力。这个看上去颇有些叛逆气质的少年竟然出奇地绅士，他面对问询丝毫不慌张，交谈之间对答如流张弛有度，看得出PhilPruitt是个很聪明的人，虽然他不是名校生，但是毫无疑问，他将来必定会成为一个善于掌控局势的出色律师。  
PhilPruitt注意到了Renard的视线，他签完字，不紧不慢地走到Renard面前。  
“我在电视上见过你……”Phil摘下墨镜插在衣服拉链上。  
Renard站直身体，手插着口袋，低下视线看着眼前这个少年。  
“You’re the Captain”Phil不动声色地打量着Renard的身材，“PhilPruitt，我一直都很喜欢你之前关于那一次抢劫案的发言。”说着伸出右手真诚看向Renard。  
“Captain Sean Renard……”Renard并未抗拒和Phil握手，表情却一如既往地冷淡，“实际上……我们之前见过，在你家。”  
Phil侧着头看向Renard，“你比电视上看上起还要高大。”他露出礼貌的笑容，看着Renard的双眼，“我父亲的案子，Newton议员肯定没少施压吧…”  
“市长已经代为催促过。”Renard淡然而笑，“You hate your father，right？”  
“没想到你会这么说”Phil手插着口袋，他微微靠近了一步望向Renard“我还以为……我表现得很好”  
“不，你隐藏得很好。”Renard直视看向Phil，这个少年的眼神很清澈，既没有愤怒也没有愧疚。  
Phil嗤笑一声，重新带上自己的墨镜，虽然墨镜阻隔了视线，Renard却仍旧能感受到这个少年探查的眼神，他别开眼看向走来的Nick嘴角扬起，“怨恨才不会改变什么，只有仇恨会，不是么？”  
Phil收起笑容转身而去，与Nick擦肩而过时也不忘点头示意。  
Renard感觉这个Phil让他想起了一个人，一个他很不喜欢的人——Eric，桀骜的气质、礼貌的笑容，和异常优雅得体的绅士举止，而Phil身上极力隐藏的恨意又让他想起了自己。  
  
Nick看了眼Phil远去的身影，心中总感觉怪异，“不在场证明核查过了，都一一吻合。”将资料递到Renard手中，目光转而专注着Renard“Pruitt和你说了什么？”  
“进来说。”Renard一把接过资料走回自己的办公桌前，他靠在桌上翻看起核查的证词，“你觉得会是谁？”  
Nick带上门，踱步走至Renard面前，“案件发生时wynter Cole根本不在波特兰，所以她可以排除。”  
“那杀人者到底图谋什么？物质、情感、复仇…任何一样”Renard合上文档夹交还给Nick，“那个派对上，这么多和Josef有着利害关系的人都在，唯独那个有着伤害前科的前妻不在场。”  
“这是凶手刻意安排的结果。”Nick看向Renard，眼神与他对上，“这就像是被安排好的，现场每一个人的不在场证明也几乎都是无懈可击。”  
Renard站起身来，下意识回避了Nick的视线，“那个Mark Lieven你们去找了？案件里一定有什么是我们遗漏了的。”  
“已经派人去找他，这个Mark身上应该会有线索。”Nick掏出手机发现是Wu打来的电话，“怎么了？你们找到人了么？”  
“很遗憾并没有，听说他一看到有警车接近就一溜烟地飞奔而逃。”Wu那头的声音颇有些无奈，“我已经发出全市通告，他逃不掉。”  
“等的这时间可以回现场看一下段。”Renard带上配枪拎起大衣，显然他也是准备一起去。  
Nick会意，抱着对于Renard刻意回避问题的疑惑，转身出门叫上Hank。  
  
  
“无论多少次走进这件别墅，我都能清晰感觉到这些名人们在财富上的优越……”Hank打开灯，看向大厅内的摆设，“谁会没事在自己家里挂上那么多油画。”  
Nick撇嘴一笑，“我们是来调查这座豪宅主人的凶杀案的，这样说你会好受点么？”他将目光移向了墙上的油画，有肖像的也有建筑风景类。  
“这些不是普通的油画，上面的那些人是Pruitt的先祖，最左上角的那位Owen Pruitt是Oregon州的第二任副州长，左数第三幅画的则是Pruitt家族曾经的府邸，而距离我们最近的那一幅画则是已故的Corvallis市的市长。”Renard手插着口袋站在Nick身后，“据我所知JosefPruitt也正准备进军政坛，毕竟他空军中校出身，是律师事务所合伙人，还具有一定知名度。”  
“然后他现在死了……”Hank回头看到Nick和Renard的距离，感觉有些微妙。  
Renard发现不对，不动声色走开几步，“历史课上完了，现在去后面查看泳池。”脑中闪过一个念想，他停住脚步看向灯火通明的后院，“Nick，你去电箱那把泳池区域的电力关闭。”  
“好的。案件重演？”Nick笑着应答，他显然是知道了Renard的想法。  
“记得告诉我你从室内走出来看到了什么。”Renard跟随Hank脚步走向后院，他走到泳池距离房子最远侧手插口袋站好。  
“我看不清泳池里的情况，案发那天晚上到过这里的人应该也是如此。”Nick走进失去照明的后院，“我能看清Hank站在泳池旁，但是对你我只能看到一个身影，如果不是事先知晓也无法辨别是你。”  
“但你至少能清楚知道这里站着一个人……”Renard看向光亮处站着的Nick，从他这个角度很清楚能看到屋子内的情况。  
Hank从手机里调出现场照片，“当时我们来的时候池周围有很多水，据推测是死者临死前在泳池里和人搏斗留下的。”  
“你来看一下。”他拿着手机比对着现场，同时走向Nick处，却在拐弯处不慎脚下一滑，Nick见状连忙去扶，可自己却被Hank拉得失去平衡。  
只见一阵水花，俩人双双堕入池中……  
Nick率先站起身来，他拂去脸上的水，看着和他同样狼狈的Hank不住摇头，“Gosh ，shouldn’t help you …… ”  
“Hey ！对你多年的搭档这么说不觉得太伤人了么？”Hank拭去脸上的水准备爬上去。  
Renard笑着走到池边，面上是掩不住的幸灾乐祸，“往好处想，至少你的手机没和Nick的一样落在水里。”他蹲下捡起Hank落在泳池边的手机，上面的照片同样也让他疑惑。  
“等一下。”Nick忽然拉住Hank，“这池子里是有斜坡的。”  
“So what？”Hank不解看向自己的搭档，“很多泳池都是这样。”  
“可是这个泳池的最深点在靠近屋子那一侧。”Nick往水深处走了几步，“鉴证科说过这个池子足有近两米深。”  
Renard走到原先Nick所站立的地方，向池子看去……

Renard走到原先Nick所站立的地方，向池子看去。“从这个位置来说，如果说当时有人走进后院，而尸体在最深点，根本就无法发现。”  
“可是那个摄影师和模特都来过，这里当时并没有任何异常。”Hank扭头看向Nick，“而且Josef不是在那两个派对之后死的么？”他不解得看向另外两人。  
“即便是现在，如果我们俩潜到水池底，Captain也未必能够看到，更逞论当时那俩人只是走到后院并没有走近查看。”Nick走向池边阶梯上岸，“Josef被发现的时候就穿着一条短裤，而据派对上和Josef攀谈的人描述，他一开始是穿着休闲西装，后来衣服弄脏了后准备去换，而之后就没再看到他出来。他的助理Cecily说，Josef有一个重要电话要打，所以后来就没有出来见客。”  
Hank跟着走上岸，接过Renard递来的手机，他抹着脸上的水神情无奈，“那Captain你怎么想？”  
Renard手插着口袋，看向此时那两个如落水狗一样浑身湿透的警探，“打电话叫鉴证科来，让他们把泳池里的水全部抽出来，一点DNA细节都不要放过。”  
“电话我去打。”Hank看了下自己幸存的手机，“还有车里备用套衫归我了，你别和我抢。”说罢就从屋外小道小跑着出去。  
晚上的天气有点冷，Renard看向那位走到他身边的格林，月光下的Nick满身湿漉，他的皮肤此时看起来异常白皙，衣服湿透，紧贴在身上显出身材，发丝在滴水，连睫毛上都带着水，Renard下意识地想要替Nick捋过那不断滴水的刘海，但是他克制住了，“先出去吧，我车上有健身备用的衣服。”  
Nick眼睛看向Renard，“你的衣服我能穿么？”  
“我对你的体格有信心。”Renard撇嘴一笑，不知道为什么此时格林的眼神在他看来万分熟悉，他努力强迫自己不许自己回想那段时间的记忆，但思绪总是会莫名被勾起，他转过身向屋外小道走去，“车上还有毛巾，你不要我就给Hank。”  
Nick笑着跟上脚步，“那就谢谢了，果然Captain你还是很关心我……和Hank这些手下的。”  
Renard掏出钥匙向外走去，“再多话就穿着湿衣服回去……”  
Nick收声，跟着Renard走出后院，而脸上挂着的笑容却是说明了他的态度。  
\----------  
  
等到鉴证科来到现场，Renard总算可以放心离开现场，他没有回警局，而是直接开车回家。  
打开门，Renard脱下外套疲惫地躺在沙发上，他盯着天花板凝视许久，才缓过劲来。突然，听到一阵细微的动静，警觉起身拿起配枪，跟着声音源头来到楼上，一直走到浴室门口，他听到了一阵水声。防备地走近厕所，却看到一个黑色的毛绒生物正扒着梳洗台上的水龙头，像是在喝水。  
Renard放好配枪，伸手把那只扒着水龙头想要喝水却被浇的满头水的黑猫拎起，“你怎么又回来了？”  
‘喵……’黑猫只是回以弱弱的一声，胡须垂着看起来很没有生气。  
Renard无奈摇头，把猫抱下楼放在流离台上，打开冰箱将鲜牛奶拿出来倒在锅子里，熟练地开火给牛奶加热，“没有猫粮，你将就一下”看着黑猫查勘地眼神，Renard笑着安抚地摸了它几下，他凑近黑猫看着它的眼睛“你要是再敢挠我，我就把你做成标本，知道了么？”  
‘喵呜……’黑猫偏过脑袋主动让Renard抚摸，它没有丝毫抗拒。  
牛奶煮热，Renard混入一些冷牛奶中和，端到流离台上放在黑猫面前，“喝吧。”  
Renard放好配枪，从冰箱中拿出一罐蛋白饮料，看到黑猫还是低着头安静进食，他打开罐子喝光了冰凉的饮料把罐子放在流离台上，看向这只状似无害的黑猫。  
而黑猫抬头望了他一眼，又低头安心喝牛奶。  
揉着额头走上楼洗澡，Renard今天出奇的疲惫，Nick的眼神和举动，让他莫名有危机感。洗去一身疲劳，他擦着身子走到卧室，看到那只黑猫正乖乖睡在床脚，“你很喜欢我的床么？”  
Renard套上舒适的睡袍走到卧室柜子前，看着柜子上的白兰地，犹豫许久还是放弃了……  
转而撩起被子坐在床上，拿起一本西语的百年孤独，转移注意力似得翻了起来。  
黑猫见Renard并未赶它下床，反倒大着胆子走到他旁边，用肉爪摆弄着Renard的袖子。  
“作为导致我发情的始作俑者之一，你怎么就一点都不怕我？”Renard抬起手抓弄着黑猫的耳朵，“要知道如果当时来的不是他，你现在绝对已经变成了死猫。”  
黑猫并未理会，发出舒服的呼噜声，同时还撒娇一般蹭着Renard的手。  
Renard扬起嘴角有些自嘲地嗤笑了起来，“This is so weird……我竟然跟个青春期少女似的在和一只动物倾诉，这绝对是发情的后遗症……”  
他笑着笑着又沉下面色，Renard轻抚着撒娇的黑猫，眼神有些黯淡“ 老实说……我从来没有这么痛苦过，在梦里想到他，醒来也在想他……简直永无休止。”  
“当然，我绝对有能力去应付那些痛苦，但…我就是想他。即便我能每天见到他，我依旧无可救药地想着他…… ”Renard闭眼躺下，他不是一个酗酒的人，但这却是多天以来他唯一一次睡前没有喝酒。他仍然痛苦着，自从他的Alpha离开后的每一天他都很痛苦。   
  
  
早上Renard来到办公室，就看到桌上放着一杯咖啡，杯盖上贴着一张字条，‘Thanks for your clothes.’  
看来Nick比他更早到了警局，Renard抿了一口，味道浓香的纯咖，果然不是附近那家的口味。他坐在位子上喝着温热的咖啡，打开电脑准备查看邮件，视线却不自觉流连在办公室外，果然就看到了那个熟悉的身影。  
Renard转过头回复着工作邮件，刚回复了几封，Nick便敲门走进办公室。“刚从鉴证科拿来的报告。”  
“有结果了？”Renard接过Nick递来的报告，快速翻看着。  
Nick视线扫过自己给Renard带的咖啡，显然已经喝了大半，“鉴证科从泳池的水里发现了像是动物的蹼部组织一样的东西，我想你一定也会和我一样觉得很眼熟。”  
“是Naiad（人鱼）……”Renard看着照片，立刻答出了这个结论，他站起身来走到桌前讲报告交换给Nick，“这也解释了为什么Josef这个游泳健将淹死在自家的泳池里。在不接触水的情况下Naiad如果想要隐藏，Grimm也很难辨别出他们。”  
“现在最大的问题就在嫌疑人，如果按照我们之前的推断，那几乎就是没有一个是有作案时间的人。”Nick平视着看向靠在桌前的Renard，“所以我们必须推翻之前的。”  
“死亡时间很模糊，跨度是两点到五点，而我们之前是根据现场情况来推断的。”Renard侧身拿起咖啡喝了一口，“所以现场情况一定有问题。”  
  
“那个摄影师EllieTerenzi说他曾看到泳池边有两个香槟杯子，而后GeorgeCollins再去的时候已经没有了，应该是被侍者收走了，后来我们在现场看到了两个红酒杯，里面有未喝完的红酒，上面还有Josef的指纹。”Nick结合之前的报告一起看，越发感觉不对，“还有据之前两个证人的描述，池周围比较干燥没有那么多水，而我们到达现场后，池周围却很湿，所以我们就推断，Josef是在派对之后的时间段死的。但是如果说……Josef在那之前就已经死了呢？”  
Renard放下咖啡，显然Nick和他想到一块去了，“你不觉得当时现场的水渍范围太大了么？”  
“所以说…那是被人刻意制造出的现场。Josef极有可能在一开始那个摄影师到后院打电话时，就已经死了，岸边的香槟杯才是他死前真正用过的。凶手不仅营造出一种Josef曾死前争执的假象，还留下了有Josef指纹的红酒杯作为障眼法。”Nick立刻意识到是谁，“那他到底是如何保证这一切完美发生的？”  
“这并不难，那同样是他的家，也是他参与举办的派对，或许对这一切他早已谋划许久。”Renard站起身看向Nick，“其实我更加好奇的是他为什么要杀了Josef？像这样条理清晰计划稳妥的有预谋命案，总要有个合理的动机。”  
此时Wu忽然敲门而入，“Mark Lieven找到了，这会儿正在上来，还有，因为他没成年，所以按照你们之前的嘱咐，我把社会福利署的人也叫来了。”  
  
Renard看向穿着一身便装的Wu,心里就感觉猜到了几分，“你们是在哪找到他的？”  
“说出来你们绝对想不到”Wu挑眉看向两人，“在西南区的L&G区域的公园里，他在街头拉客被我们抓到。”  
“看来他的确是个男妓……”Nick怀着意料之中的震惊，看向一旁的Renard，“真的被你说准了。”  
Wu一脸淡定看着Nick的反应，“你先别急着惊讶，还有更诡异的事情。”说罢把手中的文档递给Nick。  
“还能有什么事情？”Nick走上前接过，“这是Mark的档案，怎么了？”  
“你们看好这上面的照片，这是他原来的样子。”说着Wu打开门指向外面，“而这是他现在的样子。”  
Nick走出门口顺着Wu所指方向看去，只见一个皮肤白皙略显稚嫩的男孩，而头发是耀眼的金色，他的五官像极了一个人。他回过身看向走到门口的Renard，“这……”  
Wu看着两人视线盯着被铐住的MarkLieven，“我想你们应该也意识到这到底诡异在哪了，他现在看起来简直就和死者的儿子是一个模子里刻出来的……”

“所以死者到底是什么情况？是嫖娼？性侵犯”旁听室里Hank不由得发问，他看着审讯室中那个金发少年，感觉没来由得毛骨悚然，这个Josef到底还有什么不可告人的事情没被人发现，“真的不用我进去？”  
“不需要，现在Nick要做的是让他放松戒备先开口，你进去会打破平衡的局面。”Renard手插着口袋看向审讯室的情景，显然他很清楚Nick要做什么。  
Wu皱着眉走进旁听室，将手中的资料交给Renard，“要是被记者知道，那绝对又是够写就一个长篇低俗小说”  
Renard接过文件也不急着翻开，“你帮我去查一下，Josef家族里现在还有谁在波特兰的，带到警局来，还有，把Josef的前妻也带来。”他目光看向审讯室，Nick正坐在MarkLieven对面喝着咖啡，他有意晾着那位受审人。  
  
“我什么时候能走？”Mark双手靠在桌子上，眼神紧盯着眼前这位警探，“我并没有做什么，我和那个人不过是约会而已。”  
Nick继续喝了口咖啡，并未看向他，他打开手机看了下时间，便拿起档案写着什么。  
“嘿！你到底准备拖延到什么时候？”Mark抖着脚，眼神不耐地看先那位不搭理自己的警探。  
“你知道你现在遇到了多大的麻烦么？”Nick放下了咖啡，将手中档案合上，定定地看向对面那位少年，“以至于福利署要派人在门外盯着，而我们扣押着你，不让你离开。”  
Mark忽然嗤笑一声，他神色有些放松下来，“Detective，我不是小孩子，你用不着这样恐吓我。我那些事情根本不至于这样……”  
“哦，是么？”Nick笑了出来，他打开档案将现场照片一张一张放到Mark面前，“谋杀自己的嫖客，这算是怎么样的事情呢？”  
“这……”Mark忽然眼睛瞪大，他不可置信地看向这些照片，身子不由得往后缩了些许，“这是在Pruitt的别墅里的照片？”  
Nick将Josef的死状照片拿了出来，放到Mark面前，“对于自己做的事，你不准备交代么？”  
“这不是我干的。”Mark看不下去Josef的样子，伸手将照片翻过面，“没有理由杀他。”  
“告诉我你和他到底是什么关系。”Nick伸手又将照片翻转过来，他挑起嘴角看向Mark，眼神有些凌厉，“我不是扫黄组的，没兴趣和你纠缠你的下半身问题。”  
  
“只是金钱关系。”Mark伸手遮着眼睛，不愿去看，“去年开始我被他长期养着，他每个月给我一千六，条件只要他在波特兰，我就得随叫随到。”  
“那他对你还有别的要求么？”Nick将照片收回，审视着Mark胆怯的样子，“任何细致的要求。”  
Mark坐直身体，抱着自己的手肘，“要我把头发全部漂成金色，不管是性虐还是变装，都要听他的，还要穿他指定的衣服去见他。”  
Nick将话语记下，并未抬头看他，“只有一千六？为什么我这里的记录是两千六。”  
“还有那一千是专门给我买服饰的钱，我不能自己用，衣服裤子手表鞋子，都要按照他指定的来买。”Mark将口袋里掏出了一张类似于收银条一样质地的纸，“我这里有一张之前买衣服的记录，都是他制定让我买的。”  
“你没有问过为什么？”Nick将收银条拿来看，发现不过是一些常见品牌，就像是中产阶级里男孩子的穿着，“他知道你还不满十六岁？”  
“他不让我问，而且，他就是喜欢我不满十六岁。”Mark嘲讽笑笑，揉着自己的额头，“你知道更恶心的是什么？”  
Nick挑眉看向Mark嘲弄的样子，感觉心里仿佛是猜到了什么，“你说……”  
Mark捋过头发看向墙壁，眼神回避着Nick，“他说每次我穿着衬衫的时候，他感觉就像是在上自己儿子一样兴奋……”  
Nick强压下心中的不适感，“所以你知道Josef是有恋幼癖？”他克制着自己的语调，“你无所谓么？”  
“当然知道……”Mark没有丝毫犹豫，他显然是并不觉得有什么，“我从一开始就知道，不然他也不会来找我，不过我无所谓，他给的钱最多，足够我所有的开销，恶心一点又能如何，这很值得。”  
收回所有照片Nick看向眼前这个还带着稚嫩的男孩，“你为什么要出卖自己的身体？”他手肘撑着桌子，敛去凌厉的气势询问的看者Mark，“你很缺钱？”  
“我是孤儿，而且我需要钱。”Mark状似无所谓地答道，“这是来钱最快的方法，跟他这样的有钱人交易，绝对比站在公园拉客要安全地多”  
Nick感觉他很难理解这样一个男孩子能淡然说出这些事情时究竟是处于怎样的心态，然而他不是心理医师他现在要做的是问案情，“听起来你和他很熟悉……你去过他家？”  
“当然去过……不止一次。”Mark靠在椅背上掐着自己的虎口，“甚至有几次我去的时候他的儿子都在，不得不说，Josef真的是个怪胎，他竟然一点都不避讳。”  
Nick站起身转过去看向背面，打了一个暂停的手势，他有些无力，对于这么一个恋幼癖死者，他忽然不怎么希望凶手被找到了。  
  
Renard翻开资料，上面的内容与他猜测得很像，Pruitt家族这三代的男人都是生育能力有问题，而女性都没问题，这也是为什么他会去领养的原因。而他领养的对象也是经过精心挑选的，看似和他无关，一个谁都不认识的波兰家庭的孩子，然而这个家庭实际上是Pruitt家族旁支的后代，所以Phil也是Wesen，并且和Pruitt一样是Naiad。  
他合上资料走出旁听室，正准备开门Nick就迎面走出来。  
Renard没有走进去，他关上了门看向别处，“你还好么？”  
“总以为自己接触到了足够多的阴暗面，没想到还会有更多。”Nick自嘲地笑着看向Renard，“看来确实是Phil嫌疑最大。”  
“他也是未成年，看来福利署的人是走不掉了。”Renard将手中的资料递给Nick，“Phil的背景。”  
Nick不由得皱眉，“他不就是被领养来的么？”他翻看资料迅速扫过几眼，眼神就出现了异样的变化，“我从来没有现在这样希望凶手别被找到。”  
“别多想了，着重调查，上面的人正紧盯着。”Renard抬手看了下时间，“我让Wu把Pruitt家现在还在波特兰的人带来了，还有那个前妻Wynter Cole也带来。”  
“你想把Phil逼得主动承认？”Nick合上资料眼神对上Renard的，“这能有用？”  
“你应该也意识到，Phil很在乎他的母亲，所以唯独在她不在波特兰的时候动手。”Renard捋平自己的领带，眼神带着笑意看向这位格林“能否有用要取决于你和Hank怎么审问”  
Nick不自觉地扬起嘴角，但他并未接话，拿着手中的资料便转身进入旁听室。  
  
Wynter Cole一身工作装坐在审讯室里，她拿着手机不停回复着讯息，“你有什么事情就直说，我今天很忙，有个整改会议还在等着我出场。”  
“实际上我们找你来并不是因为谋杀案，主要是因为我们在调查过程中发现了一些很关键的事情。”Hank撇撇嘴拉开椅子坐下，“Cole女士，你对你前夫的诡异性癖好应该有所了解是么？”  
Wynter忽然愣了一下，她面无表情看向Hank，停下了飞快移动着的拇指，“你问这个做什么，自从离婚后我就再也没有过问过他的事情。”  
“根据上次你告诉我们的，我们查到了一些东西。”Hank将一个文件档案合着递到Wynter Cole面前，“你翻开看一下。”  
Wynter放下了手机，看向这份档案，“我并不想知道这个。”说着她抬头看向桌对面的Hank，“你们是把我当嫌疑人了，对么？”  
Hank不置可否，他手肘撑着桌子看着Wynter，“无论你是不是嫌疑人，我都觉得你最好能看一下这份资料，这是关于另一件事情的。”  
Wynter Cole翻开面前的资料，而她显然是怔住了，“不会的，Josef是个好父亲，他很爱Phil。”  
“究竟是不是只有Phil才知道，而我们所能知道的，只是Josef存在恋幼癖行为。”Hank拿回那份资料合上，“你真的不知道这事？”  
“你们一定是搞错了……”Wynter Cole双手交握，她的神色已然失去了先前的平和，“Josef他非常爱Phil，他绝对不是那种变态。”  
“不管他是不是，我们都需要你配合我们。”Hank拿出一张Mark的照片，“他今年还没有满十六岁，却和你前夫、你孩子的父亲有了超过一年的关系，你不觉得他看起很眼熟么，像极了Phil。”  
Wynter Cole一手拳头握紧，她眼眶闪着泪光，“你们是说，Josef对Phil也……”  
“不，我们并不能确定这个，所以我需要你帮我们。”Hank将照片递到Wynter面前，“看看这个孩子。”  
“这么做又能怎么样？”Wynter Cole深吸口气，定定看向Hank，“最该受到处罚的人已经死了，你们难道想要去追究受害者的责任么？”  
  
Renard站在旁听室里瞥了眼身旁的PhilPruitt，“看来你的母亲确实很在乎你……”  
Nick在一旁默然不语，他安静地看着审讯室和旁听室里的一切。  
“我看你们是找错人了。”PhilPruitt手插着裤袋，斜过身子看向Renard，“她可是有不在场证明的。”  
“你恨极了Josef不是么？”Renard看向身旁这个少年，“你恨不得这个人能从你的人生中消失，他让你失望了，而且造成了你痛苦的处境。”  
Nick看着Phil的瞳色变成了耀眼的蓝色，Renard成功挑起了这个沉稳少年的情绪。  
“我倒想听听你看出了什么。”Phil眼神直直看向Renard，“Captain Renard。”  
Nick看向Renard转而挪回视线，他上前将资料递出，“你知道你为什么会被Pruitt家领养么？”  
Phil翻开资料，怔怔看着记录着他家庭血缘的那张纸，他的手有些抖。  
“Naiad是么？”Nick昂起头看向Phil，“所以你才能把同样和你一样是Naiad的Josef淹死在泳池里。”  
“Grimm……”Phil吓得瞳孔完全变色，他不住地向后退去，肩膀却被Renard制住。  
“看来你很清楚他的职责，那接下来你自己选”Renard偏过头看向Phil，“想要进去和你母亲谈一下么？”  
Phil看着Nick，暮然笑了出来，“如果不是因为你是格林，你根本就不会发现。”  
“终究会发现的，只是时间早晚的问题。”Renard转过身面对着Phil，“破案需要的是推理与寻找动机，无论你是否是Wesen，都会被怀疑到。”  
Phil毫无忌惮地笑了出来，他的笑容中充满了自嘲，“就像无论我怎么隐藏都能被你立刻察觉出来一样么？”  
“并不是我眼光毒辣。”Renard偏过头看向审讯室，转而又看向Phil，“只是我太清楚对家人抱以恨意时会是个什么样子。”  
  
  
“没想到这么简单就承认了。”Hank坐在位子上写着结案词，“你和Captain到底和他说了什么？”  
“没有什么关键的。”Nick查看着部门的内部邮件，眼神锁定在电脑屏幕上，“他还没成年，母亲是全国排的上名号的刑事律师，再加上他曾受到过虐待，即便是不达成协议，这一切也都对他有利。”  
Hank合上文件，就看到一个眼熟的鉴证科实习生走来。  
“Detective Burkhardt？”带着细框眼睛的实习生将手中的袋子放到Nick桌上，“你的手机进水太严重了，通过你的云存档才帮你恢复了一部分，但那也是数天前的信息，你最近的信息和通讯录更改会全部作废，我已经尽力了。”  
“天哪，你竟然真的能帮我修好……我还以为我得换个新的。”Nick迫不及待从鉴证科袋子里取出手机，“说好了，我改天请你喝咖啡。”  
“要浓香拿铁，我先去工作了。”实习生看了眼时间，又脚步匆匆离开，  
Hank起身穿上衣服，走到Nick面前打量着正翻看着自己失而复得手机的搭档，“没想到鉴证科还能这么用，Wu告诉你的？”  
Nick把玩着自己的手机，头也没有怎么抬，“实际上是我手机当时就掉在水池里，而鉴证科抽干池水后就把我的手机连同别的一下当做证据拿回警局处理，顺便就帮我修好了。”  
“这都可以……”Hank拿起自己桌上的文件夹，看了下时间，“我把资料送到档案备份处就先走了。”  
Nick忽然抬眼看向已经准备离开的Hank，“你和Kelly这是第几次约会了来着？”  
“我觉得你还是先把自己和上一个约会对象的事情处理完再来关心我比较好”Hank故意揶揄了一句，脸色却依旧很好“第五次了，今天她来我家吃饭，不说了，我先去送文件。”  
  
“那我就祝你约会顺利。”Nick又将眼神挪回手机，他开始翻起自己的通讯录和通讯记录，然而不知怎么手机上竟然多出了一些让他毫无印象的记录。在他休假的第一天，也就是他记忆出现中断的那一天，他竟然给Renard打过电话，还不止一通，而就在第二天，就有一个和Paris的短暂通话记录，那很显然是被挂断的。想起自己车载GPS上莫名消失的记录，Nick不由得将视线看向办公室里，此时的Renard正站着和人打着电话神情紧绷像是在聊公事，他的眼神与Nick相交后便立即主动错开。  
Nick收回目光，他心中闪过了数个猜测，都一一否决。沉吟良久，他回过身给自己打印了一张调取市内监控视频的准许令，眼神扫过办公室里的Renard，转而起身向外走去。


	10. 再次结合

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Renard他转头看向Nick，他没有说话，眼神中带着异样，轻笑了一声便反手将Nick拽进房来。信息素将他逼得发狂，Nick每一秒的靠近都是对他意志力的拷打，终于，他放弃了抵抗，直直吻上那许久未触碰的双唇，用最熟悉的方式探开牙关，引着这位Alpha对他做出回应。

花园酒店的宴会厅里，正举行着市政厅同警局联合Golden财团牵头的慈善晚会，Nick身着正装打着细长领带，正拿着香槟站在不显眼处，他和台下别的人一样，会在精彩处拍手称赞，时不时抿一口杯中的香槟，而他的视线则是死死地紧盯着在台上发言的Renard。  
他再一次对Renard充满了不信任感，从监控那调取来的视频，那些曾被删除的电话记录，还有Renard最开始欲盖弥彰的说辞。这一切都让他不知道是否还应该相信台上的人。但诡异的是，即便事实摆在眼前，他都不觉得Renard会害他，所以他并没有同上一次与Renard发生矛盾时一样表现出来，而且直觉告诉他，Renard绝对不会像上次那样对他让步，通过种种迹象表明，Renard根本不希望他知道那些天里发生的事情。这一切都需要他自己去弄清楚……轮到市长发言，Renard在一片欢迎声之中走下台，Nick同他视线不自觉交错，各自又若无其事看向别处。  
喝光了手中的香槟，Nick将空杯子放到走过身边的侍者所端的盘子上，转身便走出宴会厅。他原本并不准备再和Paris有联系，但细想之下放了一个女士的鸽子还毫无歉意实在不是他的作风，而且还是他主动约的别人。  
  
正想着就来到了Paris办公的楼层，Nick对着反光物整了一下自己的领带，掏出口袋里的一个精致礼盒，便向Amy Paris的办公室走去，还未敲门，办公室门就自己打开。  
“Amy……”Nick一脸歉意看着眼前的女子，“我是特地来道歉的。”  
Amy Paris并未有什么神色改变，她靠着门框斜眼看着Nick，“Burkhardt警探有什么要说的么？”  
“真的很抱歉，我上次并非是故意放你鸽子。”说着Nick奉上了手中的淡蓝色礼盒，“希望你能原谅我。”  
“想要收买我？”Amy Paris接过礼盒，缓缓打开，眼神却发生了变化，“你怎么知道……”只见盒子里是一条摆放讲究的银质手链，上面点缀着三只海豚，中间那一只还是水晶材质。  
“你喜欢就好。”Nick露出淡淡的笑意，“上次和你吃饭时我注意到你的项链和钱包上都有海豚的形状和图案……我想你应该很喜欢海豚，所以就买了。”  
Amy扬起嘴角露出极大的笑意，“好，收买成功，谢谢你的礼物”她合上礼盒正眼看向Nick，“说说，你到底为什么要爽约，你的搭档说你遇到了很大的麻烦，现在还是没解决。”  
“没错，说出来你可能不会相信就在和你相约那天，发生了一个意外事件，我后来记忆出现了断片，健康影响不大，但我一直就是想不起来。”Nick拿出手机找出那一通电话，交给Paris，“这一通电话还是鉴证科帮我恢复手机数据之后我才看到的，真的很抱歉，但我真的自己都没想到会发生这些，你还记得这通电话的事情么？”  
“这通电话我记得是有人接了的。”Paris将手机交还给Nick，“打通了，而且响了没几声就被接起，感觉像是听到了一阵信号的沙沙声，然后我还没来得及说话电话就被挂断，我再打你就是关机状态了。”  
Nick皱起了眉，“有信号的沙沙声？”他接过手机放在口袋里，“你后来几天再打我电话我都是关机的？”  
“没错。”Paris将自己的手机拿出来，调到通话记录那一项，递到Nick面前，“我后来几天都有给你打过电话，你更加是直接不在服务区。”  
“谢谢你能相信我。”Nick站直身体看着Amy Paris，“虽说我们俩不会有结果……我依旧很高兴能认识你。”  
Amy Paris领会到Nick的潜台词，她昂起头笑着看向面前的英俊警探，“Well，我也很高兴能认识你。”  
  
  
回到宴会厅已是另一幅景象，发言已经结束，宴会厅里的人或是攀谈或是牵着伴在舞池里谈笑，Nick随手又拿过一杯香槟，他走到Hank身边，同时余光锁定着Renard的身影。此时的Renard正和另一个他从未见过的人攀谈着。  
  
“Kelly，我必须得说，我从来没见过Hank会这么紧张地对待约会。”Nick抿了口香槟揶揄着自己的搭档，“比对待年度考核还要慎重。”  
“Really？”Kelly长发简单盘起看起来端庄而不失活力，她眼神瞟向Han像是有些不信，“在我看来他可是个情场老手。”  
Hank干笑了声，甩给了自己搭档一个白眼。  
“你知道应该知道那个说法。”Nick无视Hank的眼神，继续开口，“对待自己在意的人或事物，再小心都不为过，不是么？”说罢他喝光了杯中的香槟，瞪回了Hank，“Hey，别这个眼神看着我，我这是在说好话。”  
Kelly主动为Nick递上又一杯香槟，“或许他只是忌惮与我是个Wesen，所以特别慎重呢？”  
“绝对不会。”Nick摇头否认，甩了一个眼神给Hank，“He really cares about you…… ”  
Hank没有搭理Nick，他眼神看向Kelly面上不自觉得带着笑意，握住了Kelly的手轻啄了一下，“你知道我现在在看什么？…My Euterpe，my muse.”  
“You are such a sweet-talker ”Kelly放下手中酒杯，转而回握住Hank的手，“如果你每说一次好听话，我就给你一美元，那我现在一定身无分文。”她半是揶揄半是调笑，手搭在Hank肩上，“你知道我现在在看什么？”说着送上亲昵一吻。  
  
一瞬间Nick感到神智有些恍惚，眼前的景象让他感到有些微妙，好像他也曾这么对别人做过，但那人却不是Juliet。  
‘你在看什么？’  
‘My prince……’  
Nick脑中忽然出现了两个声音，他视线有点模糊，睁大着眼睛想要维持，眼前却不断闪过似成相识却又陌生的片段。昏暗的的地下室，壁炉的火熄灭着，地下室里放置着一个巨大的床，床边散落着数个空酒瓶和几本书，而一个熟悉的身影则躲在角落里，像是在躲避着他不愿意让他靠近。  
“Nick，你还好么？”Hank同Kelly关切看向刚才还好好的那位格林，此时正痛苦地揉着太阳穴。  
Nick从忽然席卷而来的片段回忆中恢复过来，他感觉头有些疼，仍旧扯开笑容看向自己的搭档，“感觉可能喝得有点多，我出去走一会儿。”他尽力让自己维持稳健的脚步，从Renard身边路过准备向外走去。  
注意到Nick走近，Renard停下交谈看向来Nick，“你来的正好，这位是新来的总检察官Albrecht Fraser。而这位，是我手下破案率最高的警探，NickBurkhardt。”  
Nick笑着和Albrecht打了照面，他回应着同这位未来会经常合作的检察官握手，“你这个年纪就是总检察官，实在太让人佩服，希望以后合作愉快。”  
“我听CaptainRenard说，在你手下有很多疑案都被解决了，甚至都不需要协议就让人认罪。”Albrecht Fraser用好奇且钦佩的眼神看向Nick，“我最喜欢和你这样高效率的警官合作。”说着他主动为Nick递上一杯酒，“白兰地，口感上佳。”  
Nick笑着摇头，他婉拒递来的酒杯，“我已经喝多了，刚准备出去醒一醒。”  
Albrecht Fraser一脸遗憾，也并未有异议，。  
  
Nick稳着脚步走到一扇飘窗前，他靠在窗栏上呼吸着新鲜空气，感觉又是一阵莫名地头疼，随之而来的还有从体内散发出的凉意。他知道这一切必然和他失忆的事情有关，脑中想起自己之前去调取监控视频，他清楚地看到自己曾开着车驶离警局，然后一路直奔Renard家，直到快要接近Renard家才消失在监控里。而之后他的车子更是不曾再开回家过，那十多天里他都没有回过家……直到在二十五号那天，Renard才将看起来昏睡着的他送回家，而且开的还是他的那辆车。  
凉风带着湿意吹得Nick异常清醒，他靠在窗边呆了很久，足有一个小时多，但他也并不准备再进去。  
翻开手机看着那些通话记录，Nick感觉自己从来没有这么气恼过，不只是对于Renard刻意遮掩，还有他自己对失忆的无力感。  
锁上屏幕看向远处，竟然看到Renard独自走了出来，他走了几步便踉跄扶住墙。  
Nick心中还未下判断，就直接走向Renard扶住了他，“喝多了？”  
“还好……”Renard脸色有些泛红，看起来就像是酒意甚浓，“我应该没事。”他向后退闪着，似是要挣脱开Nick，但步履不稳总感觉会摔倒。  
“你都喝成这样……难道还准备自己回去？”Nick并未理会Renard的刻意闪躲，他走上前从Renard腰侧半是钳制地搀扶住他，“很遗憾，我也喝酒了，不能送你回去。”说着他就带着Renard走向vip电梯处，同时一手掏出手机给还在上班的AmyParis发简讯说明情况求助。  
Nick收到Paris的回复，上面写明了已经替他开好的套房门号，合上手机看向身旁比他还高的俊朗上司，他深吸口气，强压下心中的疑问，“明天就是休息日了，你不用急着工作。我找人帮你开一个房间，你好好休息。”  
Renard忽然有些抗拒Nick的接近，他一直躲闪着，想要挣脱开Nick的手臂，“你不用这么扶着我，我现在好多了，自己能站。”  
“好吧……我先送你到25楼的套房。”Nick讪讪松开手臂，他不再看向Renard，视线看向电梯里的数字，心里却是疑问不住地盘旋，他忽然觉得自己应该直接问Renard，即便这个人不会老实回答，他也应该问，至少是查看他的反应。  
数字跳到了25，Renard率先走出了电梯间，他忽然拦住Nick，神色有些异样，“多谢你扶我过来，到这里就足够了。”  
“无所谓，都已经到了。”Nick并不准备听从Renard，每当Renard喝醉的时候，他Captain身份对他就像是毫无威慑力，“而且以你现在的状况，保险起见还是送你进去。”  
Renard看了Nick一眼，也不再反驳，而是看着Nick走出电梯。他虽是脚步依旧踉跄却不愿再被Nick搀扶，走在Nick身后，像是要有意保持距离。  
一个侍应生打扮的年轻男子看到Nick就快步走来，“Burkhardt警官是么？”  
“是我，是Paris让你来的？”Nick停下脚步看向这个像是赶时间的侍应生。  
“这是房卡，直走右转，是豪华套房。”侍应生确认了身份便将卡片放到Nick手中，脸上挂着职业化的笑容，“我还有事，先走了，祝您入住愉快。”  
Nick走到路口，故意停下等着Renard的脚步，“这是房卡……右转就到了。”  
“谢谢你。”Renard揉着太阳穴看起来像是强忍着不适感，他拿过房卡拍了下Nick肩膀，“你不用看着我，回去吧……”  
Nick报以一笑，他也并未再跟着Renard，就在准备离开时却看到Renard又是一个脱力险些跌倒，他踉跄的扶住墙，十指握拳身体有些发抖，看起来极为痛苦。Nick没有丝毫犹豫，他上前赶忙扶住Renard，“你这不像是喝醉了，你到底怎么了？”  
“你走开！该死的…怎么又会这样！”Renard抗拒地想要推开Nick，他身体抖似筛糠，呼吸失去了规律，像是忍受着极大的痛苦，“Nick，你离开……不要靠近我……”  
Nick被Renard推开，心里却是气恼又奇怪，“你到底怎么了？”  
Renard不理会Nick的询问，他挣扎着站起来，转身开门进去。  
看着Renard对他的抗拒样子，Nick心里的气愤情绪占了上峰，他上前一把拉住了Renard手臂，直直看向他的双眼，“我的失忆和你有关是么”  
但是他并没有得到答案……  
Renard他转头看向Nick，他没有说话，眼神中带着异样，轻笑了一声便反手将Nick拽进房来。信息素将他逼得发狂，Nick每一秒的靠近都是对他意志力的拷打，终于，他放弃了抵抗，直直吻上那许久未触碰的双唇，用最熟悉的方式探开牙关，引着这位Alpha对他做出回应。

Nick感觉时间一瞬间仿佛被放慢了数倍，感受着唇瓣上的厮磨，他甚至都来不及呼吸，脑中仿佛是炸开一样跳出了数段画面。  
地下室里两个赤裸身躯的交缠，这一次他看清楚了，那是一个男人，一个比他还要高大并且身材完美如庙宇神像的男人。在壁炉火焰的映照下他似是怎么都不够地在他身下男人的后背上印上一个又一个吻，下身不断地挺进的同时他像是勾勒形状般沿着身下人的背脊一路啃咬。而身下的人出奇地配合他，挺起臀部迎合着他的进入，那人从肩膀到后腰连成的完美弧线让他难以克制，他掰过那人的肩膀用力附上双唇。  
  
是Renard……  
  
不由自主地加倍回应着那主动附上的唇瓣，Nick感觉只是一个吻自己就被挑起了性欲，紧接着他再一次闻到了那股熟悉的气味，浓郁时是犹如香醇白兰地一样的芬芳隐约间又是夹杂着花果香味的清甜，比他所闻到过的任何一种香水都要诱人都要具有侵略性，涌入他的鼻腔占据了他的呼吸，几乎要夺走他的神志，他勃起了，而且硬得非常厉害。唇齿纠缠着，Nick感觉自己已然是被欲望所支配，他一手搂上Renard的后颈，另一手则是熟稔地搭上了Renard的腰际并向下游走。而就在他想要加深这个吻时，Renard却忽然用力推开了他。  
  
Alpha的气息侵占着Renard几乎是所有的呼吸，他沉沦在了自己引导而致的深吻中，就在他差不多要臣服于欲望之时，眼前这个Alpha的气息发生了改变。这带着侵略信号的气息令他恐慌，这绝对不同于第一次被标记时的那样，此时Nick的气息让他不由得颤栗，而随之而来的则是真相败露的恐惧之感。Renard奋力挣扎开Nick强硬的搂抱，用力将他推开。  
  
“Nick，快离开……”Renard强撑着和Nick保持距离，“你现在是被影响了”他不由得后退几步，展现出一副极为抗拒的姿态。  
“那又怎么样？”，Nick拭去唇上的津液，挑眉看向那个正散发着诱人气味的男人，他每走近一步那人就后退一步。  
  
  
Renard知道，此时的Nick已然是解除了自然法则的禁锢，他又恢复了Alpha的本能，这让他更加难以抗拒。Nick一步步紧逼，而他身后则是没有去处的房间，Renard看向了那扇还未被完全关上的门，随后脚步又向后方挪了几步。  
Nick直直走上前想要靠近，Renard赶忙快速一个侧身向门口跑去，他想逃，也必须要逃。  
而事情没有他想得那么顺利，刚摸到门把他就被Nick紧紧抓住手臂，随后一股巨大的力量把他砸到门上，Renard感觉自己浑身被撞得发疼，他想要反抗，脖颈却被牢牢掌控住，一瞬间连呼吸的自主权都不再属于他。  
  
“不要反抗……”Nick的鼻息贴近着Renard的耳畔，他的语气低沉像是极为不满Renard行为，“因为你根本无处可逃。”  
Renard感觉到了Nick的威胁意味，他内心恐惧着，但他更加惧怕Nick恢复清醒后知道真相的样子。Renard比谁都清楚，他对眼前的这个人已经付出了太多的心血，他不能失去他。Renard偏过头，用额头重重撞向Nick，同时弓起腿用力将他踢开，随即就转身开门。  
再一次被抗拒的Nick终于爆发了怒意，他速度极快地追上刚逃出门的Renard，一个手刀斩向他的后脖颈，趁着Renard被疼痛袭击而失去抵抗力的瞬间，一手用力反向掰动他的右手，另一手则是利用臂弯牢牢钳制住Renard的脖子，在他清晰地听到了Renard手臂脱臼的声音后的下一瞬就用力收紧臂弯，而Renard也无法再挣扎，“说过……让你不要反抗。”  
  
一瞬间的缺氧让Renard有些意识模糊，伴随着手臂脱臼的痛感，他感觉自己被扛起，就在他恢复些许意识时，却就被忽然重摔在地板上，头猛地撞到地面，一阵眼前发黑。他看不到Nick在干什么，但是他听到了清晰的布料撕裂声和扣子被崩开落地的声音，紧接着下身就感到一阵凉意，感觉自己的上衣被Nick撕开，皮带被粗鲁扯开，下体马上就要暴露在空气中。心中的恐惧突然放大，Renard用力挣扎起来，即便他现在视线所及都是一片黑暗。他狼狈的想要翻身逃开，却被Nick制住，脸颊贴在冰冷的地板上，而上半身遮挡的衣物都彻底被扒去……  
  
Nick一进入房间没走几步就将Renard狠狠摔在地上，撕开Renard上身的衣服连带着将他的裤子也扯下。Renard的身材比例堪称完美，以至于Nick感觉自己的视线仿佛一刻都移不开。身下人突然挣扎了起来，他上半身的肌肉因为紧张而更加明显，裤子被褪下连带着露出两侧极明显的人鱼线。Nick当然不会让他摆脱自己，他将转过身想要逃跑Renard轻松制服，紧接着就脱去了他所有的衣服。面对这么一个几乎已经失去反抗之力的Renard，这位Grimm感到难以自持，他拿起Renard的领带，从正面将Renard双手牢牢捆住，用力将Renard拉起身，又将他推到墙上紧紧压制住。  
  
Nick靠得Renard很近，甚至能感觉到他因为恐惧而颤栗，“为什么不好好听话？”他掰过Renard的下巴用力咬上那双唇瓣，有铁锈味混合着如烈酒一样的香浓味道，这带着血腥的诱人气味终于将他残存的理智也一并侵蚀殆尽。Nick掰过Renard的肩膀，轻易将这个比他还要高大的男人翻过身，并且完全压制。  
  
Renard恢复了视线的清晰，此时他上半身的衣物全被扔在地上，而下身的遮掩已经被完全褪去，勃起的下体被暴露在空气中，他忍着疼痛靠着被捆住的双手撑住墙，Nick的碰触让他抑制不住地颤抖。是禁欲太久了么？以至于这样的刺激就让自己几乎呻吟出声……  
“你竟然都湿成这样了……”Nick啧叹似的口吻说着，他手指刻意划过那个正不住地流出透明液体的穴口，刮拭下滑腻的液体抹在Renard紧绷的后背上，他的嘴角上扬，语气依旧低沉“但我还是很生气……”  
Nick不经前戏，就这样直直挺入，他即刻就感受到了Renard身体对他的欢迎，他用力拍打着Renard的臀部，留下了红艳而明显的手印，“把屁股挺起来……你知道该怎么动……”  
  
Renard咬着唇抗拒着Nick的动作，虽然后穴不由自主地摩挲吸引着Nick进入，但这充满羞辱意味的状态让他根本无意配合。  
“还不听话？”Nick他抽出下体随后又重重挺入，然而这还不够，他抽出自己腰间的皮带对折握住，停下身下的动作将皮带轻轻划过Renard背脊，“我让你自己动……”  
  
Renard此时倍感屈辱，可不知怎么身体却愈加兴奋，下意识地躲闪着Nick擒住他腰际的手，只听到一声空气被划破的声音，紧接着皮带就用力抽在了他的背脊之上，带来一阵火辣的疼痛。Renard瞬间绷紧了身体，他急促地呼吸着，身体不由自主地颤抖，屈辱感与兴奋感交织，他硬得更加厉害了。  
  
Nick将皮带轻轻搭在Renard背上，由上至下地勾画着那诱人的背脊曲线，将身下人的颤栗与恐惧尽收眼底，他享受着这种掌控的感觉。同时还有Renard因紧张而带来的后穴紧缩，温热滑腻的甬道痉挛似的一阵阵不停地紧紧吸着他的阴茎，几乎要将他刺激得缴械，他爱死这种美妙的体验了。  
  
感觉Renard稍稍放松，Nick随即挥动皮带鞭打那已经浮起一层薄汗的背脊上，一道清晰的红印显现，而后则是又一阵激烈的甬道紧缩，Nick感觉他仿佛已经上瘾，他擒住Renard的腰际持续挺进着，皮带抵在身下人的肌肤上，每当Renard有所放松他便毫不犹豫抬首奉上一记火辣的抽打。每一下抽打之后带来的甬道收缩让Nick疯狂，可是这仿佛还是不够，“让你自己动起来，知道么？”说着Nick又是狠狠的一记鞭打，显出一个极为鲜艳的红印。  
  
  
“啊……”Renard终于忍不住痛叫出身，却更是引来Nick的猛烈的顶弄，而他也再难以抑制住自己的呻吟声，要不是Nick钳在他腰间的手牢牢箍住了他，或许他早就撑不住跪在地上。  
  
Nick并没有停手，他一下又一下，轻重不一地抽打着Renard的背脊和臀部，同时下身变着法子地持续挺进，渐渐的，感觉身下人开始主动了起来。  
  
Renard背上一片火辣，此时的他一丝不挂被钉在墙上，而Nick却只是衣冠凌乱，莫名的屈辱感让他身体变得更加兴奋，他沉下腰主动挺起臀部迎合着Nick的挺入，感觉每一下顶弄都恨不得进入他体内最深处，这让他更加难以克制，“太深了……”Renard的声音带着颤抖，他喘息着转过头看向那位始作俑者。  
  
两人视线相对只是一瞬，Nick就掠夺般吻住身下人的唇瓣，专心地索取着Renard的气息。此时对于他而言最困难的事情，莫过于是控制自己对于Renard的欲望。这太难了，他的身体、他的气味、他的喘息与呻吟甚至是一丝细微的颤抖和一个求饶的眼神，都让Nick感觉无法自拔。Nick看着眼前这个比他还要伟岸的男人，就这样被他压在墙上狠狠的变着法子得操着，他掌握着这个男人的每一丝颤抖与呻吟，这种不同于生理快感的奇妙感觉让他兴奋得想要尖叫。  
  
此时的Renard已经无法思考，毕竟在深吻之下，他连呼吸都已不能自主，Nick放松了对他腰际的钳制，而他则是晃动身体一刻不停地主动迎合着Nick的进入，他感觉背脊上火辣的痛感此时不仅不再难捱，反而加剧了他身体的敏感，带给他更多的快感。总算Nick放过了他的唇瓣，将呼吸的自由交还与他。Renard贪婪着呼吸着空气，他靠肘部撑在墙上，感受着体内阴茎的逐渐胀大，他知道Nick是要成结了，但是面对这么一个已经失去理智的Alpha，他不知道这到底是开始还是结束。  
  
Nick发现自己的下体逐渐胀大，他觉得自己潜意识里好像是知道这个的含义，但是却想不起来。不过他没有停下，而是将自己的阴茎随着胀大而顶入更深处，他感觉Renard体内像是还有另一个入口，并且那里更加欢迎他的进入。  
在持续而缓慢的挺进中，Nick的阴茎涨到了最大，Renard感觉自己此时的感官像是被放大了数倍，同样快感也是如此，可即便是在这样的情况下，他的Alpha还是不愿意放过他。Renard感觉到了自己面部的异样，半是呻吟半是痛苦地叫出了声。他的Alpha再一次标记了他，并且把滚烫的精液射进他的体内，Renard也终于射出，他控制不住地开始颤栗着，视线逐渐模糊，身上的痛感好像都不再强烈。  
  
一直到射精结束，Nick才抽出自己埋在Renard体内的阴茎，他打横抱起险些脱力跪倒在地的Renard，毫不犹疑地将他带到了那个有着大床的房间内。  
  
Renard感觉自己被腾空抱起，随后又被放在床上，手上的捆绑被解开后又套上了一对冰凉的事物。  
是手铐……  
感觉到不对劲的Renard警觉地强打起精神看向同样也脱去了衣物的Grimm。  
不过还没等Renard爬起身，Nick将自己的东西扔在床边便欺身而上，手里还拿着自己才解下的领带，“那只是开始。”  
不顾Renard的挣扎Nick将领带附上他的双眼，并且紧紧捆住。  
突然被夺走了视觉自由的Renard感到不安，他下意识地向床头靠去，抗拒的躲避着Nick的靠近，但这无疑又挑起了这位Alpha的怒意。  
  
脱臼的右手被松开限制，一阵剧烈的疼痛过后，脱臼的地方回归了原位，而手铐则绕过床栏又铐在Renard的右手之上，Renard并没有因此而松口气，因为他的脖子上被Nick用活动结系上了另一条领带，领带的另一端则是掌握在Nick手中，他的手稍稍抬起，Renard便会感到呼吸困难。  
感到手指一阵牵扯的痛感，Renard的戒指被Nick取下，而由不得他想更多，双腿便被用力分开，低于体温的戒指被直接塞进他的体内，紧接着的就是Nick的直直挺入。  
  
  
“Oh Gosh…”Renard清楚得感受到了戒指搔刮过甬道内壁，而那再度挺入的阴茎则是一个劲地把戒指送到更深处，“Stop！ I’m begging you ...”Renard声音带着恐惧，他的声线颤抖，几乎能听出哭腔，“It probably can't take out……”Renard此时已经感觉到了Nick的异样，不同于正常的发情，这是更加严重的情况，他现在所面对的这个Alpha要更加易怒且嗜虐。发现了这个情况，但他又束手无策，因为他完全没有办法在不伤到Nick的情况下暂停这一切。  
将Renard无助的模样看在眼里，Nick莫名地感到性奋，“Why should I care about that?”，收紧了手中的领带，看着Renard昂起头试图汲取更多空气，同时后穴的不住收紧更是给他带来更大快感。  
  
视线一片黑暗之中，Renard感觉开始吸气困难，不自觉扬起下巴想要呼吸得更顺畅，他挣扎着，但是越挣扎呼吸反而越困难，他强迫着让自己放松下来，配合着Nick的顶入。  
  
Nick松开了领带，但他绝不打算就此作罢，他弓起身啃咬上Renard一侧的乳首，反复吸允并折磨着，另一手则把握住Renard的阴茎，由下至上轻重不一地摩挲、食指绕着顶端小孔打转，感觉到了Renard前列腺液的泛滥Nick也不曾停止，他转而去折磨挑逗另一侧的乳首。Nick觉得Renard的甬道内此时变得异常紧致，内壁蠕动似的紧紧地包裹他的阴茎，将他吸引到更深处。  
Renard清晰感觉到戒指进入了更深的地方，他真的害怕了，“Please……take it out！”即使知道无用，他仍旧挣扎着，抗拒着Nick的进入，并且试图将压在他身上的Alpha踢开。  
但这一切无疑是火上浇油……  
Nick起身离开，回来时手上拿着Renard一直随身携带的一部手机和自己的，他快速拨下自己的号码打通后变合上。虽然被蒙着眼，但Renard听到拨号声和手机铃声的瞬间就意识到Nick想要做什么，“Please…don't do that!Don’t… ”他感觉到了Nick的靠近，更加是挣扎起来，“Nick，求你…不要放进来……我会听你的，我什么都听你的……”  
  
Nick没有理会，他更加强硬地直接分开身下人的双腿，力道之大，让Renard不由得吃痛的叫出声。借着精液的润滑，原本就不大的手机轻松被塞进了Renard的甬道之内。  
  
然而Renard的噩梦才刚开始……  
  
Nick一个挺身进入，将手机顶到了深处，手指抓弄着Renard的紧绷的胸肌，指甲用力地划过乳首，配合着下身的顶弄，把Renard折磨得不住呻吟。他持续抽插、用力挺进，同时另一手逐渐收紧领带。  
Renard失去视觉自由，因此他更加清楚地感受到了一切，手机被Nick直接塞进自己的后穴，然后又被顶到了深处，他双手被禁锢，身体被压制着，毫无反抗之力。他心里害怕极了，但是快感却又不受控制地充斥着身体。  
看着Renard紧绷而克制神情，Nick突然调笑着起身离开，他拿起了自己的手机打开屏幕将未接号码回拨过去，“You will like it。”  
“啊……”Renard惊呼似的呻吟出声，他身体绷得愈发紧，他清楚的感觉到了体内强烈的震动感，同时Nick再次顶入，有意识地将手机推向更里面，Renard更加害怕了，“不…不能再深了…”他抗拒着Nick的进入，脖间的束缚突然收紧，让他无法呼吸。  
Nick控制着手上的力道，确保让Renard足够紧张却又不至于休克，另一手安抚般得覆上Renard的阴茎，配合着下身的动作，反复挑弄着他的欲望。  
  
不知道究竟过去了多久，Renard只记得手机像是反复震动了十多次，而他则是绷紧着身体承受着撞击。恐惧和视线的缺失放大了他的感官，这让他不仅更容易吃痛于Nick恶意的揉捏，而且还让他几乎要被快感夺取神智。又一次震动袭来，Renard感觉自己失去了控制，他开始主动迎合Nick的撞击，连Nick每一次的抽离他都似是万分不舍。口中不自觉倾泻出的呻吟让他羞愧异常，为什么即便是被Nick这样对待他都能感到性奋异常？恐惧并没有被淡化，相反而是愈加增长，同时增长的还有那纷呈迭出的奇妙快感，他异常主动地迎合着Nick的挺入。  
  
看着身下人的迎合Nick不自觉露出笑，“See......You do like it.”他肆无忌惮地拉紧那个束缚的领带……  
  
生理上的极致快感，伴随着脖颈处被收紧带来的窒息感，Renard开始感到一阵强烈的晕眩，他的肌肉紧紧绷住且浑身脱力冒着汗，明明是被蒙着眼，他却仿佛是看到了耀眼白光，忽然下身痉挛似的紧张绷起，他终于在Nick反复的感官折磨中被操得射了出来。  
  
而Nick在甬道一阵激烈蠕动紧缩之下，也步向了快感的巅峰，他解开禁锢着Renard的手铐，松开他脖颈间的束缚，将这个同样沉溺于高潮余韵的人拉近他的臂弯，解开遮盖住Renard视线的领带，Nick贴近着Renard的耳畔，语气不复之前的低沉，“Sean……You still have some things to do……”  
  
“嗯？”Renard从一片混沌中回过神来，由于不适应光亮，他一阵开眼就感觉房内的灯光异常刺眼，不由得伸手想要遮住眼睛，手腕却被Grimm握住。  
把Renard的左手领向了他那还泛着红肿的后穴，Nick扶着他跪坐在自己身上，“东西你自己拿出来……”Nick安抚似的轻啄着Renard唇瓣，眼神带着一丝调笑，“还是说…你准备留着？”  
“你……”Renard看着眼前的Alpha，但无可奈何，他将中指探入自己的后穴之内，配合着甬道放松的动作，想要把东西带出来。  
Nick将吻带向了Renard的耳后、脖颈，轻轻的吸允与带着热意的鼻息侵扰着Renard的神智，但他自己并未觉得如何，一次胜过一次的重重吮吸，在Renard脖子肩颈上留下一个个红印。  
经过一阵颤栗，Renard将手机带了出来，戒指依旧在里面，可他感觉自己的体力就快要支撑不住。  
Nick啃咬着Renard的脖颈，“你下面继续动……”一手探入了Renard的后穴内，经过两次内射，此时的甬道内异常湿滑，充斥着他自己的精液。  
  
Renard几乎已经要脱力，可在Nick的动作之下他又被勾起了欲望，无力克制的他刚呻吟出声，就被Nick堵住了双唇。Nick长驱直入地侵入了他的牙关，Renard更是完全配合，两人唇齿纠缠着，互相汲取着对方的气息。  
上面激烈地纠缠着，而身下也没有闲着，Nick手指勾住那个被他塞进的戒指，他故意放慢速度，搔刮着Renard的甬道将戒指缓缓带出。  
“进来…”Renard忍着痛楚抬起右手搭在Nick肩上，轻轻搂住，“还想要……”  
Nick会意一笑，“看来我的技术真的不错”，他没有多犹豫就再次挺入那才离开不久的地方……


	11. 梦境

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nick在他的梦境中又一次回到了那个地下室，在气味和声音的吸引之下，他拿着枪警惕地走入地下室，他像是在找谁。黯淡无光的场景中，只听得一个刻意压制的呼吸声，查看下发现角落里有一个熟悉的身影。那个身影紧贴着墙壁，离得远远的，像是不愿意靠近他，蜷缩着，透出隐忍的呼吸，似乎在极力克制着什么。

Nick在他的梦境中又一次回到了那个地下室，在气味和声音的吸引之下，他拿着枪警惕地走入地下室，他像是在找谁。黯淡无光的场景中，只听得一个刻意压制的呼吸声，查看下发现角落里有一个熟悉的身影。那个身影紧贴着墙壁，离得远远的，像是不愿意靠近他，蜷缩着，透出隐忍的呼吸，似乎在极力克制着什么。  
  
每一步走近，都带来那个身影的警惕，Nick终于看清了，那是他的Captain。此时的Renard浑身湿透，裤子拖在了一旁，下半身裹着床单，衬衫紧贴在他的上身，展露出紧绷而明显的肌肉线条，他衬衫上的扣子不知怎么扯开了，这场景让Nick不由得咽了口唾液。  
几步靠到近前，Nick万分肯定Renard就是扰乱他心智的源头，他莫名兴奋，想要更加靠近。  
  
然而Renard并不怎么想看到他，他嘶声竭力地警告着，想要让Nick这个闯入者离开。  
  
可是这并不奏效，Nick快速控制住了Renard脆弱的颈部，像是野兽完全掌控住了猎物的呼吸一样不带丝毫犹豫。看到自己如此具有攻击性地对待Renard，Nick感到不可思议，他为什么会这么失控。  
  
所幸随后梦境中的自己放开了挟制，Renard难受的喘息着，看向自己的眼神中也带着惧怕的样子，Nick很是困惑。而更加让他困惑的，则要数后来的事情……Renard主动贴上并奉上了一个索求且热烈的吻，而他不仅未曾有分毫抗拒，还热情无比地回应着。  
这是真的么？Nick思索着，忽然之间听到一阵敲门声。睁开眼想要起身，却感到一阵没由来的晕眩，随之而来的则是一种几乎将人逼疯的头痛。他呲着牙，几乎要不能忍受这种几乎要将他大脑搅浑的疼痛，难受得叫出了声，而门外的敲门声倒是停了下来。可是此时的Nick早已没心思去关心门外的事情，他头痛欲裂，扭曲地躺在床上来回翻滚着。  
  
不知过了多久，Nick终于感觉痛感消减了许多，他抹去自己额上的虚汗，开始打量起自己周身的情况，而周遭的一切让他陌生……  
情况很诡异，他现在就这么全裸地躺在像是酒店的套房里，床非常软，Nick感觉自己仿佛是要陷进去一样。费力地坐起身，Nick揉着太阳穴，看到自己的衣物凌乱地丢在了不远处的单人沙发上，房间里装饰豪华，窗帘拉上，从缝隙中透出了极亮的光线，看起来时间已经不早。他站起身把裤子套上，走到窗前一把拉开窗帘，瞬间感觉光线无比刺眼，适应了一下发现自己现在是在花园酒店的高层。  
  
这一切都太过诡异，独自在酒店高级套房全裸醒来，头痛欲裂浑身疲惫，而自己还做了那么一个诡异的梦……他到底怎么了？为什么对昨晚的记忆那么模糊？为什么会在花园酒店套房醒来？到底是遇到了什么事情？太多的问题同时萦绕在他的脑海中，而他自己也是毫无头绪。或许并不是说毫无头绪……他隐约还记得昨晚他在宴会厅外休息，而后看到了Renard走出，而之后的就彻底是一片模糊，并且每当他试图去回忆，就感觉大脑痛得仿佛要炸开一样。  
  
现在他看起来是又遇到了麻烦，就如同之前被下巫术一样，失去了一段记忆。直觉告诉他，这事情和Renard有关，而他需要做的就是继续盯紧着那个对他有所隐瞒的人，可是他又感觉有一些不同……  
穿上衬衫踱步于套房内，他打量着屋里的一切，这一切都太陌生了。Nick拿出手机查看，已经是早上十点多，他的眉头皱起，查看着自己的通话讯息记录，并未有任何反常的。可就是如此，他才觉得奇怪，自己只要是清醒着，就平均一小时会用一次手机，而这上面从七点后开始都是空白。  
  
拿起外套，听到了金属敲击的声音，Nick掏出内衬袋发现竟然是他的手铐，他拿起手铐凝视着，这一切都不对劲……细看之下，发现手铐内圈有暗红色痕迹， Nick凑近看着，心里总觉得那是血迹。  
穿上外套，将领带胡乱塞作一团放在自己的口袋里，弯下身观察着自己的鞋子，此时听得门外敲门声再度响起，Nick抬头去看，却看到远处大沙发下有个东西。  
他没有理会敲门声，而是直接走到沙发前用力移动了它的位置。  
是纽扣……做工精致看起来像是来自高级定制的衬衫，Nick心里第一时间想到的是Renard，只有他最符合。  
  
门外的敲门声没有停止，反而有愈演愈烈的趋势。  
Nick快速穿戴整齐，走到门口去准备开门，而门却是先一步打开了。  
走进来的是客房人员，她手上拿着通用房卡惊讶而怀有歉意地看向Nick，“不好意思，我想您已经结过帐，而且两次次敲门都没有应答，门外也没挂牌子，我就以为……”  
“已经结过帐了？”Nick看向站在门口进来也不是出去也不是的客房人员，“什么时候结的？”  
“应该是我在十二楼的时候。”客房人员说着看了下手表，“八点左右，所以我打扫完前两间后立刻就来了。”  
Nick感觉自己头又有些疼痛，他将注意力放在客房人员的话中，尽量去无视这种莫名的痛楚。面对种种迹象，他意识到，自己再一次被设计了，无力与愤怒让Nick心里很不舒服，他必须要尽快找到突破点。Nick手插在口袋里，暗自将手机关机，面上摆出一副焦急之色，“我昨晚好像是参加完宴会后不小心把手机搞丢了，你们酒店监控室在哪，我想查看一下我手机到底在哪……”  
  
=======  
  
难得的阳光明媚好天气，刚从香料店离开的Nick拿着咖啡步行走到犯罪现场，一手挑起黄线缓缓走到那个正在和受害者父母交谈的Wu身边，他没有说话，静静听着父母的回答。  
  
这样一个儿童失踪案，在警方还没有到达时就已经引起了许多关注，现在出于犯罪预防考量，暂时都不允许任何媒体和个人透露和播报详细情况。邻居和周围人接受了警察的问话后又各自加主动加入了搜寻队伍，去寻找那个失踪的孩子Tamas Horner。  
“你怎么来的这么快？”Wu合上自己的册子看向这位来的最快的警探，“应急速度都快赶上特别队了。”  
“这里三条街外就是Rosalee的香料店，我正好从那里过来。”Nick喝了口咖啡，清醇而透着淡淡苦味的咖啡豆香味让他整个人更加清醒，“说说案情，Hank也应该快到了。”  
  
Wu看着Nick的样子有些好奇，本想发问却欲言又止，他撇撇嘴，翻开自己刚才记载的小册子，“Tamas Horner 十三岁，父亲Mario Horner 是一名会计，母亲Jessica Horner 则是一个定制裁缝。平时TamesHorner在放学后还要上绘画课，地点在不远处的一家美术机构，今天他和母亲约好了要去外婆家，但是他的母亲却怎么等都没看到他回来。据她讲，当她意识到不对劲后就立刻报警了。”  
Nick将视线瞥向了站在不远处的那对父母，他们看起来极为不安，举止动作中带着恐惧与紧张，至于是因为走失了儿子还是害死了儿子，这个他还难以判断。

Renard下车之前，混着咖啡一口吞下数粒药片，里面有镇痛的有镇静的还有维持基本机能的，现在的他要是没有这些小小的药片，很可能就会支撑不下去……  
自几天前他在酒店和Nick再一次上床之后，他就开始陷入严重且毫无规律的头痛之中。当时的他只是收拾了一下房间里散乱的衣物让场面看起来尽量正常，随后就匆忙结账离开，以至于忘记了对Nick再次施下咒语。  
  
或许第一次咒语的力量可以维持呢？Renard怀着侥幸心理回到家，可一进家门就感到一阵强烈的晕眩，紧跟而来的是痛楚，胸口压抑的痛楚和让大脑嗡嗡作响的头痛。Renard痛苦地叫出了声，这种痛苦难以忍受，像是有人不经过任何麻醉就切开了他的大脑，并且还想要取走什么东西。他立刻失去了思考的能力，狼狈地蜷缩在地上，疼痛仿佛是不间断的，持续敲打着他的大脑。Renard难以自持地Woge了，他的力量瞬间不受控制游走在全身，并以一种他难以理解的方式作用在他的周围，他听到了玻璃碎裂的声音，感受到了屋子里的强烈刺眼的灯光。忽然之间他的视线出现了重叠，他仿佛看到了酒店套房的样子还有那张他才离开没多久的大床。就在痛楚快要将他折磨得脱力的时候，头痛忽然消失了。  
  
让Renard没有想到的是，这一次的疼痛只是刚刚开始，在他刚喝下防止妊娠的药物后，疼痛又再一次来袭。接下来的时间里这种疼痛更是会在他毫无防备的时候忽然发作，或是他开车时、或是他处理着邮件、或是在与人谈话时，即便是睡眠之中也会发作，这不是他所能处理好的一种痛苦。  
Renard开始失眠，他毫不犹豫地求助于药物，止痛药、镇静剂、安眠药……任何能够减轻他痛楚的药物。他知道这样不妥，可是他无力控制，为了维持一个最好的状态，他必须这么做。这期间唯一让他庆幸的事情，就是Nick似乎并没有想什么…他依旧如常的上班、处理案子，对于酒会当晚的事情也没有提及。虽然Renard直觉里总感觉自己像是遗漏了什么，不过在这个所能预见的最好情况之中，他放松了警惕……  
  
“已经启动应急预案，开始以失踪地点为中心在搜寻。”，Wu看到那位难得请假的上司总算来到警局，赶忙上前递出此次儿童失踪案的报告，“Captain，这是你本周第二次请病假了……你真的没事？”  
“继续扩大搜索半径。”Renard接过案件报告，他还没来得及打开自己办公室的门，就看到Nick走进了办公区，“偏头痛而已，吃了药就没事，谢谢关心。”说罢就转身开门进去。  
  
Nick看着Renard的身影步入办公室，他依旧如常地在座位上把档案翻开，核对了Tamas 父母以及周围人的口供，并未发现异样，拿出手机拨通电话，只是嘟嘟几声电话就被接起，“嘿，是我，Nick，你和Rosalee现在有事么？我这里有一个儿童失踪案需要你帮忙。”  
“Rosalee给你的药吃了么？她让我盯紧着你。”电话那头的声音带着急促，背景音里是Rosalee一如既往的叮嘱声，“你需要我什么时候过来。”  
“还没吃。”Nick打着电话，眼神不自觉飘向Renard的办公室，“案发现场距离你那里很近，就在香料店的三个街区之外，你在那里等着我。”挂了电话，看见自己的搭档正用一种审视的眼神看着自己，“你想说什么？”  
“我们一块去现场。”Hank站起身穿好外套装备上配枪，一派自然地看着Nick，“走吧。”  
“有问题。”Nick狐疑地看着自己的搭档，他带上配枪主动拿上钥匙，“我来开车。”  
  
“你为什么让Wu去留心Captain的情况？”Hank坐上副驾驶还没等Nick发动就直接发问，“虽然他是Wesen，可他同时也是Captain，你不相信他？”  
车驶离警察局，Nick将自己的手机解锁递给Hank，“你翻一下最近的照片，是我从市政监控那里找来的。”说着他加快了车速，“在我休假的第一天，我曾到过警局，而后我又开车离开。一直到手机被鉴证科的人修复，我才发现被删除了的通讯记录。但这并不能说明什么，所以我去市政监控找线索，也确实被我找到了。”  
“这照片上的人是你……”Hank一连翻过四五张照片，里面的街道场景让他倍感眼熟，“你找到了什么？”  
Nick利落地打过方向灯将速度放慢，手指缓缓敲击着方向盘，“我从警局离开后就一路开车直奔Renard的家，而之后也没有看到我返回。直到十几天后，他把我送回家。”他看目视前方，并未看向Hank，进入直道后又再度加快速度，“我想……Renard是我失忆事件的关键人物。”  
  
Hank翻看着手机的照片，显然他还不能很好的消化这件事，“是你觉得还是你认为？”  
“我认为……”Nick咬着唇尽量不让自己回想，“我宴会之后再一次失忆了，而这一次我肯定，绝对是和Renard有关。”  
“所以你也不准备问他？”Hank从Nick的表情中看出了什么，他将手机交还给自己的搭档，靠在座椅上看向不远处，距离案发现场已经非常近。  
“不需要……我知道他不会说实话。”Nick找准位置将车停下，透过车窗他看到了等候在远处的Monroe，“不是还有Rosalee他们么？”  
Hank不置可否，“我还是建议你主动找他，询问质问或是套话都可以……”说罢他开门下车向Monroe走去。  
  
Monroe很早就等在黄线附近，他四处张望晃悠，“你们总算来了……我感觉这附近有Wesen的味道。”  
“知道是哪种么？”Nick将手机放好，目光望向周围的监控摄像头，“据目击者说，最后一次见到Tamas是在两个路口之外，他在帮一位拄着拐杖的老人指路。你准备从哪里开始查看？”  
Monroe深吸了一口气，左右环视着，“额……按照气味的浓度，我还是从Horner家开始。”  
Hank一把挑开黄线，“我带你去Tamas的卧室。”他收住了想要问Monroe 的话，把注意力放在案件之上。  
一到房间门口Monroe就停住了脚步，“这孩子是L&oumlwen（狮兽）。”他凑近着嗅着气味，神情愈发确凿，他打开房门走进去，来到Tamas的床前，“没错，他刚刚进入青春期，已经到了会woge的时候。看来真正该担心的是那个带走他的人，狮兽从小都是异常强大。”他凑近着床铺闻着，忽然警觉起身不由自主地woge出来，“God……他还是个Omega！”  
“What？”Hank一连不解的看向另外两个神情忽然紧张起来的人，“你们在说什么？”  
“你确定？他只有十三岁。”Nick上前一步，他的神色紧张，他很清楚一个年幼的Omega意味着什么，如果Tamas真的是，那么他的情况会比现在更加危险，即便他是Lowen也无法改善他的处境分毫。  
Monroe忍着对于气味的不适，嗅闻着床铺上的味道，“没错，是刚开始发育的Omega，或许连他自己都没有发觉异样。”  
“该死的……”Nick查看着手机的时间，距离Tamas被拐已经有六个小时，“Monroe，我们必须要尽快找到他。”  
Monroe也很清楚，现在的情况变得更加严重，“带我去他最后出现的地方，有了Omega的信息素气味，他的味道更加好分辨。”  
  
俩人来不及向Hank解释更多自然属性的事情，就直奔两个街口之外地方。Hank虽是不解，但也完全配合，他知道，这是Grimm的东西……  
“气味从这里开始变淡。”Monroe辨别着味道，他感觉似乎有什么东西在阻碍着他，“Gosh，空气里有干扰……”他似乎感知到了什么，等不及支会另外两人，即刻向一个小道处奔去，一阵快速蹦跑之后，他停下脚步，在一个花坛处停下，“气味就在这里消失了。”  
Hank同Nick跟着跑到花坛处，私下望去并未发现有什么异样。  
Monroe看着花坛上一朵白色的花朵，有些疑惑，他伸手去触摸，竟轻易拿了起来，而花朵之下有一个淡蓝色的胸针，“看来有人给你们留了点东西。”他将花朵和胸针拿起，放到俩位警探面前，“这是洋金花，出现在这个地方我觉得不太正常所以想查看一下，没想到果真是人为放置的。”  
  
“胸针是Tamas学校的校徽”Nick将注意力放在了那白色的花朵之上，准备伸手拿起近看一番，却被Monroe忽然收回。  
Monroe向后退了一步，有意与Nick拉开距离，“别怪我没提醒你，这花是有毒的。不能轻易嗅闻，如果花粉吸入绝对会有不好的后果……”  
“这花不会还有个名字叫曼陀罗吧？”Hank皱着眉询问向Monroe，他的神色看起来像是不希望得到肯定的答案。  
“你也认识？”Monroe讶异地看着那位很明显认出花种类的黑人警探，“这话的别名就是白色曼陀罗。”  
  
Hank不安地捏过自己的下巴，他深吸了口气看向自己的搭档，“Nick，虽然我不知道你们说的Omega是什么意思。但是……我见过这个案子，就在我高中的时候，我同班的一个女同学Caroline被诱拐之后的现场就留着这么一朵花，而她至今都没有被找到……”

“据目击者说，Tamas曾经给一个带着帽子，步履不稳的老者指路。因为带着帽子，所以跑步的路过的人没有看清长相，连摄像头都没有拍到。”Wu将几个摄像头截图交给Renard，同时看向一旁的Nick与Hank，“没有人知道那位老者是谁，他是Tamas失踪前最后一个接触过的人。”  
  
“周围的摄像头都没有拍到这人最后去哪了么？”Renard研究着截图，他眉头微微皱起，“Hank所说的那个旧案的卷宗下午就能调来，虽然已经相隔多年，但必须要尽快排查连环作案的可能。那对养父母的嫌疑现在排除了么？”  
“基本排除。”Wu将一份心理测评放到Renard桌上，“俩人都处于悲伤和愤怒中，没能去接送的父亲表现出了应有的愧疚情绪，证词都无差错。”  
  
Nick翻着卷宗，他心里琢磨着Tamas的Omega属性，Monroe私下接触了Horner夫妇，他们俩都是普通人类，而他显然也是对于自己儿子的现状一无所知。能够轻易带走一只刚进入青春期的狮兽，必然是有一定手段，犯人基本可以锁定在凶猛的Wesen身上。  
“应该不是只有我一个人怀疑这案子和Wesen有关，对吧？”Wu拿着文件档看着办公室里的几位，上司Renard不置可否地样子也让他愈加确定，“有没有可能是狼人做的？”  
  
“不太可能，狼人只对穿着红色外套的女孩子感兴趣。”Hank主动接了句，在看到Wu询问的眼神后努力搜寻着脑海中关于Monroe和那个曾经的狼人案件的细节，“你还记得那个尸体残缺的女大学生和被拐的小女孩么，那个案子就是狼人所为。她们都是穿着红色的外套，然后在落单时被狼人袭击。而Tamas是男孩，还是个年轻的狮兽，并且他是穿着深色的运动套装失踪。所以……”  
  
Wu顿时了然，他点头回应眼神若有所思，“所以我还得去拖车里补课。”  
  
Nick坐在警局附近的公园中，他接过Hank递来的纯咖，目光看向不远处的警局，“在档案还没到之前，你能给我详细说一下你高中时期的那个案件么？”  
“我当时还是个学生，不可能知道的比警察多。”Hank喝了口拿铁，他的目光凝视着紧凑排列的地砖。  
Nick打开盖子，直接喝了一大口，“我想听听你对那个失踪女孩的了解，毕竟你们曾是同学。”  
  
“Caroline？……怎么说，她是那种近似于校园女王的风云人物。”Hank看着手中的纸杯，沉吟了些许，“她绝不是性感美女，可她在校内依旧受追捧。听当时球队里追过她的人说，Caroline是一个有着极大魅力的人。我对她的印象比较深刻的就是她的学识渊博，优等生、聪明、独立，说话有些刻薄但很可爱。她经常在父亲的书店里打工，而且还曾经在报纸上连载文章拿稿费，是个非常有才华的女孩。”  
  
“那她失踪前有什么奇怪事情发生么？”  
Nick转动着手中的咖啡杯，根据Hank的描述他能想象得出那是怎样一个迷人的少女，校园中受欢迎的聪明女孩，本该有着完美而精彩的未来。  
  
Hank看着手机屏幕，等着档案送到的消息，脑中逐渐回忆起当时的情景，“事发不久后，警察也问询过学校里的人……可是根本没有收获。据Caroline的朋友说，她失踪的那一天是在自己家里书店打工。那天下着暴雨天，所以她没有先走，而是等父亲开车接她去看离异而分开的母亲，然而她却在打烊的书店里失踪了，在她包好准备送个她母亲的书上有一朵白色曼陀罗。”  
“她失踪后就一直没有过消息？”Nick放下咖啡看向自己的搭档，“Hank，如果真的是连环犯案，那你的同学Caroline应该也是Wesen，而且同时还是Omega。”  
  
“你确定？”Hank皱着眉，他脑中闪过的是Monroe所给的书籍中那些描述，“我无法想象优秀如她，竟然会是……”  
“不用这样想，Omega只是一种自然属性，就好像Rosalee注定是狐妖，Monroe注定是狼人，他们无法选择。而他们和别的属性的wesen或是人类一样，没有任何区别。”Nick语调平稳地说着，可脑中却不自觉浮现出一个模糊的身影，“在我那些书里就曾经有过记载，在Grimm世界弱肉强食之下，属性的弱势让Omega经常受制于人，沦为皇室或贵族的玩物。若是除去属性这一项，他们都是极为优秀的人，可是生理的弱势总会给他们带来危险。”  
  
“你所说的危险，也包括你祖先的无差别屠杀？”一下子猜到那些书中内容的Hank挑眉望向了自己的搭档，他转而笑着拍了下Nick肩膀，“还好你是个现代派格林，不然你绝对会是波特兰的一大祸害。”  
Nick不由得白了搭档一眼，“虽然在特殊情况下我会遵循传统……但我终究是警察。”  
  
  
  
天空中又飘起小雨，并且有着逐渐下大的趋势，两位警探回到了警局，正好遇见档案科实习警察签收文件。  
“一个案子就有这么多箱？”Nick看着摞起来几乎有他一个人高的箱子，“这好像是不止一个地区的调查案件。”  
实习生点头应是，“CaptainRenard和FBI联系了之后，FBI把他们所收集到的所有类似案件的卷宗或传真副本全部调来了，其中包括了九十年代数字化普及之前的老案子。”  
Hank不由得看了眼身旁的格林，“做好加班的准备吧。”  
  
  
面对仿佛是失去控制的暴雨，Renard叹了口气撑开他的长柄伞走出警局，难得没有将车停在地下车库就遇到了这样的天气。看到这样的大雨，他总会想起刚和母亲来到波特兰时的情景，这个地方的降雨量多得吓人，半年之前还在特拉维夫的Renard一开始对这样的天气几乎无法适应。不过他很快就喜欢上了这座城市，这里的气候和环境，艺术与文化氛围，都非常对他胃口。  
  
“Sean……”从林肯车中走下一个穿着风衣的女子，一旁的助理为她殷勤打伞，以至于自己湿透了都不在乎。  
Renard停下脚步看着眼前这个颇为熟悉的金发女子，“Juicy……你怎么会来波特兰？”  
“你知道的，自然是为了我妹妹Achebe的孩子。”JuicyGlau走上前主动挽住Renard，她的笑容明艳动人，对待Renard仿佛就是旧友一般，“具体的上车说，我知道你是个言而有信的人。”  
Renard无奈走向林肯车，收起伞交给助理，“你妹妹可给我惹了不小的麻烦……”  
“你现在不是好好的么？”Juciy坐在车中看向对面的Renard，递上了一份收养文件，“孩子一生下来我就带走。”  
“你完全不用担心程序问题，收养系统的文件我已经准备好。”Renard靠在椅背上，目光看向了窗外，暴雨依旧的天气让他心情也有些不佳。  
“要不是Achebe找我，我还不知道你手下有一个格林。”Juciy拿起一杯香槟，她舒适地靠在椅背上，“我从法国带了厨师来，晚饭就和我在酒店吃怎么样？”  
Renard扯开嘴角，他接过Juciy的递过来的香槟，神情一派自然，“我都已经坐在你车里了，看来也没有拒绝的理由。”  
  
Nick快速翻阅着文件，就看见他的狼人好友拿着一个纸袋子走进了办公区，“Monroe……？”  
“啊哈，我不是来找你。”Monroe朝Hank打了个招呼，四处张望着，“Wu说他想要找我了解一下Wesen的习性问题，所以我和他说好要去拖车。”将手中的纸袋子放在Nick办公桌上，目光看向桌上一堆文件，“额……Rosalee让我顺便给你带的药剂。”  
“还有？”Nick打开纸袋看了一眼，看起来颜色比上次的还要令人难以忍受，“我还以为上次就算是结束了。”  
“还有一次就够了。”Monroe总算看到那位换上便服的华裔警官，他拍了拍好友的肩膀，“如果有什么问题记得及时告诉我们。”  
  
Hank合上文件，将一张归纳出的笔记递给搭档，“这上面是疑似案件。为什么知道了Wesen的存在，Wu看起来一点都不惊吓……”  
“你知道了后不也处理得很好么？”Nick接过纸头，对比着自己的卷宗归纳，“涉及曼陀罗花的旧案件一共有五起，最早的可以追朔至三十六年前的西雅图，两年之后才在西雅图的森林保护区里发现了她的尸体，经过法医鉴定，是自杀。而之后的失踪除了Caroline以外，都是几年之后就又回来，有被虐待的迹象，并且出现了类似于创后应激障碍的失忆状况。”  
“其中一个回来的女孩，Karim，她回到父母身边后没多久就进了精神病院，我看她的心理测评说是，记忆断层，疑似被人催眠。”Hank将手中的笔扔在一边，疲惫地揉着额头，“看样子是拐走他们的人将他们释放了，可是为什么要放走呢？这不符合诱拐犯一向的规律。”  
  
  
Nick靠着椅背，对比着两张纸上的记录，“既然是连环犯罪，那这个诱拐犯必定会对受害者有所偏好。Tamas是狮兽，还是一个刚刚进入青春期的Omega，所以Caroline还有那些受害者么多半也是…他既然会把拐走的人放回，那一定就是非常自信，受害者绝对不会指证他。最奇怪的在于，几个活着的受害者，还有第一个遇害的人，都是在当地森林保护区被发现的，你觉得这是巧合么？”  
“绝对不是。”Hank忽然振作起精神，他站起身看着那位说出重点的搭档，“波特兰的森林区范围极大，我去给搜寻队打电话。你要是有事就先回去，我还要继续看Caroline的资料。”  
  
Nick看着Hank快步离开，他合上卷宗，穿好外套将纸袋子中的小号玻璃瓶取出，里面放着墨绿色的液体，是Rosalee加重了药量的新药剂。Nick心里充满了不情愿，这奇怪的药水可绝对同好喝没有任何关系。  
打开车门坐上驾驶座，Nick又拿出了Rosalee给的药瓶，似乎是做足了心理准备，他打开瓶盖直接喝下，草药的苦涩味还有淡淡的酒味充斥着他的口腔。  
  
Nick忽然感到呼吸有些困难，他的胸口像是压着一块大石，几乎要喘不过气，他眼前发黑，头渐渐开始痛了起来……


	12. 药

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 将带有折痕的纸条放在抽屉里，Renard支着太阳穴，他的头又开始隐隐作痛，熟练地从另一个抽屉里拿出备好的止痛药倒出几片便干吞下。药物一向能缓解，可是近日来普通的药量已经无法有多大作用，他只能一点点加大剂量，不然就是彻夜不眠、头痛欲裂……

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 或许是我描写出问题吧…但我并没有意图把Sean描写成弱者或是受害者，或是任何不平等地位……  
> 如果不能理解的话，下面两段心灵鸡汤或许可以表明Sean的意图
> 
> “Loving you is the important thing, Miss Lester. There are some people who think love is sex and marriage and six o’clock-kisses and children, and perhaps it is, Miss Lester. But do you know what I think? I think love is a touch and yet not a touch.  
> -有人认为爱是性，是婚姻，是清晨六点的吻，是一堆孩子，也许真是这样的，莱斯特小姐。但你知道我怎么想吗，我觉得爱是想触碰又收回手。-
> 
> The first symptom of true love, the boy's body is timid, the girls are bold.  
> 真爱的第一个征兆,在男孩身上是胆怯,在女孩身上是大胆。

周遭的一切仿佛是被放慢了数倍，声音像是被隔绝于数层钢板之外，Renard挣扎着从地上爬起，他看到周围路人面带焦急地在打电话，可是他听不到那些人到底在说什么。转头看到了了躺倒在路边的Juciy，Renard心下一沉，第一时间向她走去。  
  
这是一次毫无预警的突然袭击。  
  
Renard同Juciy走出酒店是准备离开，或许是因为对Achebe的态度一致并且毫无同情，所以一向不怎么对付的俩人难得没有吵起来。  
迷蒙细雨之下，Juciy自己撑起了伞，她转过头对身旁的Renard欲言又止。俩人沿着街边向车子走去，Renard无意追问Juciy想要说什么，他更加好奇的是他身边这位Hexenbiest既没有Bate、Omega气息，只是有一股淡淡的Alpha气息，可是气息淡得有些不真实。  
走到车前，Renard替这位心情不错的女伴收好雨伞，而Juciy忽然想起了遗忘在酒店的手套，助理听到吩咐忙不迭赶回去拿。同时一个全副武装的摩托骑行者开过林肯车，而后，一瞬间的巨大爆炸气流就将两人席卷在地，燃烧着的林肯车看起来惨烈异常，而Juciy的司机甚至还来不及逃出就葬身于爆炸之中。  
将Juciy抱离正在燃烧的林肯车，Renard的听力恢复了些许正常，“那人是冲你来的？”  
睁开眼的Juciy没有回答，她靠在Renard怀中，面目苍白地捂住自己的腰侧，合身得体的白色衬衫被染红，Juciy的手上都沾满了自己的血迹，“我没事，Sean。他们并没有走。”  
看出了Juciy的恐惧，Renard扶着Juciy 躺好，随后赶忙脱下自己的西装盖上Juciy的出血点，“周围人已经报警，你撑住……交给我。”  
  
走到路中央，天空昏暗不明，周遭的路灯和玻璃全部被气流震碎，那燃烧着的林肯成了最大的一抹亮色。繁华地段的街道因为方才的爆炸，行人里未被伤及的都几乎逃窜开了，只剩下远处酒店和周围店铺的保安都在打电话找救护车。  
  
街的另一边出现了一辆纯黑Cobalt极速向Renard驶来，轮胎一眼看上去就知道是防弹材质，Renard意识到这车里的人和引爆炸弹的是一伙，而且他们显然是想要解决Renard这个碍事的人。  
  
拿出配枪的Renard退后一步，定定地看向那辆冲着他疾驰而来Cobalt，车辆眼看着就要撞上，他下意识Woge，伸出左手隔空抵住。  
这辆Cobalt在距离四五米的地方就停住不再向前，但并不是真的停下，轮胎在不停地原地转动，可见车中人丝毫没有放松油门。  
Renard的Woge面目没有褪去，他手指微张，紧接着Cobalt的引擎盖就发生了剧烈的爆炸，由不得车中人反应，便猛然挥动左手。  
只见车辆直直向后腾空翻起，如电影特技一般在街道上腾空翻倒了两圈才倒着砸到地上，蛛网一般的防弹玻璃和受到重创的车体充分说明了这撞击有多猛。  
  
看着车中人拼命挣扎抵着玻璃先要逃出的样子，Renard恢复了正常面目，他快步走上前一把掀开锁死的驾驶车门，车中安全气囊一个都未爆出，Renard直接就把驾驶座上的皮夹克男人拽出并且重重摔向一旁，“你想要杀了她？”  
嘴角挂血的男人突然露出土狼面貌，即便是Wesen面目之下也能看出他的恐慌，他肋骨断了三根，脑子钝痛不已，内脏也受到了不小的伤害。失去了攻击力的土狼男人，看着Renard一步步走近，还是忍不住往后退去，向路中央爬去……  
“你现在就怕了？”Renard嗤笑着看着仓皇逃命的受伤男人，他步步紧跟盯着那吓得已经控制不住Woge面目的土狼，“记住，这才是你应该怕的…”话语刚落，倒在街边的Cobalt便莫名燃起了熊熊火焰。  
听到车中同伙的人那凄惨异常的惨叫声求救声，男人被吓得恢复了人类面目，他眼中带着无比恐惧看向Renard，这个如同死神一般的人，“你……”  
“你应该感谢我没有把你留在车里。”Renard鄙夷地看向趴在地上的男人，他克制住想要杀掉这人的冲动，只是紧盯着他，“现在，滚出我的视线，不然你的同伴就是你的下场……”  
  
转而回去查看着Juciy的脉搏，Renard发现这位女巫的状况不容乐观，面目愈加苍白的她逐渐在失去意识，就在Renard以为她几乎要不行时，救护车及时赶到……  
  
在造成调派了警力驻守医院后Renard就匆忙回家换衣服，当他来到警局，一走进办公区就感受到了莫名的注视。  
“我现在很好的站在这里，不用担心我怎么样，第一任务是先找到Tamas Horner 。”说罢他便面无表情地走进自己的办公室。  
桌子上放着刚刚呈交的案情报告，而文件夹上放了一张便签纸，‘我们需要谈谈-Burkhandt’  
  
拿起纸条Renard凝视着上面的内容，不耐地将纸头揉成球，刚想丢进垃圾桶，他手上的动作又停滞住了，叹了口气，将被揉皱的纸条抚开并且极力想要将褶皱抚平。  
  
此时Renard的心情是前所未有的糟糕，可以说是跌落谷底，前一晚遭遇了爆炸的袭击，虽然运用巫力解决掉了麻烦，可是JuciyGlau陷入了昏迷，他也就无法知晓到底这次袭击是谁策划的。而现在回到工作场所，又面临着和那位ALpha属性的Grimm的关系困扰，他都不能确定Nick到底有没有想起，想到这一点他就没由来的恐慌。他怕Nick会知道他在欺骗他、隐瞒他，甚至还间接促使他做出了不正常的事。这种恐慌让Renard有些被动，他只能尽力去瞒骗，去装作若无其事。  
  
Renard不想伤害到这个警探，他知道在发展自己的势力时总要迎合帮助一些能带来利益却不怎么好的人，或是抛弃伤害一些不怎么配合的好人。可细想之下Renard发现，即便抛去Nick的Alpha特质亦或是Grimm的血统，他也无法像对待其他被他利用的人一样去对待Nick。Nick是个例外，即便他不愿承认，可他心里知道，这个Grimm对他意义不同。  
  
自己已经在不知不觉中把这个Grimm的一切都放在了首位，连带着他的女友、他的朋友都成了他注意且在乎的对象，他太想要把握住这个Grimm了。其实说把握都有些偏颇，他只是希望Nick能站在他这一方，他在争取这个Grimm，可是他在争取的过程中已经付出了太多。所以单方面去斩断自然属性的羁绊所带来的痛苦根本就不算什么，他已经付出了太多，再多这一个两个又有什么关系呢？  
  
将带有折痕的纸条放在抽屉里，Renard支着太阳穴，他的头又开始隐隐作痛，熟练地从另一个抽屉里拿出备好的止痛药倒出几片便干吞下。药物一向能缓解，可是近日来普通的药量已经无法有多大作用，他只能一点点加大剂量，不然就是彻夜不眠、头痛欲裂……  
  
  


听到敲门声，Renard振作起精神，走进来的正是那位刚给自己留了字条的格林……

 

“在Glau苏醒之前，医院的警力不要撤回，想要暗杀她的人没有离开。”Renard站起身来整理了一下西装，他走至窗前拉上百叶窗，瞥向了站在办公桌前的格林，“你想和我谈什么？”  
“我只想告诉你，我知道你有事瞒着我……你不告诉我也可以，这没什么。”年轻警探的语气很平稳，几乎听不出波澜，即便他心中已经任由那些监控视频的画面闪过千百回，“反正到最后我都会弄清楚。”  
Renard看着眼前格林带着些许敌视的眼神，心下一沉，他无奈地叹了口气，“你只需要知道，我没有理由去害你。”  
Nick显然对Renard回应不满意，他嗤笑着看向桌上接下来的医疗带，“那对于这个Glau女士你准备告诉我么？”  
“她是Achebe的姐姐，也是我认识的人，她遇到袭击的时候我也在场。”Renard突然感到胸口一阵窒息地疼痛，眼前阵阵发黑，感觉像是要失去意识。  
Nick立刻上前扶住身形不稳的Renard，“你也受伤了？”他手无意间触碰到了Renard西装内，而此刻Renard后背已然完全被汗打湿，衬衫紧紧贴在身上，“你最好回医院再去检查一下。”  
Alpha的气息让Renard莫名放松，Nick此时已经没有了感知信息素的能力，但Renard依旧能感知到，这安全而亲近的气味让他几乎要沉溺其中，可这不过是Omega痛苦的单恋，他和Alpha之间的感应和联系早就被他自己亲手斩断，Renard缓过神来直起身子站好，他看着眼前人关切的神情，“谢谢关心，我没事。”  
Nick意识到自己对Renard有些过分亲密，他放开手后退了一步，把眼神从Renard下意识地舔唇动作上移开，心里却有了一种更加诡异的感觉。

“昨天开始派了大量警力搜寻森林保护区，我也是刚和搜寻队碰面后回来。”Nick将话题牵回到案情上，虽然看出了Renard在刻意隐瞒身体状况，他也不准备点破，“失踪的孩子Tamas，他是个刚成熟的Omega，如果，我是说如果…他被Alpha标记了会怎么样？”  
Renard靠坐在办公桌上，他眉毛微微皱起，“要看那个带走他的人到底是为了什么。一般在没有服药的情况下，他百分之百会怀孕。”  
“可他是男的……”Nick疑惑地看向很是笃定的Renard，“而且他还那么小，怎么会…”  
“这与他实际年龄无关。你们之前是通过气味判断出是Omega的，而一旦能释放出信息素，就意味着那个Omega的身体已经做好了交配受孕的准备。过去曾经有很多Omega一到青春期就被迫受孕，一生都在发情和怀孕中度过，一直生到他们无法再受孕或者死亡。”Renard揉了一下眉心，他克制着自己对于这些内容的厌恶，“还有一种可能，在标记之后又阻断受孕，再加上一些药物推动，就能让Omega一直处于发情状态……这样，那个带走他的人就会得到一个最听话的性奴。”

“这可真够恶心的……”Nick感觉自己鸡皮疙瘩都竖了起来，他打从心底担忧着Tamas的处境，无论是哪种情况，对于一个还没成年的男孩来说都是无法承受的，即便是心理再好的成年人如果遭遇到了这些，那这一生都会留下极大的阴影。  
虽然知道‘恶心’这个词是在说这些事，可Renard仍旧感到心里有些怕。状似无意得瞥向Nick，他眼神带着打量，“你不知道这些？毕竟那些事，你的祖先们可都没有少干。”

Nick不置可否，他对上Renard打量的视线，“拖车的书里没有记载……但我不知道他们究竟是刻意不写还是没有做过。”  
“你祖先如何同你关系不大，毕竟你是不同于他们的Grimm。”漠然收回视线，Renard站起身拉开窗帘，“Glau的案子你交给别的组去搞定，你和Hank专心查那孩子的事。以防万一到时候找到时，他已经被……我预先联系好Wesen医生给他做后续措施。”

Nick感觉心里毛毛的，他走到门口转而又看向Renard，“你最好去一下医院，你之前的状态看起来很不好。”

 

 

此时整个警局里几乎是忙乱的，一起始作俑者未知的爆炸案，一起未有进展的儿童失踪案，把重案组和所有警员折磨得焦头烂额。记者媒体时刻都在电视里网络上，狂轰滥炸一般抨击着治安环境。所幸还没有哪个政客敢问责Renard，这是他现在唯一庆幸的，虽然这位CaptainRenard还要应对连番而无用的追问。

脱下西装外套，Renard依靠在办公桌前看着那一块贴着所有案情概要的板子。  
上面有另外几位受害者被找到的地图示意，都是在森林保护区之中。而那些受害者被拐走时都是在繁华地带或是市区，那个带走他们的人把受害者带到远离人烟的无人森林区，很显然是要隔离囚禁他们。这样的模式并不算罕见，但是如此长途跋涉把受害者转移太麻烦了。  
但考虑到受害者有可能都是Omega，这个模式也就有了合理性。因为如果诱拐犯对受害人会使用催情药物，那他不仅是隔绝猎物和外界的接触，他还要杜绝一切可能会吸引来别的Alpha的可能，但如果Alpha是时刻陪伴Omega的也就完全不需要担心被别的Alpha找到。所以是这就说明……他会长期离开Omega很远，去做别的事情。

Renard站起身来，他看着搜寻队现在搜索的区域，除了三个开放的国家公园之外，还有好几处暂时性封锁的森林区。他无法知晓诱拐犯到底把Tamas藏在哪里，但他可以肯定的是那个诱拐犯一定会需要往返于市区与森林区之间。  
“立刻关闭一半从市区通往郊区森林区的公路，设下关卡仔细盘查，把所有路过的人做个记录。”Renard刚挂下电话，手机却忽然响起，看起来是一个陌生的本地号码，他迟疑了一下接起电话。

 

 

“Captain Renard？”电话里是一个成熟的女声，而背景音里挺起来像是医院，“Glau女士醒了，她让我们打电话给你。”  
“既然她醒了那我就把警力撤回。”Renard翻看着搜寻队工作进程的标记点，目光放在案情板和进程报告上来回对比，“你有什么事？”  
“你说过让我们有什么问题直接给你打电话。”这位年长的护士的语气中带着无奈“现在我们这有一个问题，Glau女士她一个人呆在病房不愿意输液也不愿意接受检查，她说除非你到医院来，不然她不会把病房门打开让我们进去。”  
“让她来接电话。”Renard皱了下眉，他放下进程报告目光定在案情板上。  
“很遗憾，她不愿意走出病房一步，连她的助理都没能进去。”护士的语气明显有些厌烦于这位怪脾气的病人，“她说了，除非CaptainRenard你来，不然她不会走出一步，也不会让别人走进一步。”  
“告诉她我下班后过去，我这里很忙，如果她不自杀寻死你们就不用再打电话通知我。”Renard不耐的挂下电话，而手边的电话又响起。

Wu的声音带着急促和仓皇，“帮我转接Captain，快一点。”  
“我就在这。”Renard站直身看向了案情板，他知道Wu他们一定是在森林里发现了什么，“你有什么情况直说。”  
“还记得你们之前说过的上一位受害者么？那个Caroline。搜查队在树林里发现了她，她还活着。”  
Wu的消息仿若是一颗惊雷炸向了Renard的神经。  
心里不妙的感觉突然增加，Renard高兴于这一重要线索，他基本可以确定，这个失踪多年的Omega突然的出现一定是和Tamas有关，然而这可不是什么好事，“Caroline身上有伤么？精神状况如何？”  
“她毫发无伤，但看起来精神非常糟糕。Nick和Hank正准备赶向我这里，他们马上把她带回警局。”  
“先不要带回来，你亲自把她送到我之前给你们的那家医院那里。”Renard看了下手表，感觉还不晚，“尽快送过去，还有记住，千万不要让Nick靠近她。”  
“因为Nick是Grimm？”  
“总之，你尽快把她送到那家医院让Kaiser医生给她检查，我会马上动身去医院，一定要让Nick远离她。”  
“Captain你也来？”  
“是的，让让Nick和Hank在医院等我……”

 

Nick徘徊在明亮的医院走廊里，眼神看向远处的病房。他的搭档Hank守在病房门口，病房里那位一脸学究模样的女医生在给Caroline做检查。Nick也不知道自己做错了什么，就被Wu禁止靠近Caroline。  
“这是Captain的命令，我也没办法。”Wu靠在墙上看着来回走了至少三十圈的警探。Nick不耐烦地来回踱步，Wu也只是遵从伤及命令，他没意见，但是Renard这样的命令让他感到很气恼，“我是负责这个案子的，他不让我靠近Caroline，那我要怎么问询办案？”  
“Captain来了。”Wu转头看向了走出电梯的，“你自己跟他说。”

Renard出了电梯看到两个熟悉的身影，走向Caroline所在的病房，而那位Burkhandt警探则径直迎了上来。  
Nick看起来情绪不佳，他盯着Renard的双眼，“为什么不让我接近Caroline，因为我是Grimm？”  
“因为她是个Omega。Nick……你最好放松一点，不然你的Alpha气味只会把Caroline的精神状况搞的更糟。”Renard松了下领带，眼前这Alpha的压迫躁怒气息他一出电梯就清楚感受到了，“你在外面等着，我和Wu进去问话。”  
Renard解开领带，侧过身准备进病房，而Nick却一把抓住了他，“Wesen和grimm的Alpha气息会刺激到她，那为什么你能毫无顾忌地走进去？”

 

“因为从血统上看，我还勉强算是个人类。”Renard将臂弯从Nick手中抽回，“你在外面等着。”  
Nick皱起了眉，他不需要多观察就知道了Renard在隐瞒着什么，“听你的……”说罢便转身走远。

见Renard走进病房，医生走上前，她下意识朝外看了一眼，“那位Alpha太不知收敛自己的气息，还好病房里有Omega香水掩盖。”  
“她情况如何？”Renard走到一边看着接受检查的Caroline，“老实说，别用官方词汇。”  
“病人被标记过，也流产过应该不止一次，可我在她身上察觉不到任何ALpha的气息，除了腺体处收到极大的损伤以至于几乎已经失去作用以外，身体其他地方都很好。记忆残缺不全，她知道自己离开被人带走了，但是她不知道是谁带走了她。”说着回望这那位正把玩着病房里平板电脑的好奇女子，“她应该是被半隔绝的，知道自己离家了多久，会用智能机玩电脑，但是不知道总统是谁、不知道真人秀、还不知道TaylorSwift……”  
“是她忘记了还是她根本不知道？”Renard眼神看向了Caroline，她神色平淡，没有任何不安或局促之感。  
“对于那些资讯，我想她是真的不知道。但是对于带走她的人，绝对是忘记了。”递出手上的表格，食指在记忆测评那一项示意般划过，“经过初步测试可以看出，她被催眠过，这也从一方面解释了她记忆缺失。我有一个猜测。”  
挑眉看向了这位一身白袍的女医生，Renard从她的眼神看出了笃定的意味，“说说……”  
只见女医生看向了病房外，“这事和格林有关，抓走Omega，获取腺体和分泌物…你不觉得很耳熟么？”  
“和外面那位绝对无关。”Renard直接将Nick摘了出来，虽然他知道眼前的医生也并不是在怀疑Nick什么，“但我想不出除了欧洲古老家族里极为传统的保守人士外，还有什么人会这么做。”  
“传统者也未必会这么做，但任何一个对古代Omega故事深信不疑的ALpha都很有可能。”说着她看向了腕表，“接下来交给你，不介意我找人来对她进行催眠测试吧？”  
“记住别伤害到她就好。”Renard将表格交还，他迈着极轻的步伐走向坐在病床上的Caroline。

“你不要苦着一张脸看向我，我可是帮你的人。熬了一晚上，给你带的咖啡。”Wu将手中的咖啡递给Nick，同时附赠了自己的白眼，“帮你监视自己的顶头上司，还试图帮你窥探他的隐私，我都快被我自己无私奉献的精神感动。”  
“抱歉，我并不是对你。”Nick接过咖啡尝了一口，“只是我明知道那人是在欺骗我，可是我却没有办法。”  
“其实你可以直说不是么？但是你又不想直说……”Wu看了自己手中咖啡，“我好像给错了，你那的那杯纯咖是给Captain的。”  
Nick抬头看了眼Wu手里那杯写着摩卡字样的，“我一直都是喝纯咖。”  
“是么？可我清楚记得你以前不爱喝这个的。”Wu狐疑地看向格林，他对自己的记忆很自信，所以怀疑的自然就是格林那突然变异的口味。  
对上Wu探查的眼神，Nick并未多解释，“你最近查看出了什么？”  
“没什么，除了……”眼神看向了病房中，不自觉叹了口气的Wu回看向Nick，“我发现Captain有着严重的药物依赖。”  
“药物依赖？什么药物？”Nick放下手中咖啡，他眼神带着打量，心里更是意外，“到了什么程度？”  
走出两步有意避开路过护士的Wu双眼瞪大，示意着格林克制自己音量，“应该是止痛药还有安定剂，我曾见过他在会议之前一口气吞下至少六七颗药片，而在下班之前又吞了几颗，即便我不是医生，我也知道这不对劲…在查看了他常去的那家药房之后，我发现，他这竟然开始服用麻醉性止痛药了，也就是吗啡……”  
“吗啡！？”Nick克制着自己的音量，“他已经上瘾了？”  
Wu回顾着四周，他摇着头，“这个我并不确定，只能说之前的止痛药对他来说已经不够。”

晨曦透过窗户洒在病房中，Renard坐在床边看着眼神盯在Ipad 上的Caroline，“你离开家这么久，就没有什么想念的？旧友、家人，或是说什么好吃的？”  
Caroline漠然摇头，她暗金色的头发被光亮照透，稍稍整理过的发型没有之前那么凌乱，“你的气味。”  
“我的气味怎么了？”Renard沉下表情，不带敌意地看向这位神色中透着憔悴的金发女子，他看得出Caroline的情绪很糟糕，可是她并不愿意展露出自己的状态。  
“很寡淡……比Beta还要淡而无味。”Caroline手指轻轻划过页面，她嘴角扯起，将自己方才简单绘出的肖像画保存好，“你应该是浓烈且令人沉迷的味道。”  
“你想不起那个人的面目了？”Renard站起身后退了几步，他意识到眼前这女子可能察觉到了什么，“如果不介意的话，我会让心理医生来找你聊天。”  
Caroline笑得更加明显，“无所谓，什么也改变不了我被抛弃了这一事实。”  
“我还以为你想不起来这些。”Renard嘴角一瞬间露出些许嘲讽，他心里却划过了一个念头。  
“我确实想不起来，可是这种孤独感，被抛弃，一闭眼就是自己独自走在黑暗之中的恐惧。”Caroline将电脑锁屏，她深吸口气看向了窗外，“你说这种感觉会消失么？”  
“这要问医生，我帮不了你。”Renard同样也看向窗外，“其实这也并没什么，虽然每当看到晨间阳光时会有一种劫后余生感，但而后所带来的真实感也会帮助你走下去。我相信你可以挺过去……”

走出病房，Nick依旧等在外面，Renard回想着Caroline的的情绪，平稳、淡漠、看起来像是置身事外，但这一切都是假象，她不安而恐惧的情绪充斥着内心，她不记得是谁带走她，是谁标记了她，但她一定清楚记得自己被重复标记，流产，经历排斥的反应，而现在被抛弃的感觉更是要淹没她。  
“Caroline的情况如何？”Nick走上前看着Renard，他察觉到了眼前男人的一丝异样，但他说不出那里有异。  
Renard迈开步子，他眼神看向远处，示意要走远说，“还好没有让你进去。”  
“她究竟怎么样？”Nick跟上步伐，一把搭上Renard肩膀拉住他，“现在离得足够远了。”  
Renard眉头有些皱起，“她被强奸过、被标记过，经历了流产，不止一次……虽然她丝毫没有了关于那个Alpha的记忆，但是她知道自己被ALpha丢弃了。”  
“她……天哪……”Nick惊讶地后退了一步，他对Caroline最主要的印象是Hank当年的班级合照，那个看起来活泼动人的少女，在失踪的这些年里遭受了这么多，而她的父母正在赶来的路上，“一定要找到这个人，已经有这么多人受害，不能让Tamas也遭受到这些。”  
“我会去加大排查力度，Nick，如果方便让Monroe也参与进搜查的队伍，现在是争分夺秒。”Renard对上了Nick的眼神，打量、质疑、探究，他感觉自己在被审视，可他不想说什么，在这种情况下说的愈多错的愈多。

刚走到护士站，Renard就看到一个带着怒气的医生走上前来，“CaptainRenard，你总算来了。那位Glau小姐把自己关在病房里，自己不出来也不让任何人进去。”  
“你们怎么不直接闯进去？”Renard插着口袋，倒是有些惊讶，“我相信你们对这样的病人是有经验的。”  
“很遗憾，那是VIP病房，在不动用伤害性武器的情况下，完全无法从外面单方闯入，而且她还叫来了律师，说了一大堆威胁的话语。”看起来教养不错的医生，带着恼怒将听诊器挂在脖子上，眼神愤恨地看向走廊末端的那个病房，“她说了，除非你来，不然她不会让任何人进去。所以，CaptainRenard，赶紧进去吧，算我们求你”  
Renard会意，他脱下外衣拿在手中，快步走到大门紧闭的病房前，“Juciy，你这样到底怎么回事？开门，是我Sean。”  
“别让…别人靠近病房……”Glau的声音从病房里传来，她的声音里带着恐慌，甚至有些不连贯。  
Renard敲着病房门，他有些不耐烦，“现在门口除了我之外没有别人，快开门。”  
只听得机械声响起，Renard拉动病房大门，向内走去，经过一番折腾的他本想对Juciy发作，而当他走进看到那个躲在病房角落的女巫，则忽然没了脾气。  
“Sean，快帮我联系Wesen医院，我不知道自己还能维持多久……”Juciy声音有些发抖，她抱紧着自己靠在角落里，“我一醒过来就发现自己…千万别让人靠近病房。”  
“你应该早点跟我说……”Sean掏出手机发了一串字母给通讯录里那个熟悉的号码，“他们会带抑制剂来。”放下手机转而走向门口查看病房门。  
“Sean你别走…不要让Alpha靠近我……”Juciy出声挽留，她声音中的恐惧让Sean大为惊讶，即便是被袭击也未曾露出惧色的女巫此时被自己突然发情的状况，吓得几乎不知所措。  
Renard回过身走向Juciy，将外套盖在她身上，安抚似的替她抹去额头的薄汗，“别怕，我在这里陪着你……”  
“谢谢。”身上被汉浸得半湿的Juciy勉强笑了一下，“还好你不是Alpha。”  
Renard将Juciy半扶半抱地带到病床上，看着眼前女巫如抓住救命浮木一般紧握住自己的手，“你早就知道我是Omega？”

 

警局里的人忙作一团，Nick从外回来便被Wu叫住，“什么事？”  
“关于Captain的那位朋友。”Wu靠在办公桌旁，他手里翻开的则是诱拐案的资料，“我在医院看到了那位受伤的律师，她接受着和Caroline一样的保护措施，你说她……”  
“她也是Omega？”Nick靠在椅背上，有些难以相信，“根据Rosalee说这种属性的wesen很稀有，没想到一下子就碰到了三个。”  
“不管是与否，她是Captain联系送进那家医院的。或许，Captain关于你们说的那些自然属性的了解，远比我们以为的多。”Wu将资料放在办公桌上，站直身子看着周围人忙碌的身影，“我们是不是可以找他问问。”  
Nick翻开资料，上面画好了最新的搜查区和标记点，“如果Monroe今天没有什么线索，那我就去找他。”

“虽然知道你很健康，但我还是得说，记得谨遵医嘱，Juciy。”Renard坐在办公室里看着屏幕里视频通话的那位穿着病号服的女巫，“介于你抑制剂已经服下，现在可以好好和我谈一下关于袭击你的那些人的事了么？”  
“这件事说来话很长……会耽误你的工作时间。”Juciy悠闲地坐在病床上，手里拿着啃了一半的汉堡，另一只手拿着特色酱料洒在汉堡上，看起来像是饿了许久的流浪汉一样对眼前的垃圾食品充满热情，“天哪，发情期里的食欲好的不可思议，为了控制体重我已经好多年没有吃过这些了。”  
Renard对着女巫反常的行为并未有多好奇，因为他在那段时间里也是吃尽快餐披萨恨不得顿顿都是高热量垃圾食品，“说吧，我洗耳恭听。”  
Juciy咬了口充满酱料的汉堡，配上一同送来的碳酸饮料，吃得无比满足，意犹未尽地她咽下口中拒绝完的食物，把眼神放回了电脑屏幕上，“Achebe在大学那段时间有过力量爆发，这你应该知道，而后她则陷入了力量丧失阶段。她原本就是一个非常有潜力的蓝血女巫，就如同你的母亲一样，虽然我也是，但是由于我的父亲不是男巫，所以我的血统很不巧…并没有她的那么纯。而之后我们之间的力量发生了交互……”  
“你是说你得到了她原本的力量？”Renard靠在椅背上，他手指撑着太阳穴，看着视频里那位的反应和描述，回想到他当时审问Achebe，很明显连Achebe本人都不知道这一点。  
往自己嘴里又塞了根薯条的Juciy拿起一旁的纸巾给自己擦了擦手，“没错，而且我很确定，我后来突然得到那些力量都是来自于Achebe丧失的那一部分，根绝我的推断，或许是因为我是她当时唯一存活在世的血亲，并且也是当时唯一存活在世的给她举行过自然属性封印仪式的人。所以当她的力量爆发后，借着血缘和法咒的关系，我得到或者说窃取了她的力量。”  
Renard坐直身体，对过去他曾疑惑的那些事情有了概念“在我眼中看来，这对你而言是莫大的好事，后来呢？”  
“后来我就遭到了第一次袭击。”Juciy嘴边放下饮料，带着点细数光荣史的语气，“两个剑齿虎从一辆车上下来，直接找到了刚离开法院的我，他们当时还用了药，所以我都没怎么反抗就被抓上了车。后来在车上我被颠醒，听到其中一人在质疑是不是抓错了人，因为我身上一点Omega的气息都没有。而另一个则说，毫无气味的就代表着是Omega，巫师百分百有自然属性，Alpha和Beta无需隐藏，而剩下的则必然是Omega。而且……我是被鉴定过的，血统纯正。故事听得差不多有了个大概，我就趁他们不注意把他们解决了。下了车之后才发现，我已经在州际的山路上了”  
“他们要抓你做什么？”Renard忽然感觉Juciy所遇到的袭击，很有可能同他手下的案子有关系。  
“有人看中了我，想要把我抓去收藏，不是因为我是巫师，而是因为我是个Omega，但由于我是个巫师而且是个力量强大的女巫，使得那人更加想要收藏我，所以我的悬赏价格高的吓人，这一次是我第六次遇到袭击。”Juciy又拿起一个派，迫不及待地一口咬下，满足于口腹之欲的她看起来丝毫不担忧自己的处境。  
“这些袭击你的人是一直尾随你的？”Renard靠在桌前，眼神放在了Juciy锁骨处的刀疤之上。  
“不太像，他们更加像是受人雇佣的。在第一次遇袭后我到到阿拉斯加州躲了一个月，可当我隐匿形迹去华盛顿定居半年之后，就有第二波人来找我麻烦。”停下往嘴里塞东西动作的的Juciy没有有些微皱，她捧着超大杯的饮料，眼神颇为笃定，“我想那个想要抓到我的人应该是拿了我的头发或是指甲什么的施了搜寻咒，可我还是不明白，他到底是怎么盯上我的，明明Achebe比我更容易暴露，可她却如此幸运从没被找上。”  
“鉴于她因为属性带来的副作用杀了人还进了监狱，论运气，你还算略胜一筹。”Renard语带嘲讽的回答道，他看了眼右下角的时间，琢磨着Monroe应该会有些结果，“不到扰你重温快餐了，有事打我电话。”说罢就关闭了视频通话。

靠在座椅上的他也开始疑惑了起来，为什么那个人只找到了Juciy而没有去找Achebe，如果诱拐的始作俑者和那个想要收藏Juciy的绑架者是同一人，那么那个人又是怎么找上Tamas的。这两位受害者的共同点，是Omega的属性，而且都未曾被标记过，而Achebe则被那已经死掉的前男友很早之前就标记了。所以说那人是在寻求未被沾染过的Omega，为了性欲去绑架男孩还算是符合犯罪逻辑，可是为了收藏性奴就几次派人去绑架一个常年派着保镖在身边的女巫律师，这个代价有点大了……  
Juciy的交际圈和Tamas家庭的社交范围完全不同，一个是常年在各地上庭的金牌律师，一个则是从未离开过波特兰的中产阶级家庭的孩子，迥异的背景让人无法将俩人联系到一起，可同为Omega这一点又不容忽视。  
想起那个被他估计放走去传递警告信息的土狼，他有预感，还会有人要来袭击，而他必须要保护好那个刚步入发情期的女巫。

Nick看着桌上的手机，等待着Monroe的来电。‘给点线索吧……’Nick心里祈祷着，看着Renard步伐快速且穿戴整齐地走出办公室，他眼神中略带询问地意味看向了这位Captain，“你准备去医院？”  
“要去见Glau一面，我怀疑袭击她的人和诱拐Tamas的人有关。”Renard不准备隐瞒，他直接说出了自己的猜测，“他们都是未曾沾染过Alpha气味的Omega。”  
“正好医院有驻守的警卫，需要再加派么？”Nick并未故作惊讶，他摆上一副了然地神情，同时对那位Omega女巫产生了好奇。  
Renard看了眼时间，他略微犹疑了一瞬，“很可能会需要，我先去医院，Monroe有任何线索随时通知我。”  
天气阴恻恻的，乌云低沉，走在路上感觉湿润而压抑，Renard从医院停车场走出，看着这像是要下雨的天气，心理愈加感觉不安，一场雨后气味会更加减淡，线索也不知道还会剩下多少。  
走出电梯看见几名医护急促地往走廊另一边奔去，Renard大感不妙，他快步走向Caroline的方向，门口的守卫警官依旧在，他们也着急地看向病房内。  
“对不起，Captain，我们没有看好她。”其中一个年轻警官带着惭愧对Renard说道，“无论你怎么惩罚我们，我们都接受。”  
Renard看着Caroline病房里的医护，眉头紧紧皱起，“怎么回事？”  
“她把柜子的钥匙磨得足够锋利后自己割腕了。”另一个年轻警官回答了，“我们已经收起了所有她能接触到的利器，但是没想到她求死意愿那么强。”  
“这不算是你们的过错，谁也拦不住一个求死心切的人放弃自残。”Renard手插着口袋，倒也并未怪罪，“你们通知局里，多派一组人过来看守JuciyGlau那里，这里你们要确保有一个人一直看着她。”

走到Juciy病房面前，里面传来语气有些急躁的说话声，他敲了下门就直接进入，Juciy正拿着电话和人说话，“我有事和你说。”  
忍下败坏的语气，Juciy急促地将电话挂断，“抱歉，是事务所的事，你有什么要告诉我？”  
Renard顺手将门关上，他走到病床旁，语气平稳而低沉，“想要绑架你的人很有可能和我手下现在处理的一桩儿童诱拐案有关，那个被拐走的孩子也是Omega。”  
“你准备怎么做？”Juciy将手机放下，她看着Renard双眼，“我可不想变成别人的私人玩物。”  
“我也不希望看到你沦落为他人的收藏物，所以我会派人来保护你。”Renard凑近着嗅闻了一下Juciy的气味，“他们的抑制剂真管用，你现在处于发情期而身上竟然一点Omega的气味都没有。”  
“是么，可能是因为我从未被标记过的缘故，药效可以完全在我身上发挥作用，医生说再观察几天我就能出院。”Juciy微撇了下头，目光则是看着Renard，“你为什么不用香水来作掩护？”  
“因为在工作中我还需要伪装成一个普通人类，我所接触的交际圈中有太多的Wesen，如果他们知道我是什么Wesen可能会对我提高警惕。”Renard目光则移向了床头的那一罐标签不同于其他处方药的药物，“信息素香水只是我的后备选择。”

回到Caroline的病房门口，对那门口看守的警察吩咐了几句，Renard便径直走入了电梯准备回去。  
想要查询邮件，发现电梯里没有半点信号，Renard感觉头又有些隐隐作痛，他顺手掏出口袋里的小药盒，却发现止痛药已经被他吃完。有些不耐烦的看了看时间，看来要尽快回警局，他的柜子里有足够的药。走出电梯，迈着极快的步伐穿过大厅，看到警车从远处驶向医院，他也并未做任何停留直接走向自己停车的地方。  
抬手按下解锁按钮，却看到两个身形壮硕的皮衣男从自己那辆SUV后走出。  
“你是救了那个女巫？”其中一人带着挑衅的目光发问，他看向了Renard身后。  
Renard身后突然出现了三个和那俩人同样衣着的男人，看来这些人是跟踪他来的。  
“我还以为那个逃走的人已经传递了足够的讯息给你们。”Renard的语气平缓，不见丝毫情绪，他说罢猛地一挥手，指尖微微张开的瞬间，那先前发问的男人便直直飞出好几米。

周围的人立刻Woge，露出了鬣狗的面目，一人woga着直接扑向Renard，想要咬断他的脖颈。  
Renard将力量转向袭击者，轻松将那人甩在一旁的车盖上，后迅速以肘击对准了另一人胸口，他清晰听到了骨头断裂的声音，轻松地将那人摔在远处的地上，看着另外两人抽出了刀具对准者他挥来。侧身躲过利刃的攻击，抓住那鬣狗紧握匕首的右手，另一手对准那人的手臂用力从下方向上猛的一击打，那人痛叫出声的同时，Renard顺手将他的整个手臂卸下。另一人则是看紧机会向Renard捅去，攻击的动作太快，Renard侧身躲避之下，腰间仍旧划出了一道血痕。  
身后忽然压上极大的重量，那个最开始被他扔出去的鬣狗企图扑上来咬断他的脖子，Renard忽然弯下腰让身后人腾空，而后则一个发力向后倒去，猛然落地的下一瞬他便挥手向后打去，同时一脚踹开开那试图上前补刀的鬣狗。  
迅速爬起身的Renard抓着地上的那人，用力向那朝他扑来的持刀鬣狗兽扔去，看向另外那三个受了伤的鬣狗兽，他们仍旧没有要放弃的意思。  
Renard索性Woge出男巫面貌，对上朝他袭击而来的一人，紧抓着那人的衣领向不远处一扔。另一人的匕首则是对准了Renard的心脏直直而去。  
后退一步伸手挥向那近在咫尺的匕首，Renard的手掌微微转动，他成功地让那人将匕首对准了自己，而后用力一推，匕首直直插进鬣狗兽的胸膛。  
忽然听到枪械解除保险声的Renard转过身，那个断了肋骨的鬣狗兽踉跄站起身，持枪瞄准Renard。  
“奉劝你不要这么做……”Renard感到神智有些模糊，他集中着精神看向那把M4,一瞬间他好像是透过了外层金属看到了内力的构造，子弹已经上膛，随时就会对准他出来。  
Renard没有露出惧色，他一步走上前看着那把枪，目光一秒也没有离开。  
鬣狗兽颤抖地想要按下扳机，可是枪仿佛是不停使唤地卡住了，怎么都无法射出子弹，而当他想要检查保险时，手中的枪竟忽然解体，变成一个个零件掉在了地上，“你到底做了什么……”再也无法克制自己的恐惧和震惊的他露出鬣狗面目，瘫软在地上。  
“告诉我，是谁雇佣你们的。”世界在Renard眼中变的有些扭曲，但他依旧强撑着，“不说是么？”说罢，他掏出配枪便对那挣扎爬起身企图逃走的断手男送上一枪，而后的两颗子弹则是送给了还没来得及从车盖上下来半昏迷男以及那个从背后袭击他未果的却被他反摔得后脑受创的高大男子，至于那个胸口插着匕首的男人，他则是直接忽略。  
“我…我不知道……我只是个小角色……”仿佛是看到死神的鬣狗兽吓得失禁，他颤抖着向后爬动，可是面对那不用枪都能轻易结果他性命的巫师，他知道自己逃不掉了。  
子弹对准头颅射出，Renard的视线陷入了更大的模糊，他捂紧着作痛的伤口，腰间的血液多得超乎他想象，这匕首上应该是放了什么东西……配枪扔在一旁，Renard捂住伤口，脚步不稳地向医院走去，视线模糊得他几乎看不清路。

 

“Gosh，你这是……”陌生的男声带着惊讶，男子上前扶住了险些摔倒的Renard，将他半搂半搀地带到路边栏杆处靠着，他解下围巾堵住Renard那不住渗血伤口，“刚才的枪声已经吸引了警察和医院里的保安赶来了。”  
“多谢……”Renard无力地靠坐在栏杆旁，他捂紧自己的伤口，眼中地视线逐渐变得灰暗。  
男子拿起Renard的一只手检查着他的脉搏，“举手之劳而已，但是我很好奇，你是怎么把五个难缠的鬣狗兽一次性解决。”  
Renard顿时身体一僵，他想要收回手却被那人牢牢攥住，“是你拐走了Tamas。”  
“一个法力卓群的男巫，身上却一点信息素的气味都没有，很有趣不是么？”男子的语气带着调侃，“你说这到底是因为你的皇室血统还是因为你是个封印了属性的Omega呢？”  
“你想要杀了我。”神智愈加模糊的Renard声音有些转弱，他的视线陷入了昏暗，似乎无法再看清任何。  
“这个想法太偏激了……”男人靠近Renard，他的鼻息查探着Renard的气味，“很高兴没有在你身上闻到Alpha的味道，我有更好的方法来对待像你这样有趣的人。”  
Renard无力言语，他靠在栏杆边听着，这人语言中不怎么明显欧洲口音给他留下了印象。  
“若是能得到你，将是我莫大的荣幸。等着我来接你……我的王子。”男人的语气中充满了期待，说罢他便在Renard手背印上轻轻一吻。

 

睁开眼，只看到洁白无一物的天花板，Renard想要起身却被腰侧的疼痛限制住，忍不住闷哼一声的他只能认命地躺好。  
“你总算醒了……”门外的Nick走进病房，他神情中透着庆幸与安心，“医生说划伤你的刀上涂过毒素，但伤口本身很浅，很快就能恢复。”  
“那几个人都死了？”Renard侧过头看向年轻警探，他并未表露出太多。  
Nick按下一旁的调节按钮，为Renard调整了高度，“没有生还的，在尸体旁发现了你的配枪，全都是你解决的？”  
“没错，他们都是鬣狗兽。”Renard眉头皱起，他看向自己手上的输液，含有止痛成分的药物并未减少他多少痛楚。  
Nick虽然原本就已经预料到，但Renard肯定的答案仍旧让他感到吃惊，“对了，有个好消息，Tamas被找到了，不过很可惜他并不记得到底发生了什么。”

Renard蓦然凝固住了神情，他回想起那个在他失去视线时出现的陌生男人，“Tamas的耳后脖颈处是不是有伤口？”  
Nick挑眉看Renard，他眼神中透着询问，“你怎么知道。”  
“刚步入青春期Omega的气味和身体都处于未发育完全的状态，对于想要收藏Omega的人来说价值不大，而未成熟Omega最有用的地方只有腺体。那人找到了更想要的收藏对象，所以取出了最有价值的部分，然后放走了Tamas。”Renard心中的不安逐渐蔓延，他知道那个人更想要的收藏对象是谁。

Nick眉头紧蹙，他忽然意识到这个案子根本没有完结，“Tamas失去了腺体会怎样？”  
“他仍旧是个Omega，只是他失去了自己的信息素，并且余生都要服用激素药物，不然将无法正常生活。”Renard低沉的语气，说出了这个令人遗憾的事实，“有件事我必须要告许你………在我解决了那些鬣狗之后，我遇到了那个始作俑者。”


	13. 疑惑

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 转身看到Nick神色复杂看着他，Renard想到之前在楼顶眼前这人说的那些话，很显然已经知道自己是Omega，而对于那些他隐瞒着的事，Renard根本不知道该如何开口。

Nick沉默了一瞬，他没来由得感觉自己有些气恼，但当他审视着躺在床上的Renard，面庞上的苍白和那微皱的眉间提醒着Nick，他的这位上司刚刚经过了一场生死博弈的恶斗。  
Nick上前将窗帘拉上半边，他刻意背对着有些讶异的Renard，“你想要告诉我什么？”  
“你想要知道么？”Renard感觉莫名有些紧张，他想要调整坐姿，但是伤口的痛楚让他不敢过多动弹，“他只是和我说了一些在我看来很奇怪的话。”  
“比如？”Nick转过身，一手撑在床位，而目光则是锁在Renard略微握紧的拳头上，“如果你觉得对案件有帮助的话，可以和我说一下。”  
Renard松开了拳头，他扯动着嘴角，“那个人说，他会用更好的方法去专心对待那个他感兴趣的人。”  
“他口中那个感兴趣的人是谁？”Nick直视着Renard问道，他的眼神并没有多凌厉，疑惑倒是更多了几分。  
“我想你能查出来。”Renard勉强一笑，而心里对于那个声音只感到更加毛骨悚然。  
  
看着雨点滑过车窗，Hank看着副驾驶那位搭档一脸深思的模样，他终于还是没有忍住，“为什么这几次来医院找Captain汇报案情之前你都要一脸如御大敌的模样。”  
“这么明显？”Nick瞥着眉望向搭档，他叹了口气靠在座椅上，“我不知道要怎么去问他关于他遇袭那天路口视频里的事。”  
“直接问就好，”Hank不以为然答道，看到引入眼帘的高大建筑，他熟练地打灯转弯，“就像是你以往汇报案情那样就可以，而且是你要求一定要当面问看他反应，不然我们也不需要再来一次。”  
Nick心中很清楚那位男巫上司有事瞒着他，而他感觉自己离真相也是越来越近，“好吧……相信对于询问上司，为什么我们寻找的罪犯会吻他手背这种事对于我来说也不会有多难，不是么？”  
“注意方式，别搞得像是在审问，毕竟他是Captain。”Hank瞥了身旁人一眼，“为什么在你和Wu的渲染之下，我觉得Captain越发神秘了？”  
“我们只是在挖掘一些他试图隐藏的东西而已，而且……”Nick心里不由得想到他查到的那些明显被删除过的监控视频，能够拥有这样权限的人，很明显只有那一个人。  
“而且什么？”Hank放缓了速度，他等着搭档把话补完整。  
Nick则是揉着额头看着细雨淋漓的窗外，额头隐隐作痛的感觉总是会时不时地侵扰着他，“Rosalee给我的最后药物我已经服完，通过一些逐渐回来的记忆片段，我可以确定Renard有意瞒着我一些很重要的事。”  
“不知道为什么，我总感觉那个女巫会知道些内情。”Hank将车变道驶入通往医院的单行道，他目光看着远处略显聚集的人群，“是我的错觉还是……今天这里的人确实多得有些奇怪？”  
医院外围了一圈医务人员，周围早已铺好了几处消防气垫，而聚集着的人望着楼顶，周围的医务人员则是匆忙地打着电话催促更多支援。  
“别告诉我上面站着的人是Caroline……”Hank下车看着楼顶那一抹身影，心中大感不妙。  
“就是她。”Nick说罢便向医院大厅狂奔而去，甚至来不及回答上前询问他们警察身份的护士。  
  
Renard此时他看着那个站在楼顶高台边的女子，忽然有些后悔为什么要同医务人员上来。  
一同跟上来的还有JuciyGlau，她有些不耐烦地拉过Renard准备离开，“心理医生都在这了，你还管她干什么，她要死就让她死。”  
“我也很希望不要管她，可想要调查那个想要带走你的人，她是最大的线索。”Renard收回手看着一脸无可奈何的女巫，“二十三楼，下面即便有树木遮挡我也不认为她能活下来。”  
Glau看了眼周围在劝解的护士她忽然笑了一声，转而神色了然地看着Renard，“那个人是不是也想要带走你？”  
Renard身形一滞，他看着眼神带着嘲讽的女巫压低着声音，“看来什么都瞒不过你，Glau小姐，对于保住这个人的性命有什么高招么？”  
“我虽然力量强大，可对于控制同性的心智我还没有把握。”Glau看着那个已经跨过金属围栏走到外沿的女子，不由得深吸了口气，“试试看用风？”  
“你能做到调配五元素？”Sean挑眉看着眼前的女巫，神色略微有些惊奇。  
“只有风。”Glau抿着唇望向远处，只见一个熟悉的身影忽然出现，“你的格林来了。”  
Renard转过身边看到Nick气喘吁吁走至近前，而Hank也紧随其后，看着Nick若有所思的样子，他将目光看向了一旁的Hank，“她想自杀，激素丧失带来的副作用让她彻底失去了活下去的意志。”  
“先让医务人员都离开，不然我们一会儿没法解释那些超自然现象。”Glau她上前看着Nick，眼神中带着笃定，“她既然已经失常到这个程度，你也不用回避了，她已打定主意跳下去，我们只能用强把她救下来。”  
“我们？”Nick有些没看懂眼前的状况，“你准备怎么救她？”  
Hank看着那个双脚已经完全跨出铁栏杆的Caroline，感觉情况愈加不妙，“我先把人撤走，你们赶紧想办法拖住她。”  
  
“Alpha的气味……”察觉到气息的Caroline转身寻找着，而逐渐走近前的三人却让她失望异常。  
“Caroline，能告诉我你为什么一定要寻死么？”Glau看着双腿已经站到栏杆外的女子略带好奇地问道，“一定有比这个更好的方法来度过这个时间。”  
Caroline眼神灰暗不明，她定定地看着站在Glau身后的高大男子，“告诉我，你为什么身上一点气味都没有，你不应该是这样的…”  
Renard感受到了身后那位格林灼烤般的视线，而眼前那个站在楼沿外的女子绝望的眼神更让他感到进退两难，松开紧握的拳头，Renard尽量让自己的语调保持平稳，“我是Wesen，而且是男巫。”  
“男巫……？”Caroline略带不解地看着眼前的高大男子，巫师向来都是以Alpha聚集而出门，但是眼前的人并没有Alpha气息。  
“因为你面前这个男人也和你一样是Omega……”Nick看着Renard欲言又止的样子，心中的猜测终于得到了证实，看向那个站在楼沿女子，他干脆开口替Renard接了下去，“巫师有一种禁锢自然属性的巫术，可以压制住自己的属性，然而Alpha，Beta本身都是极为常见且安全，无需去压制，只有Omege因为信息素和每年的发情期，如果不去压制就很可能陷入危险，所以他们会从小动用巫术压制住。因此，如果遇到一个巫师毫无任何自然属性，没有一点信息素，那就必然是Omega无疑。”  
Glau扭头看着那个年轻的格林，她克制着嘴角勾起的笑意转而看向了Renard，“看来你的格林知道的很多。”  
“你既然有办法压制住自己的属性，也一样有办法来帮助我。”Caroline扶着栏杆，晦暗的眼神中透出一丝光亮，“你们巫师最擅长的就是魔咒魔药，一定有办法解决。”  
“我确实有办法可以帮你。”Renard趁着机会走上前，一把拉着Caroline扶住栏杆的手，自己也站到了楼沿上，“但是，帮你解脱的方法很有可能令你比现在还要痛苦，你能接受么？”  
“什么方法？”Caroline看着这个也跨到栏杆外的男人，神色出现了犹疑。  
“唤起你被压制住的记忆，让你想起关于那个Alpha的一切，而后用咒语和魔药彻底压制住你的自然属性。”Renard看了Glau一眼，而后走近扶住Caroline有些颤抖的肩膀，“可是这样你就必须要想起所有和那个Alpha有关的一切，他对你做的任何事情你都会想起来，你愿意么？”  
“我不知道。”Caroline的眼神又写满了绝望，她看着近前的Renard声音都带上了颤抖，“那样……我就要带着那些记忆过完我的余生？”  
“想要完成咒语，你就必须要先想起关于那个Alpha的一切，而后咒语才能生效。”Renard靠近着Caroline，他眼神里带着查探与关心，“我不想欺骗你，我知道，即便我今天把你哄骗回来，以后你还是会找机会寻死。Caroline，你还有你的未来，你终于从那个人的手中逃出，能够回到家人和朋友身边，为什么不把握住这个机会好好生活下去？”  
“好好生活？”Caroline突然带着愤怒挣脱开Renard手向后退去，她的步履带着颤抖，而神色间又带着恼怒，“你觉得在遇到那些事情之后我还可能好好活下去么？我现在想不起关于那个人的任何事却依旧被他在折磨着，如果想要停止这种该死的后遗症，我就必须要想起那些事情。不论进退都是无尽的痛苦，那我为什么还要再挣扎下去。”她像是在自问，可呢喃自语的模样更像是在给自己盖棺定论。  
“那就再前进一步。”Renard靠近着沉声说道，“既然都是痛苦，那就继续往前走，扛着忍着走下去。回忆是会伤人，可那也只是回忆。”  
眼见着Renard放开栏杆沿着楼沿走向Caroline，Nick感觉心简直吊到了嗓子眼，他想要上前阻止，却被一旁的JuciyGlau拦住。  
Renard忽然上前一手紧捏住Caroline的肩膀，而另一手则把在了她的脖颈强迫着让两人视线相对，他的眼神深深望入了Caroline眼中，尽自己所能做到的最大程度去操纵，就如同他曾在书上所看到那样，只需要在被控者情绪最激动失控的时候运用法力，就能控制住他人的意志甚至改变记忆。  
Caroline陷入了更大的颤抖之中，她想要挣脱，但是Renard控制让她无法动弹，“你在对我做什么，快放开我…”  
  
来不及惊讶Renard为什么能够操纵意志，Glau走上前集中着精神，极力调配着她所能控制的一切，她看着那个开始动弹挣扎的Caroline心中愈加不安。  
感觉耳边的风声大到了诡异的程度，Nick知道是JuciyGlau在运用她的力量，而他更是惊讶于巫师的能力可以到达这个地步，而看着Renard在栏杆外试图控制住挣扎的Caroline，他只感觉不妙。  
  
“放开我，放开，你到底在对我做什么！”Caroline伸出手用力推拒着，而头莫名地就开始作痛，突然发作的痛楚让她只感觉大脑一阵嗡嗡作响，再也支持不住的Caroline痛苦地叫出了声。  
Renard眼神紧紧锁定着试图逃避的Caroline，而他的额头也隐隐渗出薄汗，“抱歉，只希望你不要恨我。”话刚说完，他便松开了脖颈的钳制。  
  
听到Renard用一种熟悉的语调说出了那句话，Nick的脑海中莫名地迅速跳出了一些似曾相识的画面。  
-卧室里只有月光带来了些许明亮，半夜醒来的自己躺在床上看着Renard走近，那略带冰凉的指尖抚上了自己的面庞。  
Renard的表情晦暗不明，他似乎是带着痛苦的情绪，“抱歉，我只希望你不要恨我。”  
只觉耳后一阵刺痛Nick就瞬间失去了视线。-  
  
“放开她，Sean！”Nick看着眼前的画面惊叫出声，而下一瞬他就看着Renard同Caroline坠下楼去。  
霎时间，狂风呼啸于耳畔，Woge出女巫面目的Glau站在楼沿边，她双手抬起仿佛是把控着什么，“你下去接应他！”  
Nick情急之下即刻狂奔下楼，他感觉自己身体里仿佛被人剖开，连心都被人生生割去了一块。  
  
就这样直直地从二十五楼摔下，失重和下坠的恐惧感占据了全部，耳边充斥着风声，Renard感觉到怀中那女子紧张得抱着了他。周围的空气仿佛是软床一样将他们包裹着，Renard克服着恐惧让自己朝下，竭尽全力将怀中人护住。风声狂啸而过，只听得周围一阵人群呼喊声，而后则是背部剧烈的冲击痛感，俩人重重地落到了气垫之上。  
Renard怎么都没想到在枪击的死里逃生之后，他还会再来一次高空坠落的濒死体验，他任由医务人员将自己拉起，而一旁被Caroline则是面色苍白地看着他。Renard勉强地站直身体，语气中带着轻松的调侃，“还想死么？下次我可不陪你。”  
看着眼前的情景Caroline蓦然痛哭出声，她的哭声撕心裂肺，而Renard则知道了答案。  
  
  
匆忙下楼的Nick拨开人群，当他看到那个安然无恙站在气垫旁的男人，心中充满了说不出的情绪。  
转身看到Nick神色复杂看着他，Renard想到之前在楼顶眼前这人说的那些话，很显然已经知道自己是Omega，而对于那些他隐瞒着的事，Renard根本不知道该如何开口。  
Nick心中充满了疑惑和质问，他想要问清楚Renard到底瞒了他多少事，为什么要瞒住他，为什么他的梦里都充斥这个男人的身影。可此时，Nick没有逼问Renard，他看着眼前的身影感觉心总算是放下，鬼使神差地上前将这个男人拥住，失而复得的感觉填满了他的心。  
被拥入怀中的Renard略有些讶异，而后他则是轻轻回抱住Nick，贪婪而小心地沉浸在这个Alpha的气息中。  
  
又是一番行人驻足记者来回走动的景象，Wu站在黄线旁看着迟到的两位警探挥了挥手，“从警局到这走路也不过二十分钟，你们可迟得有点夸张。”  
“抱歉，路上耽搁。”Hank小跑上前撩开黄线，他看着搭档又一次被记者拦住也并未准备搭救，“附近那路口的信号灯像是嗑药了一样乱闪，已经有两起车祸发生，能在半个小时内到这里已经是幸运。”  
“Nick最近还…受困于记忆缺失么？”Wu看着还没从记者魔爪中逃脱的那位警探询问着，“我听他的推测都怀疑他是不是有点被害妄想症。”  
Hank他侧过身有意背对着Nick，转而挑眉看着这位亚洲同事，“他说了什么？”  
“额……他怀疑他的失忆和Captain有关。”Wu拿出随身的小册子看着远处走进的那位警探，“而于那位带伤上回岗的上司，我不便多评论什么，只是监视上司这种事就不能换个人做么？”  
“Captain真的回警局工作了？”Nick走近黄线内看着那位一向消息灵通的同事，“他上次还没复原就从高楼掉下，医生都警告他要卧床休息，他怎么才过没几天就回来？”  
  
Wu带着两位警探向里走去，同时拿起手机飞快地划过两个页面，“当然是因为这个案子的政治压力，从Nowman收藏馆到Caslet博物馆再到这个Abi&Cure珠宝店，一个月里面三起抢劫案还都是同一伙人所为，而最后一起还发生了命案。”走到保险柜门前，Wu停下脚步一脸无奈地将屏幕面向了两位同事，“看看这标题，化为罪恶都市的玫瑰之城，比这夸张叫嚣还有更多。”  
Nick从页面中撰稿人的署名里看到了一个熟悉的名字，“该死的记者，每当你觉得政客惹人厌的时候，记者又会跳出来抢去最最受人讨厌的这个头衔。”  
“上面有给期限么？”Hank转身从大开的保险柜门里走进，“很奇怪在这里竟然没有看到FBI的影子。”  
Nick跟走进柜房中，看着眼前一片乱糟糟的空间，四散的档案纸、飞落的墙灰，还有一个被搜刮空了储物箱，“这里看起来就是被洗劫过的样子，那尸体在哪？”  
“当然不在保险柜里，我只是带你们来看一下洗劫现场。”Wu招呼着两人跟着他从柜门走出，一路右拐走至一储物间模样的地方，拉开门一个鉴证科实习生将巨型手电筒递给了他，“这里面没窗户，而电路也被切断了。发现保险柜被洗劫的店员先报了警，而后警员搜查现场的时候才在这个地方发现了尸体。”  
  
即便早就有警用灯箱放在储藏室里，几人走进这间稍显巨大的储藏室还是打足了手电，而地上一摊巨大的血迹若是不经过手电则根本难以看出。  
“CarlyMarser，27岁，刚在这里工作了半年，听经理说是个喜欢看书内向女孩，按照排班昨晚是由她来收拾外展示柜的那些普通首饰。”Wu一口气念完，便合上册子站在一旁，“有什么看法？”  
“她看起来不像是这个阶级的女孩。”Nick蹲下细细端详着死者Carly，倒在血泊中的她妆容精致，甚至还能闻到生前用的香水味，而此时鲜艳的唇色却显得她愈发苍白，她的指甲圆润完好没有任何甲油的痕迹，脖子里挂着一个银质项链上面的挂坠竟然是个蓝宝石戒指，而中指上有一个戒指的晒痕，深色工作服配着双真皮的平底鞋，看上去就是最典型的店员形象，“她有保险库的钥匙么？”  
“严格来说，是没有的。”Wu走到一旁将灯光打在了死者的腰侧，“她腰上系着的是最外部的钱柜钥匙，而保险柜的钥匙是由店员分开保管的，打开大门需要同时用三把钥匙，有一把长期放在经理办公室，另外两把由店员轮班的时候分别保管，并且每隔一段时间就要更换。”  
瞄着四周昏暗的环境，Hank也蹲下查看尸体，“这个子弹的伤口距离心脏有些偏差，创口的形状来看应该是近距离射击，如果不是遭遇突然遇袭，那就是她本身就认识枪击者。”  
“看样子法医也被堵在路上了，我们先去询问经理？”Nick站起身看着被手机屏幕光照脸的Wu，“Captain还有去药房取止痛药么？”  
Wu撇着眉看向见缝插针探问的格林，“最近没有，你怎么忽然问起这个。”  
“从25楼掉下来之后，Caroline就被医护全程看管送到疗养院去了，而他却和没事人一样地回来工作。”Nick叹了口气向外走去，“即便我们这位Captain和别人不同，也不免让人担心他是不是真的没事。”  
  
闻着浓郁的咖啡香，Nick敲开了Renard的办公室门，“相关人已经都询问过，只剩下死者Carly生前的室友正在从城郊赶回来……你是要去参加部门会议？”  
“不，是更烦人的市政会议…”Renard靠在窗边喝着咖啡，他看着街道边停着的一辆记者车感觉万分头痛，“不是在犯罪现场就是在警局，这些人就不能去点该去的地方么。”  
“你还行么？”Nick走到桌前将文案放到Renard座位上，“医生强调让你休息。”  
“我没事。”Renard将杯子放到桌上，拿起文案翻阅起来，“先前两个收藏博物馆再加上这个珠宝店，完全是三种不同的安保系统和防御措施，而他们这个团伙却能把三个都击破。”  
百叶窗被卷起，光亮不经阻挡撒入办公室内，Nick可以确定他从未见过如此的场景，Renard就站在窗边任由光线打在他的身上，逆光之下的俊朗男子捧着纸张在静静翻阅，不知为何他感觉这样的画面竟似曾相识。  
  
Renard抬起头来看到Nick正用一种他丝毫不陌生的眼神在看着他，“你在看什么？”  
“没什么…”Nick回避过眼神，“只是想到死者是人类学的毕业生，而根据调查，她曾经因为一篇文物研究的文章而获过奖。”  
“第一个被盗的就是沙俄贵族的仪式权杖……”Renard低下头翻着手上的资料，“第二个则是古伊朗时期的一个手持金镜。FBI跟着Hank去第一个被盗收藏馆调查了？”  
“他们短时间内回不来。”Nick扯起嘴角看着Renard，“经过调查，Carly根本没有在那两个博物馆工作过，可是遭遇抢劫的当晚，那群人确实如入无人之境一样顺畅。”  
“他们一定是事先做过研究。”Renard合上文案放回桌上，“Carly的工作经历查过么？”  
“除了三年前的出版社实习经验以外就是一片空白，而她和同事也并不亲近。”Nick眉毛微皱，他查看了一下震动的手机，而后眉毛皱得更加厉害，“Carly定了一张飞往新德里的单程头等舱机票，而她的账户里只有一百二十美元。”  
“这三种安保系统都是极为独特，三家不同的公司。如果不经过事先的仔细研究不可能就这样轻易闯入。”Renard走到桌前，他的目光扫过办公室外已经竖起的简报板，珠宝店的安保分析占据了最大的版面，“或许……重点不是从什么人那里了解，而是从什么地方。”  
Nick看着办公室外的简报，眼神微变，“我这就去给市里所有收藏馆博物馆发她的照片。”说罢就弯起嘴角忙不迭地走出办公室。

“Captain，你可以当我没有问过这个问题，你还准备让我遛FBI多久？”Hank正准备离开办公室，忽然想起什么问道，“他们迟早都会找到珠宝店，并且将几个案子联系起来。”  
“技术上已经确认珠宝店和私人博物馆的安保系统相似点很多，或许你可以考虑让那两位探员发现两者的联系。”Renard将文件合上，他看着电脑屏幕上传来的几张女死者在另外几家博物馆工作时的证件照，“但是可以不用强调我们对Carly的怀疑，让他们自己想去。”  
“明白，Carly的室友到了，现在在二号审讯室。”Hank拿上文件打开办公室的门，“还有一件事，FBI这两天数次想要调查你的事情，他们很想知道，你曾在西雅图做重案组组内顾问时办过的案子。”  
“让他们查，上百个案子多到我自己都记不清。”Renard嘴角露出嘲讽，他看着Hank离开办公室便打开抽屉，拿出手机给那早已熟记的号码发了一个讯息。  
  
看完一打让人头疼的行政文件，Renard走到警局天台，他看了眼手机上回复的讯息，抽出香烟用随身的打火机点起，当几缕轻烟浮出，他终于感到些许放松。  
开阔的天台清楚可以看到周围的景色，看门狗一般蹲守了数天的媒体车总算是开走，Renard脱下西装外套挂在天台栏杆之上，他指尖轻弹落烟灰，顺着随风而走的轻烟看向远处那个熟悉的身影从咖啡店里走出。  
不知怎么的那个身影竟然停下脚步站在路旁，一抬头就看向了他这个方向，Renard立刻转过身去不在看向那人，他不知道那人会在相隔如此远的情况下还能察觉到他的视线。  
  
抽起了第二根，Renard百无聊赖地操纵着吐出的烟，而明明是气体的烟在他的力量之下在空气中化作了一个名字，看着那个名字的Renard感觉心里更加难受……  
“给你带了咖啡。”熟悉的男声响起，而后则是一股浓郁的咖啡香味。  
Renard转手撤去空气中的文字，“多谢。”他表情轻松地接过Nick带来的咖啡，直接喝了一口。  
“我……”Nick看着Sean望向远处的样子，“我们都觉得你现在回来工作太早了。”  
“情势所迫，最近这里的案子都快赶上西雅图了，我总不能还呆在家里看新闻而什么都不去做。”Renard将咖啡放在一旁的栏沿之上，从西装口袋里拿出小盒，干吞了几粒药片下去后转而又拿起那浓咖一口灌下去。  
“你不能再这样…把止痛药当维生素一样地吃，很容易上瘾。”Nick站直身体看向Renard若无其事地样子，他知道Renard不会听他的。  
  
审讯室中，那位姗姗来迟的律师带着不怎么真诚的歉意笑容坐在Carly室友KlimaOwen身边，“我觉得波特兰警局有必要去检查一下自己的交通系统，我这一路上就有三起因为信号灯失灵而引起的交通事故。”  
Nick在位置上坐正，他看了眼在一旁的Klima，这个自始至终都沉默的女孩让他颇感无力，“如果希望让你的委托人尽早离开，我们还是尽早开始问话。”  
“你和Carly很熟悉么？”Nick翻开档案，看着眼神停留在桌面上的Klima。  
“我的委托人和死者就是室友关系。”  
“你是油画修复师，收入不算差，怎么会和Klima住在一个阁楼里？”  
“那个阁楼距离我委托人的工作场所更近。”  
  
Nick的眼神中带着嘲讽，他看着Klima露出了还算是礼貌的笑容，“我觉得你知道，你的室友涉嫌参与多起连环抢劫案。但是，我们一开始找你的时候根本没有提及这一点，按照一般情况，像你这样被我们列入可能性证人范畴里的，如果不知情，都是在我们说出情况后才会找律师，可是你，一被我们的人带来就直接要求律师……”Nick将Carly的照片从文件档案中抽出，放到Klima面前，“既然你已经把律师提前找来，那我也不介意以涉嫌多起文物抢劫案先将你逮捕，虽然作为一个供职于博物馆的油画修复师来说，履历档案很重要，但我相信，Klima女士你会更看重自己的权益。”  
  
对上Klima睁大的双眼，Nick站起身来，收敛起了自己眼神中的嘲讽，“KlimaOwen，你有权保持沉默。如果你不保持沉默，那么你所说的一切都能够用来在法庭作为对你不利的……”  
“我和这事没关系！”Klima紧张地站起身，而眼前的警察好似不准备罢休。  
“Klima，当心你说的话！”律师一旁拉住陷入慌张的KlimaOwen。  
“我愿意配合你…”Klima离开座位看着Nick，“不用逮捕我，我可以让律师离开。”  
Nick把眼神看向一旁气恼的律师，转身打开审讯室的门，“请。”  
  
“感谢你的配合。”Nick坐回位子上，他看着从门外走进的搭档，接过递来的文件，“我这里有一份资料，上面包括了你和Carly社交网络的互动，还有平时从她电脑上留存的你们的交流记录，很显然，有些东西被删除了。”  
“那不是我删的，但却是因为我的缘故。”Klima靠在桌前抱着自己的手臂，“最近大半年，自从她和那位不怎么出现的男友在一起之后就，我也不知道该怎么描述。”  
Hank坐在一旁记录着，他瞥了眼面有紧张之色的Klima，“为什么说是因为你的缘故？”  
Klima靠在椅背上，她依旧抱着自己的手臂，“我们闹僵了，或者说是彻底闹翻了。这半年里她行踪诡异，我总是找不到她人，而她也不愿意像以前那样什么事都和我说。后来的导火索是因为她准备换工作去别的市…当时Carly删了我的好友，并且删了所有和我有关的东西，当然，我也删了她的。”她坐起身看着眼前的两个警探，尴尬地撇撇嘴，“虽然我们后来和解加回好友，但我绝不会再用什么尊重的名词去称呼她。”  
  
“她准备换工作去别的市？”Nick站起身靠在桌旁，“可她后来并未离开。”  
“都是为了她那英俊迷人的男友，具体的我也不清楚，我只记得她当时准备去西雅图也是为了那个人。我也很不理解，为什么和一个男人恋爱一年，她就能变化那么多。”Klima双手撑着椅背看着Nick，“你们应该去查那个从来没有在她交际圈出现过的男人，而不是我。”  
  
办公桌旁，Hank看着Renard在办公室里和FBI谈着什么，“你为什么没有把Carly怀孕的事说出来？”  
“那孩子又不是她的，说了作用也不大，倒不如等我们从那个所谓男友那里获取了更多讯息再说。”Nick也将目光撇像办公室里的那几个身影，“你说FBI在查Captain以前处理过的案子，知道原因么？”  
  
“直觉告诉我不是好事。”Hank靠在椅背上把目光重新投回搭档身上，“如果不是FBI说起，我都不知道他还在西雅图呆过。”  
“他身上，我们所不知道的事情多了去……”Nick神色轻松地站起身，他走到搭档桌前把照片对比放到Hank面前，“这些是推特上Carly自拍照的一些讯息，Wu从几张照片上确认出了Carly摘取戒指不再带的时间，有兴趣和我再去找Carly那些同事朋友再聊聊么？”  
Hank起身穿好外套，“鉴证科一直没有找到Carly带过的那枚戒指，而查消费记录也没有显示。那戒指难道被扔了？”  
“也有可能是归还给了送的那个人……”Nick拿起车钥匙，眼神看向了办公室的Renard，“我们首先要找出那个男友究竟是谁。”


	14. 上瘾

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Renard好像因为某种原因，对止痛药上瘾了，而他现在并不准备承认这件事。”Nick终于说出了自己的顾虑，“他现在需要别人帮助，虽然他自己并不觉得，可必须要有人把他从药瘾里救出来。”  
> Rosalee眸光转动，她极为不解地审视着格林的神情，“你既然提防怀疑他的所作所为，为什么还要对他施以援手。”  
>  “因为他没有试着去拯救自己。”Nick只是沉吟了一会儿，而语气中带着明显的担忧。

走进弥漫着咖啡香味的店面，Nick走到坐在角落卡座的金发女子对面，女子抬起头对视了一眼，继续低头看着手机，“来得这么早。”  
“你应该呆在医院。”Nick在JuciyGlau面前坐下，他审视着眼前的女巫，尽量压制着自己对于这种Wesen的厌恶，不要过多表露出来，“只要那个人没被抓到，你还是会有危险。”  
“多谢关心。”Juciy锁上手机屏幕，她明艳的笑容望向面前的Grimm，而后则像是恶作剧一般挑衅地露出了女巫的Woge面目，“作为格林，这样关心一个Hexenbiest实在是令人感动。”  
Nick下意识向后躲去，而身后的卡座也让他无处再远离，克制着自己一瞬间想要拔枪的冲动，Nick冷下眼神看着眼前的女巫，“作为一个女巫你不会一无所知，从本能上来说我这个格林是有多想把你杀掉。”  
Nick话语刚落，Juciy便恢复了面目，“你这是在威胁我？”她紧贴着角落靠坐，目光紧盯着眼前的男子。  
“不，只是提醒你，不要把那张脸放在我面前晃悠。”Nick放松地靠在座位上，把笑容对向了走近前来的服务生，“一份Espresso，谢谢。”  
  
“在医院外，你的好友，我的上司CaptainRenard，遭遇了五个鬣狗兽的袭击，而他一个人把他们全杀了。”Nick手肘撑着桌沿，眼神看向面前的女子，“在医院遇袭之后遇到了，他遇见了那个始作俑者，而那个人只是对他恭敬地行了一个吻手礼。”  
“那人知道他的王子身份。”Juciy喝了口自己的摩卡，毫不在意地回答着。  
“那他又是从哪里获得那些超自然能力的？”Nick指尖用力敲击桌面，沉下声音，“我亲眼看着他用自己的力量改变Caroline的意志，这早已脱离了普通Wesen所能做到的。”  
“可这就是你想问我的？”Juciy暮然笑了一下，她将目光对上了格林，“你如果有心，可以去查一下第一次发生爆炸案时的线索，你会发现，你的Captain，他的力量早已超出你过往的预料。”  
Juciy放下咖啡，她的神色中似是打量，但更多的则是玩味，“我都有些分不清你到底是在关心他还是提防他……至少据我所知，他对你还是信任的。”  
“我无法相信他。”Nick回避开了眼神，他一口喝下了眼前的咖啡，苦味在他口腔之中蔓延。  
  
Juciy将咖啡杯放下，她侧着脸看向一旁，而语调则是极为肯定，“或者说是，你不相信他对你说的话，但你知道你能信任这个人。”  
Nick转过头看向JuciyGlau，而她只是留给他一个带笑的侧脸。  
“我知道你在怀疑是不是Renard对你用了咒语。”Juciy从口袋里掏出一瓶深蓝液体，“那就用这个检测，滴到你的皮肤上，如果无法渗入只是留在表面，就说明他没有对你施过咒语，如果渗入了皮肤就说明他确实对你做了什么，”  
  
“这是什么？”拿起瓶身的Nick有些嫌弃地看着瓶中的深色液体。  
Juciy从Nick手中拿过，她打开瓶盖，稍许倒了几滴在自己的虎口之上，液体即刻就渗入进了皮肤，“主要是……经过稀释的蜂毒，你知道蜂人和我们是天敌，所以我们的皮肤对蜂毒几乎无法抵抗，而你们Grimm则对这种非穿刺性的毒性接触完全免疫。唯一的例外就是，你们被巫术给影响或者用你们的话来说是污染了。”  
  
  
Hank看着自己搭档在办公室中，一个小时里第三次拿出那瓶深蓝色液体端详，他打从心底里感到不妙，“别告诉你真的准备把女巫给你的东西直接用在手上……”Hank看着Nick拿在手上的瓶子就感觉汗毛直竖，“不需要我提醒你也记得，女巫的东西是有多致命。”  
“我会去香料店找Rosalee先问清楚。”Nick将瓶子放回抽屉，翻寻起了桌上的文件，“所有我发到的博物馆都传来回复，目前有两家博物馆回复说Carly曾在他们那里工作，一家是Salem的，一家是Corvallis的。”  
“听说Salem的那家是玉石博物馆，价值上千万的宝石都在里面，而他们在掌握了信息之后却没有下手。”Hank把电脑屏幕转向Nick，“难道不是宝石比那个沙俄权杖更容易出手？”  
Nick撇着嘴看向页面上权杖的信息，“而且根据那两个博物馆的回复，时间上也有了疑问。”  
“那个Klima没有说实话？”Hank抬眼看着Nick了然的神情，“可根据Wu查到的网络记录，和她的说辞完全符合。”  
“生活轨迹这种东西，社交网络并不一定能全部挖掘出来，况且她们是室友，现实中的痕迹会更多。”Nick说出自己的推测，而眼神则向办公室内望去，此时Renard正翻阅着文件，神情专注，“Carly的同事也是从来没有见过那个男友，他们甚至都知道Carly已经准备和男友订婚，但是对于那个人的信息他们都不知道。而他们都知道Klima这么一个室友的存在，Carly没有车，Klima会去接送她。看得出俩人的关系很好……”  
  
“这个团伙在Portland三次作案，那个室友显然是知道些什么，没有人能在做了那么多事情之后还不留痕迹，从会有线索告诉我们。”Hank偏过头看向了正在走来的Wu，“另外两家博物馆你有信息了？”  
  
“可以确定Carly是在这个犯罪组织里担当勘察的职责”Wu叹了口气，一把将手中厚厚的资料扔到桌上，“塞勒姆的那一家的宝石展区的安保系统Nowman收藏馆完全一致，而Corvallis那一家与Casle博物馆的也是一个模式。”  
Hank将文件拿过，他把博物馆展览概况从文件中找出，“为了在Portland实施的两个案子，这个团伙跨越几个城市来熟悉安保系统……不仅能完全排除嫌疑，出事后也很难追查到踪迹。”  
“你把文件往后翻，重点在后面……”Wu一手撑在办公桌上，他的语气低沉，“这两家博物馆的保险库系统和Abi&Cure珠宝店是同一个类型的，都是国内最好的，如果说，他们在此期间已经摸透了这些安保系统找到了漏洞，也知道了要如何攻入保险库，那就会有一个更加糟糕的情况出现。”  
  
Nick拿过Hank手中的文件，他扫到了TK与SK标示的字样，“整个俄勒冈内至少有二十家博物馆和收藏馆用这些系统，三起抢劫案，针对的是三种完全不同的安保系统和保险库构造。”  
“他们在波特兰的案子只是一个测试，看自己是否能够攻破。”Wu站直身看着两位同事，“必须要说，我很久没有见到这么大费周章来准备的案子了，如果不是死了人，或许我们根本无法察觉到这些线索。”  
  
  
“让FBI插手进来……”Renard靠坐在办公椅上，看向前来汇报的两人，“但你们要抢在FBI之前把Carly的男友找出来。”  
“可周围所有人都对这个男的一无所知。”Hank靠在桌旁看着Nick，“我们查问了所有人，都没有结果。”  
“作案之前总是要踩点的，他们绝不可能一点都不熟悉就直接动手。”Nick坐在位子上，眉头微皱地看着Renard，“或许我们可以通过另外另外两个博物馆还有周边的监控视频来和Nowman以及Casle进行对比，但首先跨地的警权使用需要你来解决，其次还有监控对比，我们需要更多的人。”  
  
“我会让Daniel一组来协助你们。”Renard的眼神对上Nick，“另外让新来的技术人员把死者Carly的电脑彻底分析一边，不只是社交网络，要把她所有的使用记录都找出来。法医那里有什么讯息？”  
Hank将资料翻开，上面是法医的报告，“Carly的孩子已经有十二周大，通过血液检测，她有在自己服用叶黄素，这说明她知道自己怀孕了。”说着将汇报递到了Renard面前。  
拿起尸检报告，快速扫了一遍，Renard的眉头也微微皱起，“看来她为了能怀上这个孩子费了很大周章。”  
  
  
  
波特兰的早晨沉浸在一如既往的阴侧天气里，从咖啡馆中走出的Renard一眼就看到了不远处的金发女子。  
“我搭两小时后的飞机去华盛顿。”女子坐在路边石凳上看着身旁的高大男子，“现在的保镖是两个剑齿虎，你不用担心我的安全问题。”  
“准备去DC做什么？”Renard走到Juciy身边坐下，他看起来对这位女巫的行为毫无异议。  
“放弃我的律师生涯。”Juciy挽过自己耳际的碎发，一派浑不在意的语气，而目光则意味深长地看向了Renard“我不想再为那些人东奔西跑。”  
“想知道我的建议？”Renard喝了口咖啡，饶有兴致地打量着Juciy的反应，“去当个警察，联邦的或是地方的都可以。”  
“你想让我和你一样？”Juciy有些惊讶于Renard的回答，“我还以为你会让我从政。”  
Renard嗤笑了一身，他将咖啡杯放在一旁，看起来难得的有耐心，“Portland换了三任市长，而我一直都在这，他们的权力只在仅限于执政期，或者说仅限于周围人对他们的配合程度。等你真正接触了这个制度你就会发现，公务警务机构里的位置远远比政治头衔稳固地多，而那些人会更加需要你。”  
“难怪你愿意放弃从政。”Juciy拿起Renard放下的咖啡喝了一口，“谢谢你的咖啡，或许我们下次再见时就是是同行了。”  
  
  
回到警局的Renard出奇地没有看到FBI的车子停留，走出电梯发现多数人还没有来上班。  
刚推开办公室的门，Renard就看到了桌上放着一杯咖啡，他下意识朝Nick的位子看去，而位子上并没有人，只是同样放着一杯咖啡。  
走到自己桌前，Renard拿起咖啡直接喝了一口，细微的苦涩与不同以往的醇厚感交织，Renard立刻就知道这是Nick家附近那家咖啡店买的。  
此时的他忽然有些不解Nick的态度，他知道自己对他有隐瞒，那个格林性格应该会直接尖锐挑明，可这一次，那人仿佛装作不知道一样放过了他。  
  
忽然，一阵敲门声打断了Renard的思路……  
  
“有巡警汇报，FBI在北区抓捕嫌疑人，他们去支援了。”Nick不知何时站到了门口，“看来他们早就知道参与者有谁。”

Renard放下咖啡看着站在门口的警探，“派人去把Klima带来，监控视频继续比对，他们办的是连环抢劫案，Carly的谋杀案还是归我们。”  
“你为什么对监控视频的内容这么有把握？”Nick没有带上门，他看着Renard的身影。  
Renard看着Nick的双眼，“Carly和她的室友关系不和，而只有室友名下才有一辆用于上下班的车，你觉得Carly会怎么出行？”  
Nick恍然而笑，“你是在赌这半年里Carly和那些人的交往痕迹。”  
“我可不信这位涉及多起抢劫案的孕妇会独自一人凭借公共交通往返于城市之间，她一定会和团伙里的人接触。你们要做的就是找到她怎么去的博物馆和工作地点，谁曾送她去。”Renard嘴角微微上扬他靠在桌上瞥了眼办公室外，FBI已经站在那儿，“等人到了，让Blumen探员和Weise探员带人到三号审讯室，那是专门给FBI准备的。”  
看着警探离开，Renard走回桌前查看邮件，其中数封署名Special Agents Kreis的邮件让Renard看了就感觉心烦，快速扫了眼内容便全部删除，丝毫没有回复的意思。  
Nick从媒体监控室走出，正好看见FBI押着一个身着商务西装的男士走向审讯室，“这么久才抓到？”  
Blumen探员颇有些气恼地看着一脸轻松的Nick，“十几把枪指着才肯主动投降，要不是因为有命令早就让他变成马蜂窝了。”  
“但愿你们大费周折能有结果。”Nick轻笑着看向远处从办公室里走出来的Renard，“有需要就说，Captain让我们全力配合。”  
目送着FBI把抓来的人带进审讯室，Nick立刻转身开门走进监控室，“把三号四号的审讯室和观察室的监控和收声全部打开，要全部录下来。”  
当Renard走进媒体监控室，Nick早已坐下，正拿着耳机在听三号观察室里FBI的对话。  
“Klima不一会儿就到，Hank会把她带到四号审讯室，你要旁观审讯么？”Nick放下耳机看着靠到一旁的Renard，“Wu刚才说已经查到两辆反复出现的车辆，剩下的在中午之前就能查完。”  
Renard并未直接作答，而是看向了一旁的实习生，“去四号再检查一下设备，确保无误。”  
等到实习生走出监控室，Renard则走上前去看着一派自然的年轻警探，他眉毛微皱看起来神情认真，“你去找Juciy探查我的情况了？”他看似是问询，态度却是肯定的。  
“只是和她聊了关于你的事。”Nick面色有些冷然，他将监听打开公放，直视着Renard“有问题么？”  
Renard站直身体看着眼前底气十足的格林，“我把你当做是我的下属和朋友……注意你的界限”  
“那你呢？”Nick蓦然心中窜起了一股无名之火，他笑着扯起嘴角，克制着自己的嘲讽语气“你真的有把我当做你的朋友？”  
“我信任你。”Renard轻叹了一口气便转身走出监控室，他脸上没有什么表情，而心中却是思绪纷飞，他最不希望的事就是在经历了那么多之后失去Nick对他的信任，可有些事他必须要瞒着。  
Hank一走进监控室就看见Nick一脸阴郁地坐在位子上，一旁的实习生似乎被这位警官有些吓到，战战兢兢地和黑人警官打了个招呼便继续低头做着记录。  
Hank打量着站到Nick身旁“谁惹你了？”  
“没有。”Nick看着屏幕回答道“只是把一些事情挑明了。”  
看着搭档的反应，Hank立刻了然，“他私下里瞒着你，而你擅自去调查他……我感觉你们扯平了。”  
Nick闻言瞥了眼自己的搭档“我们俩的行为没有可比性。”  
“是吗？”Hank拍了拍Nick的肩膀调笑着，“你觉得他在提防你，可你对他的信任又能有多少？”  
“很多，多到我自己都难以想象……”Nick刻意将目光放在屏幕上，而思绪里想着的却是自从自己失忆以来获得的那些线索。  
  
Wu将Klima带进四号审讯室，他目光划过镜面对着另一边人做了个口型，而后则将文件夹放在桌上，“Owen女士，我这里有一些问题需要你回答，只要回答完了你就可以离开。”  
“上次不是已经问询过了么？”Klima坐在桌前看着Wu翻开文档，“还有什么问题？”  
“这是关于案件细节上的问题。”Wu说着从胸口抽出一支水笔，将笔连同文件夹之中抽出数张纸张放到Klima的面前，“你可以自己来写，记得每一项都要写清楚。”  
“这些写完就能走？”Klima拿起笔狐疑地看着Wu。  
“当然你写完之后Detective Burkhardt 还要问你几个问题，在那之后你就可以离开。”Wu冷淡地回答完，就转身离开，并且锁上了审讯室的门。  
“查到那个接送过Carly的人了。”Nick从Daniel组一拿到画像就直接过来找到Wu，“Klima没怀疑？”  
“看起来没有，我把照片拿去发通告？”Wu盯着Nick手上的画像端详着，“画得还挺像监控上那个人。”  
“已经可以确定另一个接送过Carly的，就是现在FBI在审的那个人。”Nick将画像交给面前的警官“立刻去发全州通告，给所有的博物馆也发去警示通告，不能再让他们有机会作案。”  
“那要把这画像交给那俩人辨认吗？”Wu确认似的问道。  
Nick挑了下眉“其实我们也不能百分百确定就是他不是么？所以还是别让FBI瞎用了。”  
“说的也对。”Wu顿时了然，随即快步离开。  
  
“你们这么肯定这个男人一定是成员？”  
办公室里，Renard手肘撑桌看向面前的Blumen探员，他语气里带着高傲和疏离。  
“很抱歉出于某些机密，我不能透露情报来源，但是这个Schmidt肯定是参与者。”Blumen探员略微局促地调整了一下坐姿，正视着Renard，作为一个联邦探员他很努力地维持着自己的气势，可他实在是不喜欢和这个时刻带着压迫气息的男人打交道，“Kreis探员应该和Captain你提前说过，这是我们追踪了半年的一个案子。”  
“半年……你们一直在追踪这个Schmidt？”Renard目光打量着眼前的年轻探员，将眼前这人的每一个细微动作收入眼底“这么说他早就在你们的监控名单之中。”  
Blumen下意识想要调整领带，然而他还是克制住了，“这个我不能透露，FBI已经投入很多，我们也很感谢你对我们的帮助。”  
“这么看来…这个Schmidt还是个监视已久的高科技罪犯？”Renard扯起嘴角带着礼貌的语气，“我们一定会继续配合你们。”  
“你是怎么……”Blumen想要发问，但看着Renard淡然的样子，他决定还是放任这样比较好“Kreis探员让我问你一件事。”  
Renard靠在座椅上直视着Blumen“我知道你要问什么，请替我转达Special Agents Kreis，我不会同意这件事。”  
“但是……”Blumen还准备再说，却被急促的敲门声打断。  
  
  
“那个Schmidt想要请律师。”Wu站在门口，话是对着Blumen说的。  
Blumen嗤笑了一声，“那看来是没什么好问的了。”  
“我们的看押区随FBI使用，所以你们还是可以按照规定把他再关一段时间。”Renard眼神瞥向门外的警官。  
“那我们也无需再占用你们的审讯室。”Blumen站起身整理了一下西装“还是要说，非常感谢Captain Renard你的配合。”  
Renard同样也站起身，笑着和Blumen礼节性地握了个手“我也希望这案子能快点结掉。”  
  
Renard并没有待在办公室之中，他走出办公室看了眼等候在走廊口的Wu，直接走向了媒体监控室，而实习生也早已把审讯室外走廊的监控视频放到屏幕上。  
他饶有兴致地看着Nick把Klima从四号审讯室里带出，那位警探换上了一副好脾气的面孔和Klima说着什么，而相邻的屋子里FBI也正刚好把Schmidt带出来。  
两拨人就这样直接相遇，效果正如Renard所预期地一样地好，Klima惊讶了一瞬之后就继续跟着Nick朝办公区走去，和相反方向的Schmidt擦肩而过，而Schmidt的反应也引起了FBI的好奇。  
“把之前三号审讯间里观察室视频放出来给我。”Renard换了个坐姿看着屏幕上被FBI质问的Hank，对着实习生命令道。  
  
“这是FBI的案子，你们难道不知道刻意隐瞒的后果么？”Blumen很清楚地从Schmidt的反应中看出了端倪“最好老实告诉我们，你们到底还知道什么？”  
“Blumen探员，我实在弄不懂你还想问什么，我们可是一直都很配合。”Nick走上前颇有些无奈地看着眼前上一秒还和颜悦色的FBI探员，“那个人是我们问询的对象，她和我们的谋杀案死者Carly曾是室友。”  
Blumen并没有听进去，他瞥了眼周围驻足围观情况的警官，带着讽刺地神情看向Nick“我看得出你们是在另外调查，但别忘了，Carly是死在这个抢劫案里的。”  
Nick上前直视着眼前的探员，他收起了客套和笑意“并没有任何证据表明凶手一定是抢劫团伙里的人，如果你们真的有确凿的证据证明那个凶手的身份，又怎么会连一个IT类的监控对象都搞不定？”  
得到法医最新资料的Wu正准备朝Nick走去，见跟前两人剑拔弩张的样子，他只得脚步一偏直接和硝烟弥漫的二人平行而过。  
“注意态度，我们还是要配合FBI办案。”看到Wu手中文件的Hank稍微劝诫了一下自己的搭档便跟着离开。  
  
Hank站在墙角接过Wu递来的文件，眼神查探地看向周围，“又有什么讯息？”  
“一个好消息，一个坏消息。”Wu站在墙边似乎有些期待似的看着Hank的表情。  
“这真是见鬼了……”Hank合上文件，一脸不可置信，“她是怎么做到的？”  
Wu克制着自己对好友翻白眼的冲动，“有一种东西叫做人工授精，很多代孕都是这么做的。法医联系了Carly的医生，那个医生敢用自己的职业信誉担保Carly绝对已经丧失受孕的能力……”  
“所以…在检测了那个胎儿的DNA后发现，他和Carly的也不符。”被事实过分惊讶到的Hank看了眼远处走来Blumen，“那好消息是？”  
Wu一把拿过文件，放低音量“监控里出现的Carly男友找到了，他叫JulioAermen 在前天晚上因为嗑嗨了险些休克被送到了医院，已经有警察过去看住他，你们随时可以问话。”  
  
“在办案上我不会迁就他们，但是在舆论里，我还是会把FBI放在特定位置。”Renard靠在办公桌前看着Nick同Hank，“你们一旦拿到想要的证据和线索，就可以考虑把相关的东西给他们，当然，这不是命令，只是让你们考虑一下。”  
Nick倒是显得有些不太在意，他坐在位子上，眼神看向了一旁，“可以确定那个Schmidt也曾出现在监控之中，另外Wu已经拿着许可去了医院，会尽量把Julio带到警局来。”  
“你们的怀疑对象有哪些？”Renard自然察觉到了Nick的心不在焉，他并未点破只是转身将桌上的搜查令交给了Hank。  
“按照惯例来说，配偶和男友总是第一怀疑对象，而这里面Carly的室友也很可疑。”Hank瞥了眼搭档，说出了自己的判断。  
Nick站起身来拿过搜查令，而眼神则瞥到了Renard垃圾桶里半张类似于标签的东西，他随即转移视线面色平常的看向Renard，“我和Hank一会儿会去医院，Klima那边也派了盯梢的警官随时汇报。”  
  
走出办公室Nick回身看着Renard背影，他可以确定那是关于药物的标签，但让他更感到惊讶的则是这位一向对自身控制极佳的上司，现在竟然真的无法再离开药物，他已经成瘾了……  
\---------------------  
坐在餐桌旁的Nick盯着桌上装饰的鸢尾花有些出神，一直到Rosalee提醒才唤回思绪，“抱歉，我应该搭把手的。”Nick匆忙起身，有些尴尬地接过Monroe拿来的沙拉放在桌上。  
  
“在想案子？”Rosalee倒好酒入座，她看着Hank撇嘴示意，更加有些疑惑，“你可以跟我们说说。”  
Hank开始解决盘子里的意大利面，他看着若有所思的搭档，同样也有些奇怪，“这个案子和Wesen无关，但是很少能见到线索这么散乱的案子，索性我们现在有了头绪。”  
  
Monroe放下了酒杯，和Rosalee交换了一个眼神，“听Nick之前说，是关于博物馆抢劫案，你们快抓到人了？”  
“算是吧，我们怀疑抢劫案主谋和最后那一起杀人案有关，现在已经找到了嫌疑人，不过有些线索让人感觉……有些匪夷所思。”Hank手里拿着酒杯，挑着眉看着两位好友，“受害者死的时候已经怀孕了，但是她的孩子不是她的。”  
  
“你是说她的孩子和她没有血缘关系？”Rosalee刚为这位孕妇感到遗憾，随后又被消息给惊讶到了，“她是代孕的？”  
Hank一脸不置可否，“这个还要等明天孩子和她男友的DNA测试结果出来再说，不过目前所有嫌疑人都被我们盯着。”  
“Rosalee我一会儿有样东西要给你看一下。”Nick蓦然出声，“是我上一个案子里遇到的女巫给我的东西，我想最好还是检查一下。”  
“女巫给你的？”Rosalee放下刀叉，神色关切地看着这位格林，“是什么东西？”  
  
“额……就是一个测验我是不是被巫师施过巫术的药水，主要是由蜂毒做成的。”Nick看着Monroe不可置信的表情，感觉自己需要解释一下，“你们之前已经知道我是被咒语困扰，而这个药水可以完全确定我是不是曾被巫师亲自用巫力改变了记忆。根据那个女巫所说，作用于我身上的咒语一定是亲自施展且有所接触，而如果我真的被施过咒语，药水就会渗入我的皮肤，毕竟按照格林的体质来说，我应该是能够抵御这些被稀释了的蜂毒的。”  
  
“你知道女巫的东西有多诡异对吧？”Monroe的声调提高，他实在是不敢相信，这位格林在吃了女巫那么多亏之后还能淡然处之，“Nick，我真的不建议你这样做。”  
  
“JuciyGlau是不是还说了别的？”Hank端着酒杯看着搭档，“你最好能告诉我们。”  
Nick看了眼Rosalee，他的眉头皱起，而面对Monroe追问的眼神他只得作答，“这个药水和我的血液混合之后，可以用来检测我怀疑的对象，如果药水不会灼伤那个巫师，那就说明就是那个人。”  
  
“你想用来检测Renard？”Monroe立刻知晓了Nick的意图，“如果你执意如此，我和Rosalee都会支持你。”  
Nick心下有些放松，而他却举起酒杯又放下，“关于Renard我也有些担心，但不是关于这件事的。”  
Monroe喝着酒示意Nick继续往下说，而Rosalee看着Nick神色中的犹疑和挣扎，感到有些微妙。  
“Renard好像因为某种原因，对止痛药上瘾了，而他现在并不准备承认这件事。”Nick终于说出了自己的顾虑，“他现在需要别人帮助，虽然他自己并不觉得，可必须要有人把他从药瘾里救出来。”  
Rosalee眸光转动，她极为不解地审视着格林的神情，“你既然提防怀疑他的所作所为，为什么还要对他施以援手。”  
“因为他没有试着去拯救自己。”Nick只是沉吟了一会儿，而语气中带着明显的担忧。  
  


黑夜中的赤足前行，Renard想尽办法望向周围，却无法看清，伴随着四处的黑暗和耳畔的风声，他忍着一种莫名的窒息感想要撑下去。

渐渐地，远处的地平线上出现了让他感到温暖的光亮，Renard停下脚步看向远方，而随后光亮中走出的那个熟悉身影则让他不由自主想要靠近，他想要喊出那个人的名字，可喉间却像是被粘滞住一样无法发声。

光亮突然飞快离去，Renard又被迫回到黑暗之中，他浑身湿漉得仿佛是刚从水中捞出一样，沉重感和窒息感压抑着他的心跳。

黑暗如浓雾一样环绕在他的周围，渐渐地化作锁链束缚着他的手脚，使得他寸步难行，这未知的力量捆缚住了他的脖颈，毫不留情地将Renard拖拽，直至拽入一个仿佛能吞噬一切的深渊。

 

暮然惊醒，Renard如脱水的鱼般惶恐地喘息着，毫无疑问他恐惧死亡，即便是在梦中也一样。

此时天才刚露出一丝亮色，满身湿透的Renard脱力地坐起身，宽大的丝质睡衣湿漉地紧贴在身上，而随之而来的隐隐头痛感，更加让他毫无办法。

走到柜子前翻找着药物，而镇静剂止痛药都所剩无几，Renard手扶柜沿想要站稳，而那头疼感的再度袭来让他无法招架。

强撑着来到洗手间，Renard打开了药柜的门，而面对柜子角落那一瓶喝了一半的深红色药水时，他忽然犹疑了。

这种强力的止痛药虽然不会依赖，但是每一次服用都有可能加大再次步入发情期的可能，虽然不是百分之一百，但是这种可能性让Renard有些忌惮。他已经喝过两次，他不能保证下一次是不是会有意外发生……

 

而无休无止的头痛持续侵扰着，Renard终究还是将药水拿了出来……

 

Nick靠坐在办公椅上打量着被两个法警压来的男人，JulioAermen，明显被揍了一顿。Nick放下了咖啡杯，语气带着揶揄，“Aermen先生，作为一个瘾君子，你在某方面的意志力倒是让我佩服，逃了三次，逼得这两位警官违反命令开枪才肯作罢。”

“我可是和一公斤海洛因一起被你们发现的，你觉得我可能会不逃，然后配合做良好市民？”Aermen想要站直，然而法警的钳制让他直不了腰，“好好好，我会配合你们问话，让他们松开手。”

“带他去审讯室，Detective Griffin 已经在那里。 ”Nick转过椅子拿起咖啡继续喝着，而Renard正好拿着一个一手可握的纸袋走进办公区，他的眼神立刻放到了那个纸袋之上。

 

Renard停住脚步看向了站起身朝他走来的Grimm，“你有事要和我说？”

“DNA测试结果出来了，孩子是JulioAermen的，我们在他的信用卡明细里发现了一些他根本不承认的消费记录。”Nick把视线从Renard手中的纸袋上移开，而在靠近细看Renard时他才发现，这个男人竟然比上次住院时还要消瘦了，衣服尺寸有了改动，所以他之前尚未察觉，而Renard面庞上的憔悴感更加让Nick感到讶异。精神上的折磨？还是生理上的病痛？

实在是没有理由，这么一个自我管理能力良好的人，现在竟然像是遭受着什么磨难一样逐渐变得不像自己。

 

Nick跟着走进办公室，而Renard还没来得及打开窗帘，Wu又敲门进来。

“跟监控的说好，是多人交叉问询，要抓好时机。”Renard站直着身体看向走进的Wu，“告诉FBI我们要先解决谋杀案，其余的事情之后讨论。”

看着Wu离开，Nick则手插口袋，重新打量着他的上司，Renard今天是如过往一样妥帖的着装打扮，蓝黑西装同色领带，连香水都是沉木的稳妥调子，“Captain，或许在Klima那里可以由你来负责？”

Renard挑眉而视，似乎对Nick的提议有些兴趣，“可以，节奏你们自己掌控好。”

“但是有一点。”Nick神色如常地走近Renard身旁，而后者则不露痕迹地往后退步靠在了桌前，“如果你要让她放松警惕……”他说着将手指点在领带上，食指轻扫过距离Renard喉间最近的布料位置，而眼神则放在了Renard因紧张而骤然收紧的咽喉部位，“或许可以把领带取下，减少些疏离感。”

面对暮然贴近的的Nick和那熟悉的气息，Renard心中绷紧了一根弦，而身体的依恋感和对熟悉气息的不舍让他根本不想主动离开，能让自己不要主动吻上眼前的格林，已是他自制力的极佳体现。

Nick也不知道自己为什么忽然想要这样试探Renard的反应，而他在看到Renard反应时更加觉得微妙，两个人近的似乎再近一步就能碰在一起，而他的上司却没有丝毫排斥。

 

首先意识到自己反常状态的Nick后退了一步，他想要开口说什么，而Renard那仅仅一瞬的放松神情更让他感到值得玩味。

Renard走到一旁，有意识地和Nick拉开距离，“FBI应该会马上去审讯室，你可以考虑和他们配合，或者让他们旁观。”

“他们想要盯Schmidt就让他们去，我会先去找Klima问话。”Nick克制着嘴角的笑意，转身离开办公室。

 

Blumen早就等候在审讯室的另一边，他看着姗姗来迟的Nick微有些皱眉，“很高兴你们能分享讯息，我想后面的审讯调查就可以交给我们了。”

“他是Carly的男友，还涉及谋杀案，不过……只要把话问清楚了，他就交给你们。”Nick看向另一边正由律师陪同着的JulioAermen，“另一边的Schmidt你们审讯没有结果？”

“他不承认自己认识Klima，不过我想对于这些事，你们更清楚不是么？”lumen面无表情把问题抛回。

“我们有确凿的证据可以证明他就是抢劫团伙里的人。”Nick看着另一边面露不安的Schmidt说着，而Blumen则好像对这个消息并不意外，“我们现在需要确认的是，Klima是不是和她的室友熟悉亲密到了共同作案的地步。”

Blumen略带讶异地侧目而视，“这可以让我们去查。”

“不需要，我们已经在调查。”Nick没有并未把这位FBI探员的眼神放在心上，“FBI只要不插手就好，我们会通知你们结果。”

 

Renard在时钟前站了一会儿，而后拿着一沓文件走入会面室，而Klima早已等候在内，“抱歉，来晚了。自我介绍一下，PortlandPD的CaptainRenard，之前对你问询的DetectiveGriffn以及DetectiveBurkhardt 是我的手下。”

Klima站起身看着走入的高大男子，“我是又有什么麻烦了么？”

“不，恰恰相反，你很快就不必再反复接受我们的问询了。”Renard示意Klima坐下，而Wu则适时拿进了两杯冰水，“但是我们还需要你的帮助。”

“你们找到杀了Carly的人了？”Klima拿起水杯看着Renard。

“我们找到了两个人，其中一个或许是你和我们说的那个神秘的男友，他还曾给Carly买过订婚的对戒，同时我们也怀疑他是抢劫案的主谋。”Renard面上带着极淡的笑意，将桌上的案件资料打开，“我们在好几张照片里发现了Carly手上一直有着类似的戒指，你能确认这就是Carly男友送她的那一款么？”

Klima喝了口水，看着Renard从一沓文件中拿出的Carly自拍照片，“这个戒指我认识，是她男友送她的，也经常见到她带这个戒指。”

Renard看着Klima自然的神情也并未改变自己的态度，“在Carly的社交圈里只有你见过她的男友，如果让你现场指认，你能认出他来么？”

“可以。”Klima颇为肯定地回答道，“我指认完之后就可以离开了么？”

“当然可以，不过我们现在还没法立刻让你指认。”Renard说着将照片收回文件内，“你看媒体报道也应该知道，现在FBI在查这个案子，整个警局都在忙这件事，我等会儿会出去安排一下，你稍等片刻就好。我希望你能配合我们，毕竟尽早结束调查，对大家都有好处。”

Klima点头应是，“可以，我会配合你们。”

“在等候期间你可以把口供确认书签一下。”Renard收回笑意站起身，他拿起文件看向了开门走进的吴，“FBI那边怎么样了？”

“接近收尾。”Wu将两张纸和一只签字笔放到会议桌上，“出于以后可能要上庭作证的可能，我需要再为你宣读一下米兰达条例，确保你知道了自己言行的权利和重要性。

Renard转身离开会议室，让Wu接上。

 

Nick看着监控屏幕上Julio不怎们安分地待在三号监控室里，另一个画面上Renard则刚离开监控室。

“可以了。”Hank忽然开门进来说道，“你怎么……看起来心情好了很多？”

“别乱说，我之前也没有乌云密布。”Nick站起身答道，不等搭档还嘴便走出了监控室。

 

Renard把搜查令交到Wu的手中，而Nick则看着他走来，“Klima随时都可以指认。”

“让她先去四号看一组人，之后我会在带真实组进去。”Nick晃了一眼，视线却被Renard解去领带的敞开领口处吸引，他顺着看向男人那稍显暗沉的绿色眼眸，“有些事我们必须要谈谈。”

Renard心中一凛，他知道Nick一直在调查自己失忆的事，从那次坠楼前他就感觉这个格林似乎是探知到了什么，可Nick究竟对事情的了解深入到了怎样的程度，这才是Renard最为担心的。费尽心机才维持住这样的关系和局面，他不希望这一切会因为自己那段发情期经历而被破坏。

“可以结案后再说。”Renard回避过Nick的眼神，转身走向了四号审讯室。

Nick看着Renard的身影消失在视线里，他的神情却忽然变得凝重。

 

Klima走进四号观察室时，只有Renard一人等候在内，“要让我辨认的人在哪里？”

“还得等一会儿，Wu给你宣读过权利了？”Renard转过身看向走来的Klima顺口问道。

Klima蓦然点头，她看着对面审讯室里的灯光全部点亮，由警官带领之下，一个个人走入审讯室内，站在桌椅之后依次排开。

“这一组里有你认识的么？”Renard看着Nick安排的混淆组，刻意地问询。

“没有。”Klima爽快地给了一个否定的答案。

Renard打开传声器给另一边人下了指令。

随后，又是另一波人走入，JulioAermen也在这一列，另一边的Nick将视线看向了观察室。

“就是他。”Klima抬手指出了改变了装束的Julio，“第二个男人，就是他。”

情况和Renard所预料的一样，他面色轻松地看着Klima，“接下来DetectiveNick他们会对这个男人进行问询，以确定你说的是否为真实。”

“就是他，我百分百确定。”Klima提高着声调，看起来有些着急。

Renard手插着口袋看着审讯室，而面色依旧不改，“这是我们的基本程序，对任何话语我们都要保持怀疑。如果你不介意的话，可以留下来看我们的问询过程。”

Nick将Julio留下，Renard适时打开审讯室的传声系统。

 

“你还是被指认了。”Nick拉开椅子坐在Julio面前，打开了卷宗资料，“我弄不懂你为什么给女友买了订婚戒指还不承认？害怕承担责任？可是她都已经死了……”

被解开了锁链的Julio此时竟然变得异常老实，他靠在座位上眼神飘忽地看着眼前的警探，“外面是一队的FBI，你想让我摊上一个连环抢劫的罪名然后被扔进联邦监狱？”

“我不是查抢劫案的。”Nick靠前看着眼前的颇有些颓废棕发男子，“我只管你女友Carly的谋杀案，我想要知道到底是谁杀了她。”

“不是我，我绝对不会杀她。”Julio目光看着桌面，“和她在一起三年，我知道她是对我好的人。”

 

“你知道她死前已经怀孕差不多三个月了么？”Nick漠然发声，他坐正着看向准备陷入沉默的Julio，而当他看到眼前男人手指隐隐握拳之时，心中更加有了把握。

“你说你根本不知道自己卡上的消费记录是怎么回事，所以我们也就去帮你细致地查了一下。”Nick将一张消费单据复印件拿了出来，“像这种私营的珠宝店往往会把单据留存很久，你自己看看。”

“Carly……”Julio看着单据有些发愣，“可我根本不知道。”

Nick暮然发笑，“那这就有些奇怪了，你的女友用你的信用卡买了求婚的情侣对戒，而你却不知道，可之后这些照片又出现在了她的自拍里。”他将Carly带着戒指的照片放在桌上，调笑的眼神看着Julio，“那你说另一个戒指她是给了谁？”

“她真的戴了。”Julio声音低沉，只扫过一眼就不愿再看向桌上的照片，“你是在告诉我，Carly背叛了我？”

Nick看着眼前的男人回避的状态，并未回答。


	15. 发情

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 理智与自制被丢在一边，Renard任由自己欲望主导，他主动带着这位Grimm回忆起他们早已做过不知道多少回的事情。

只是一会儿，沉默便被敲门声打断，Wu开门走入将文件交给了Nick，同时耳语了几句便转身离开。

 

“看样子你早就知道Carly怀孕了。”Nick将看过的文件合上，“而我这里有一份资料，能告诉你一点你不知道的。”

“你想告诉我什么？”Julio嗤笑了声看着Nick手上的资料，“想告诉我Carly背着我和别的男人搞在了一起？”

“首先可以告诉你，那个已经被FBI看得牢牢的Schmidt不是你以为的那个人。”Nick将文件扔在了桌面上，“你说你和她已经认识了三年，可是根据别的证人说，你们只是交往了一年而已。”

“我不需要在这个上面骗你。”Julio握紧拳头敲着桌子，“你之前拿那对情侣戒指说是我的，我不承认也是实话，因为我早在交往了一年之后就向Carly求婚了，用的是我祖父留给我的蓝宝石戒指。”

“那你一开始为什么没有早说……”Nick冷冽的表情看向Julio，“我不准备掺和抢劫案，但你蹊跷的证言…即便FBI不找你，我也准备用涉嫌一级谋杀将你逮捕。”

 

此时Klima的眼睛紧盯着Julio的样子，竟是露出浅浅笑意。

“你能确定那个戒指就是Julio送的？”Renard审视着Klima的神情。

Klima视线对始终放在Julio身上，“我确定。”她的语气笃定，没有丝毫疑惑。

“你最好再仔细想想这个问题。”Renard收敛去了自己温和的语气。

Klima突然看向了Renard，她不知该如何开口，而审讯室里的Julio似乎准备坦白一切。

 

“我们计划好了一切。”Julio眼睛有些泛红看着Nick，“我们都想要新的生活，可是我们没有钱，我没有上过大学，找不到很好的工作，而Carly还欠着大学时的学业贷款。两年前…我们去逛完Caslet博物馆后，Carly告诉了我她的想法。那真的是一个很疯狂的想法。”

Nick背靠在座椅上，他看着男人握紧拳头指甲都嵌入了手心。

“我一开始根本不敢相信这个……可是Carly给我画出了Caslet的构造图，她真的很擅长这个，她说，只要准备充分，俄勒冈任何一家博物馆都是可以轻易进入的。”Julio有些梗咽，又似乎是在回忆，“这是一个改变我们生活的机会，Carly为了这个计划开始去那些博物馆收藏馆工作实习，不只是Portland，为了谨慎起见她跨越城市去熟悉安保系统。这个计划超乎完美，我们找了有能力入侵系统的人，找了能够销赃的人，而我和她则负责动手。”

“负责入侵系统的是Schmidt，而销赃的人就是Carly后来找的室友KlimaOwen？”Nick附身靠前，看着Julio询问着。

Julio漠然点头，而Nick则将视线看向了观察室。

 

站直着身体，Renard对身旁这个女子俯视而看，“我不介意听听你的版本。”

Klima嗤笑了一声，丝毫没有认同的意思，“我只是知道Carly有这个想法，但我根本不知道她会去实施，更别说由我来销赃。”

“你说你不知道？那我来说点你知道的。”Renard从西装口袋里拿出了一张照片，他举到Klima面前，神色冰冷而疏离，“你说你肯定戒指是Julio买给自己和Carly的。这是张从你同事的社交账号里找到的照片，照片上的你举着鸡尾酒，而手指上的戒指似乎就是和Carly的是一对。”

Klima扬起笑意，并未露出紧张的模样，“这种情侣对戒男女款式类似，我只是之前觉得好看，曾问Klima借着带过。”

面对眼前女子淡然处之的样子，Renard也并未改变态度，他收起了照片，转而打开了另一个屋子的收声系统，“这个解释合乎情理……你知道刚才那位警官给DetectiveBurkhardt的资料上面写着什么内容么？我没有看过，不过我可以告诉你，上面是一份测试报告，显示你和Carly的孩子有血缘关系……换言之，你其实才是那个孩子真正的母亲。”

另一边的Julio突然起身，想要走到玻璃前，但却被Nick拦住。

“Carly本身不能生育，她的卵巢不能正常产卵，但是她想要孩子，所以她用了你的卵子。当然你也不是那么热爱奉献的人，你愿意提供卵子是因为，你以为Carly爱你，她和你恋爱一年多就求婚了，你想要和她组建家庭，而她却只是利用你。”Renard依旧审视着眼前的女子，而他的语气中多了充满讽刺的同情，“那个对戒是她买给你的，除了那对戒以外她还给了你更多的承诺，所以你愿意和她一起参与抢劫案，并且利用你的渠道帮她销赃。可是……你却在憧憬着未来美好生活的时候发现Carly根本就是在骗你。”

 

Klima看着挣脱开阻碍走到玻璃前的Julio，她露出了最嘲讽的笑意，“她骗我说那个戒指是祖母的遗物……她其实早就和她的人生真爱策划着洗劫完那间珠宝店之后就远走高飞，两人坐两班航班去新德里然后转机欧洲，而我……就要留在Portland等着你们上门找到我。”她十指紧握看着Julio似乎恨不得死的人就是他，“就这么一个男人，连拉斐尔是谁都说不出的一个街头混混，而她竟然为了这种人来欺骗我对她的爱。”

“所以你在他们策划洗劫珠宝店的那一晚拿着手枪等在附近，你知道Carly最了解珠宝店的情况，所以一定会留下来进行收尾工作，而你就趁着Julio离开的间隙走进去找她。我猜Carly就算是临死之前也不愿改变主意跟你在一起，是么？”Renard看着另一边的Julio眼睛通红、气急地叫喊咒骂着，而后走进审讯室的FBI一把将他压在玻璃上制服。

Klima嘲笑地看着另一边的Julio，“她给了我一袋钻石，劝我就此作罢。而即便是最后，她还是想要带着我的孩子，去和那个男人在一起生活。那是我的孩子！是我的！”

 

同时早已等候在外的FBI也走进了观察室，“KlimaOwen，你因为涉及连环抢劫案和一级谋杀被正式逮捕，你有权保持缄默。你所说的任何事情都可以、并将要在法庭作为对你不利的依据。你有权同律师进行谈话，并有权要求在你被讯问时，有律师同你一起在场。如果你需要律师而又无力聘请的话，将在进行任何讯问之前代你指定律师。”

  
\-----

办公室里Renard快速写着记录报告，而Nick则忽然敲门走进，他写完了最后一句话便合上文档，带着问询看着Nick。

“谈谈……”Nick没有坐下，他站在桌前看着Renard起身同样也看向了他。

Renard走到了桌前看着Nick。“你想说什么？”

“先说说那些被你当做维生素来吃的止痛药……”Nick直视着Renard的眼神，“我知道你已经上瘾了，从你坠楼前开始，就已经有了药物依赖，而那之后你情况更加严重，后来服用的药物中甚至有了吗啡。”

“你在监视我？”Renard听了Nick的话语竟是感到有些不可思议，他从未把这这当回事，“首先，这是我的隐私，其次，我只是身体不适，没有上瘾。”

“你是在骗我还是骗你自己？”Nick冷眼看着Renard穿上外套准备离开，“你以为我没有看到你上班之前吞下去的一大把药片？”

“我只有一句话，不要干涉我的私事。”Renard冷下神色躲闪开Nick挽留的手，径直离开了办公室。

 

刚走出电梯的Renard再次感到了一阵头痛，他勉强着走到自己的车位前解锁，却看到那个熟悉的身影早就站在车旁。

“你不能再放任自己这样……”Nick的语气坚定，上前一步靠近Renard，“让我帮你。”

“Detective Burkhardt 请你注意界限，不要插手我的事。”Renard的头痛越来越严重，他维持着自己的神色，放冷语气回答着。

“我只是想要帮你。”Nick按住Renard想要拉开车门的手，他没想到Renard会这样抗拒戒除，甚至根本不愿意承认。

“我不需要你的帮助。”Renard用力甩开Nick的手，他感觉自己的忍耐能力正在被一步步逼到临界点。

Nick一把拉住Renard的手腕，他心里真的担心这个男人，“我知道你已经对药物上瘾，我实在不能眼看着你这样下去。”

“摆正自己的位置，我根本不需要你来管我。”Renard转身正对着Nick，言语中带着明显的怒气和不耐烦。

Nick看着Renard少有的愤怒神情，心里隐约感觉如针扎一般，“这不是管，这叫如何把你当做我的朋友。”

“对我而言这就是干涉。”Renard语气低沉，而心里却有些后悔自己刚才的态度。

Nick此时不怒反笑，他眼神对上Renard的，“那很抱歉，你不能只活在自己的世界里，你还活在我的世界里。”

 

Renard心中猜测着Nick话语的意思，而看着Nick认真的神情，却根本不知道该如何回答。

他转身打开了车门，而言语间有了犹豫，“我会当这段对话没有发生过……希望你也是如此。”

Nick看着Renard开车离开，他并未阻止，而心里针扎的感觉愈加明显。

 

完成了书面工作的Nick回到了家中，毫无胃口的他坐在沙发上翻阅着Wesen书籍，而窗外的大雨如倾盆一般洒下。

虽然明天是休假，但他未有丝毫轻松。快速翻阅着手中的厚重书籍，他感觉仿佛是透不过气般地压抑。

忽然，听到门口有轻微脚步声的他立刻反应过来，Nick放下书籍站起身缓步走向门口。门外的身影似乎是准备离开。

 

Nick立刻上前打开门，而来人身上早已被淋得满身湿透，连睫毛上都带着水珠。

“Sean？”Nick走上前一步就立刻感觉到了眼前人身上的寒意。

Renard此时西装湿透，挺拔的身形隐约有些发颤，并且用一种异样却又让Nick感觉熟悉异常的眼神看着他，“我想活在你的世界里。”

还未待Nick开口，Renard就贴着湿漉的唇瓣吻上，他的气息似乎是带着让Nick无法抗拒的力量，醉人的芬芳气味将Nick全团包裹，并且一步一步用着熟练而挑逗的吻技点燃了这位Alpha的冲动与热情。

滂沱大雨中，路上行人都纷纷找地方躲雨或早早回家，而挂上了歇业牌的草药店内Monroe听着妻子的指令反复奔波于药柜和试验台，“你既然已经确定了蜂毒的安全程度，让Nick可以测试，为什么现在还要调制这些显现药水？”  
“我之前给Nick配制的药水还不够彻底，只能唤起部分和信息素关系最紧密的一些记忆，而这个根本不够。这就像你在上锁的各种柜子里放了东西，有些你通过强力破坏可以打开，而有一些只有钥匙才能打开。我还需要知道给Nick下咒并且施加巫力的人到底用了什么方法。”Rosalee带上口罩从烧杯沿倒入墨绿色的液体，“我们必须速度快一点，这种药剂本身就是用女巫咒语才能做的，而显现剂则特别要求只有下雨的时候才能做出来。”  
Monroe把曼陀罗籽放到了桌上，“你既然没有研究出彻底的解药，那你在Nick临走前给他的那一瓶白色药水是什么？”  
“白色药水？”Rosalee露出的眼睛里显出了困惑，而后立刻反应了过来，“那是牛奶，不过我在里面加了一点可以类似于咒语抗体的东西，可以让他不会再受到相同咒语的作用，就是之前从Nick自己的血液里提炼出来的。”  
“额……他知道那里面有他自己的血么？”Monroe又拿来了一瓶蜥蜴尾巴。  
Rosalee将曼陀罗籽放到研磨器内，“我当然不会告诉他。”  
  
  
  
在狂风的助力下，雨滴如细小弹珠一般打在玻璃上发出声响，窗外的景色就像被模糊处理了一样难以明辨。  
湿透了的西装被扔在地上，男人的到来给干燥屋子徒增了几分水气和寒意，而后这一切则被更加热烈且灼人异常的气息所取代。  
  
Renard贴上了Nick滚烫的身体，他的唇舌灵巧而主动地纠缠着自己朝思暮想的Alpha，并且指引着让渐渐准备夺取主动的男人亲手脱去了自己的那紧贴在身的衬衫。  
他不想示爱、也不准备表达情意，唯一让他感兴趣的就是对早已念想不已的Alpha彻底索取，实在是禁欲了太久的他根本不顾上自制，不过是一个深吻过后，他和这个Alpha就已经赤裸相见。  
  
根本无需走到卧室，Renard就直接被压在了墙上，他双手搂过Alpha的脖颈，温热的气息倾洒在两人之间。Omega特有的引人气味似乎是被雨水冲去了不少，而当撤去了最后的衣料阻挡之后，那股特有的信息素芬芳在体温的作用下，竟然混合着Renard本身的男士香水被渲染得更加醉人，这种气味可以轻松夺走任何Alpha甚至是Beta的神智。  
信息素不会撒谎，当一个Omega疯狂渴望被人标记被人操开的时候，这种气味就算是未到年龄Alpha也能闻得出来。  
  
Nick确实不需要Renard言语更多，他的本能告诉了他该怎么做。当手指触及至男人的腰间肌肤，莫名的熟悉感指引着他抚摸至更下，贪婪地呼吸着颈间的诱人气息，一手抱起男人的大腿，稍稍用力抬起便将硬挺送入了那早已自我润滑得足够湿漉得甬道之内。  
Renard颤栗着将Nick搂得更紧，他的动作热情而主动，恨不得将Alpha片刻不离地搂住，而这与他热烈地要将Alpha引得缴械的下身动作相比，则根本就不算是什么了。  
  
享受着甬道内收缩的Nick见识到了这位Omega的欢迎程度，他另一手抓着Renard的腰际，像是要将男人钉在墙上一样狠狠地顶入更深处，而几声闷哼似得喘息给了他不小的鼓舞。颠弄似的将Renard半抱离地，Nick丝毫不抗拒地回吻着这位比他还高大的男人。  
许久未曾被进入的Renard早已忘记理智是什么，他一个劲的收缩着甬道索取着Alpha更多，而唇舌之上也是丝毫未有退却地主动勾引。  
  
禁欲实在是太折磨人了，尤其是你明明知道欲望有多诱人的时候。Renard一直在压制着自己，他用意志忍耐，用酒精麻醉，用一切自己所能用到的方法去克制着自己对于Alpha的渴望。他也弄不懂到底是为什么，明明不是发情期的他却对这个Alpha如毒瘾一样渴求。这就是Omega的天性么？一旦被标记，就会无时无刻都想要沉溺在Alpha的气息里。  
每一次Nick的无意靠近都是对Renard的巨大考验，他想要去贴近，想要去触碰，想要用最热情的吻唤起Alpha对他回应。可是他不能，他只能克制着，用一如既往的冷淡神情处理着和这位格林的互动。当头痛来袭的时候，则是Renard唯一能够将对Alpha的渴望排除在思绪之外的时候，他吞下一大把药片麻痹住自己的神经，这样就连面对Alpha的气息之时都能轻松一点。  
  
Renard双手攀附似得搂着Nick的肩颈，他没有抑制自己的喘息，尤其是他意识到这位Alpha喜欢听到自己发出声音之后。  
抱起这位Omega并不吃力，或许主要是因为Renard那相较体格而言有些过轻的体重，Nick将紧搂着自己的男人用力颠弄，他痴迷地看着男人扬起的下颚弧线，带着细碎的亲吻附上仍带有雨水的肌肤。  
  
Renard主动回吻向这位某种意义上已经对他熟悉不已的Grimm，他沉醉在细碎而连续的快感之中，每当身前人加大力道，周身便仿若被颤栗卷席一样产生了奇妙而酥麻的无力感。用着主动的姿势深吻着这位ALpha，忽然一阵腾空，他下意识地抱紧身前人，而自己也被进入的更深。  
  
视线清明且意识存留的Grimm清楚地明白自己在做什么，而同时他又不明白自己为什么会这样。他把Renard压在了地板上，潜意识告诉他，这个画面他其实早已见过不止一次，而他的记忆却始终模糊。离开那个明显还未被满足的地方，他耐着性子从下至上用将Renard的肌肤用亲吻描摹了一遍，Nick对上了那对暗绿的眸子，嘴角不由自主地弯起，用一种他自己都觉得太过纯情的姿态吻住了Renard。  
  
  
熟练地回吻着匍匐于自身之上的男人，Renard感觉这个吻不同与之前，温存而缓慢，似乎是压制了如饥似渴的下身欲望，却又把他带到了更加沉醉的状态，Nick的气息仿若是柔曼的藤蔓一般渐渐地围裹住了Renard的心，片刻都不想离开也无法离开。他原本还掌握主动，可现在只想闭着眼享受着深吻间带来的身体反应，不同于发情时直接而快速的生理反应，俩人的纠缠之间，Renard被唤起的则是他自己未曾察觉过的欲望。  
此时的他只希望时间可以无限延长，期盼着自己可以和这个Grimm更久地在一起，而不是非要等到自己迫于药性失效，无法忍受时才能和他贴近。  
  
可真实的情况对Renard而言却有些残酷，他被生理的发情牵引着行为，而那一次次被重复折磨的意志又总是恰好在他控制力最为脆弱的时候退居到一边。就这样，在信息素的引诱之下，他淋着雨来到了这个Alpha家门前，当他的脑中那个名为理智的东西几乎要打败欲望之时，那个人却打开了门，用着关切而熟悉的语调叫着他的名字……就这样，理智与自制被丢在一边，Renard任由自己欲望主导，他主动带着这位Grimm回忆起他们早已做过不知道多少回的事情。  
  
极为不舍结束一吻的Nick伸手抹过Renard嘴角的唾液，目光扫过Renard因为呼吸而愈加明显的锁骨凹陷，他看了早就欲求不满的男人，吮吻上他的锁骨肌肤，口腔吸允配合着牙齿的摩挲，恨不得在他身上留下最显眼的印记，同时下身再一次挺进那早已湿的不行的甬道之内，直接把身下人刺激得喘息不已。  
  
Nick有心想再拖沓一会，看看身下人的反应，而他刚想抽身离开却被Renard一把搂住脖子。  
“要么不做，要不然就做完。”Renard挑逗地含上Nick的耳垂，任由气息洒在身上人的耳畔。  
“你说的……”不由得露出笑意的男人重重挺入，随后又是一次更比一次深入的挺进，重复地施加着力道把Renard压在身下带着狠狠地去挺弄刺激。  
“啊…唔…啊……”呻吟声不受控制地从Renard口中泄出，他手指抓着Nick的肩膀，指尖微微泛白，而奇袭的快感不断地从某个部位分散而快速的游走全身，而很快陷入了一种莫名的酥麻且渐渐脱力，连抓着Nick的力气也没有了，他昂起头眼神般看向某处，身体不由自主地主动迎合着Nick的每一次大力挺入。  
Nick将Renard的双腿进一步分开，并且迫不及待更紧密的贴合而上。肉体撞击的声音伴随着俩人交合处的淫腻抽插声还有Renard早已失控的呻吟，这一切将那之前略显清冷的雨声取而代之。Nick毫不厌烦地重复着刺激着Renard的敏感点，而当他看着身下人仿若被快感燃尽神智一样下意识地迎合自己时，他更是直接被这种控制感刺激得愈加兴奋。  
  
呻吟早已失去了约束，Renard被持续的快感包围着，他不需要也无法言语，此时的他言不成句话不成词，只知道凭着本能去迎合去迎接身上人的进入，而当身上人试着用吻来封住他唇瓣时，Renard更是主动求索附上。  
全然不同于之前那一个绵长的亲吻，俩人牙齿舌尖难耐而反复地噬咬吸允，热烈地差点要把下身的销魂快感忽略，而在上下挺弄起伏之后，他只是更加清晰地感受到了那火热器官的硬度和温度。Renard想要喘息想要呻吟出声，尤其是被反复摩擦顶弄得他想要尖叫的时候，而现在这一切都被埋在了他同身上人的深吻之中。  
  
似乎是发觉了Renard难耐的状态，Nick停下了用吻来索取的方式，而身下的动作丝毫未有减弱，甚至更加快速且用力。  
Renard却是还来不及恢复呼吸，就立刻被那坚硬物体给操弄得失去了神智一般，仰起身体承受着那些激烈且让他几近癫狂的进入。在快感的碾压之下双眼失神的他竟然露出莫名笑意，迷离的双眸对上那位Grimm炽热的眼神，而后则感到身后一空。  
Nick一把将Renard拉起身，他的坚硬仍然埋在男人的甬道之内，引着那位早已对环境失去感知的男人搂住自己维持平衡，而他双手则擒住腰部顺势变换姿势，让Renard半跪坐在了自己身上。松开手让Renard顺势彻底坐下，他听到了意料之中的呻吟声。Nick再望向那对深绿眼眸，Renard似乎回复了些许清醒，而Nick一手撑在身后，半斜着的姿势上向顶弄着那位明显没有彻底缓过神来的Omega。  
Renard撑着身前人肩膀，想要保持平衡，他不需要Grimm提醒就自觉地上下颠动。忍着类似于脱力的颤栗感，他将唇瓣主动附上开始了自己的索取。  
  
Nick惊讶于Renard的主动热情，他自然是全盘接受，光是沉溺在这熟悉的气息之中他就已经感到莫名性奋，而炙热甬道内的收缩更是带来无尽的快感刺激。察觉到Renard下体状态的他一手抚上前端，并且用刺激抚弄的手法一直反复摩挲着。  
Nick享受着Renard主动带来的快感，而当释放的时候，他却限制住了Renard的。  
手上沾满了这位Omega前端流出的半透明液体，Nick把这些尽数抹在了Renard的身上，同时示意着Renard动作的继续。  
或许是根本就失去了思索的本能，Renard并未介意Grimm的这些举动，他甚至都没准备把体内的精液弄出，而是不带停滞地继续着动作，毕竟对此时的他而言，对快感的追逐大于一切。  
  
终于Renard释放了出来，喘息着趴在Grimm的肩头总算缓过神，无视身体的脱力，他挣扎得站起了身。  
Nick看着白色的精液被从穴内带出，而后则顺着Renard的腿缓缓流下，面对这一番旖旎画面，他实在是不想停下休息。  
Renard带着酸软走了没几步就被Nick拉住，下意识想要躲开揽在他腰侧的手，而Nick则直接把他拉到了餐桌旁。  
  
“撑住……”Nick强迫地让Renard背对着他，随后则捏着男人腰侧的肌肉把那挺翘的臀部贴近着自己。  
他没有直接进入，而是将手指探入。  
明显感受到了Renard的颤栗，Nick反复弯曲手指，把甬道内还残存着自己温度的精液带出。  
顺着Renard背部的肌肉线条，将精液擦拭一般抹了上去，调笑着揉捏过那手感极佳的臀部，让自己再一次硬挺的前端摩挲着顶在Renard的穴口，却又不直接进入。  
  
回过头看了眼身后的男人，Renard微俯下身，主动地让Nick的滚烫物体再一次挺进了自己的体内……  
  
\---  
卧室的窗打开着，伴随着淅沥的雨滴和时不时雷声，Nick被一阵轻微的刺痛从梦境中拉了出来，他摸了一下耳后的痛点，却没有伤口。从床上坐起，他看着褶皱的床单，很清楚绝对不是自己一个人造成的。  
  
有些无力地躺回床上，Nick脑中盘旋着的却是那个，或者说那几段奇怪的梦境……都是真的？


	16. 牵手

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 把视线从屏幕上移开就看到Wu依靠在桌旁，一脸探寻地神情看着自己，“你刚才在会议室里抓着Captain手是做什么？”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 床上姿势都解锁了不知道多少种了，SM都玩过了，上门求Alpha肏这种无节操的事情都做过了………………………………………………但没错！他被抓手的时候竟然紧张了！很不可思议啊有木有！

缓缓把车稳停在位子上，带着些许困倦的Nick拿起了一旁的咖啡喝了口，他假期中的两天几乎没法好好休息，一睡着就是翻来覆去奇怪梦境。  
  
看了眼手机，时间还早，Nick靠着座椅，翻看讯息，发现Wu就在几分钟前给他发来了讯息，让他尽快来警局。  
“你再晚来点可就要错过了一场好戏，跟我去会议室。”Wu把出警报告交到了刚走出电梯的Nick手上，“今天3点的时候我手下的新人SteinHoven接到了一个报警电话，在北区的高档住宅区里一个叫KurinaRegel的女人向911报警称她丈夫想要伤害她。”  
“KurinaRegel……这名字怎么听起来这么熟悉。”Nick扫了眼出警记录，眉头微皱起，“Stein开枪了？”  
Wu的面色也同样不好，“是的。而且这个KurinaRegel是我们的同事，Regel是她的夫姓，她本来姓Schaline。”  
“武调组的DetectiveSchaline？”Nick看了眼Wu，“她打911报警自己被家暴？”  
Wu点头回应，“而出于某些不能明说的原因，现在是武力调查组组长的Attack一大早就来找Captain兴师问罪。”  
“这个Captain有什么关系？”Nick有些不能理解，上前走几步，刚好能通过窗帘空隙看见会议室里的情景。  
“这个在这里不方便说，Captain让我把你找来，你进去就知道了。”Wu将手中的文件塞到Nick手上，“里面火药味那么浓，这场戏我还是在外面看比较好。”说着就把Nick往会议室的方向推。  
  
Nick推门走入，只见两组的人早就入座，而Hank则朝他使了个眼色。  
Renard面色如常地看着桌上验伤照，“对于这个案子我很遗憾，但是我不可能就因为部门中几个人的个人观点就在没有什么证据的情况下去立案调查。”  
“我上个月的月初就亲自来找过你，我希望你能从第三方的角度去查。”Attack靠在桌前，他眼神紧盯着Renard，“为什么不立案？我早就告诉过你这些事情。”  
“根本没有实质性的证据。”Renard换了个坐姿，他没有看向Attack只是漠然地打量着桌上滚烫咖啡散发出的几缕热气，眼神顺着望去，就看到了坐在他斜对面的Nick，“根据你还有武调组里几人的证词，你们只是发现了Mrs.Regel身上有几处可疑的淤青和伤痕。”  
“我知道这些不足以立案，所以我之前才来找你，希望你能查出更多。”Attack明显被Renard态度有些激怒了，“可你做了什么？”  
“你是想告诉我，我应该对这件事负责？但我做的已经足够多了。”Renard眼睛直视着Attack，“我找了手下的女警探同Mrs.Regel当面谈话，让她对调查的人露出了伤痕，也从家庭暴力的角度问了她问题，她都予以否认。”  
  
“CaptainRenard，那你有没有想过或许是由于你之前调查的不充分，导致了这次的事情。”在一旁一直没有发话的Kelly Grammer突然问道，她眼神看向Renard明显是不满于Renard的回答。  
Renard冷下神情，“我做了程序上和法律允许之内所有我能做的，Regel对于之后的问询也一概否认，你还想让我怎么做？”  
Kelly看了眼身旁有意劝她的Hank，“事情到了这个程度，做什么都太晚了。”  
Renard轻笑了声，似是根本没有把俩人言语里的追责的意思放在心里，“接下来的调查，Burkhardt和Griffn两位警探会全面接受调查，而整个重案组也都会全力以赴来了结这个案子。我说过，我对这件事情很遗憾，但所幸现在Mrs.Regel情况还好，一切还有机会。”  
Kelly还想再说，却被自己的上司制止，“什么叫她情况还好？”Attack站起身看着面色冷淡Renard，语句里是难以忽视的怒气，“她现在都还在医院里躺着，你跟我说这是还好？”  
“毕竟我现在要处理的不是她的谋杀案，不是么？”，Renard轻捋过微有些皱的领带，他神色如常地离开座位，看着明显怒不可遏的Attack。  
‘嘭’地一声咖啡杯被Attack扫落，滚烫的咖啡也随之洒出，“Kurina被打得浑身是伤，脸上都是血地被送去医院，验伤的警官说她身上少有几块完好无伤的地方……而你现在……Renard，没错你是Captain，是波特兰警局所有警务实际上的控权者。但是，我是内部武力调查组的，警局的内务部，不要拿那副居高临下的嘴脸对着我。”  
对于Attack这样的行为，Renard没有丝毫气势上的退让，他甩了下左手，语气也变得不再客气，“Mrs.Regel现在躺在医院里，而Mr.Regel现在躺在太平间里。一个死了，一个还好好地活着……”说着把眼神看向了Nick和Hank，“对于这起案子我理解你们的心情，但这一切我都会按照规则来，我相信这两位警探会给你们一个合理的解释和结果。”  
“但愿如此…”Attack连假装客气的心情都没有了，他扫了眼自己的几个手下，就直接走出了会议室。  
KellyGrammer看向Hank轻声说了句抱歉，就拿着文件跟着上司快步离开，没有多留。  
  
“这个案子交给你们俩。”Renard挑眉看向两位站起身的手下，“用尽全力把所有事的查清楚。”  
“Attack组长的反应是不是有点……”Hank眉头微皱，并没有把话说下去，他挑起了遮挡玻璃的窗帘，外面和Wu一样看热闹的人则四散离开。  
Renard不置可否地看向会议室外，“KurinaRegel在还是KurinaSchaline的时候和Attack有过一段关系，当时他们都还没有进武力调查组，很早之前的事了。”  
“Kelly和Kurina熟悉么？或许你可以去问问她。”Nick拍了一下搭档，“而且我看她之前的反应，好像武调组对这个案件都是这么个看法。”  
Hank征询似的，抬头看了眼Renard，“那我先……”  
“你先去吧。”Renard一手拿起桌上Regel伤痕的照片，面色也算不上好，“Nick，有件事还需要你去确认一下。”  
“什么？”Nick走进看着Renard，扫过桌上的照片，那确实可以说是触目惊心，可似乎他也做过类似的事情，在那个不怎么完整的梦境里……  
  
Renard放下了照片，轻叹了口气，“Kurina在回到武调组前曾被借调去了县署很久，所以局里除了武调组都不怎么熟悉她，但是我知道她是Wesen，可具体是哪一种，就需要你……”话还未说完，Nick竟然牵起了他的左手，Renard瞬间陷入了紧张。  
Nick没有理会更多，他查看着Renard的手背而语气中则带着关切，“刚才被咖啡烫伤了？”  
只见此时Renard手背上一大块皮肤泛着不正常的红色，显然就是被方才洒落的热咖啡给烫到了，可这位伤者似乎毫不在意。  
Nick触碰了一下烫伤的皮肤，而Renard吃痛般地倒抽了口凉气，“怎么都不躲一下？”  
“还好…没大碍。”Renard他有些尴尬地从Nick手中抽回手，只是淡淡地回了句，不知道其他的该说些什么。  
Nick看着Renard一贯冷淡疏离的样子，也没有放在心上，“Kurina那边我会去查看，你手上的烫伤……最好尽快处理。”  
Renard漠然点头，而后则似乎带着点逃离的意味，直接走出了会议室……  
  
盥洗室里Renard打开水龙头，把手放在水下一直冲着，手背上皮肤似乎真的被烫到了，此时隐隐发肿，看来还需要冰敷才行。  
这个时候他尽量不去多想Nick方才的行径，即便这种关切的行为给他带来了极大的压力，Renard一遍遍告诫自己，有咒语在，那个格林不会发现，可他总感觉有些担心。  
  
给县署发了份问询邮件，Nick就立即收到了回复，鉴于那位躺在医院的女士也是一位接受过审问培训的警官，他准备在去医院找Kurina问话之前挖掘出更多点的东西，而财政调查和弹道报告一时之间还出不来。  
  
把视线从屏幕上移开就看到Wu依靠在桌旁，一脸探寻地神情看着自己，“你刚才在会议室里抓着Captain手是做什么？”

Nick眉眼一挑，倒是一副要好好叙述的样子看着满脸探查表情的Wu，“你觉得还能是为什么？会议室那个残局你也看到了。Attack在会议室里发火……然后还顺手砸了刚倒好热咖啡的瓷杯，把Captain烫了一手背的红印。”  
“Captain没有发火？”Wu站直身体有些不相信地看着Nick，“Hank让我把那新人的资料给他，Captain除了把这个案子交给你们之外就没有别的表示？”  
“他被热咖啡烫了一手也是不怒不忿，只是冷着脸把Attack打发走，按照这个案子的情况，不回应才是最好的回应。”Nick站起身看了下时间，“我记得警局这里有应急药箱，你知道在哪么？”  
“知道，你先去医院，我一会儿把药放到Captain办公桌上。”Wu靠近着Nick有些鬼祟地看着他，“我听说Attack很在意Kurina是因为他们以前…是么？”  
“你没必要明知故问……”Nick揶揄一笑，不予理会。  
  
Wu撇了撇嘴，把几张刚打出来的射击记录放到Nick办公桌上，“跟你说一下正事。”  
“弹道记录出来了？”刚准备离开的Nick记录被桌上几张纸吸引了注意力，他随翻了几页就立刻了然，“都在三环以内……看来SteinHoven的手法在新人里不算差。”  
“可在我看来他还没好到案子里这个程度。”Wu把纸张翻到最后一页，“300次射击测试，正中靶心的不足20%。而根据现场调查记录，我只能感叹，肾上腺素太神奇了。”  
“你还有别的怀疑点？”Nick戴上配枪询问着这位一向直觉可靠的警官。  
“目前还不明确，也没有证据。”Wu收起射击记录，看了眼周围，“如果你要问询SteinHoven记得通知我。”  
“当然。”Nick扯了个笑，拿起外套就向外走去。  
  
对于Wu的那个提问，其实Nick自己也很好奇，自己这是在什么？  
穿上外套，给Rosalee发了一条讯息，Nick脑海中又止不住地开始回忆起那些画面。他知道，那些是发情的现象，因为他清晰地其中有一次记得自己成结了，而被他压在床上的那位正好是一个Omega……  
脑海中的画面混乱而无序，只是一个个如同闪回片段一样突然之间就钻入了他的脑子里，Nick想要停止这一切都无能为力，只能任由这些画面突然出现梦境里。  
而这些画面的共同点，就是Renard。那个平日里西装笔挺做派稳重，连言语里带着几分疏离和事不关己的男人，在他的梦境里则是没有来得热情且举止亲昵，连笑容都带着肆意。  
  
Nick在刚走入会议室的时候，Renard那一派如常的举止，几乎要让Nick以为他也不过是和自己一样中了咒语魔药，只因为被抹去了记忆所以根本没有印象。  
可是，当Nick靠近问询时，Renard紧贴脖颈的衬衫领口下的一抹吻痕让他瞬间意识到，这个男人根本没有被外力影响到。他绝对比自己清醒……  
看着Renard带着几分不自然抽回手，被这诡异事实给彻底震惊到的Nick言不由衷地说着关心的话语，随后就由着Renard直接走出会议室，Nick甚至都不知道自己到底应该怎么去问。  
一切都明了了，Renard起初欲盖弥彰的话语，千方百计想要隐瞒的Omega身份，自己耳后的伤口，施加于自己身上的咒语……这一切的一切都和SeanRenard脱不了干系。  
  
抽完了身上最后一根烟，Renard有些不耐地开门上车，他这两天都不知道自己是怎么熬过来的，持续的头痛像是要把他的大脑掏空一样在疯狂发作，而他根本不敢再喝巫族配制的止痛药水。毕竟那瓶东西已经让他失控了一次，自己当初就不该抱有侥幸心理，这样主动的发情去寻求Alpha的行为对他而言同自取灭亡无二。  
束手无策的Renard只能开车前往香料店，相信对于他的头痛，Rosalee会有点办法。  
  
“怎么忽然改主意了要先去案发现场？”Hank开着车瞥了副驾驶上专心看现场调查视频的搭档，“有疑虑？”  
“Wu觉得枪击记录有些奇怪，我想我们最好在进行问话前再了解一下真实情况比较好。”Nick换了个姿势坐好，继续专心看着Wu刚传来的视频，“虽然感觉收获不会太大，但现场总会告诉你点和证词不同的信息。”  
“武调组那边确实如你所说都因为Kurina的事情对我们这边的处理有意见。”Hank沉吟着说道，“不过，他们竟然都觉得Captain的行为让人不爽但没有差错。”  
Nick不由得嗤笑了一声，“他们是内部武力调查组，说白了就只查自己人的内务部，对于执法办事的规章条文他们是最清楚的。Captain没有破坏规则，所以无可指摘。”  
“武调组的人多数不太像警察，而Kelly竟然还是读过法学院的。”Hank不由得感叹了一下她那位总给人惊喜的女友。  
“那怎么没有去当律师？”Nick把眼神从视频上移开，倒是对这个信息有些诧异。  
Hank啧了啧嘴，“她说没兴趣，我想她看中的是Attack那样的位置，或者是更好的。”  
Nick漠然把评价的话语吞回肚内，他的搭档比他更加清楚自己女友的性格。  
  
“解决办法有很多种，取决于你到底是由于什么原因一直被头痛困扰。”Rosalee面前摊开了几本古老的药书，颇为笃定地说着。  
Renard摘下手套看着Rosalee询问的表情，“可我自己都不知道是什么原因。”  
“介于你是个男巫，所以我要多问一句，你是不是近期曾经用过咒语或者喝过什么特殊的药剂？”Rosa低着头问了句，而Renard的一段沉吟则引起了她的兴趣。  
Renard踱步于柜台前，他眉毛微皱，最终还是叹了口气，“之前我因为身体缘故给自己用过压制自然属性的咒语，也吃了点药，是因为这个原因么？”  
“压制？”Rosalee立刻意识到了关键点，而她面上装作毫不在意地样子依旧神色淡然地翻着书，“你发情了？”  
“是。”Renard简短的回复里似乎带着更多的信息。  
  
Rosalee感觉这个消息对她而言犹如一个深水炸弹，在短暂的平静之后又瞬间引爆，让人措手不及的同时还有一种意料之中的注定感。  
确实，如果不是Omega，即便是发情了也不需要压制，远离了刺激源就不会有事。  
可CaptainRenard……这么个单从外形气质都可以当做女人择偶标准模板的硬朗男子，更逞论他的皇族身份还有巫师的血统。可这样稀有的情况就出现在了Renard的身上，一个比多数人更加男人的男人，竟然是个Omega。  
“那你有服用什么止痛药物？”Rosalee合上书，压制着自己内心的震惊冷静地问道，“我给你配药前必须要确认你身体里不会有抵抗的药物。”  
“我吃了两个月的止痛药，市面上所有的止痛和镇静类药物我几乎都试了个遍。”  
Renard靠在柜台一边，思量了一下还是决定说出来，“我现在在用低纯的医用吗啡。”  
“立即停了这些。”Rosalee终于绷不住，“如果你想要从根上解决痛楚，就立刻停下这些药物，还有巫师配制的药也不能碰。”  
Renard低垂眼看向了Rosalee，欲言又止。  
“这么长时间的药物使用…”Rosalee打量着Renard的神色，心下又是一惊，“你上瘾了？”  
“没有。”Renard立刻否认，他站直身体直视着Rosalee疑惑的神情，“这和我的治疗有关系么？”  
“我要保证你身体里没有任何会和我药物相冲的抗体。如果你对任何神经类药物上瘾，那我就无法对你用药，这会让你有生命危险。”Rosalee从柜台后走出，目光则紧盯着Renard，“保险起见，如果你要接受治疗，就必须先做戒除。”  
“现在不可能。”Renard后退了一步，“或许我来的不是时候”他低头带上了手套，就朝门外走去。  
“我随时等着你改变主意……”Rosalee没有阻拦，只是看着Renard径直走出店里。  
  
Hank一手挑起隔离带从后院走进屋内，“外围没什么迹象，主要的事情都发生在屋子里。”  
Nick拿着验伤报告在客厅里四处查看，他把鉴证组拍的照片放到几处有血迹的地方，从远处打量着整个场景，“茶几角的形状和Kurina头上的伤完全吻合，楼梯口的血迹也是Kurina的。”  
“按照她的口供，她和Regel发生了口角，俩人发生了肢体冲突，而Regel则把她撞向了茶几，她磕破了额头，眼角也被撞伤了。”Hank走进茶几打量了几眼随后向第二张照片走去，“Kurina说她当时就天旋地转，想要逃上楼躲起来，但是中途还被Regel推了一把撞在墙上。”  
“看来是很用力的一撞。”Nick走近看着楼梯墙面的痕迹，“之后Kurina直接进了厕所把门反锁。”  
Hank带着手套推开明显受到了损坏的门，“门把手被掰弯，而内侧的插梢彻底报废了。”  
“按照叙述，Kurina磕破头之后躲进厕所躲起来，并且打电话报警，期间Regel还一直叫嚷着在砸门想要进来。”Nick拉开浴帘，整洁如新的浴缸边放着几条毛巾，“根据911的电话录音来开也是符合的。”  
“之后呢？”Hank靠在门边看着外面的通道，“Kurina报警之后，在警察来到前发生了什么？”  
“根绝Kurina的叙述，她在厕所里躲了一会儿，Regel就拿着棍子撞门进来了。Regel要把她拖出了厕所，而她则反抗地把空气清新剂的罐子砸在了Regel的脸上。”Nick翻着口供向外走去，“随后她顺着这个楼梯向客厅跑去，而那个时候门外响起了警车的声音。但是她没有来得及去开门就被拿了她配枪的Regel拉住了。”  
“SteinHoven说大门的破损是因为他听到了呼救声，所以撞门进来了。”Hank跟着下楼，看着客厅墙面上的一个弹孔，“Regel开了一枪，打到了门栏上，Hoven一共开了五枪，一枪在墙上，一枪在Regel膝盖，剩下的三枪则是在Regel的胸口。”  
“确切的说，是在心脏。”Nick收起照片看着客厅里的鉴证标记，“一枪是警示，一枪是牵制，而后面则是攻击了。”  
Hank跟着搭档走出屋子，眼神撇过屋子外的刹车痕迹，“口供、现场痕迹、验伤报告，全都一一匹配，这个案子看起来没有什么悬念。”  
“我整个警官实习期里都没有开过几枪，而这个Hoven则刚出警一年就开枪杀了人。无论是枪法还是心理素质来说，这位Hoven警官都要比我好多了。”Nick的语气里带着揶揄，而他自己也始终觉得有些不对劲。  
  
“还要去医院么？”Hank走到车旁看着正在看着讯息的Nick，“弹道记录还没有出来，但我们直接去问也没什么，Kurina情况也在逐渐好转。”  
“弹道记录出来再说。”Nick坐上车转手回拨了Rosalee的电话，而对于短信里的事情他也早有预感。  
‘谢谢你能告诉我这事，你和Monroe说了么？’  
‘还没有，Monroe今天在家工作，你不想我告诉他？’  
‘先不急，我警局里的事结束后回来香料店找你。’  
‘Nick，我看得出CaptainRenard有些不对劲。’  
‘我知道，我之前就知道。’  
‘好吧…还有些别的东西给你，我会在香料店里等你。’  
  
  
“我相信你的脸色还能再难看一点。”Hank看着Nick坐上车之后阴沉的表情，忍不出打趣。  
  
Nick烦躁地靠着椅背，指节拨弄得咔咔作响，“Captain去找了Rosalee，我不太清楚他想治愈什么，可是Rosalee提出要戒除的时候他拒绝了。”  
Hank不由得惊讶转过脸来看向Nick，“他真的上瘾了……”  
  


Monroe爬上梯子将两个药瓶取下，就听到了门开启的声音，“Nick？”  
“Rosalee在哪？”Nick冒着雨走进店内，防水的外套上滑落些许水珠，他的头发被打湿了不少，“我一会儿还要赶回警局。”  
“还以为你会下班后再来。”Monroe爬下梯子把两个药瓶放到柜台上，“Rosalee到底要和你说什么，她都不肯对我透口风。”  
“是关于Renard的。”Nick接过Monroe扔过来的毛巾，推门走进了后屋，他快速地擦了一下身上的雨水，一进门就看见Rosalee早就热好了烧杯等着他。  
“巫女的药水你用过了？”Rosalee捣鼓着烧杯里的东西，并未看向Nick。  
Nick脱下外套，将左手的袖子撩起，只见他手腕内侧往上有一个灼伤的痕迹，“这就是结果。”  
Monroe刚走进就看到Nick手上略有些可怖的伤痕，“这么厉害？”  
Rosalee拿起Nick的手腕细看了一下，“有痛感么？”  
Nick长吁一口气，“绝对不想再来第二次……”  
“那你有对CaptainRenard用过么？”Monroe把瓶子里的白色粉末倒在盘上问道。  
Rosalee了然一笑，把烧杯里的液体倒出，“这是给你准备的……还需要你的一点血，只要食指上的一点就够。”  
Nick接过Monroe递来的尖针，直接往自己的食指上扎了一下，而后用力将血液滴入那白色粘稠液体里，“还没有，一直没有那个机会。如果他没有对我用过咒语，那我就必须要向这位Captain解释为什么我要拿蜂毒药水去弄伤他。”  
“只要Renard同意接受治疗，并且配合戒除，你就能有用这个药水的机会。”Rosalee继续搅拌着滴入Grimm血液的药水，而烧杯里也出现了一些很奇妙的现象，还没有放到酒精灯上，烧杯内的液体就自己沸腾了起来。  
  
“怎么说？”Nick含了一下自己的手指，坐到位子上看着在实验桌前忙活的两人。  
“CaptainRenard说他为了压制自然属性所以用过咒语，之后就一直头痛而且是神经类的，无法靠理疗缓解。”，Rosalee把白色粉末倒入烧杯后看向了位子上的Grimm，“所以我会给他配制滴耳式的舒缓止痛剂。”  
“压制属性？Alpha也需要用药压制么？”Monroe开口打断问道，而当他看向自己的妻子和好友时，这俩人却用一种另有隐情的表情看着他。  
Nick看了眼Rosalee，而后还是开了口，“Renard是Omega。”  
“什么！？”Monroe声调忽然拔高，他不可置信地看着Rosalee，可Rosalee只是耸耸肩，而看着Nick一派自然的样子他更是无法想象，“你早就知道了？”  
“Rosalee也只比你早知道一会儿，而我也是在女巫的案子里才知道的。”Nick起身劝解住自己好友，“Renard不愿让别人知道，我希望这个秘密就停留在我们三个人之中，连Hank和Wu都不要说。”  
  
Monroe冷静下来看着眼前的两人，觉得自己的反应相较而言确实是过激了点，“这当然没问题，只是……CaptainRenard看着都像是Alpha，而且巫师这类Wesen连女的都有Alpha，他怎么就……算了，还是说回Rosalee要配的药，你准备怎么让CaptainRenard配合测试？”  
Rosalee把桌上的一瓶透明液体拿了出来，“不需要让他配合，甚至都不需要让他知道Nick要测试他，我只需要在给他配的滴耳式的药剂里把罂粟花汁替换成稀释的白曼陀罗水。”  
“这个…”Monroe拿过液体，刚想打开嗅闻就被Rosalee拦住，“怎么了？”  
Rosalee却是一副教训的学生的样子盯着Monroe，“这可是提纯药水，闻一下就要高度致幻的作用，千万不要在不带口罩的情况下接触。不然，你有可能前一秒还在和我说话，下一秒就看到一群霍比特人把你带到了中土世界。”  
“在药里面加上这么厉害的东西让Renard用，不会有事？”Nick拿过药水，瓶中透明的液体在屋内灯光的映照下，就同普通蒸馏水一样。  
“当然不会，这本身就是药方里的成分，而且这个无色无味，还可以加强药效。”Rosalee拿回药水，生怕这位Grimm也一时好奇闻了，“一旦用了药，Renard在很长的一段时间里都不会清醒，这样即便他被你的药水灼伤了也不会发觉。”  
“但前提他得接受Rosalee的治疗……”Monroe看着Nick若有所思的样子提醒道。  
  
Rosalee没有再多说，她将烧杯内的液体倒进一个上方垂挂着细线的柱形玻璃管内，随后又将玻璃管夹到早已准备好的冰水里。  
Nick就看着Rosalee一气呵成地操作着，最后从玻璃管里取出来一个凝结成白色圆柱体的东西。  
Rosalee顺手拿起牛皮纸包好，随后就递到了Nick面前，“给你的药熏蜡烛，睡前记得点它。”  
“这就结束了？”Nick起身穿好外套，结果Rosalee递来的蜡烛，“不需要我喝什么奇怪的东西？”  
Rosalee摇摇头，“经过测试，我可以确定影响你的咒语与气味有关，所以这是我能帮你的最后一件事了，剩下的要你自己去想办法。”  
  
冒着雨再回到警局，扫了眼空荡的办公室，Nick转头就看到Wu兴冲冲拿着一叠报告走了过来，“什么新线索？”  
“两份弹道记录出来了，同Kurina和Stein的证言匹配。”Wu将图案对比放到了桌上，却又话锋一转，“不过……我发现Stein根本不是第一次开枪，可他之前实习期的记录被人扔到了封存档案里，是测试组的人跟我说起我才知道。”  
Nick看着和预料中全然一致的弹道对比，心里的疑问逐渐浮现出来，“把两支枪再做一次指纹提取，还有Stein那份枪击记录拿去测试组做交叉对比。”  
“那Stein那边你准备什么时候问询？”Wu手插着腰看向这位似乎胸有成竹的警探，“在你不在的时候已经主动来问过一次。”  
“让他等着。”Nick将报告放入文件夹中，而目光则飘向了办公室的方向，“Captain这么早就走了？”  
“Attack叫他去喝酒谈话，Captain不想去，就提早走了。”Wu见事情已经通知到便转身向外走去，“我看他们俩倒是没有什么和解的意思。”  
  
洗好澡，Nick将点好的蜡烛放在床头，他躺在床上思索着这些天那些奇怪的梦境，却始终无解，一阵困倦袭来，他便极快地睡去。  
忽然，听到似乎是有人叫他名字，Nick睁开眼却发现自己是在Renard家里，准确地说，是在面向泳池的客厅里。  
  
“她想要出去玩就放她出去。”Renard披着一块毛巾着从后院里走进来，刚游完泳的他浑身湿透，身上的水珠缓缓滑下滴落在地板上，“一只小猫而已，不会咬伤你。”  
Nick的身体仿佛是不受控制，他或者说是那个叫做Nick人一把抱起猫，向Renard走了去，俩人极为自然地吻在了一起，若不是某个毛绒物体的喵呜声适时响起，恐怕这个吻还要持续更久。  
把猫放到了后院的草坪上，Nick一转身却发现天暮然变黑，当他再走进屋子里时Renard正坐在餐桌前。  
“去洗手，是意大利餐馆的菜。”Renard穿着一身居家服，表情自然地看着擦干手的Nick就坐在自己对面，“由于我们俩都不会做菜，在我发情期结束之前看来都只能靠外卖度日。”  
“这份千层面我要了。”Nick坐在桌前拿过了那份满满芝士的食物，“你真的不试一下？”  
Renard摇摇头，拿起酒杯轻抿了一口，就低头解决着自己的沙拉。  
“试一下，你每天运动量这么大，吃一口芝士不会怎么样。”Nick说着用食指刮起一部分送到了Renard面前。  
Renard抬头瞥了眼有些过分殷勤的男人，还是就着的他送到跟前的手指吃下了芝士，“味道不错。”  
“怎么不舔干净”Nick不知怎么就玩心大起，在Renard异样眼神的注目下又用手指刮了一小块送到他嘴边，“这一次……彻底吃干净可以么”  
Renard眉眼微挑，他眼神看向Nick将食指含入嘴，舌头细致而缓慢地将指腹上的芝士全部带下，临了还用牙齿警告般地咬了下。  
可Nick似乎完全没有把Renard的警告放在心上，他俯下身没有说话，只是盯着。  
“没玩够？”Renard嘴角带着笑意拿起酒杯，眼神对上那位行为又渐渐不轨的Grimm。  
Nick摇摇头，一手撑在桌上看着眼神暧昧地看向对面的男人。  
Renard垂下眼喝了口杯中的透明液体，半起身抚上眼前年轻男人的面庞，随后就对着这位送上门来的Grimm直接印上唇瓣。  
Nick刚想就着这一个索吻进行更多，而辛辣冲口的冰凉液体就随着Renard一同进入了他的口腔。Nick下意识想要推阻，Renard却一手搂住他的脖颈，用那灵巧的柔软事物诱使他喝下了这火辣得直烧喉咙的液体。  
“这…嘶……什么酒”Nick坐回位子猛灌了一口苏打水，“好冲。”  
Renard坐在位子上一脸得逞的笑意，举起酒杯看着眼前都已经被辣的不行的Grimm，“混了柠檬威士忌冰块的特醇伏特加……”  
  
可是这种莫名冲头的感觉并没有消失，一阵黑暗之后Nick睁开眼竟然是在花园的酒店。  
他或者说又不是他…从门外走回房间，将失去反抗之力的Renard扔在了地板上，无视Renard的挣扎将他全身的衣服拉扯去，之后又用领带将Renard双手捆住。  
类似于旁观者的Nick心下立刻明白了‘自己’要做什么……  
他把Renard推到墙边，说着羞辱意味十足的话语，接着就是直接就进入。这还不够，他抽出了皮带让Renard在自己的虐待之下接受着进入，一次又一次在Renard身上留下深浅不一的鞭痕，看着身下人因为疼痛而颤抖，Nick丝毫没有停止的意思持续侵犯着，直到下体成结也没有停止这些无比折辱的行为。  
一场高潮之后Nick也没有放过Renard的意思，他把这个比自己还要高大的男人又带到了床上。  
Nick用手铐把Renard双手禁锢在床上，一条领带蒙住了他的双眼，另一条竟然就勒在Renard的脖子上。接下来的事情则是Nick自己都想不到的了，那个自己把Renard的戒指直接塞进了Renard的身体里，而后又不管不顾地持续挺进……  
之后的一切对Nick只感觉像是充满着暴虐和折磨的第一视角性虐片，Renard恐惧的求饶声敲打入他的耳膜，Nick只能看着Renard被‘自己’反复折磨伤害着，连呼吸的自由都被掌控，此时的Nick只想呼喊着让这一切停下，可这一切仍旧在继续，他无能为力……  
  
视线突然堕入黑暗，Nick猛地惊醒，回过神，发现自己依旧在卧室的床上，身上的居家服被汗打湿，身上仿佛是刚从水里捞出来一样。  
直觉告诉Nick这些是真的，都是真的，不论是在Renard家的亲昵调情还是在酒店里的性虐床事，这些都曾真实发生过。  
Nick浑身脱力地坐在床边，他脑中回想着方才梦境里那些场景，有的亲密无间仿佛是恋人一样，而有的则可以直接算作是无故施加的暴力虐待……做这一切的人，是自己。  
  
Nick抹去额头的汗珠，他无奈地撑着脑袋，徒然有些后悔，他终于明白Renard为什么要执意回避瞒骗了。  
想起越多，思绪就越混乱，在梦境的更多场景里，自己对Renard似乎怀着一种莫名的爱意，像是Alpha对于Omega的痴迷，同时又似是恋爱一样无时无刻不是想要靠近他与他亲昵。  
唯独最后那个场景，在熟悉的酒店房间里，他竟然想尽办法地折磨着Renard，一次又一次的虐待和伤害，现在回想起都让Nick感觉心里发凉，或许这段记忆就该封存着，到死都不要想起来才好。  
长叹了一口气，Nick起身走到柜子前，翻找出了之前自己在酒店里找到的那枚袖口，回忆着那个暴虐开始前的画面，这个袖扣应该就是Renard的。一抬头看到柜面上放着用褐色玻璃瓶装好的测试液……现在还需要试么？  
即便这一切的一切都表明了是同Renard有关。  
Nick拿起了玻璃瓶，想要扔出窗外，却还是犹豫了。  
  
与其说是犹豫，不如说是不甘，Renard从头到尾主导了一切，自己就这样被蒙在鼓里，被删去了记忆，被连一个说不的机会都没有。或许那段记忆自己确实没必要找回，可是既然记忆回来了，就不需要再封存，也不可能当没有发生过，Renard躲避是他的事情，而自己要做的就是把这一切都搞清楚，不论结果会如何。


	17. 缠绵

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 意识到不对的Renard一把推开未曾防备的Grimm，他喘息着看向面前不明所以的男人，震惊不已，“你什么时候发觉的？”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我觉得男人的攻受之分只在床上，其余时候生活里工作里的行为做派该怎么样就是怎么样。  
>  如果放到ABO属性里，那他除了在面对Alpha的时候处于被动弱势之外，别的时候都是正常男人的样子和做派，甚至会因为性格和手段而更加强势且有控制欲。

Nick一走进办公区就看到自己的位子上坐着一个扎着马尾的身影，他还没来得及发问，那女孩倒是先抬起头来和他打了个招呼，“早，我是不是占了你的位子？Attack组长叫我来跟进案情，Hank还没来？”

“还没有，他昨天去了县署，所以换我早来。”Nick把两杯咖啡放到桌上，眼神瞥向桌上合着的文件夹，“刚好有事要问你。”

“怎么了？”Kelly坐到了Hank位置上歪着头看向Nick，“Nick你看起来很憔悴…”

“没睡好。”Nick坐到位子上打开文件夹，发现里面还多了一份Wu刚送来的弹道的交叉对比记录。Nick把Stein第一次开枪射击的调查报告直接递到了Kelly手上，“这是Wu从封箱的档案里找出来的，这是内部调查记录，照例是由武调组负责，能告诉为什么你们要把这个时间不满三年的记录扔进旧档箱里么？”

 

“这不可能。”Kelly翻开资料扫了几眼之后就直接翻到最后一页，目光停留在了复印留档的文件上，“负责调查人的名字被遮住了……但是这个笔迹我认识。”

 

“是Kurina Regel？”Nick坐直看着Kelly渐渐确定的神情，“那我是不是可以怀疑这份记录就是被她丢到旧档案里的？”

Kelly把报告交还给Nick，“没必要，就算这里不记录，我们系统里也是会记录的。”

“可问题是我们之前根本不知道也没有往Stein之前的射击记录上查证，我们拿到的只是鉴证科给我们的这一次案件的物证。”Nick将报告放回文件夹内，随后打开手机查看了一下时间，“试想一下，如果负责这案子的人是你们组的同事，你觉得你们会查么？”

Kelly站起身看向位子上的Nick，“这只能是怀疑理由，不能作为证据。”

 

Nick没有言语，直接将弹道的对比记录放到了Kelly手上，随后就默然做了一个请的动作。

“这是……”Kelly仔细看着记录，脸色越来越阴沉，“为什么Stein的枪膛和弹道会和自己之前的记录不符？”

“Kelly？”Hank放下手机看着突然出现在自己的位子上的女友，“Attack真的派你来跟着了？”

“只是跟进案情而已，你们有了进展告诉我一声就可以。”Kelly站在一旁颇为诚恳地看着Hank，“我发誓我一定不会妨碍你们办案……而且Captain Renard也说过了，随便武调组来查看。”

“那你有兴趣陪我们去法医那吗？”Nick将文件放好，挑眉看着Kelly问着。

“可以，我和那位代班的Mrs.Kosen还算熟悉。”Kelly转身扫了眼办公室，“Captain Renard还没从医院回来？”

“医院？”Nick低头查看了法医办公室发来的信息，不由得眉头微皱，“他去医院做什么？”

Kelly上前一步从桌上拿过自己的手机，“当然是去探望Kurina，毕竟Captain曾经负责过Kurina的案子，之后这个案子也是他来负责。”

“致歉？”Hank有些好奇的插了句。

女友则回了他一个绝不可能的表情，“你们比我更清楚，Captain Renard不是那种会道歉的人。”

Nick一脸了然，没有多言就跟着俩人朝电梯走去。

  
  


“怎么又来？”穿着一次性防护服的法医站在正消毒的操作室外看着眼前的三个人，语气里有些不耐，“Captain Renard之前就来过了，还有什么不清楚的？”

“你的法医办公室这才刚开门。”Kelly戴上口罩问道，“Captain比我们还早？”

女法医瞥了眼发问的Kelly，语气颇为不善，“天刚亮没多久他就让人打电话找我催验尸报告，今天早上四点我就到这来上班了。”

“辛苦了。”Hank见消毒灯灭下，主动为Kosen推开大门，“你早点帮我们结束，也能早点回去休息。”

“算我倒霉。”Kosen走进冒着冷气的操作室把尸体袋子打开，示意三人走到前面来。“右胸一枪，左胸两枪，只有膝盖的一枪不是正中，但足够让他不能移动，是警局里标配的M791造成的伤口，子弹已经当做证物交给你们。”

“右胸一枪？”Nick上前看着Regel胸口的伤痕，“不是说三颗都在心脏附近么？”

“是最后打在了心脏附近。”Kosen抬起Regel的右手，将一根钢针顺着右胸下侧插进尸体内，“这枪打入的时候，死者是举起手的，而子弹则顺着轨迹到达了心脏附近，虽然停留在了左边，但是这一枪是打在了右胸。”

“Stein有这么矮么？还是他就是以这个角度射击的？”Kelly打量着Regel的体型，“他生前多高？”

“差不多6.39英尺合一米九五，是个很健壮的身材。”Kosen走到一边收拾着器具，“他身上还有些不轻不重的抓痕，但都造不成什么伤害。”

“Regel举起手很有可能是投降的意思，”Nick瞥了眼Hank，“可Stein还是打了他。”

“但根据证词Regel当时拿着枪。”Kelly回过头看着Nick，“或许是正当防卫。”

“我不知道那位警探说话的真假，我只知道如果按照持枪这个说话，那这个死者被打中的时候肯定没法攻击人。”Kosen走上前一步拿起Regel的右手，“他是建筑构架师，长期用笔，整个右手臂膀的肌肉都要比左手的更加发达，中指和食指都有茧子，所以他如果用枪肯定是右手持枪。可你告诉我，如果他右手都高高举起了，还怎么开枪打人。”

Nick看着法医指出的痕迹，将目光又看向了Kelly，“这涉及到你们武调组的工作范畴，你们是准备把有疑点的开枪射击也留给我们调查还是自己把案子接手过去？”

Kelly神色立刻冷了下来，“我出去给Attack打个电话。”她看了眼屋子里的几人便快步走了出去。

 

“你知道Kelly要来跟盯？”Nick凑近着看向自己的搭档，“说实话。”

Hank一脸无辜，“当然不知道，连Kelly自己都不确定，只是和我提起过Attack的意向。”

“她那也是执行任务，反正也没给你们找茬，你们就随她去好了。”Kosen转过身继续收拾着工具，“她算是武调组里客气的人了，如果你们碰上的是Schaline也就是这个Regel的妻子，那才是真正的麻烦。”

“Attack组长说了，就让我跟着你们一起调查，他不准备另外任命人。”Kelly重新戴上口罩看着面前的俩人，“还有什么要看的？”

  
  


随着医院电梯叮咚的提醒声，Hank目光看着楼层数字提醒，他也不知道为什么他的好搭档怎么就偏偏和自己的女友在案子上处不来，难道是因为Kelly是Wesen的关系，Grimm和Wesen天生容易有摩擦？

瞥了眼同样紧盯着楼层界面的搭档，“昨天去Rosalee那结果如何？你的事解决了？”

“了结了大半，此外Rosalee也很担心Captain的情况，她已经准备好了相应的药剂，可是Captain不配合。”Nick换了个站姿看着进出电梯的人，“怎么Kelly不来？”

Hank目光看着楼层数，“这不是她调查的范围，而且……她和Kurina不对付，准确的说，是互相看不顺眼。”

“那她还那么……”Nick有些讶异地看着Hank。

Hank撇撇嘴，“这是她的职责所在，也或许是内务部呆久了，对什么都比较谨慎。”

  
  


走出电梯，Nick就看到Kurina自己撑着柺棒在走廊里散步，“Detective Regel？”

Kurina抬起头，有些迷茫地看着叫她的两个人，待到两人走近才恍悟，“你们是Captain Renard说的两位警探？”

“是，你现在已经可以下床了么？”Nick一手扶住她有些发抖的手臂，眼光扫过了Kurina眼角和额头的伤痕，“你先回病房我们照例要问你点事情。”

“我现在已经没事了，之前是因为脑震荡所以才卧床。”Kurina笑着看向两位警探，步履稳健地撑着杖向病房走去，“早上Renard来的时候我还刚睡醒躺在床上，一脸困倦的样子。”

“放心，你是PortlandPD里出了名的美女，什么时候都漂亮。”Hank替坐到床边的Kurina将柺棒放好，“我们之前就想等你精神恢复得好一点再来找你问话。”

“按照程序我会录音并且给你宣读权利，如果你身体撑不下去，我们随时可以停下。”Nick走到床边拉了把椅子坐下，尽量和Kurina保持目光平视。

“谢谢，我知道这些规矩。”Kurina面色苍白地面对着Nick的打量，“我随时可以开始。”

  
  
  


Wu一看到Nick和Hank走进办公区就走上前，把还散发着热度的传真纸递了上去，“另一份对比确认，这次是坐实了。”

“Kurina的枪才是Stein之前案子里用的那一把？”Nick看了眼对比报告，转身交给Hank，“可这只坐实了一部分，另一部分还没有确切证据。”

“财产方面有什么异常？”Hank扫了一眼抬头问道，“我记得之前有查到Mr.Regel曾经给Kurina投了高额的人身保险。”

“可以确认的是夫妻俩共同负担着那栋房子的贷款，其余的就是一些在正常开支范畴内的消费记录。”Wu啧着嘴看着另外俩位，“从物证上看，谁都会觉得死者是罪有应得。”

Nick若有所思地看着弹道对比，“把Stein找来，看看他是什么说法。”

  
  


Renard坐在电脑桌前回复着邮件，手机上又响起了讯息的提醒，看了下号码，便换了个手机回拨过去。

“查到了一些资金讯息”

“和欧洲的有关？”

“是，有两个鬣狗兽被拍到和同一个中间人见面，虽然等我们查到的时候中间人已经被提前解决，但我们还是查到那个中间人的账户里先后有两笔十多万的款项进账，是从苏黎世银行里一个公司账户里转出来的。”

“确定不是假账户？”

“是个有百万欧元存款的账户，应该是那个人的分账户之一，第一笔款项给了爆炸案的实施者，可我们查到没多久之后那个账户就注销了，连公司那边都查不到讯息”

“那账户里的钱去了哪？”

“分别流向了俄勒冈境内的三家银行，其中一家私人银行的总部在Portland，其余的还需要确认。”

“跟着资金流继续查，随时给我讯息。”Renard说完就挂断电话，电脑屏幕上则又跳出新邮件提醒，是武调组的工作邮件。

  
  
  


“Detective，我当时只是在履行自己的职责。”已经被询问了三四遍的年轻警探，坐直身体直视Hank打量的眼神，“而且我听说Kurina被家暴的事情，Attack组长早就让你们调查了，是你们置之不理……”

Nick眉毛微皱，他看着现场警车的照片，还有地上的刹车痕迹，冷眼看向那位自觉无辜的警官，“你为什么不告诉我们你和Kurina之前就认识。”

“这和案件有关系么？她负责过我的枪击调查，可这已经是很久之前的事了，而且都是波特兰警局的警员，互相认识不是很正常么？”Stein手肘撑着桌子，语气里一副理所当人。

Hank克制着自己怒意，他转过身看向审讯室另一边，“北区的住宅区不是你平常巡逻的范围，为什么这天晚上你就刚好到了？”

“当时听到911调度，觉得离自己还不算太远就过去了。”Stein摊手看向面前两人，“我也是到了那里之后才发觉是Kurina打的911。”

“那你和Kurina就没有别的私人关系？”Nick手上做着记录瞥向已经有些不耐的Stein。

Stein正色看着Nick，蓝色的眼眸里带着诚恳，“当然没有。我发誓，我们之间只是同事关系。”

Nick勾起嘴角将纸笔递到Stein面前，“那好，把你的证言写下来，写完就可以离开。”

  
  


“Captain呢？我们需要和他谈谈。”Nick看着审讯室另一边的情况，心里越发觉得怪异，涉及这个案子的物证人证还有间接证据，一环扣着一环，所有的一切都高度一致地相互匹配……除了一年前的那个弹道对比。

看到Kelly带着文件夹从外边走来，“Attack又把你派来跟着了？”

“只是顺道给男友送个东西。”，Kelly说着把一串钥匙交到了Hank手上。

“我们一会儿把案情汇总给Captain，有兴趣一起么？”Nick别过眼神，而Wu立刻会意把对比报告递给了Kelly。

Kelly看了眼报告结论，眼神有些异样，但是没有直接发问，“好的，那我先不回去。”

  
  


Renard依靠在桌旁翻着案情报告，他扫了眼站在一旁的Kelly，“Detective Grammer对这个案子有什么看法？”

“情况和我最初认为的有所不同。”Kelly有些不自在地整理了一下自己的套装，她把眼神看向了一旁的Hank。

“现在案子到了这个情况，谁都能从物证里看出死者Mr.Regel对他妻子的伤害意图。”Hank适时开口，他对上了Renard问询的目光，“涉及这个案子的弹道记录也同人证物证都符合。”

Nick目光放到了Renard身上，“我觉得Kurina并没有看起来那么无辜。”

“这点我同意。”Renard轻笑了一声把文件夹里Kurina Regel验伤的照片抽了出来，“而且我很怀疑她身上的伤是不是他丈夫一手造成的。”说着他将Regel手臂瘀伤的照片放到桌上。

Renard又从桌上另一个文件夹里拿出了同样的照片，“Regel最初引起组里同事的注意，就是因为这些抓伤的痕迹，她在换衣服时露出了手臂上的青紫。这是我在Attack和我说了之后，进行调查时让Kurina配合拍下的，虽然最后因为Kurina本人的回避没有进行下去。”

“你是说Kurina有意让我们看到这些伤？”Kelly上前打量着两张照片，“可她身上的伤都和现场痕迹完全一致。”

Nick拿起两张照片对比，上面伤痕的面积和大小都做了标记和记录，Renard比他更早注意到了这一点，而自己却熟视无睹，“你是从Regel的尸体上看出来的。”

 

Nick从法医处再回到警局时天色已渐陷入昏暗，他看了眼手机是Monroe发来的讯息，是让他再想办法劝Renard尽快接受Rosalee帮助。  
扫了眼空荡的办公室，Nick犹疑着拿上车钥匙准备离开，可到了停车场却看到了Renard的SUV还是停在车位上。  
“知道Captain去哪里么？我看他的车还没有开走。”Nick顺手就拿起手机给Wu打了个电话。  
“Attack在会议结束后就把他堵住，说要和他谈谈。”Wu快速回答道，他已经对这位警探打探Captain行径的习惯完全不觉得奇怪了，“我看Attack的态度，应该是非正式谈话，不能在警局里说。”  
“你知道他们去哪了？”Nick看了眼Renard车内的，公文包还在副驾驶座位上，“他们不会走远。”  
Wu在电话那边思索了一会，“应该在离警局两条街的Fern酒吧。”  
“多谢。”Nick挂下电话就开车离开。

坐在卡座里的Renard给自己倒了第二杯酒，此时他看着对面那人从开始看案情报告时就逐渐变换的脸色，依旧是一派如常的冷淡神情。  
“你是想告诉我，你们查了这几天，准备把这个本已经板上钉钉的案子变成谋杀案来审？”Attack把看了一半的文件摔在桌上，“这算是什么？我知道你们查案都应该抱有适当的怀疑态度，可是Kurina的伤摆在那里，你们准备把她也审了？”  
“任何案件在我们手上，都会先以谋杀案的形式来调查。”Renard端着酒杯轻轻地喝了一口，刺激着口腔的辛辣液体混合着特有的果香，“这是规矩，我想你比我更清楚。”  
“在证据都摆明的情况下，你都能给我转到谋杀案的方向，Renard，你是和我有仇么？”Attack嗤笑了一声似乎并不买账。  
Renard闻言，挑眉看向了对面的男人，“我只是公事公办。”  
Attack一口喝下杯中残余，“你有什么证据？你看到Kurina的情况了，即便如你所想，那也是她因为不堪家暴反抗。”  
“因为不堪家暴，所以联合别人把自己丈夫杀了？”Renard背靠卡座喝着酒，有些嘲讽地打量着Attack。  
Attack忍着怒意，将报告推回Renard面前，“你没法证明他们俩的行为是有所预谋，你甚至都没法证明他们俩事先就熟识，这一切只是你的推测。”

“可以证明。”Nick冷着脸走到了桌旁看着Attack，“你可以翻开报告看一下出警现场的记录和照片。”  
“报警的时候是凌晨三点，那个时候天都没亮，根据Kurina家附近路灯的照明度，初次前往的人想要摸黑从这个统一规划设计的住宅区里，找到Kurina家肯定有难度。”Nick上前指着那张警车照片，眼神看向了Attack，“可是我们这位Stein Hoven警官，却是在根本不在自己巡逻区的这个住宅区里，轻易地就找到了Kurina的家，并且把车就这么直接停在了她家的正门口。”  
立刻意识到Nick所指的Attack神情漠然地看着照片，“还有么？”  
“根据弹道测试，这个案子里Stein和Kurina的枪都符合各自的枪击情况，毫无差错。可令人奇怪的是，Stein的枪却和自己之前的枪击调查里记录的枪道情况完全不匹配，根据警局记录Stein从未更换配枪，他用的一直是那一把M791。”Nick看了眼已经露出淡淡笑意的Renard，继续说了下去，“当然这一切到这里就只是对于Stein的怀疑而已，之后经过交叉对比，我们发现Kurina的枪才是Stein之前案里用的那一把。”  
“可以了。”Renard放下酒杯站起身，他有些居高临下地看着对面的男人，“这个案情报告就当是我给你的交代，你也说过，一切都要用证据说话，现在证据都在这里。”  
“如果你准备审问，我要在场。”Attack手紧抓案情报告，看向了Renard。  
“可以。”Renard将钱放在桌上便转身离开。

看着Renard缓步而去，Nick没有再和Attack多言就直接跟上。  
“你不是凑巧来这。”走出酒吧看着走到身旁的Nick，Renard此时语调平稳神情如常，“有事找我？”  
“把车钥匙拿出来。”Nick看着微有醉意的男人并未直接回答。  
Renard面带不解，从大衣口袋里掏出了一串钥匙，那位Grimm则直接一把拿走。  
“我送你回去。”Nick一副理所当然地样子看着Renard，“坐我的车，我知道你车库里还有一辆备用。”  
“那……多谢。”本欲拒绝的Renard叹了口气，便保持距离跟着Nick朝车子走去。  
Renard一路上漠然不语，他看着Nick轻车熟路地开到了自己家门口。  
将车停好，Nick走到门前看了眼和自己保持着一定距离的Renard，转身用钥匙开了门，“我确实有事和你说。”  
Renard走到门口看着不准备离开的Grimm，想要一把拿回钥匙，却被对方防备地躲过。  
Nick看了眼屋内示意Renard，“进去说。”  
“不能改天么？”眼神打量地看了Grimm一眼，Renard径直向里走去。  
跟着走进屋的Nick顺手将钥匙搁在了Renard习惯放的地方，扫了眼屋内熟悉的摆设。  
将脱下的大衣挂在一边，Renard到厨房里打开冰箱给自己拿了瓶白兰地，“喝酒么？”Renard神情未改，看向客厅里的Nick问道。  
见Nick没有回答，Renard依旧还是拿了两个杯子，走到了客厅里。

“我还要开车。”Nick看着Renard拿来了两个杯子立刻拒绝。  
Renard没有理会，直接将倒好酒的杯子放到了Nick手上，“要么喝，要么离开。”  
轻呵了一声的Nick抿了口杯中液体，那带着微辣的香醇气味立刻溢满齿间。  
“Rosalee跟我说了，你真的不准备解决自己的药瘾问题么？”  
Renard听到Nick提及这事，面色立刻冷了下来，拿着酒走向后院，根本不想回应。  
Nick看着Renard明显不善的面色，还是跟了出去，“那我们谈点别的，比如，你一直要隐藏的自然属性。”  
“你已经知道了，不是么？”Renard的语气透着冰冷，说罢又把手里那杯度数极高的白兰地喝了个见底。  
Nick坐到椅子上，没有把Renard的态度放在心上，“可你是巫师，你们最擅长咒语魔药，难道没有办法去掉这个？”  
Renard又给自己倒满了一杯，听到Nick的问题，竟毫不在意地轻笑出声，可这一笑倒是透出了些无奈的感觉，“Omega一旦经历过第一次发情之后……自然属性就会跟随一辈子……”  
Nick将酒杯放到一旁，眉头微微皱起，“你已经无法改变了？”  
“我十五岁之后就固定了，我母亲Elizabeth曾为了解决这个问题特地把我带到圣彼得堡去找一个药师，可那个人也无能为力。”Renard被这个话题内容弄得莫名压抑，可他还是继续说着，“自那之后我身上就带着禁锢属性的咒语，这种咒语是终身跟随的，而且只能使用一次，可以确保Omega不会再主动发情。”  
“可Rosalee告诉我说……”Nick看着Renard的神情欲言又止。  
“Achebe……”Renard将目光看向了远处开着灯的泳池，回避着Grimm打量的神情，“她破坏了我身上的咒语，之后…咒语就失去了作用，我为了保护自己只能用另外的咒语和药物压制。”  
Nick听得出Renard语气中的低沉和无奈，“你怕Rosalee的治疗会影响你的咒语？”  
“那不会有影响。”Renard指尖摩挲着杯沿低垂着眼看着酒杯中的液体。  
Nick深吸了口气，本以为自己会有怒意，可一开口又脾气全无，“接受她的帮助，算我请求你，让她来帮你。”  
Renard异样地看向Nick，此时这位Grimm的神色间透露出明显的关切。  
“你有你的自尊，你不想让别人干涉你，我清楚。但别忘了，除了警局同事、同盟合作的关系以外，Renard，你还是我的朋友。”Nick抿着唇，克制着内心的情绪，“所以，收起你的控制欲，这不是博弈，让Rosalee帮你。”  
“我会好好考虑的你话……”Renard没有直接答应，放下酒杯起身向一旁走去。  
Nick则放下酒杯立刻跟上前去，一把拉住了又准备回避的男人。

“你到底有没有好好听我说？”Nick沉下声音正色地质问，即便他现在只感觉自己的心脏仿佛是被一只没有温度的手紧紧抓住，冰冷而窒息的痛苦缓缓蔓延，他依旧克制着自己的情绪。  
Renard试图抽回手，可Grimm还是紧紧钳制住他的手臂，“你已经把想要说的都说了，还不走？”  
Nick嗤笑一声，“酒精、止痛药、镇静剂、甚至吗啡……你准备把自己毁了？”  
Renard没有回应，一把甩开手就准备离开，Nick却上前把他抓得更紧。  
“Captain Renard，你是我的上司，你也曾是我最钦佩最尊敬的人之一……”  
Nick直视着面前人，在泳池水光的映照下，Renard神色有些苍白，即便是喝了酒，依旧没有增加多少血色。但此时看着Renard的态度，他压抑的情绪无法再藏下去，“可现在……你在我眼里只是个没有自控力的Omega。”

Grimm的话语如同一把发钝的匕首一样，狠狠地在Renard心口划了两刀。  
“滚出去…”Renard一把将Nick用力推开，他声音里透着嘶哑，但更多的是愤怒，“我不需要你的批判！”  
“难道我说的不是事实？”Nick嘲笑地语气进一步激怒着Renard，说着他又再一次走近。  
Renard想要将Nick推开，Nick却比之前更加难缠地拉扯住他，“你想打架？”说罢，Renard就一个肘击推向这个Grimm。  
闪过身躲避的Nick紧接着贴身上前试图制住对方，而Renard绕过身一把勾住Nick的臂膀就把他往泳池里摔。  
知道自己肯定要落水的Nick索性抓住Renard的衣服，让他和自己一起掉下去。

随后，就是一阵响亮的落水声，伴随着极大的水花从池中溅起。

Nick最先从水里站起，不可抑制地轻咳了几声看着眼前同样也是浑身是水的Renard,他伸出手想要拉，而Renard无视他自己站了起来。  
“Sean…”Nick连忙上前拉住准备上去的Renard。  
目光看向那位试图道歉的Grimm，Renard神情冰冷，“放手。”  
“我不该说那样的话。”Nick语气诚恳，他走上前目光紧盯着忿怒的男人，“那不是事实。”  
Renard移开目光，试图抽回手走上去。  
Nick不仅不放，反而进一步上前，看着Renard因为方才打斗而有了血色的面庞，试探地握住了他的手。  
Renard回过神打量着眼前人，他没有说话，而眼前的这个Grimm，发丝垂着水珠，全然没有了方才的气势，只是安静地看他。

凉风吹过，俩人的呼吸化作模糊的白气显现，随后又不可见地交织在一起。

“对不起。”Nick没有放开手，诚挚的目光看向Renard，他知道自己不该说那些伤人的话。  
俩人双目相对，Renard既没有回答也没有抗拒，他仍旧试图抽回手，可Grimm丝毫不放。  
就在冰冷的池水里站着，Nick看着受自己连累的Renard此时也从里到外浑身湿透，连睫毛上都挂着微颤将落的水珠，像极了那个雨天的场景。  
心中异样的感觉升起，脑海中一个个或是旖旎或是亲昵的画面不受控制地一个个闪过，而最后都和面前这个男人完美重合。

在静默中，对视着的俩人越靠越近，近到能感知彼此呼吸了也没有停下。

俩人的气息最终融合在了一起，没有丝毫陌生，唇瓣之间的亲密和缠绕似乎是顺理成章。Nick主动而缓慢地占领着那留有白兰地余味的唇舌，而Renard亲昵的回应更让他感到惊喜不已。心间冰冷的感觉被Renard的体温轻易地驱散，他只想更加贴近眼前的这个人。  
Nick沉醉在这熟悉气息中的同时也清醒地认识到，那些画面都是真的。那些连续折磨他许久的梦境，都是真实的，不管是亲昵温存的或是暴虐失控的，都是真实发生过的。他再也不可能自欺欺人地告诉自己那些只是药物所致的幻觉或梦魇。而Renard也始终都记得，是他删去了那一部分记忆，并且俩人在发生过那么多事后，不问一句地就替自己做了决定。

缠绵的深吻发生地那么自然，以致于Renard被那顷刻就占据他呼吸的熟悉气韵压制地无法拒绝，等到他终于回过神来时，身前这个Grimm早已将他紧紧搂住。  
意识到不对的Renard一把推开未曾防备的Grimm，他喘息着看向面前不明所以的男人，震惊不已，“你什么时候发觉的？”


	18. 调离

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ‘你不用掩饰，你早就知道我这里有个格林。’  
>  ‘所以你想好了？’  
>  ‘我会把他调给你，你可以带他去Quantico，只要他自己同意。’

从监视器里看着Stein和Kurina先后被带进了会议室，Nick拿着手上的资料并未起身，带他们进去的Hank并未离开，同样也是看着那俩人在会议室里的进行着似乎是藏有情绪的简单问候。  
Wu走进来看了眼监视器，随后又瞥向了这位从一早开始就面色难看的警探，“法医把东西拿来了。”  
“检察官还没来，Renard有说是要协议还是招供么？”Nick站起身看着面带打量的警官，“照目前的情况，无论以哪一种都没问题。”  
“招供，要确凿的招供。”Wu转述着Renard的要求，同时对Nick话里的称呼和情绪有些奇怪。  
“其实Kurinn和Renard在某一种程度上很相似…”Nick似笑非笑地看着手上的资料，“至少从调查到现在我都没有看出Kurina是哪一种Wesen，或许这一次也无望了。”  
“你看不出来？那你怎么知道的？”Wu询问的眼神看着Nick，而这Grimm似乎没准备解答他。  
  
Renard坐在位子上看着Attack在他办公室里反复踱步，相对于Attack此时的焦急不定，Renard可以说是淡然如常，几笔签完手上的文件，面带正色地望向这位共事已久的同事，“你要参与审讯么？”  
“不，我想还是算了，交给你们。”Attack停下步子看着Renard一如既往的疏离冷淡，“给她个机会，能协议最好。”  
“这不是我能决定的。”Renard站起身缓步走向门口，“毕竟选择权在她手上，她要拒绝，我没办法。”说着他打开门看向Attack，“我们都没有办法。”  
同Attack到了媒体监控室，Renard从监视器上看着那个熟悉的身影也走进了会议室，虽然那人及时对着另外俩个刻意保持距离的人调整了态度，可Renard就算是隔着屏幕，他都能感觉到那位Grimm此时的心情是有多不妙。  
“你对他们有把握？”Attack靠在座位上看着Nick如常地询问着Kurina。  
Renard闻言只是看了一下手表，“二十分钟，他们就能把案子定下。”  
  
“其实你们俩之前早就有私交。”Nick语气轻松地说着，“Hoven警官你不用急着否认，毕竟你有你保持沉默的权利。”  
Kurina看了眼Nick的神色，并未有多大的情绪显露，“这到底是内部询问还是审问？”  
“看情况……”Hank从一叠文件里抽出了三份文件一一摊到桌上，“Stein初次枪击记录、这个案子里你们两把枪的弹道记录、Stein这个案子里出警的记录……你们也都是警察，也都受过专业训练，那请你们告诉我，你们可以从这些文件里看出什么？”  
Stein看了与她相隔了几个位子的Kurina一眼，并没有说什么。  
“不说是么？”Hank把出警记录翻开，从中拿出了Stein那警车停在现场的照片，“我和Burkhardt警探去了现场，发现了点东西，虽然这些不能证明什么，可还是同你们说的话呈现出了完全相反的情况。”  
Stein抬头看向了Hank，而Nick则打量着Kurina的神情。  
“这种高档住宅区，隐私性都很强，周围树木多路灯少，而你，这个按照证言来说一次都没有去过的人，竟然在半夜接到报警后就直奔那里去，并且一到那里就直接把车停在了屋子的正门。”Hank将照片放到了Stein的面前，“这到底是你第几次到Kurina家了？”  
“我……”Stein看向了目光移开的Kurina，“我只是按照调度行动。”  
Nick扯起了嘴角，“注意你的言辞，一级谋杀还是二级谋杀，要看你到底愿不愿意说实话。”  
“谋杀？”Stein有些激动地站起身，他一脸震惊地看向面前的两个人，“你们一定是搞错了，Kurina才是受害者。”  
“Stein，不要再说了。”Kurina眼神警告着Stein，而这位却不予理会。  
“我只是想要帮她。”Stein有些不太理解现在的情形，“而且这不是谋杀，这是正当防卫。”  
  
Nick挑眉看着这位年轻警官，“Stein，我们知道那不是你的巡逻辖区。”  
“你们看看Kurina，她都被Regel打成什么样了？”Stein手指向那个脸上还有着伤痕的女子，“我只是想要帮Kurina。”  
“Kurina告诉你，她的丈夫可能要伤害她，所以求你在附近守着，只要一有动静就立刻赶过去。”Nick有些玩味的看着Kurina，“对于这个之前就在案子里帮过你的女人，你很信任她。”  
Stein一脸不以为然，语气里倒是有着怒气，“你们早就对Kurina的事进行了调查，可是根本没有帮助到她，不仅放任了这件事，还让Regel有了疑心。”  
“够了，你这是在把自己扯进麻烦里。”Kurina站起身看着愤愤不平的Stein，“你不能再多说了。”  
“怎么能不说，看看你受到的那些伤害。”Stein走到了Kurina面前，“如果那个CaptainRenard愿意多调查Regel，你就不用遭受这些。”  
Nick忽然嗤笑了一声，“你既然说到了CaptainRenard，那我刚好也给你看一下他调查出来的东西。”  
一直不甚表露的Kurina突然看向Nick，她眼神里明显带着讶异。  
“你现在坦白还来得及，”Hank拿着一个文件袋走到Kurina面前，“如果你执意如此，那么KurinaRegel，请把外套脱一下。”  
“Kurina一开始引起了组里人注意就是因为臂膀上的青紫手印，当时CaptainRenard按照伤害案件的流程留了所有的照片和证据，可是在看到Regel的尸体的时候，却发现了和证据里相矛盾的东西。”Nick走上前看着神色中透露出忧虑的Kurina。  
“你那些伤痕的大小和Regel的手完全不一致，所以我们不如拿这个还原橡胶模型对比一下。”Hank说着将模型贴合到Kurina的皮肤上，而模型的大小比那青紫的手印宽出了三分之一还不止。  
Nick看着被事实震惊到的SteinHoven，他的语气里带着十足的嘲讽，“这个模型是十足还原，不过如果你还是不信，我们可以去法医处用尸体的手对比。”  
  
“我……”Stein看向目光躲闪的Kurina，他不知道自己该如何作答。  
“现在有个问题，你们俩到底是有预谋的一级谋杀，还是有一方在自己不知道的情况下犯下了这个谋杀。”Hank放下模型看着眼前语塞的警官，“或者说KurinaRegel警官才是主导？”  
“其实这个问题也已经得到解答。”Nick说着从一个纸盒里取出了两把枪，“这里是两把M791，和案件中的两把完全一样。根据弹道对比记录，我们发觉从实质上说，Kurina的配枪竟然是才是Stein警官在之前案子里记录的配枪。可是警局根本没有你们更换或是归还配枪的记录。”  
Hank拿起其中一把M791把玩了一下，神色里带着不以为意，“其实这也很简单。”  
说着，俩人一同拆下两把枪的枪膛和弹夹，互相交换了拆下的配件，又装到了自己的枪上。  
“这样，两把枪的弹道记录就互换了，那个开枪杀了已经在举手投降的Regel的凶手，就从Kurina变成了Stein。”Nick把枪放到桌上看着面前Kurina的反应，“顺便告知一下，你已经错过了最后的协议认罪机会。”  
“不，Regel他怎么会…”Stein说着想要往会议室外走去，却被突然进入Attack拦住了去路，“Attack组长……”  
Kurina抬头望向了走进会议室的男人，漠然叹了口气，“我就知道，Renard不会只是好心来看望。”  
Nick冷笑了一声，暮然转头看向了摄像头。  
  
Renard很清楚Nick的表情是什么意思，他支开了值班的实习生，独自坐在媒体监控室里。眼神扫过一个个监视传声设备，心里想得却是Nick那个带着冷意的嘲讽笑声。  
“你今天一直都在躲着我……”Nick推门而去看着Renard，他走到控制台旁顺手将监听设备关掉，打量着Renard的目光似是平常。  
整理了一下西装，Renard压抑着情绪看着监视器的画面，“谢谢你能把Diana的照片给我。”  
Nick只是扯起了一边的嘴角，眼神带着冷淡靠在一遍。  
“我会去配合Rosalee治疗，也会接受戒除。”此时Renard的语气里少了难得的疏离之感。  
站直身体看着突然改变态度的男人，Nick不是很明白Renard为什么会在一夜之间突然同意，“这是正确的决定。”  
Renard听到Nick不轻不重的话语，默然向这个Grimm看了去，而Nick则回避过他的眼神转身开门向外走去。  
  
话还未来得及说出，门就砰然关上……  
Renard知道，鉴于昨晚发生的那个绝算不上友善的谈话，Nick没有看到自己就直接黑脸，已经是很克制。  
对于昨晚的情况Renard知道自己做错了，可他不后悔。  
  
当时回到了客厅里，Renard燃起壁炉烤着火，而冷静下来的两人言语间的态度则似乎是降到了冰点。  
Renard给自己倒了杯酒，他的心绪从刚才开始就乱得难以克制，安抚似的喝了一大口呛人的伏特加，虽然是冷下了神色一副安然的模样，可对于那位Grimm的发问他依旧是不想回答。  
Nick脱下了外套挂在一边，身上已经半干，他打量地看着站在壁炉旁面色被映衬地略显光彩的男人，“你就不准备说点什么？”看着Renard冷淡的模样Nick出声问道。  
得到了对方沉默的回应，Nick只是轻笑一声，“那好，我来说……你准备瞒我到什么时候？”  
Renard抬起头眼神异样地看向了那个明显在克制着耐心的年轻Grimm，而那人眼神中的认真态度是他不敢面对的。  
“Sean…SeanRenard……”Nick念着面前人的名字，连自己都忍不住要嘲笑自己，“难道你真的要瞒我一辈子？……你他妈的到底把我当什么了？”  
“朋友。”Renard蓦然回答着，他喝了口酒，没有看向Grimm。  
“呵，朋友……”Nick竟是不怒反笑，他摇着头不解又好笑的看着Renard回避的态度，“谁会一次又一次地和朋友上床，哪一种朋友关系会让你这样做？”  
“那一切都到此为止。”Renard直视着Nick的质问。  
“那你告诉我们俩现在到底是什么关系？”Nick踱着步子，他目光紧盯着Renard，连那人表情上的一丝变化都不放过。  
“没有关系。”Renard眼神直视着Nick，言语中带上了怒气，“就让一切到此为止，我和你不需要什么别的关系。”  
“从坠楼那次我就记起了，但我一直到现在才敢确定。”Nick握紧着拳头，他只感觉自己的心脏仿佛又是被那毫无温度的手紧紧握住，冰冷且难以呼吸的感觉在心中蔓延着，“所以如果不是我主动挑明，你就根本不会告诉我，是么？”  
Renard听到了他的话则露出了一种不可置信的神色，“你早就想起了。”  
“看来你早就打定主意要瞒我一辈子。”Nick嗤笑着看向了Renard，而后者默然的神情则让他异常恼怒，“朋友？你连自己都不会相信你的话吧……自始至终，你都没有在乎过我这个所谓的‘朋友’，随意就把咒语用在我身上删去了我的记忆，你就这么对待你的朋友？”  
Renard感觉心间突然一窒，他压抑着心中逐渐放大的刺痛感，“你就当…这一切就当从未发生过。”  
“说的好轻巧…你还想用咒语篡改我的记忆？”Nick毫不克制自己嘲讽的语气，他对这个男人冷淡的态度简直是恨到了骨子里，“我不是你的朋友，我只不过是一个适时出现的Alpha，一个是被你利用的工具。”  
“你知道不是这个样子。”Renard听着Nick话里带刺的质问指责，他实在是不想再面对这些，“你要是不相信我，那也就没必要再说下去。”  
Renard刚走出几步准备离开，却是一把被Nick拦住。  
“你用不着躲我，这是你家，要走也是我走。”Nick转身穿上外套，把男人回避的态度看在眼里，他还是把外套口袋里的一张照片拿了出来，特殊质地的纸张即便是浸了水也没有被毁坏，Nick嗤笑了一声，而他笑的却是自己，“这个给你，我不会再来烦你。”说罢他把照片背放到了桌上就转身离去。  
  
Renard没有言语，他任由Nick离开，直到听到了门‘嘭’的一声被用力关上也没有去挽留。回过身走到桌前，Renard拿起了照片，瞬间就感觉心仿佛是被人重锤了一般。  
只见，照片上有一个金发的小女孩抱着怀里的洋娃娃，笑容甜美得让人一看就喜欢，照片的一角还写着一个名字，Diana……他的女儿。  
Renard心里的痛楚骤然无限放大，手不可抑制地颤抖着，Nick看到了他当时在天台写出的那个名字，他知道自己在想她。  
将照片收好，强忍着自己情绪的Renard想要走回房间，可是他全身仿佛是失去了行走的力气。  
突然间，Renard毫无预兆地倒在了地上，浑身发抖的他只感觉巨大的痛楚从心口蔓延至全身，窒息而冰冷的感觉比任何时候都要强烈。挣扎着趴在地板上，紧握住心口，可这并没减轻丝毫。  
这种难以忍受的痛苦，让Renard失控Woge了，却是连半点叫喊声都发不出，言语像是被堵在喉间。他一次两次试图要爬起身来，但身体像是被抽走了支撑的力气，怎么都站不起来。只能如被无形力量打压的困兽一般，指尖泛白扣抓着地板，到最后连握拳的力气也失去。  
  
Renard不知道为什么会这样，是信息素是咒语还是别的什么？他对此毫无头绪。  
  
一阵电话铃声把Renard从压抑的回忆里拽出，他缓过神来打开界面，那个眼熟的号码又打了来。  
‘Special Agents Kreis……’  
‘考虑好了么？’  
‘我说了，那个案子没兴趣。’  
‘那退一步，给我一个人来查案。’  
‘你不用掩饰，你早就知道我这里有个格林。’  
‘所以你想好了？’  
‘我会把他调给你，你可以带他去Quantico，只要他自己同意。’

Monroe提着一个药箱从香料店里走出，Rosalee则不确定似的地看着等在门口的Nick。  
“你不和我们一起去？”Rosalee手里也拿着一个包，她把包递给Monroe后看着摇头以对的Nick，“为什么？”  
“Renard把我调给FBI去查案，接下来的几天我可能会比在警局的时候还要忙。”Nick把玩着车钥匙，看着回过头带着疑问的Monroe，“而且我在之前劝他的时候，和他有过争吵。”  
“好吧。”Rosalee撇了撇嘴有些无奈，“可是你必须要抽空来一下，光靠我和Monroe两个人绝对不行，戒除期至少要十天，我们不可能连轴转。”  
“我会在任务结束后过去，不会让你们一直熬夜。”Nick掏出一个褐色瓶交到了Rosalee手上，“或许你可以代我去试验。”  
Rosalee神色异样地看着眼前的Grimm，“我可以帮你收着，但是试验还是要你亲自来，这是你想要知道的结果。”  
“好，我会去的。”Nick对上Rosalee探寻的打量，表情不甚明朗，“我先去法院，Kurina的案子今天过庭，Renard休假了文书工作全都扔到了我这。”  
  
Hank站在走廊，就看到一袭正装的搭档快步向自己走来。  
“他应该多穿西装，那样帅多了。”Kurina笑着对男友打趣了句，“不过还是没你帅。”  
Hank从上到下地将一身黑西装的Grimm打量了一遍，“新西装？”  
“少了个领结你就不认识了？”Nick一手插口袋看着不远处Attack在和检察官说着什么，而Attack也刚好看向了他这里。  
和检察官言语了几句，Attack就直接走了过来，“CaptainRenard真的不来？”  
“他休假。”Nick看着Attack略带紧张的样子说道，“再说Kurina已经认罪，至于一级还是二级就看陪审团了。”  
Attack扯了扯嘴角，“听说你被FBI要走了。”  
“只是借调去查一个案子。”Nick语气冷下，显然是不想谈及这个话题。  
  
“这太多了。”Rosalee拿着Renard给的信封看着他，“你就算想要给报酬，也用不着这么多。”  
“除了几次的药费还有你们的24小时陪护，而且你们也说不准会拖多久，不是么？”Renard坐在沙发上一副理所当然的样子。  
Rosalee知道自己没法说服他，转过身将药箱打开，拿着血压计放到沙发旁的小桌上，“我要先测你的血压体温心率做记录，期间我会每天给你量血压。”  
Renard伸手让Rosalee给自己绑上手臂，“需要多久？”  
“情况好的话十天就足够，我先要告诉你，不能抽烟喝酒，最多喝咖啡或者茶，你想要吃什么Monroe可以给你准备，虽然你最后会全部吐出来。”Rosalee看着Renard略有苍白的面色，心里有些打鼓，“我们会把屋子里所有的药物都收起来带走，另外还给你准备了安神茶和宁神熏香，剩下的要看你自己了。”  
Renard支着脑袋看着Rosalee在一边准备，“你们可以把情况都和我说明。”  
Monroe拿着泡好的草本茶放到桌上，“你会面临一个很艰难的过程。”  
“你从昨天开始就没用药，那按照推断，今天下午你就会开始有反应。”Rosalee扯下血压计将数值写下，“你是镇静剂和吗啡都有，所以反应会有两种方式。吗啡很快，呕吐痉挛、心率失衡，镇静剂则会更慢更严重些，寒颤头痛、体温失衡，俩者的共同点是都会带来严重的焦虑幻觉还有神智恍惚，你的情绪在接下来的几天会很不稳定。”  
Renard的眉毛微微皱起，并没有说话。  
“我看角落有一个食盆，你家有宠物？”Monroe洗了个手从厨房走了出来。  
Renard应了一声，“有一只猫，我送到宠物医院寄养了，戒除结束后再说。”  
表情有些玩味的Rosalee好奇地看向了Monroe所说的那一处，“其实我们可以帮你照看。”  
“不能再麻烦你们。”Renard脸上带着若有似无的笑意。  
“如果你感觉不舒服了就回卧室躺下，一旦进入身体反抗阶段就需要绝对的安静，我和Monroe会守在这里。”看了眼走到他身边Monroe，“针剂带着对吧？”  
Renard拿起茶喝了一口看向俩人，“对我用的？”  
“那个主要是为了防止你出现暴力倾向……”Monroe解释了一句，随后就被Rosalee瞪了一眼，“我只是把情况告诉他，他也是Wesen，如果出现失控，情况绝对会比普通人难处理。”  
“那自然属性呢？”Renard放下茶杯看着Rosalee，“我想听实话。”  
Rosalee坐在沙发上，手指着桌上的杯子，“我们在给你的茶里都加了点抑制剂，但这只能控制住你的信息素，你的身体反应在这段时间里是不受控制的。”  
Renard看着桌上的茶，还是拿起杯子继续喝，“你们最好把酒也带走。”  
“大概有多少？”Monroe坐到一边问道。  
Renard思索了一下，“加在一起的话，差不多……四箱。”  
  
“怎么那几个人一对着你就怕的跟见鬼了一样，什么都说了？”一身西装的年轻男子看着另一个也是同样装束的人问道，“有什么秘诀么？”  
Nick挑着眉扫了审讯室里那野狼怪一眼，“我也不知道。可能我比较像个警察？”  
“难道我和Weise探员看起来不像？”另一个西装男插了句，“Boss说他早就想找你们要人，我还以为他会找CaptainRenard。”  
“他在休病假。”Nick冷冷地回了句，随后打开门朝外走去。  
留下的俩人互看了一眼。  
“你惹他的？”  
“你刚才也在这，你看我说什么了么？”  
Nick一出门就碰到个中年男子将他拦住。  
“你可以叫我Kreis，之前汇报的时候你没来，所以想见见你。”Kreis看起来年近中旬，栗金色的头发妥帖梳好，高挺的鼻梁上挂着一幅银丝边框的眼镜，温和的语气给人一种无害的错觉，“早知道你有能力制住那几个人，但没想到你还能做到这个程度。”  
“Kreis特别探员…”Nick看着眼前男人熟悉的轮廓有些疑惑，这个被Blumen探员和Weise探员在言语中提及了数次Special Agents Kreis，怎么那么眼熟，  
“我是不是在哪里见过你？”  
Kreis展露出了些许的笑意，“你认识我的儿子。”  
  
清晨时分，Rosalee看了眼时间就敲了敲Renard卧室的门，里面并没有回应。  
Monroe听了一下里面的情况，干脆直接打开门，“他现在回答不了我们。”  
“他怎么了？”Rosalee拿着箱子走进去，就看到Renard面色惨白的睡在床上，他抱着枕头难受地蜷在一边，似乎睡得很不安稳。  
Monroe轻拍了下Renard，“Rosalee给你检查一下。”  
Renard有些困倦地睁开眼想要起身，却被Rosalee阻止让他躺好。  
看着血压计的数值，Rosalee不由得眉毛紧皱，“一个79一个52，还是偏低…”  
“那怎么？”Monroe压低着声音看向妻子，“这样肯定会出问题。”  
Rosalee叹了口气，带上听诊器去听Renard心间的情况，“有些杂音，他接下来会更难熬。”  
俩人没有再多说，让Renard继续睡下就走出卧室。  
“他接下来会怎么样？”Monroe给妻子递上一杯热茶问道。  
Rosalee到沙发边坐下，神色里也露出疲惫，“Renard的情况要比我预想的糟糕，整整两天，除了些蛋白饮料，都没怎么吃东西，再加上幻觉和梦魇……他又是绝对不肯去医院的。”  
Monroe帮Rosalee把杯子放到一边，“你最好再休息会儿，我会打电话给Nick，让他想办法过来看一下。”  
“其实他这样的情况，也并不全都是坏处。”Rosalee眼神里带着思索，她看着丈夫不解地眼神才出声解释，“戒断期里他的抵抗力和自身保护力几乎丧失，甚至连神智都不怎么清醒，可这也是我用药的最好机会，趁着他精神力最薄弱的时候用药控制住根源。”  
“你的意思是，Renard越痛苦，你用药就越有效果？”Monroe带着疑惑看向了妻子，得到了一个肯定的眼神。  
  
CaptainRenard听到了一声关门声之后，脑中再次陷入了一片混乱，他一整个晚上都被幻觉所纠缠，好不容易睡去，那似曾相识的梦魇就不受控制地一个接着一个来了。  
他像是回到了幼年生活的古堡，里面出现了一个个曾让他恨之入骨的人，还有那个一贯是笑语嫣然可在他眼里就面目可憎的妇人， Eric的母亲。  
那个女人就算是当面也从不克制自己对于Renard的恨意，不仅花费心思想要把Renard从皇室里赶出，更加肆无忌惮地派人暗杀。  
‘我最大的错误不是派人去杀他们，而是让这两个Wesen还有命活在世上。’  
即便是面对自己丈夫的质问她依旧如此，也是，Renard那个所谓的父亲也根本不会去真正地保护他们。  
曾有几次一睁眼，他仿佛是看到了那个熟悉的身影，可是过了一会儿又消失不见。  
想想也知道，那个男人之前就被他扔给了FBI处理案件，又怎么会出现在他床边呢？  
  
“为什么你们的上司这么想找CaptainRenard？”Nick走下车看着另外两人，“他们本身就认识？”  
Blumen探员眼神眯着看着向这个警探，“NicolasBurkhandt，你是真的不知道还是装傻？”  
“你们知道些我不知道的？”Nick眉眼一挑，带着问询。  
Weise啧啧嘴，“只能说CaptainRenard对自己的隐私很注重。”  
“你知道他在西雅图呆过对吧？”Blumen看着已经皱眉的Nick说道，“我们的上司，Special Agents Kreis也在西雅图呆过，和你们的Captain曾经是同事搭档，在分道扬镳之后，当时的DetectiveKreis也正是凭借着在西雅图的优秀成绩，顺利被FBI选拔时看中拉到了调查局里，然后一路高升。”  
“所以你们之前来PortlandPD的时候就一个劲地打听CaptainRenard的事情……”Nick思量着Renard用意，总感觉自己又被利用了，“关于Kreis的事情，你们也是自己挖掘来的？”  
“要相信我们的调查能力，尤其是这些不算是秘密的旧闻。”Weise看着Nick略微好转的脸色，也开始不由得好奇，据他观察，当话题涉及CaptainRenard时，这个人的脸色就会变得有点不好，所以这俩人……有矛盾？  
  
天色刚暗，Nick就开着车到了别墅外，下了车看到早就等候在外的Monroe，“情况怎么样？”  
“不是很好。”Monroe开门带着Nick走到屋内“虽然都是正常戒断反应，可他的身体状况现在很差。”  
“你和Rosalee回去休息吧，接下来我守着。”Nick看着同样也是充满着疲倦神色的Rosalee，“我这几天事情少，可以经常来顶替一下。”  
“他刚洗完澡睡下，但按照这几天的经验来看，这个晚上会很难熬，你也可以休息一下再准备应对。”Rosalee套上外套把一张写好附注的纸放到了桌上，“如果他实在是熬不过去了就给他点上香薰蜡烛，里面有会轻度致幻的药物，你谨慎使用。还有一些别的药物说明我都写出来了。”  
Nick没有让自己表露出太明显的担忧，他目送着俩位好友离开，自己脱去衣服在楼下的浴室里快速冲了个澡。  
换上干净衣物后Nick回到了客厅，拿起Rosalee留下的那张纸，对着纸张上的注释，翻着Rosalee留下的药箱，和纸张上的药物一一对应，却忽然听到一阵隐约的痛苦呻吟。  
莫名心间一窒的Nick放下纸就朝卧室而去，他离得越近Renard痛苦地声音也就越响。打开门走进，就看到Renard踢开了被子，平时修长挺拔的身姿此时蜷缩在床上，他刚换上的睡袍竟然已被汗水打湿，睡袍掀起的地方露出的皮肤透着异样地红色。  
“Sean…”Nick忍不住抚上男人背脊轻呼出声，语气里是不再隐藏的关切，此时闭着双眼的Renard却好像根本听不见，他的皮肤被冷汗浸染，显得异常湿腻，身体也在隐隐发抖。  
Nick知道他不能就这样看着，抽回手转身出门把Rosalee准备的蜡烛拿了进来，点上蜡烛之后又从烘干架上拿来干毛巾。  
看着神智不明只是打着冷颤的男人，Nick用毛巾擦去Renard脸上的汗水，随后又拉开Renard有些抗拒的手，直接把已经黏在男人身上的睡袍扯下来，用毛巾把他身上的冷汗轻拭而去，Renard只是不耐地蜷缩得更紧。  
Nick给Renard又盖上被子，看到男人神色茫然地睁开眼，他眼神没有焦距似是看着别处。  
“好点了？”Nick轻声问着，言语没有太大起伏，男人似乎是不太喜欢现在的状态，他挣扎着就想把刚盖上的被子踢开。  
Nick赶忙上去制住，现在Renard裸着身体，这种身体状况，就算是开着恒温器也难保不会生病。  
刚从一阵寒冷中挺过来的Renard，这个时候又感到体内仿佛有一股火在烧，他头脑昏沉视线昏暗，只是凭着本能把那些带来更多温暖的东西推开。  
Nick想要盖上被子直接离开，可是Renard顽抗着要把手推开，几次之后他气恼得一把握住Renard的手腕，“连神志不清的时候都只想着拒绝我？”  
Renard在挣扎了几下之后竟然忽然停下，不仅如此，他紧闭着眼，神色痛苦地蜷缩起身子，颤抖之间发出了带着难受意味的痛苦呻吟，连身体的温度都变得不对劲。  
Nick想要安抚Renard，床上人此时呢喃的话语更让他好奇，探身上床听着Renard的话语，可虚弱的声音不甚明了，但他还是从语焉不详之中听出了恐惧的情绪。  
看着眼前这个男人虚脱痛苦的样子，Nick知道自己没必要和他动气，他手抚向Renard脖颈靠近着他，试着去安抚，男人下意识地抗拒和推开让他实在无可奈何。  
“Sean…”Nick靠近床上人叫着他的名字，而后干脆一起躺上床，极近地看着Renard，还有那颤抖的睫毛和额头隐隐渗出的冷汗，忍不住伸手拂去Renard脸上的汗珠，他靠近着用低沉的语调反复叫着男人的名字，“Sean，你没事的……我在…”  
Nick也不知道他到底是安抚Renard还是宽慰自己，但他还是脱去了外衣同Renard躺在一张床上。  
手搂上Renard因为戒断痛苦而颤抖不已的身躯，Nick此时毫无旖旎之心，他紧贴着Renard冰凉的身体，尽最大的努力去安抚着这个备受折磨的男人。  
这是自己唯一能做的了，既然不能减轻Renard多少痛苦，那就这样陪着他，至少比什么都不做的要好……


	19. 戒断

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 在那幻觉的影响之下，Renard竟然能够安静地熬过了戒断反应，毫无阻碍地就沉睡过去。等到他再睁开眼时，已经是Rosalee拿着血压计来敲门叫醒他。

Renard感觉到了那个熟悉气息的靠近，他知道这是幻觉，那个人又怎么会出现在他身边。他不止一次在恍惚间看到了那个人的身影，虽是转瞬即逝也比那些怎么也挥不去的童年回忆要好。而这一次，他更是无比期盼这个幻觉能更长久一点，模糊之间，借着白色月光的照亮，他好像看到那个人就躺在他身旁，一切仿若是那段特殊的时间里一样，连呼吸的频率也都是他所属熟悉的。  
在那幻觉的影响之下，Renard竟然能够安静地熬过了戒断反应，毫无阻碍地就沉睡过去。等到他再睁开眼时，已经是Rosalee拿着血压计来敲门叫醒他。  
  
Renard揉着太阳穴坐起，他此时就一身松垮的丝质睡袍，看着Rosalee走到了床边，“几点了？”  
Rosalee一进来就看着Renard身上的衣物，她扫了几眼周围，还是先给Renard把测压带绑上，“刚过九点，做完检查把补充剂给你拿来，你最好再睡一会儿。”  
“昨天晚上……”Renard看着Rosalee低垂着眉目准备着酒精棉花和刺针，“你们有被吵到么？”  
“还好，后来都睡着了。”Rosalee没有抬起头，她抓起Renard无名指用力刺了一下而后用试纸沾上流出的血滴，“虽然你身体虚弱，但只要精神稳定，我就能给你提前用药。”  
“意思是可以缩短这个治疗过程？”Renard拿着棉花按着指尖，他看着Rosalee回来一个肯定的表情。  
“我会让Monroe准备好给你用药，那是滴耳式的，用完之后会有一定的幻觉，所以我要确定你的情绪没问题，不然会带来大麻烦。”Rosalee言语中似有所指，她把柜子上的熏香点燃，而后又好似平常一般离开。  
  
熬过了一个上午，Renard又陷入了之前痛苦的轮回，全身的酸痛折磨着身躯，他感觉心跳快得像要失控。  
屋子里安神的熏香此时毫无作用，Renard忍着寒颤起身，他面目不可抑制地想要Woge，而这一切似乎不再是他所能决定的。身体里寒战与滚烫两种情况在相互博弈着，他前一秒还恨不得裹紧被子，而后一瞬就只想跳进冰水里。  
忽然有些脱力地走到了浴室，Renard只感觉胸口一阵恶心带着胃部的炙热急速涌上……  
Renard趴在马桶边难受地呕吐着，似乎是要把内脏都要吐出了一样，原本就没有吃什么东西的他，此时更加感觉一阵天旋地转，但他也不准备回卧室去了，毕竟他也不知道自己这样要持续多久。  
听到了Monroe的敲门声，但是Renard却连回答的力气都没有，只是眼神虚无地看着浴室内温暖而偏暗的灯光，他的视线模糊，若不是戒断反应在持续折磨，或许早就失去神智。  
  
“为什么？”Nick看着眼前的临时上司甚为不解，他扯了下领带，但是碍于周围人的情况还是维持着工作的状态，“这不是州内的案件么，为什么还需要我一个本地的警员去总部？”  
“当然是因为你有用。”Kreis理所当然地说道，“我知道你是Grimm。”  
“什么？”Nick眼神打量地看着眼前的FBI。  
Kreis似乎早就料到Nick会有这种反应，“检察官Thomas是我儿子，所以……”  
Nick眼神讶异地看着眼前人，Thomas是法学院从律师转行的新晋检察官，这个Kreis的年纪看来要远比别人以为的大，“你也是……”  
“所以才会让CaptainRenard把你借给我。”Kreis取下眼镜，褐色的眼神里带着疲惫，“在把这个团伙挖出来之前，你要做好跟着我们去Quantico的准备，这点他和你说了么？”  
“没有。”Nick思索着，神情里带上问询，“CaptainRenard让我去的？”  
“可以这么说。”Kreis点头应是，诚恳地看着Nick，“你有权拒绝，但是，余地不大。”  
Nick难掩不屑地轻哼一声，对于这种情况他也只能接受，“我知道，会和你们走的。”  
“这两天可以给你放假，但是你要做好随时准备动身的准备。”Kreis带着命令的语气说着，尽管他知道这位Grimm不会乐意。  
  
一阵小雨之后Nick将车开到了香料店，打开手机，又是Monroe催促的短信。  
用钥匙打开关了几天的店门，Nick所幸将电话回拨了过去。  
“我现在已经到店里，你还需要什么就跟我说，我一起帮你拿过去。”  
“额…再拿一套滴管、圆盒子里的植物提取液还有后屋柜子里的感冒药。”  
“Renard感冒了？”  
“不，是Rosalee，可能是熬夜制药之后受凉了。”  
“你们别再辛苦了，一会儿我把东西拿过去，你们处理好了就都回来休息。”  
“你有空？”  
“到了再和你们说…”  
拿上一应物件，Nick看了看逐渐越下越大的雨，顺便又拿上了两把雨伞。  
开着雨刷划去水滴，留下清晰的画面，Nick加快着车速，不一会儿就到了那个熟悉的别墅前。  
听着雨声的他，没有立即就下车，犹疑地打开副驾驶前的柜子，从中拿出了一个褐色的玻璃瓶。拿在手中看了一会儿，还是放到了衣服口袋里，Nick心里思量着，还是没有把瓶子放回。  
  
撑着伞走到门口，还没来得及敲，门就已经打开。  
“你总算来了，Renard之前有了暴力抵抗反应，我们必须加大药量。”Monroe难掩自己着急的神色，他把好友拉进屋内，一把接过了带来的药箱，“你知道一个失去神智的男巫，如果发起狂来，我们两个虽然也是Wesen也不一定有十足把握可以压制住……”  
“出什么事了？”Nick把沾上雨水的外套扔到沙发旁，而他转眼就看到Rosalee包扎好的手腕，“你还好么？”他的眼神看着带着疲惫神态Rosalee，而后者只是还以一个微笑。  
“坦白的说，他差点把我杀了。”Monroe意识到Rosalee的眼神制止，有些不耐地走到客厅去倒了一杯水。  
Nick把感冒药从箱子里拿出放到Rosalee手上，“FBI让我和他们离开Portland去参与案子，Renard一开始也同意了。所以，在离开之前他们给了我两天的休整时间。”  
“你愿意离开？”Rosalee接过Monroe递来的水杯，看着Nick问道，“他们有说需要你离开多久么？”  
“没有说，而且我们有多大的拒绝余地。”Nick扯了扯嘴角表示不想多谈这个话题，“你送Rosalee回去休息，这里有我。”  
“可你……”Monroe刚想说什么又被好友制止了。  
“我是Grimm。”Nick笑着拍了拍好友的肩膀，“而且你们俩真的，我是说真的需要去好好休息。”  
Rosalee起身翻着药箱，从里面拿出Nick带来的一套滴管，“他刚洗了个澡睡下，我进去给他用药，Nick你和我一起去。”说着她示意了一下自己受伤的手腕，如果有状况希望你能帮到我。  
“那我呢？”Monroe有些奇怪的看着俩人。  
“你还是在这里待着，我知道你很紧张我，Monroe。但是我真的不想看到你伤害到那位还算是病人的Captain。”Rosalee打趣的语气听起来似乎无关紧要，而之前Renard失去神智Woge险些杀人的事情她也不打算在丈夫Monroe重提，增加他的担心。  
  
  
Nick一推开房门就问到了带着草药味道熏香，他看着黑暗的卧室中的点点烛光就立刻知道了缘由。  
“轻一点…我不知道安神药水对他是否还有用。”Rosalee放缓脚步走到床头，查看着Renard的情况，“加重药量可以帮他尽快结束疗程，可是对于副作用我也没有把握。”  
Nick克制住下意识想要抚上Renard眉间的冲动，“也就是说他很有可能和之前一样？”  
“我这次的药里加了控制药物，效果类似于肌肉松弛剂。我还准备了三针筒的控制药物，你最好现在就放在身上。”说着Rosalee打开滴管将药物顺着床上人的耳廓滴下，“快按住他。”  
Nick半跪着贴近Renard，双手控制着他的肩膀不让他翻身，而眼神则询问地看着Rosalee。  
“倒数五秒，他昏迷了就放开。”Rosalee转过身将房内的烛光一一吹灭，只留下一柱熏香，“可以了。”  
Nick给Renard盖上被子，而在月光之下，男人的面目愈显苍白，“接下来会怎么样？”  
“如果情况好，他后半夜就能恢复神智熬过戒断反应，如果不好……幻觉和戒断反应会把他折磨得更加难受。”Rosalee心里的担忧也未曾减少，而Renard有限度的坦陈总让她感觉不安，“Nick……或许，现在就是用检测药物最好的时机。”  
  
  
看着逐渐下大的雨，客厅里的Nick开了一瓶酒给自己倒上。虽然Monroe和Rosalee俩人都已经把屋子里的酒精全部拿走，可他还是从地下室里找出了白兰地。  
拿着酒杯在书房里漫无目的地晃悠着，而杯子里熟悉的芬芳让Nick莫名有些怀念，而那些Nick自己也不知是幻觉亦或是过往的画面也随着味觉的刺激被唤醒。  
他把注意力放到了那一排地理类的书籍之上，宽厚的书脊让人看着就不想翻阅，但Nick 却不知道怎么的对这些书产生了注意力。  
而指尖刚刚触及，Nick就听到了一阵声响，他即可用最快的速度跑向卧室。  
  
“Se…Renard…”打开房门，就看见那位坐起身的男巫将眼神看向了自己，“清醒了？”  
“算是吧。”Renard低沉而疲倦的声音说明了许多，“我想我需要洗个热水澡。”  
“好，你躺回床上，我帮你把血压测一下。”Nick走进卧室将夜灯开启，“Rosalee和Monroe回去休息了，我在这里看着。”  
深深地看了眼前男人一眼，Renard默然不语的躺下。  
闭上眼感觉到手臂上的空气挤压，而后则是机器滴答作响的计数，浴室中响起了哗然的水声，Renard听到了走近的脚步声，而那Grimm竟直接把手放到了他的额头上。  
“别皱眉。”Nick习惯性地抚过男人眉间，“Rosalee说你之前有点热度，看来现在好了。”  
“谢谢。”Renard坐起身看着Nick说着，“我可以去洗澡了？”  
Nick点头，勉强着扯了一个微笑就转身离开。  
  
尽量忽略那绵延的水声，Nick回到了书房之中，他颇有些赌气地一口气将杯中的烈酒喝完，而眼神的注意又放到了那一排书上。  
将几本书一一拿下，Nick立刻注意到了书架上的不同，有一张卷起的纸藏在了书架的缝隙之间。  
Nick把卷起的纸放到书桌上，耐着性子缓缓打开，而纸上的内容让他感觉心跳好似漏了一拍，而之后一种莫名的感觉充斥着他的情绪。  
这是Renard……确切的说，是Renard的素描画。  
画中的男人似乎睡得很熟，他躺在床上只是随意地盖了一条薄毯，放松地侧枕着睡觉。一气呵成的笔触描绘着男人的肌肉线条，连腰侧的某些痕迹都明显地画出。而最令Nick感到不可思议，则是画纸的右下角，用铅笔赫然写着一个Nicolas。  
这是他自己画的？  
可他为什么一点记忆都没有？  
  
Renard刚披上浴袍准备走出，一阵带着剧痛的晕眩随即袭来，他不支地跪在了地上，而手指几乎是要在地上钻出几个洞来。  
浑身的寒冷让他连牙齿都不住打颤，心飞速一般地跳动着，Renard感觉自己似乎要Woge了。  
模糊之间似乎是听到了有人在叫他的名字，下一秒，眼前的黑暗就将他淹没。  
再一睁眼，Renard就看到了一个再也不想看到的人，Eric……  
  
Nick刚把Renard扶起就被他一把推开，紧接着喉咙就被巨大的力量锁住，呼吸一瞬间受阻。  
眼前这个Woge着的男巫散发着明显的杀意，Nick想要挣脱，然而Renard隔空施加出的力量直接把他扔到了柜子上。  
“Sean……”费劲地叫着男巫的名字，而那人却毫无反应，Nick手摸索着，抓到一个花瓶就直接向Renard扔去。  
力量一瞬间撤去，获得自由的Nick没有逃离，他拿出Rosalee准备好的针筒直接直接向Renard冲上去，将还Woge着的男人扑倒在地，看着针头刺入锁骨凹陷，Nick快速把药物打了进去。  
  
Renard挥手想要把Nick推开，可他似乎无法再支配之前那力量，用尽力气把身上的重量挣脱开，随之而来的无力感充斥着身体。  
Nick没有再和Renard打斗，他退到一旁等着药物生效，而Renard陷入幻觉时的杀意也让他不敢再贸然去靠近。虽然不知道Renard为什么会突然Woge攻击，不过他也算是知道Monroe之前说Renard差点杀人是什么意思了。  
看着Renard踉跄地扶着墙起身，Nick跟在他的身后，当Renard痛苦地叫喊出声时，他还是没能够克制住上前的冲动。  
Renard身体的热度即便是隔着布料也难以忽略，而他竟然浑身打着冷颤。  
“还是戒断反应…？”Nick心里仿佛被揪住，他扶着Renard，想要把他带回卧室，仅仅是身体相贴，他都能感觉到Renard飞快的心跳。  
把Renard带到床边，Nick刚想试探他的脉搏，又被一把推开。  
“滚开。”Renard眼神似乎是空洞的，而他的目光确实是看着Nick。  
“我是在帮你。”Nick不解地看着Renard，语气里也透着怒气。  
毫不理会的男巫，即便是无力感逐渐占据身体，他仍旧攻击着靠近的人。  
Renard感觉自己似乎站不起身，周身的无力感和蚀骨般的痛楚好像要把他碾成碎片。眼前的黑暗从未退散，本能的感官此时竟然开始脱离混沌，逐渐清晰逐渐开始感知到周围的一切，Renard感觉到了一个Alpha的气息，而且那是一个陌生的Alpha。  
本能的恐慌促使他更加抗拒那人的靠近，即便此时力气逐渐丧失，痛楚几乎要把他压垮，可他就是不想让那人靠近丝毫。  
  
“啪”的一声巴掌，Nick只感觉脸颊一阵火辣，他不知道Renard为什么会这样，也不知道Renard现在到底是幻觉还是清醒……他只知道这个男人就算无助到了极点也不愿意让自己帮他。  
“看来现在确实是最好的时机。”Nick语气里带着嘲讽，视线移向自己之前放在柜子上的褐色玻璃瓶。  
一把抓住Renard的手，把瓶内的液体倒在他的手臂上，而这之前曾灼伤过Nick的蜂毒此时竟然像是平常的液体一样轻易地就从Renard的皮肤上滑落。  
即便之前早有猜测，Nick也不免被事实所震惊，这东西竟然真的对他毫无作用。  
挣脱之间蜂毒甩在了的手背上，灼烧的刺痛更是尖锐地提醒着Nick这个事实。  
“你口口声声说是朋友……可你对我做的一切又有哪些像是一个朋友应该做的？”Nick无奈地笑了出来，心中对于Renard的恼怒却比以往更甚，“你删去了我的记忆，对我下药，在我身上施咒…你到底把我当成了什么！”  
  
  
“Alpha……”男巫语调低沉，似乎只是自言自语。  
清楚听到的Nick难以抑制自己的怒气，他无视Renard的反抗，直接扑上前将男人压制住，“那你也没有资格愤怒我把你看做一个Omega。”  
“滚开，别碰我！”Renard比之前更加恐惧地挣扎着，可在药物的作用之下他甚至都用不出力气，只能尽自己所能推拒着那个靠近自己的Alpha。  
俩人的身体紧贴着，Nick强迫着让Renard的眼睛对着自己，“你到底还知不知道我是谁？”  
Renard听不清声音，也不知道自己到底怎么了，而从黑暗视线里脱离出的模糊画面也让他感觉更加不真实，“Nick……”  
  
“那就好。”带着怒气的Grimm此时嘴角竟然出现笑意，他扯开了身下人衣料，直接用牙齿咬上有些泛红的肌肤。  
Renard的反抗越来越弱，他双手被压着，而那陌生的Alpha气息将他完全包裹，此时模糊昏暗的画面似是幻觉又更像是梦魇。  
Nick嗅闻着男巫的气息，可是此时他除了草本药物以外没有察觉到任何气味，连 Omega一贯带有的诱人信息素都没有闻到。  
男巫此时的抗拒对于Nick而言已无关痛痒，他脱去了自己的衣物，直接就进入了Renard的身体。  
  
身下人本能地叫喊想要离开，Nick只是用力钳制着他，让他没有任何躲藏的余地。又一个用力地挺入，仿佛是要把Renard死死钉住，未经润滑的甬道仿佛是早已做好了准备，湿润而紧致的包裹让进入者只感觉仿若置身天堂。  
即便此时Renard没有散发出Omege信息素，可他的身体仍旧犹如发情期一样接受着Alpha的进入，连下体都没有感到丝毫的痛楚，颤栗酥麻的感觉渐渐放大，甚至盖过了Renard身上的痛楚。  
  
随着一次次被进入，Renard的视线也是时而混沌时而黑暗，他根本看不清任何东西，而他的神智在长时间的折磨下彻底丧失，他感觉进入他的人是Nick是那个早已把他标记的Alpha，可那陌生的Alpha气息又让他不由得排斥。  
Nick缓缓抽离之后又再一次用力挺入，就好像是过往的每一次，Renard的身体从来也没有抗拒过他的进入，无论是强迫还是迎合，这个Omega的身体总是最直接最诚实的。  
  
甬道内的过分炙热的温度对于Nick来说像是美妙的折磨，快感在每一次摩挲间放大，而下体也开始隐隐感觉发胀。  
突然，Renard再一次用力地反抗起来，他拼命想要把身上人推开，即便Nick的钳制的力气大到他骨骼发疼，他还是拼命地要推开。  
“不想让我标记你？”Nick双手压着Renard的双手，俩人的胸膛紧贴，他没有感知到任何Omega的信息素，可他又确实被这个人影响着。  
Renard身体的痛楚完全被酥麻的快感取代，本能的反应支配着他的全部，慌乱、恐惧，想要逃离，而后则是被快感控制，明明是神志不清感官迟钝的状态，可每一丝的快感他都能清楚地感受到。  
Nick的感官此时比任何时候都要清晰，他被成结的快感所席卷，而长时间的射精所带来的莫名快感让他一点都不想放过身下的人。  
  
微微抽身的Nick被轻搂住，他看着身下的Renard呼吸紊乱，似乎是受到了信息素的影响。  
随着剧烈呼吸而起伏的赤裸胸膛上渗出隐隐薄汗，Renard似是空洞的眼神注视着Nick，忽然，他微微抬头主动吻住了身上人。  
唇瓣的牵扯和触碰都带着极强的索取意味，俩人的齿间纠缠更是热烈得让Nick都觉得恍然。  
  
隐约间，那种蛊惑人心的诡异芬芳渐渐弥漫开，Omega的信息素随着Renard的热情迎合侵占了Nick的欲望。刚才还是被动抗拒的一方，此时却在用本能，牵引着方才的进攻者一步一步陷入信息素的池沼，半点都不能抽离，也不想去抽离。  
Nick手指探入甬道，勾出些许自己遗留在内的白浊，而只是这样身下人就发出了颤栗的哼声。  
没有多想就再一次挺入，甬道的紧致竟然比刚才更甚，Nick感觉自己都像是要被给紧紧吸住。  
Renard的呻吟比以往的都要低沉，他略带嘶哑的嗓音此时却像是强力春药一样把Nick彻底推到了欲望里。  
  
  
视线终于被些光亮浸染，Renard感觉自己周身都是暖意，好像是躺在浴缸里一样。听着流动水声的Renard费力地想要睁开眼，而这一切始终都有些模糊。感觉有人抚着自己的面庞，他下意识地贴近着那个温柔的触碰。  
“Nick……？”Renard从这个模糊的轮廓里认出了眼前人，而后又陷入了一个温暖的怀抱，可他又觉得这都不过是自己的幻觉。  
“无论你把我当成了什么……”  
“对我而言，你不只是Omega，还是我在乎的人。”

“这是第几次了，跟了半路就能把人弄丢，你们警校白学的？”  
刚调到警局的新进警探看着上司雷霆震怒的模样，已经完全说不出解释的话来。  
‘嘭’的一声会议室的文件被Renard一把扫落，“一个多月的时间，你们除了给我弄了这些文件这些无头线索，有任何实质性的么？”他嗤笑了一声看着白板上的档案，“你们是警察，不是律师，不要再给我拿出些指向性的东西，我需要是嫌疑犯，是即便最差的DA都能定下来的死证，人证物证，你们再不给我找出来一个，就全部穿回制服去给我守武器库！”  
Attack眼神讶异地看着Renard，他从来没有见过这位一向克制的Captain发这么大的火，而这也是他这个月以来第二次看到Renard训斥部下，“我们不能排除他们有跨州作案的可能，连FBI也没有头绪么？”  
Renard冷下神情看了眼问话的Attack，“每次动手的人都不一样，BAU也无法从其中找出规律。所以我们眼下盯紧那几个实施了绑架的嫌疑人比什么都重要。”  
他沉默了片刻，再抬眼看向周围也褪去了怒意，“还有一周时间，再找不出那些人，我们就移交FBI，我不会再为此训你们，但是记住，把人弄丢是耻辱。”  
  
Attack看着Renard神色不佳地走出会议室，下意识就和桌对面的Hank对了一下眼神，“CaptainRenard为什么这么在意这帮绑架犯？”  
“告诉过你了，我们之前就跟进过。”Hank起身把椅子推好，“是Captain推理出了另一个受害人的所在地，就是我跟你说过的Caroline。”  
“你们就那么确定是同一个幕后主使？”Attack把正准备往外走的Hank拦住，“可是作案手法都不一样。”  
“我们都确信，而且Captain在两周前甚至撬出了Caroline不愿意说出的证词，我们需要的就是通过她的证词把几个案子真正意义上地联系在一起。”Hank看了眼周围，似乎在顾忌些什么，“Nick一直在利用FBI的资源查跨州的犯罪，有数起类似的，但是无法彻底筛选出牵连到的受害者，每一次的实施者都不一样，手法自然改变，所以这一次我们一定要把实施的人抓到。”  
“Captain让我给你的。”Wu从不远处走上前把文件交到Attack手上，“你不用担心，这个案子不会影响我们参加你的婚礼。”  
“我根本就没有担心这个，只是这样封锁，那些人既没有索要赎金，也没有任何其他音讯。”Attack莫名感觉心里有些打鼓，“我怀疑那个Neltex家的那个男孩已经死了。”  
“还是那句话，做好我们分内的。而且我们远不止这一个案子，还有更多的事情要去忙。”Wu偏着头打量了眼白板，还是转身离开了。  
  
Renard走到办公室就听到了手机的震动，他看了一下信息就干脆关上，“马上就两个月了…Kreis不准备把你还回来了是么。”  
走到桌前查看着文件报告，而FBI的那位Kreis又给他发来了长篇的劝说话语，把几个相同发件人的邮件干脆全部删除。  
听到敲门声，Renard看了眼来人，继续查看着邮件，“什么事？”  
“额……私事。”Wu把门关上，他走到桌前把另一份卷宗交到桌上，“Attack说要让你当他伴郎。”  
“婚礼是在下周？”Renard看向了眼前的部下，似是漫不经心，“他为什么不亲自来说？”  
“他原本准备当面问你，只是之前在会议室…不是一个适合的情况。”Wu组织了一下词措，没有把Attack的话直接转述。  
“告诉他，我只会作为同事出席。”Renard撇了撇嘴看着邮箱里的来信，打开就看到了寥寥数语的案情进展，和几个调查结果，“替我送上我的祝福，但是伴郎，不可能。”抬头看了眼并未露出意外神情的下属，“还不走？”  
Wu很敏锐地感觉到了Renard语气中的不快，他勉强扯了个微笑，“文件要等你的签字。”  
Renard签上名字一把抛到Wu手里，“别再拿这事来烦我。”  
眼见着Wu仿佛是见鬼了一样忙不迭从办公室里逃出去，可是Renard还是感觉心里的烦躁从一开始就没有消散，事件一件连着一件没有停止，而他的情绪直接是被那些犯出低级错误的菜鸟给彻底推到了愤怒点上，一向控制力不错的他，最近也要被这些事情逼得快要狂躁了一样。  
又一个男孩被绑架走了，Renard颇为确定就是那个人找人带走了，他以为那人会冲着他来，然而令他意外的是，那人还是找了个容易下手的。  
现场没有DNA线索，没有摄像头，仅仅只是目击证人关于几个侧影背影的描述，可是Renard知道，就是那群人。如果错过了这一次，不知道之后又要等待多久，或许那人下一次再出手，就是要对准自己。  
  
Hank刚走出警局就接到了Monroe的电话，他慢悠悠地走向餐馆，接起了电话。  
“我今天看来要加班，不能去你们那吃晚饭。”  
‘Rosalee今天从城外回来，说关卡还是没有撤离，你们还是没有放弃么？’  
‘原本差点就要查到，可是竟然被跟丢了。’  
‘Rosalee让我来打听一下，CaptainRenard现在情况还正常么？’  
‘他？很好，就是最近因为这个连环案变得脾气不太好，不过这也是正常，那个菜鸟算是丢了一个重要线索。’  
‘那他身体状况呢？自从治疗之后他拒绝了Rosalee提供的后续药物，而且也没有再来过香料店。’  
‘你们可以放心，他回来工作前体检过了，一切都正常。’  
‘Nick有告诉过你他什么时候回来么？我最近都联系不到他，简直像是失踪了一样。’  
‘他有任务在身，我也几乎联系不上他，不过他答应过回来之前会说一声，你就准备好给那位快被外卖折磨得失去味觉的Grimm做点像样的。’  
放下电话准备给自己来份加餐，Hank眼神忽然撇到一个牛皮纸外卖袋上写着一个熟悉的名字，Renard他什么时候也不挑嘴地开始吃这些了。  
Hank刚点下单，就看到那个写着Renard名字的纸袋被一个穿着靓丽时装的金发女郎拿走，Hank看着那个身影快速走出店内，心里总感觉莫名熟悉，这个女的他绝对见过。  
  
点着温馨烛台的餐桌上放着两个酒杯，Monroe把剪好的素牛排端到桌上，看着Rosalee给自己倒上了红酒。  
“你搭了一天的长途车，明天香料店我去开门，你还是在家里休息吧。”Monroe细心地把椒粉递给Rosalee说着，“你所有的订单我都处理好了，所以不要担心生意的问题。”  
Rosalee笑着抿了口酒，“好的，那我就好好享受你的关心。”  
“我在想要不要去看一下CaptainRenard。”Monroe也喝了口酒，他知道Rosalee应该也在困扰这件事，“听Hank说他们最近一直在加班，而Renard似乎也不愿意再接受后续回访和服药的事情。”  
Rosalee点点头，“其实我也想去亲自找他看一下情况。他恢复地很快，快得超乎我想象，这可以解释为他的身体素质异于常人，可是白曼陀罗过度净化的作用本身对于他的身体就会造成一些后续反应，可是他竟然一项也没有，这太奇怪了。”  
“他既然没事，我们也应该高兴。”Monroe吃了口蘑菇，宽慰似得说着，忽然想起当时治疗收尾，Renard身上没有一丝信息素的气味，不靠任何抑制剂，Renard身上竟然消失了信息素的痕迹，他确实也很好奇。  
  
踱步走出电梯，Renard就闻到了一股起司的味道，他走进几步果然就看到手下们叫了披萨和薯条当宵夜吃，Wu坐在Nick的位子上正好看到Renard走进，他拿起咖啡向Renard示意着。  
“你们还撑得住？”Renard脱下了风衣拿在手上，“我之前和FBI联系过了，他们给了一些可能出现在Portland有前科的保释人员名单。”  
“我们比对了十几种可能的逃离路线图，选出了三个概率最大的。”Hank把文件合上拿了根薯条吃着。  
Renard打开盒子从里面拿了块披萨就直接吃了一口，“还是路口那家？”他说着从桌上拿了杯外卖的咖啡就直接走进了办公室。  
“我还以为他不吃这些。”Hank也拿了块披萨吃着，他眼神看向一旁的Wu，“你知道他喜欢吃这个？”  
Wu不由得撇嘴，手微微指向办公室里，“他最近加班的时候已经把周围所有的餐馆都试了一遍。”  
“我们加班十多天了吧。”Hank算了一下时间，才发觉已经把这个案子查了这么久，“好不容易才让Caroline说出了一点讯息，我们都不想放过始作俑者。”  
  
在忙碌的出警调查和连续加班的熟天之后，执着的CaptainRenard终于准备把案件移交到FBI。警局里的众人虽然是松了口气，但也都很清楚，这绝对没有结束。  
几乎就要到手的犯人从自己手里逃脱，连环案件就此又断开了线索，这位Captain说的没错，让人逃脱，是耻辱。  
  
Hank接到案件就准备直接开车向案发地赶去，看了眼时间才刚过七点，他将车开出车库，眼光却瞥到了一辆陌生的银色跑车，只见一个金发女子从里走出，而他的上司CaptainRenard施施然从驾驶座上下来，Renard对着女子说了几句就把钥匙扔给了金发女子。  
从后视镜里看着银色跑车快速驶离，一会儿就从视线里消失，Hank也加快了车速赶往案发地，可他心里倒是开始推测，Renard的某些品味看来从未改变，一如既往地喜欢金发女人。  
  
听到敲门声的Renard抬眼看向站在门口的Attack，他文件合上，等着Attack开口。  
“我婚礼上会请你上去说话。”Attack走到办公桌前将精致的请柬放到桌上，“不要急着拒绝，你都已经回绝了当我伴郎，这个就考虑一下。”  
Renard拿起请柬看了眼，“别怪我说你坏话。”  
“我自认为，在你眼里形象还不至于太差。”Attack看Renard不再拒绝也算是放心，“NicolasBurkhardt会来么？”  
“他应该赶不上了。”Renard将请柬放到一旁，“你的四个伴郎有三个是警局里的，我周五会给他们放假。”  
Attack没想到Renard的态度这么好，“其实让你当伴郎是我妻子的想法，知道你拒绝我还挺庆幸，毕竟你知道，我们俩的体格身高……额，不自取其辱比较好。”感受到Renard异样的目光，Attack立刻收住，“不是我矮，是你太高了。”  
“只不过是超过平均线。”Renard嘴角微翘打开了文件，见眼前人还是驻足，“还想继续和我讨论身高问题？”  
Attack克制地吸了口气，带着点不服气，转身快步离开。  
  
整个警局几乎是掰算着日子，总算到了周五。  
Wu看着Hank空荡的座位认命地出去巡逻。他不是伴郎，没有Captain给的一天假期，只能继续兢兢业业工作，等着下班了再去参加婚礼。  
可他怎么也没有想到竟然会遇到一个敢在打劫的时候露出Woge面目的蜥蜴怪，他毕竟不是Grimm，也说不准出具体的Wesen名称，只能放出衣着打扮的特征全城搜罗。  
从中午到下午，Wu几乎追寻着线索追遍了东西两个区，可那只该死的大型蜥蜴似乎失去踪影一样。  
Wu开到繁华区域，下车买了个肉卷，忽然就听到电台里有了警报，那个抢劫犯又出现了，而且就在他附近。  
“怎么就挑着饭点出现呢…”顾不上这顿下午茶的Sg.Wu赶紧上车发动，“一天在中心地段抢劫两次，这个Wesen是找死么。”自言自语着把车追向了目的地，而周围的人群似乎早已陷入了慌乱。  
早已就有警车到达，不过那个身影似乎向更中心地段逃窜而去，Wu只得下车拔枪追去。  
被追赶的蜥蜴怪轻易地飞跃过栏杆想要跑向中心花园，那里面有个儿童区都是些父母在带孩子玩。  
Wu收起枪飞奔而去，同时祈祷那该死的Wesen千万不要在那里Woge，而下一秒就看到那蜥蜴怪被一个身影绊倒在地。  
只见那出手的人一身黑色，身上有枪但是没有拔出，敏捷的身影极为轻松且狠辣地把那Wesen打趴在地上。  
恢复人形的男子痛苦地求着饶，被牢牢摁在地上的他看到跑来的Wu竟然好似看到救星一样，“快、快救我，我跟你们走，别让他杀了我，我不想死！”  
“Nick？”Wu看着眼前这位身着西装的年轻格林一把摁着那个惊慌求救的男人，“你什么时候回来的？”  
“昨天。”Nick接过Wu递来的手铐把惊惶未定的男人拷住，“我刚从FBI的行动点出来。”  
‘你们是一伙的！？’‘别让他杀我，他是Grimm’  
Wu不耐烦地看着眼前被打得鼻青脸肿的男人，“你再烦我就把你放了，让他处置你。”见男人收声，Wu干脆把人交接给给赶来的同事。  
“一会儿跟我去Netlex剧院，Attack五点在那里举行婚宴，他有邀请你。”Wu打量着Nick一身剪裁得体的黑西装，就算不问也知道是高端定制的衣服，“你现在像极了那个Kreis。”  
“他送我的衣服。”Nick固定了一下打斗中松开的袖扣，“一会儿就去？可我都没有准备。”  
听到Nick说的话，Wu忽然笑得揶揄，“你这一身还用准备？这附近就有商店，两个小时里够你准备好礼物。”  
  
穿着伴郎服的Hank看着那和Wu一同走入的人影，一瞬间里他还以为自己看花了眼，“你不是说还在Quantico么？”  
“他昨天就回来了。”Wu瞥着Hank和自己一样的反应，拿着两人的礼物走向一旁，“我去看下Attack。”  
Nick其实从一进来就不由自主地搜寻着那个身影，发现搭档不善的眼神，他只得笑着解释，“FBI昨天把我派回来做收尾工作，我以为我还需要回去就没有立刻通知你们，没想到他今天就放我离开了，连Captain都不知道这事。”  
“你回来得正好，Monroe说他要去问Captain些事情，他只说和Captain上次生病有关，可是他又不告诉我到底是什么？”Hank见Nick露出了会意的表情，更加想要追问，“你们到底……”  
Nick拍了拍Hank的肩膀，阻止了他继续问下去，“我去见一下Captain，有些事情一时半会儿说不清，而Captain他也不想让别人知道，你可以看做是病人隐私权。”  
Renard从一开始就把眼神放到了那个黑西装的身影之上，妥帖简洁的剪裁显出了身材的最大优点，那年轻Grimm宽肩窄腰的身条被充分展现，连袖扣的色泽似乎都与双眸相衬无比。  
看来Kreis果真如自己所要求的那样将Nick给折腾了一通，对那位Grimm身体已经熟悉到一定程度的Renard，把量衣数值尽数报给了Kreis，让那位探员完成一下自己无法做到的事。  
  
音乐声里两人视线相交，Nick踱步向Renard走去，而Renard扯起嘴角便拿了酒杯递给Nick，“你要是早点回来Attack就要找你做伴郎了。”  
“你还好么？”Nick的神情带着笑意，他其实想要说更多，可是话到了嘴边都化作了一句简单问候，“我听说你恢复得不错。”Nick一直以来都在不间断地打听着Renard的情况，即便时常日夜颠倒地连轴转，连休息的时间都不够，他还是很想知道Renard的讯息，有试着以案件名义发邮件找Renard，而这个男人也不过就是回了寥寥数语。  
“我彻底好了，谢谢关心。”Renard看向远处场地中央的新郎和新娘，“很感谢你们之前为我做的那些，我知道Rosalee一直在为我担心，你可以告诉Rosalee我已经完全没事了。”  
察觉到了Renard的疏离之意，Nick眼神异样地看着眼前的男人没有继续说话。  
“Nick…我把你当做是值得信赖的朋友。”Renard看着Nick漠然说道。  
心中想要说出口的各种问询话语，全在Renard神情自然说出这一句话时全部被打碎，Nick不解地看着眼前的男人，俩人之间发生了那么多事，而在他口中都只是朋友？承认俩人的关系就那么难？  
俩人没有继续说下去，听到Attack的邀请，Renard就转身向中央走去。  
看着Renard站在人群中央，那些关于新郎Attack的话语，Nick哪怕是一字一句都没有听进去，连Hank走到身旁搭话也没有理会，而之后Nick就看见Renard拉着一个金发女子走到了中央。  
  
“今天时机恰当，我正好给你们介绍一下。”Renard眼神扫过Nick，脸上带着笑意，同时一手搂在金发女子的肩膀上，“她是Sabrine，我的未婚妻。”  
Renard一语话毕，在场的警局同事都陷入了欢呼般吃惊，Renard对自己的私生活保护得很好，而突然之间这位一直处于大众情人地位的CaptainRenard竟然已经有未婚妻了，任谁都会感到意外。  
“我就知道。”Hank看着场地中央的两人亲密的模样，完全不似其他人一样吃惊，“我一直觉得那个Sabrine看起来很眼熟，你觉得呢？”说着看向了身旁沉默的搭档。  
Nick眼神紧紧盯着Renard，而Renard的话语和神情则像是烙印一样嵌入了他的脑海。  
压抑？愤怒？Nick感觉一瞬间自己仿佛是失去了感知觉，音乐声嘈杂地充斥耳膜，一切的感觉都陷入了麻木，以至于自己玻璃碴刺出血了都没有意识到，一直到Hank大声提醒，他才发觉手中的酒杯被他捏碎，尖利划伤皮肤刺进手心，他恍然地看着血液从伤口快速地汩汩流出，可他甚至都感觉不到痛楚。


	20. Sabrine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “不多，仅限于信息素而已。”Renard把Sabrine拉近着自己，自然地印上亲昵一吻，“你知道我喜欢女人更多点。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 新年快乐，送你们一个包子～(☆_☆)

周围音乐再度响起，Renard看着Nick离开他的视线，而一旁的Sabrine则把这个场景看着眼里，“他是你说的那个Grimm？”  
“对。”Renard亲昵地将Sabrine搂住，跟随着音乐迈起舞步，“他同时还是一个Alpha。”  
“我怎么觉得……他好像喜欢你？”Sabrine搂着Renard被带起步伐，她看向Renard的眼神里带着打量。  
被问到这个问题的Renard倒是蓦然一笑，“我没那么招人喜欢，他是Alpha我是Omega，你觉得呢？”  
“我想你根本不知道自己有多招人喜欢。”Sabrine玩味地看着将他搂住的男人，“看来，你和他发生过很多的事情。”  
“不多，仅限于信息素而已。”Renard把Sabrine拉近着自己，自然地印上亲昵一吻，“你知道我喜欢女人更多点。”  
  
清晨的光亮透过窗帘缝隙悄然而入，地上的手机震动提醒了数次，而那十几条讯息的声响也没有引起主人任何的注意。  
鼻尖似乎还残存着香水的芬芳，Nick似乎是被光线弄得有些不耐，他翻了个身搂住了一对柔软事物，而之后则是那股香气的贴近。  
“你手机刚才响了……”带着倦意的女声提醒着，也并未把搭在她胸上的手挪开。Nick迷蒙睁开眼，宿醉的头痛最先拉回了他的意识，而之后视线所及的画面也犹如是一盆冰水瞬间把他浇了个通透。  
红发女子用着最舒适的姿势依偎在他身侧，而雪白肌肤上的痕迹也说明了昨晚发生了足够多的事情。  
听到女子沉静而稳定的呼吸声，Nick默默把手移开坐起身来，断片似得记忆来的缓慢，而他也算是有了些概念。  
  
昨晚他一刻都不愿意停留地准备离开，却在准备走出大厅的时候被一个女客撞到，那个红发女孩见他满手鲜血执意要帮他包扎伤口。  
鲜红的血迹沾到了女孩昂贵的礼服上，而那个女孩倒是不急着追究，只是把他拉到一个堆满了备用物品的房间，女孩熟练地用砂轮给自己开了瓶酒便用随身药包帮他清理伤口。  
  
“你是Sabrine的前男友么？”女孩清理着伤口，没头没脑地问了句，随后又拿出了应急胶布准备给Nick贴上，“我看到你当时捏碎酒杯时的眼神了，和我看到自己前男友睡了我姐姐时是一个模样。”  
Nick闲着的右手拿起酒瓶就直接对着喝了一口，酒精混合着气泡直冲到他的喉咙里，“我要是告诉你我在乎的是那个男人呢？”  
女孩仿佛是听到了极为不可置信的事情，“他不喜欢男人吧？”  
“但他很显然是很喜欢和我上床。”Nick喝着酒看着女孩给自己贴上胶布，而他也还是坐在地上没有离开的意思。  
女孩似乎也不准备离开房间，他起身搬了一箱酒放到Nick身边，一气呵成地开了瓶酒便一屁股坐到Nick旁边，“要比一下谁更惨么？”  
Nick连续喝了几口“我和他睡了不知多少次，他却只是很勉强地承认我们只是朋友。”  
“我是新娘的妹妹，Attack是我谈了两年的前男友。”女孩自顾自地喝了一大口，  
“然后你还来参加他们的婚礼……你赢了”，Nick笑着和女孩碰了个瓶，而后又继续喝着。  
“我来只是想把他们用不着的礼物装到我的车里，料理机榨汁机什么的。”女孩笑着放下酒瓶，“你是Gay？”  
“不是，我只对他有兴趣。”他眯着眼靠在墙上，好像是在思量又似乎是在听着那只有他能捕捉到婚礼音乐声，“从一开始就是他主动打破了距离，可他又从来不肯承认。”  
“什么叫只对他有兴趣？”女孩喝着酒，显然有些不太相信。  
Nick拿起砂轮一口气开了好几瓶，而后又迫不及待灌下，“我在华盛顿的时候强迫自己去了好几次Gay酒吧，所以我很清楚，自己根本不喜欢除了他以外的任何男人。”  
“我和Attack分手之后倒是一直去那些地方。”女孩专心地喝着酒，她的视线却是如估价一般打量着身旁的男人，此时那年轻帅气的脸上透着点沉闷，而黑色西装紧贴在身上包裹出了值得夸赞的身材，“你被他甩了，还是说你们根本就没有关系？”  
“我自己都不知道，他说我们是朋友，可谁又会和自己朋友一次又一次上床？”Nick啧着嘴，心里又把Renard的行为给唾弃了数遍，“去华盛顿之前还睡在一起，可我回了Portland却看见他有了未婚妻”  
“这点我们情况倒是一样。”女孩靠在墙上给自己灌着酒，“我叫Sahny，你呢？”  
“Nicolas。”靠在墙上喝着酒，Nick知道自己开始醉了，可他却一点都不想停下来。  
接下来的事Nick也都记得，连怎么到了Sahny的公寓都记得一清二楚。  
  
起身找到衣服穿好，Nick从地板上拿起了被忽视了许久的手机，而十几条讯息和未接来电让他感觉情况不妙，还没来得及回拨电话就再一次打了进来。  
走到浴室里接起电话，而电话那头着急吵闹的声音让他感觉心里隐隐打鼓，“Wu，有什么事？”  
‘立刻赶回警局，全员紧急集合，所有警探无论是休假还是宿醉，所有人都要尽力赶过来，Attack已经在路上。’  
‘我这就赶过去，到底什么事需要全员紧急集合？’  
‘昨天婚礼结束结束，有一伙人埋伏在Netlex剧场附近袭击，把CaptainRenard劫走了。’  
Wu的话语好似一声平地惊雷直接把Nick的心神震乱，他挂下电话走出浴室，看到Sahny早已裹着被子坐起了身。  
“你再睡会儿，我警局有急事要走。”Nick快速穿上外套收拾着自己，看了眼时间已经是早上七点。  
“你的东西别忘了。”Sahny打了个哈气，从枕头下拿出了Nick的配枪，“Renard出事了？”  
Nick拿好钱包走到床边，“你听到了？”  
“那里有回声，而我的听力又很好。”Sahny略微起身把枪交到Nick手上，十分自然地帮男人理了一下衣领，“经过昨晚我充分理解了为什么Renard会喜欢和你上床，不过你不用把我当回事，婚礼乱性而已。”  
“你好好休息。”Nick礼貌一般地在Sahny脸颊印上一吻，就带上配枪匆忙而去。  
  
  
被电击后的酸痛充斥着Renard的全身，他被蒙着双眼，手被两副铐链分别拷在两边，他从引擎声听出了这是一辆货车，自从恢复了神智他就开始记忆车子的每一次的停留和转弯，而开车的似乎是有所防备，刻意地重复了路线并且不止一次。  
Renard知道这必然是和那位故作绅士的绑架犯有关，那个人给他最后的讯息就是说会把自己带走，这个绑架也是在自己的意料之中。  
遗憾的是没能在现场留下更多线索，这伙人出现地非常突然。Renard带着酒意和Sabrine走出剧场，因为他喝了很多酒所以只能让Sabrine来开车。  
没有想到的是，还没穿过两条街，就发现有人在跟踪自己。  
他知道那些人目标是自己，便让Sabrine赶紧逃离，自己用力量轻易把跟踪的人打得毫无还手之力。  
谁知附近竟然有更多的人埋伏着，Sabrine被劫持到了自己面前，他只能放弃抵抗任由那群带着面罩的家伙用上电棍把自己带走。  
等他醒来时似乎已经过去了很久，酒意已经全部消退，而车厢之外的交叠不绝的车辆行驶声也说明时间进入了高峰时段。  
看来车子在城区附近绕了一晚上也没有开出城，这不由得让Renard好奇究竟是为什么，绑架了他却不急着离开，而且还这样绕路。  
终于，感觉车辆忽然把车速放缓，而后就是一阵路面的改变，似乎是驶入了另外一辆更大车子的车厢之内了。  
“你不反抗，我就不用电棍。”一个年轻的男声说着，他缓步走近Renard，熟练地就将手枪上膛，“你们把他手铐打开。”  
Renard没有感觉到任何光源，而后一块布突然蒙住了他的口鼻，几秒之后便失去意识。  
  
似乎在很久之后，Renard隔着蒙布感觉到了视线的光亮，他坐在冰冷的水泥地上，双手仍旧被两边拷住，有些不适地调整了一下姿势，随后就听到身后几声轻微的言语。  
“你是警局的Captain？”刚才说话的男声又从身后响起，他似乎在组装着枪械，金属机关的碰撞声里，他的语调显得极为平静。  
“明知故问。”Renard的嗓音沙哑，他身体已经从之前的电击后遗症里缓过来许多，一切的感官重回灵敏，而空气里的酒精和烟味让他感觉有些刺鼻。  
男人踱步到Renard的面前，他的语调总算有了起伏，“所以就是你之前对我们进行了大肆搜捕么？”  
Renard没有回答，他耐心地发挥着自己的听力探查周围的声音。  
首先是环境的寂静，而后则是窗外的风声，他深吸了口气，枪支的组装声传入耳膜，细心辨别之下又听到了键盘鼠标的敲击声。  
“你们在等什么？”Renard语气轻佻，他的嘴角甚至是带笑的，“我知道你们绑架不是为了赎金，调查的时候也曾一度怀疑你们已经逃走，可你们依旧留在Portland，而且还时刻关注着新闻动向。所以你们到底在等什么？就等着我戒除警戒好动手？”  
“要我们说，你也未免太工作狂了点，连续一个月的加班，除却白天回家，其他只在那个女人的高戒备公寓里过夜了几次。”男人啧了啧嘴，他踱步着，一步步的，却没有敢靠近，“你要是能别那么敬业，我们也可以早点下手。”  
“你知道你们雇主上次派来找我的人，发生了什么事么？”Renard听着那个呼吸声，即便蒙着眼也依旧朝那个声音方向看去，“他应该告诉你们了。”  
“我当然知道。”男人的声音倒是显得有些轻松，而他却依旧不敢走近Renard，“他们全死了。”  
Renard暮然笑出了声，这明晃晃透着嘲弄的笑声显然有些刺激到了和他对话的男人，他甚至听到了为了掩盖情绪而故意平复的呼吸声，“你怕我。”  
“你觉得我会怕一个Omega？”年轻的男人略微跨前一步，他把枪口抵在Renard的嘴角，贴着唇瓣缓慢划过下巴，动作里充满了调戏的意味。  
Renard没有说话，他猛地向前露出Woge面目，果不其然……男人被他的突然变脸吓得后退数步，而他适时收起Woge，对着那个男人的方向露出嘲讽的笑意，“真可惜不能看到你被Omega吓得像小孩子似的画面。”  
“该死的男巫。”男人叫骂一般地说着，“你以为自己现在还占上风是么？我告诉你，如果不是要求要完好无损，你以为你还能好好地呆在这里？”  
Renard嗤笑了一声，他对于男人的气急败坏完全不在乎，“很可惜，你们想要钱就要好好对待我，不是么？”  
“我们绑架的，那个Netlex家族的男孩。”男人忽然将话题一转，打量着Renard的反应，“之前你曾费尽周章地来找他。”看到Renard下意识收起了笑意，他知道，Renard会在乎这个男孩。  
“你知道么？他和你不一样，我们不能伤害你的性命，甚至不能在你身上留下伤痕，可是我们可以对他做任何事情。”男人的笑意从语调就能轻易听出来，“我是说，任何事情。”  
Nick快步走出电梯，楼道里早已站着一身西装的FBI，他扫了眼前不久才见到的Weise和Blumen探员，立刻意识到这确实是和那个连环绑架案有关。  
“Attack比你早到一步。”Wu把资料甩到Nick手上，他看了时间，忙不迭地示意Nick和他走，“鉴证组和FBI带来的人手刚刚把剧院附近的监控分析出来，很明显有黑客帮他们屏蔽信号，不过还是足够我们捕捉到那些人离开时的画面。”  
“和Netlex那个案子是同一伙人。”Nick进入会议室之前想起了那个案子的概况。  
Wu吸了口气，“很不幸，是的。”  
  
Nick随意找了一个位子坐下，而Attack则示意人员打开投影，把几个视频片段放在了屏幕上，“Netlex是中心路段，所以除了市政监控以外还有很多私人监控开着。而黑客就恰好屏蔽了那些人动手前后的信号，也就意味着说，我们可以通过没有屏蔽的监控里找出他们。”  
“Renard和Sabrina来参加婚礼的时候开着同一辆车，他把车停在一条街外的花园区，然后和Sabrina走到剧院侧门。从这个时候的监控……”Attack说着将画面放大，“有一辆车似乎是在跟踪他们，而后由另一个人跟在他们身后确定了去向。”  
Wu接着将另一端视频放大，“Captain是婚礼结束后才离开Netlex，这是临近婚礼结束时，一个珠宝店的街口监控，那伙人原本已经下车等着下手，却忽然躲进了车子。”他把画面放到一对男女的身影，俩人亲密地靠着说话，而后逐渐从远处走到街口，“之前也有几人路过，但是他们都没有躲藏，所以……他们是认识你么？Nick？”  
“什么？”Nick看着视频上的身影，就是他没错，他昨晚和Sahny走到街口找了辆出租车，就直接去了Sahny公寓。而他的印象里确实是有几个匆忙离开的人影，可他当时毫不在意就直接离开，根本就没有多想，“我想…他们是怕我认出他们。”他看着Wu疑惑的眼神，做了一个Wesen的口型。  
Attack看着屏幕上的另一个身影，有些疑惑地扫了Nick一眼，“这伙人从一开始就是跟踪到剧院，而后埋伏了数个小时，等到Renard和Sabrina一出现就动手。”他把画面切到另一个视频，直接将画面放大，“Sabrina原本已经准备向剧院逃去，而另一伙人却把她劫持住。”  
Hank有些无奈地撇着嘴，“而根据Sabrina的回忆，那些人拿枪指着她走到Renard面前，而那几个围住Renard的人早就都一一被打趴下，如果不是因为她被威胁到生命，Renard根本就不会被放弃抵抗被带走。”  
Attack将视频关上，放上了几个车牌截图，“这一伙人这次用的的车牌和之前Netlex案件的完全不一样。我不知道你们是否有和我一样的看法，这伙人，从一开始就是冲着Renard，他们绝不会只是示威绑架，也不是杀人，Renard就是他们的目标，所以你们之前查了那么久，他们不出现也不逃走，就是等着Renard放下戒备。”  
“这个系列案件里的另一个受害人，JuciyGlau是Renard的好友。”Nick打开手机把那个案件记录调出，放到Attack面前，“她几次从那个始作俑者的手里逃脱，而后Renard在那次爆炸袭击案里保护了她，并且还在后来医院附近的袭击案里把动手的人全杀了。”  
“全杀了…？”Attack听到了后面话语忍不住挑眉看向Nick，“而这件事甚至都没有被联系进整个案子里？”  
“FBI把这个案件划为了单独案件。”Nick把视线扫向了站在角落的Blumen，而后者也只是漠然视之，没有任何言语，“还有任何消息就电话通知我，Hank和我先去现场查看。”  
“你现在去还能找到痕迹么？”Attack把手机交还问着。  
Nick打开手机给Monroe发着讯息，“会有用的。”说完就和搭档走出了会议室。  
  
一阵布料的猛扯，Renard的视线瞬间被光亮侵袭，阳光如同刺入双眼一样让人无法接受，他看到角落里睡着一个双手被绑着的男孩，只有十三四岁的年纪。  
“来认识一下这位我们照顾了半个多月的Netlex家族的小王子。”棕发男子打着哈欠把男孩从地上拉起，男孩试图挣脱，然而他一个警告的眼神就让男孩不敢再动作，“而这位，就是我跟你说的真正的王子。”  
Renard眼神看向说话的棕发男子，那人身量高挑像是东欧人，而口音则带着法语痕迹，“看来你知道的很多。”  
见周围几个都是拿着枪械，不带任何面罩，不同于之前实施绑架时，这些人丝毫不惧被看到面目，不只是对他，对这个男孩也应该是一直如此。  
“毕竟是多年的合作关系，他告诉了我很多关于你的事情。”男子拉了把椅子坐下，而男孩则被按在他身旁坐下，“而他也让我向你确认一些事情。”说着男人眼神示意手下拉起锁链。  
Renard的双手被链条紧锁在两边的柱子上，被迫直挺挺地站着，对视着那个安坐在椅子上的男人。  
“希望你能诚实回答，不然这个男孩的遭遇，可就要再悲惨点了。”棕发男子伸手捋过男孩额前的刘海，露出了男孩额头上的伤痕，“我不能对你做什么，不过还有一个人代替你受罚不是么？”  
男人见Renard只是眼神冰冷地沉默着，他笑着揉了揉男孩的头，站起身走到Renard面前，“那个Grimm是你什么人？”  
“属下、朋友。”Renard对视着说道，“这个你们都是知道的。  
棕色男子忽然Woge出狼人面目，他嗅闻着Renard身上的味道，“一个Omega和一个Alpha，你肯定是遗漏了些什么。”  
“你想说什么？”Renard挑起下巴，看着眼前这双猩红的眼，“不如一次说个清楚。”  
“我那位合作伙伴一直认为你没有被标记过，而我虽然没有在你身上闻到任何Alpha的气味，而在他的身上我却闻到了极淡的Omega痕迹。”棕发男子恢复面目，他打量着眼前这个男巫，“虽然你现在的气味已经干净得不像个Wesen，但是我知道，那是你的气息。”男子忽然笑的狰狞，他眼神扫向同伴，“把那小子带到你的床上去。”  
“我是和那个Grimm睡过又怎么样？”Renard克制着自己Woge的冲动说着，“我被标记过，而那个标记的Alpha就是你们知道的Grimm。所以去告诉你那位合作伙伴，我不是他要找的人。”  
“现在才说？”棕发男子嗤笑了一声，他的目光却带着诡异的意味望向Renard，“你以为你真的能救他么？无论你说了什么都没用。他不让我碰你，我也就只能找那小子玩了，反正早就不是第一次。”  
Renard没有说话，他忍着恨意看向眼前的人，男孩反抗的惨叫声不可控制地钻入他的耳膜。  
  
Hank在车上看见早早等候在路口的Monroe，他狐疑地看向了搭档，“你有办法？”  
“我知道那个人为什么要带走Renard。”Nick一下车就直奔Monroe而去，“他们就是在这里带走了人。”  
Monroe看着Nick急忙的样子，似乎是欲言又止，“有一个好消息和一个坏消息。”  
“你直接说。”心里咯噔一下的Nick脸上没有写出过多的担忧，目光却死死盯着好友。  
“额……怎么说呢。”Monroe看着眼前两位警探的探查眼神，“坏消息是，我没法追踪到Renard的气味，因为他现在身上已经一点信息素，一点气味都没有了。”  
“信息素？”Hank从对话里捕捉到了一个自己不知晓的词汇，“有什么是你们没有告诉我的？”  
“其实自从Renard接受完戒除之后，他身上的气味就消失了，这件事情我也一直没有想明白，似乎就是在一夜之间，他的信息素都消失了。”Monroe看着眼前的Grimm也陷入了思索，“我想，或许是Rosalee的药物的作用，也有可能在那段时间了，发生了一些我们不知道的意外，而Renard也没有跟我们说。”  
Nick突然看向Monroe，那个时期里唯一未曾让Rosalee和Monroe知晓的意外就是他和Renard的事。  
Nick忍住自己几乎脱口而出的话语，“那好消息呢？”  
“好消息是，我在那群人混乱的气息里，闻到了很浓的狼人气味，我想应该就是他们。”Monroe话一说完就被Nick拉着走向车子，“我车子还在那停着呢。”  
“我们开车，你来找气味。”Hank也拉着Monroe朝车子走去，“时间紧迫。”  
  
空气间的刺鼻烟味让Renard被迫保持着清醒，他看着之前那个被带走的男孩步履有些蹒跚地被带来出来，而男孩也在看着他。  
棕发男子整理着衣服走到了一旁，他把一块白布交到了男孩的手上，贴近着说了什么。  
男孩眼神看向Renard，他似乎是带着歉意，缓步走向Renard，“对不起，我只能这样。”说着他伸手将白布蒙到了Renard的鼻间。  
Renard的意识再一次陷入模糊，他浑身发冷，可似乎在隐约之间又有什么在支撑着他的神智。  
等到再睁开眼，又是那个熟悉的车厢，里面充斥着纸箱和胶带的气味，一个瘦小的身影缩在一旁睡着，Renard听着车辆行驶的声响，他感觉自己喉间仿佛是有一股血腥味，而这个情况里他只能尽量无视。  
车子似乎是驶入了山林间的公路，Renard知道那些人是要把他带到Caroline曾被关着的地方，而如果他真的被关了进去，或许就真的难以逃脱。闭目养神般安静地听着周围的声音，随着路上的颠簸，他知道距离目的地越来越近了。  
车的顶棚似乎被无数道枝叶剐蹭而过，不一会儿后就放慢车速停了下来，似乎是过了许久，车厢门的锁被打开，光亮照入了昏暗的环境。  
Renard闭着眼，任由几人给他套上手铐将他拖出车厢，直到周身被光亮包围他才缓缓睁开眼，“你们到底对我用了什么？”  
棕发男子的眼神有些怀疑，他一手拿过枪，上前握住Renard脉搏，而冰凉的体温和缓慢到诡异的心跳让他感觉有些不解。  
  
Monroe趴在车窗外探查着空气的气味，那浓郁的同族气味把他逼得有些难受，同时气息里还夹杂着一个幼年人类的气味，“一直开，就顺着公路，我敢肯定他们是朝着森林里开去了。”  
“我们上次找到Caroline好像就往后的一片区域。”开车的Hank立刻认出了地貌，“所以他们是想要找地方把Captain关起来？”  
Nick看着地图推算着可能的躲藏地点，“应该是的，Monroe你再确定一下方向，下面就有一个岔口。”  
“往左，朝林区深处开。”Monroe爬会车厢内，看了一眼地图，“我没记错的话，过了岔口一直开，会有几条废弃的旧路，我们就朝那边开。”  
“你有闻到Renard的气味么？”Nick看向了Monroe问询。  
Monroe无奈地摇头，“没有，他的气味从一开始就好像消失了一样。”  
看着车开入了废弃的道路，颠簸之下，Monroe钻出车床嗅闻着气味，“就是这条路，赶紧停车，你们最好拿上枪走过去，我闻到了浓重的血腥味”  
  
Renard被几个人拉着站起身，他的面色有些泛白，而看到不远处的一个刚挖出的土坑时，更是立即感到不妙。  
“把你交到他的手上，我的任务就完成了。”男子快步走到一旁，把跪在地上的男孩拉起身，带到了Renard面前，“给你一个让他解脱机会。”  
Renard扫了眼棕发男子的神情，他的语气低沉却又丝毫不意外，“你想让我杀了他？”  
“相信我，这绝对是仁慈。”棕发男子拿出一把左轮，把男孩推到Renard跟前，并且把左轮手枪拿到Renard面前，“只有一发，足够你让他解脱，不然他只会面临更大的痛苦。”  
Renard露出了任命般的笑容，他眼神看向带着恐慌的男孩，“好，我照做。”他的感官无限放大，甚至能捕捉到周围的呼吸，和血液流动的声音。这六个狼人的威胁气息逼迫着他的潜意识，他面对过比这更危险的处境，而现在最重要的是要保护这个男孩。  
带着些犹豫接过了手枪，他的眼神扫过周围，而后落到了男孩的身上。举起手枪缓缓对准，似乎是下定决心开枪，却在最后一刻射向了在左侧的那个狼人的心脏。  
Renard一把推开男孩，冲向了一个Woge的狼人，他的眼神好似带着灼烧的愤怒，看着男子的面目瞬间涨红，而后则是‘嘭’的一声，男子轰然倒地，他的大脑被彻底炸开。  
飞身一脚踢开了扑过来的一人，Renard把力量对准了双手之上的镣铐，而一瞬间，金属如液体般流下，只是在他手腕上留下淡淡红痕。  
呼吸之间，双手猛然张开，把向他扑来的两人猛得撞在一起，他眼神中的红火再度燃起，听到两个狼人的惨叫，他只觉得快意无比。  
棕发男子一把抓住男孩，把枪口对准男孩的头颅，“你再动手我就杀了他。”  
“反正他总要死的，不是么？”Renard的神情晦暗似笑非笑，一挥手隔空制住了另外两把对准了他的自动手枪，手指细微地转动，枪口反向对准了另两个狼人，“那你动手还是我动手又有什么分别？”一语话落，子弹出膛，Renard看着那俩人倒在地上。  
“八秒的时间，他们虽然没死透，也只有你还站着。”Renard看着棕发男子早已不复之前的淡然神态，“放了他，我就给你一条活路。”  
棕发男子似乎是根本不信，他扣动扳机把枪口抵在了男孩的太阳穴上。  
Renard猛然挥手直接把男人的胳臂整个卸下，血液溅到了他的额头，男孩惊恐从棕发男子另一只手里挣脱开，而他看着Renard的眼神则更加恐惧，“你们都不是人类？”  
Renard伸手把男孩脸上的血迹抹去，“逃走吧，往公路上逃，不要回来，有些事情你不用看到。”  
看着男孩向树林上坡跑去，Renard一步步走到捂着自己伤口的棕发男子面前，“说，你那位合作伙伴到底是谁？”  
棕发男子从同伴尸体上掏出枪对准了Renard，而子弹似乎卡住，如可也打不出，  
“我投降，我愿意去自首，求你，送我去医院！”他扔下枪对着Renard叫喊着，血液的流逝直接让他感到冰冷。  
“自首？”Renard的嗤笑了一声，仿佛是听到了不可置信的话语，“去了警局也不过是和FBI和检察官达成各种协议，这一点，我比你更清楚。”  
棕发男子被伤痛折磨得已经几近崩溃，“求你了，让我去医院，我什么都愿意说，什么协议都可以，我会把一切都告诉你。”  
Renard毫不理会男子的求饶，他把两具尸体扔进了土坑里，一挥手就燃起了熊熊火焰，“你会这么求我，就代表你根本什么都不知道。”  
“我知道的，我都知道，我和他合作了很多年，我愿意告诉你一切，只要你送我去医院。”棕发男子看到Renard把自己还有这气息的两个同伴扔到了火坑里，他的浑身颤抖着，恐惧遍布全身，看着Renard的眼神仿佛是见到了死神一样。  
Renard听着微弱而凄厉的惨叫声，冷下神情走到了棕发男子面前，“换一个角度，你知道了那么多事情，也该知道自己早晚会有这一天。”话语刚落他就抓起男人的头发把他拖进了燃烧着的火坑。  
Renard听着几人的惨叫从凄厉到微弱，再到气息全无，只剩下火烧的噼啪作响。，空气间弥漫的古怪异味，让人感觉作呕，Renard依旧强撑着把土坑填上。拿起地上的匕首，Renard钻到车下把油管割破，忍着不适走出几步便沿着汽油的流向将火焰点燃。  
  
快步向上坡树林走着，听着远处身后的爆炸声，Renard感觉总算是送了一口气。  
而先前强忍着的不适感却排山倒海般袭来，想起之前血腥污秽的现场画面，Renard只感觉胃里翻腾，无法抑制地呕吐了出来。  
那和气味折磨着Renard的感官，喉间不可控制地吐着酸水，明明没有吃过任何东西，可他只感觉像是要把五脏六腑都吐了出来。

 

听着走廊里的嘈杂，Nick想要起身又被Hank按下，他对上搭档示意的眼神，没有再动作，“如果他醒了，我该怎么问他？”  
“照常问话，我们早就学过模板不是么？”Hank虽是这么说，可是想到Monroe告诉他的，也不由得眉头有些皱起，他眼神看向病房的窗帘缝隙，看着那个身穿白大褂的Sabrina在为Renard药物，“你是不是早就认识Sabrina，我之前就看她觉得眼熟。”  
“不，我只是曾经在这家医院的电梯里见到过她。”Nick有些困顿地揉着太阳穴，摆摆手拒绝了Hank给他递来的咖啡，他的眼神也由着缝隙望向病房内，自从知道这件事和 Renard的自然属性有关，他就有些担心那个始作俑者会利用Renard的Omega属性做些什么，所以一找到这个昏厥在树林里的男巫，他就第一时间联系了这家Wesen医院，没想到的是,这个Sabrina竟然是这里的第一主治。  
  
“你在给我注射什么？”Renard感觉到手臂间有一股冰冷被注入，他看向站在一旁的Sabrina沉声说着，“我在你的医院？”  
“放心，不会是毒药。”金发女子慢慢将药剂推入，看着Renard的苏醒，她脸上也总算是绽放出笑意，“感觉还好么？”  
“比昏过去之前要好多了。”Renard感觉身体有些酸痛，想要坐起身，却被Sabrina按住了手，“怎么了？”  
“你先别起身，趁着门外警局的人进来前，我有话要问你。”Sabrina刻意挡住了窗外的视线，又拿出了一个空着的针筒，插上了取样的针管“你在昏过去之前都发生了什么？或者说，你这么多天里面有没有感觉身体的异样？”  
“到底是什么事？”Renard有些疑惑地看着眼前的女子，而Sabrina认真严肃的样子让他感觉有些不安，“我把那些人都杀了……而且我……”  
“你力量失控了？”Sabrina似乎早就猜到了答案只是默然说出。  
“是的，等我冷静下来后才意识到，可那时候已经晚了。”Renard回忆着之前的事情，一想到当时那些残值血迹还有焚烧的场景，那些令人恐惧且作呕的画面和气息似乎又重新再现一般，让他感觉胃里即刻翻腾，一股酸水就从喉中涌出。  
顾不得肢体的酸痛，Renard侧身扒着床边的垃圾桶就吐了出来，一阵阵的恶心似乎是突然而至，而他也弄不懂究竟是为什么，那些场面换做从前他都是可以淡然处之的。  
“原本还想再问你些问题，不过现在……”Sabrina眉眼一挑，及时递上了纸巾给这位男巫，“我要给你的身体检查里再加一个项目。”  
总算缓过劲来的Renard更为不解地看着眼前这位白大褂女子，“什么检测？”  
Sabrina笑着抽过Renard一只手，绑上绳后熟练找准静脉插入针管，“无论这个检测结果如何，我们的约定都作数，在我拿到家族继承之前你还是我的未婚夫，而我们的婚礼也会照常进行。”  
Renard的眼神异样，他看着这位未婚妻突然笑意盈盈一改之前的严肃语气，不由得更加疑窦丛生，“我到底怎么了？你要给我加什么检测项目？”  
Sabrina似乎是意识到自己笑得太明显了，她收起针管给Renard压上棉花，嘴角却不由自主地向上挑，“是孕检。”  
“什么？”Renard直接就坐起身看着眼前人，“你绝对是弄错了。”  
“我不只是医生，也是怀孕的人，你要相信我的判断。”Sabrina转身拉起了窗帘示意外面的人，“放心，一切照旧，等着我给你送报告。”  
  
Nick快步走进病房内，就看到Sabrina好似躲着他们一样偏过身离开，而那意味深长的眼神，也让他不明所以。  
Hank打量着病房内诡异的氛围，正色地清了清嗓子，“Captain，有些事我们必须要问你一下， 不论是基于程序还是出于朋友。”  
“你们想问我，那些绑架犯怎么了。”Renard靠在床上看向两位警探，而Nick也向他投来了问询的眼神，“你们找到Netlex家的那个男孩了么？”  
“我们在公路上发现了他。”Nick沉声说着，他下意识地捕捉着病房内的气息，可这个地方除了消毒水味道以外再无其他。  
Renard点下按钮，把病房一侧的窗帘拉开，让那略显刺眼的阳光照入病房，“如果你们对他的身体做过检查，就能发现，他身上有很多不同的伤，包括性侵犯。我能告诉你们的是，对于那些伤痕和伤害，那些人都参与了。”  
“可你的身上却没有任何伤口。”Nick将眼神对向了Renard，而后者竟然下意识回避了他的目光，“那些人究竟对你做了什么？”  
“什么也没有做，他们接到命令，不能伤害我分毫。”感受到那一丝视线的打量，Renard循着回望过去，“那些事你们看出来了。”  
“是Monroe发觉了那些气味。”Nick收起了打量探寻，用自己也未曾意识到的温暖的目光看向了Renard，“我们没有跟别人说，警局和FBI也才收到消息说你被人找到送到了医院。……所以，你直接告诉我，需要我做什么，这一切都是涉及Wesen的事情，我会尽全力帮你。”  
未曾想Nick会说出这些的Renard竟有些发愣，他带着些许意外的神情看向这位Grimm，Renard克制着嘴角的弧度，“只需要把自己对FBI说的话当真就好。”  
Nick示意还准备再问下去的搭档打住，“现在是时候去问Sabrina拿Captain的报告，我们一会儿在停车场见。”说完便目送搭档按之前约定的离开。  
  
“其实没必要把他们用那样的方式全杀了。”Nick走近了一步看向Renard，“还是说你有什么不想说出来？”  
Renard听到提起那些片段就不由得感觉作呕，然而在Nick的面前他只得强忍着，“我知道你的好意，但这些事不需要你管。”  
听到话语中的情绪，Nick也感觉有些可笑，“我想关心你，帮你，可你总把我当成是敌人一样欺瞒防备。”  
“我没有……”Renard一手紧抓在床上，忍耐着身体的不适，面色依旧好似平常。  
Nick的语气不由得带上怒意，他踱步打量着Renard，“那你告诉我你到底怎么了？”  
Renard调整着自己的呼吸，竭尽全力把不适压制，“你想知道我怎么了？”  
他对上Nick的眼神，似乎无奈而愤怒，“那我告诉你，我力量失控了，我根本控制不住自己的行为。我让Netlex逃走也是因为我知道，我很可能会伤害到他。你想知道那我就告诉你，那些人知道我是Omega，甚至知道我和你的关系，如果让他们其中任何一人泄露出来，都是隐患。”  
  
  
深夜里安静的警局，Nick坐在桌前看着如山堆积的文件，而FBI交给他最后一个的任务，就是说服Renard参与进他们一直跟进的案子，准确的说，是要Renard这个Captain参与进审讯过程。  
“隐患……”Nick似是无意地重复着Renard当时口中的那个词汇，他们的关系也是一种隐患，不能为人所知，不能见光，不只是旁人的看法，而是一旦暴露出来之后，会给各自都带来危险。  
‘啪’的一声，手中的水笔被不慎折断，Nick回过神来才发现自己已经对着这些文件大半夜。  
而思绪也被Renard在医院说的那一番话牵着走，这一切他都无可奈何，即便他是Alpha，即便他是Grimm，可Renard从未给他机会去把控，这一切都在那个男巫的谋划之内。  
  
看着电梯里的数字在跳跃，Renard只能强迫自己打着精神挺起身形走出电梯，还有太多事情没有确定，他必须要把善后做完才敢休息。  
“大半夜你为什么不呆在医院？”Nick站起身看向换了一身西装的Renard，“Sabrina说过你需要休息。”  
“你在看连环案的报告？”Renard脱下了外套拿在手上，他的眼神打量着这位露出疲倦的年轻Grimm，“这些应该是我来做的。”  
Nick听闻一笑，拿起一叠已经修正更改过的文档递到了Renard面前，“你只需要签字就可以，其他的东西不需要担心。”  
Renard有些迟疑地接过文件，转身向办公室走去，却听到身后人叫了他的名字…Sean。  
“怎么了？”忽略去那带着熟悉语调，Renard仿若不在意地扭头看向Nick，“有事要说？”  
“恩…”Nick扫了眼周围，之前还在一起看文件的几个同事已经各自离开，“算是公事。”  
Renard看了眼时间，示意Nick进来，关上门的同时顺手还把窗帘也拉上，“是关于我的？”  
Nick看着Renard把文件放在桌上摊开翻阅，适时把桌上的签字笔递上，“FBI要你参与进我之前处理的案子。”  
“我之前就拒绝过。”Renard强打着精神看着文件，他没有坐下而是靠在桌旁，莫名的疲倦和无力让他感觉只想找张床好好睡上一觉。  
Nick走近看向Renard，男人正低垂着目光翻阅着文档，“可你至少要给个理由，正当的理由。”  
“能力不足，身体不适。我下周会请病假，要离开Portland一段时间。”Renard看着文件连眼都没抬就脱口而出，岂料手中的文档却忽然被一把抽走，抬起眼就看到那一双淡绿色眸子紧盯着自己。  
  
一瞬间的呼吸停滞，两人此时只是几厘米的距离，似乎稍稍一动就能贴在一起，Renard感觉自己莫名地不想离开，甚至是想要靠的更近。  
这样的情景之下，Nick无疑是比任何时候都要清醒，同时他也察觉到了Renard的紧张，在这样的距离之下，他竟然会有一丝露怯，这实在是不可思议，“离开Portland，去做什么？”  
Renard只看到眼前人的唇瓣张合，对于Nick的问询置若罔闻。  
看到眼前人的沉默，Nick本想追问，可是当两人的视线接触，眼神中那微不可察的温度勾动着他的心绪，一时间也忘了自己要说什么，虽然说是脑中一片空白，可他又慢慢地贴近Renard，清醒又似乎是难以抗拒地靠近着，直到印上了唇瓣并且带着试探敲开了男人的齿间。  
下意识的回应让Renard感觉像是陷入了回忆，可他确实是贪恋这熟悉的气息，舌尖的缠绕伴随着身形的酥麻，忽然，听到了外面传来说话的动静，Renard立刻双手推拒，但又被面前人一把拉住了手。  
感觉到Renard烫人的温度和手心间微汗，Nick抽离出了这个自己主动挑起的深吻，他贴近着男人，俩人鼻尖相碰，好似那些回忆里一样，“你在怕什么？”  
Renard 试图抽回手向后退去，可没想到这Grimm竟然一个狠劲捏住了他的腰，忍着闷哼看向眼前人，“你……别在这里为难我。”  
Nick 一把加重了力道，“我觉得我这是在为难？”说着他更是逼近着Renard， “我知道自己在做什么，可你知道么？”  
听到外面的一直没有远离的对话声，Renard僵住身形，他的注意力放在外面人的动向上，对于Nick的追问，他只是抿唇不语。  
  
很清楚Renard一贯的逃避态度，Nick半笑着把手放到了皮带扣上，指尖勾动架势熟练地就准备拉开，“这才是为难……”  
Renard一把用力抓住那只准备作祟的手，然而警告的眼神却敌不过Nick一个急切的深吻，腰际被轻重不一地捏着，他靠在桌边不敢有多的动作，深怕门外的人会察觉，然而气息仿佛不受控一般随着唇舌的纠缠逐渐混乱。  
知道Renard碍于情形不能动作，Nick毫无顾忌地搂着Renard印上唇瓣，他的动作不似之前的试探，透着十足的热情和露骨的拨撩，忍耐许久的渴望在舌尖纠缠之间浑然爆发，好像是捅破了那一层始终都蒙着面目的纸，一切都变得清晰，连男人那潜藏着的情绪他都能察觉到。  
直到门外的动静彻底消失，Nick克制着喘息放开Renard，他向后退了一步，给Renard留出距离，眼神则是扫视一样打量着眼前人。  
带着些许局促，Renard下意识避开，整理着有些凌乱的衣服，他躲开Nick，语调带着莫名的平静，“我离开Portland是为了和Sabrina的婚礼。”  
“我知道你不愿意接受，可以说是在逃避我、远离我”Nick顾忌着Renard态度踱步着向后退了几步， “可是我早就接受了你在我的世界，不论你是以何种角色存在，你都不会是无关的人。”  
“我们不是一类人，你就当那一切都没有发生过。”压低着声音的Renard刻意隐藏着那自己都不知晓的情绪，理智告诉他必须要远离这个Alpha，连多呆一刻都不行，但潜意识里的渴望却好像无法挣脱的锁链一样将他困住，在浑然未觉的时候那一股莫名的吸引力就这么左右着他的行为。这究竟是怎么了，为什么在下了咒语后，还会出现这样无可救药的依恋。  
克制着想要再一次吻上的冲动，Nick拉开窗帘看向了空无一人的外面，“你有你的路要走，你有的计划要实施，我不知道到底做错了什么会让你这样抗拒我，但我知道你根本不接受这一切。所以，这是最后一次了，我向你保证，我以后再也不会来困扰你，为难你。”  
听到Nick冷静的情绪Renard没由来地感觉难受，这不是气话更不是敷衍，他是认真的，本应该为此感到轻松，此时竟然只有压抑这一种感受。看到Nick转身开门直接走远，Renard失去了力气靠坐在地板上，这究竟是怎么了，为什么心绪不受控地被这一切所左右。  
  
  
  
再一次回到办公室已经是接近中午，Nick从会议室的身影里看到了Renard，看到那一身西装他就知道Renard没有离开过。  
“还真的和你说的一样，Captain直接就拒绝了。”Wu窜着脑袋看向会议室，“说是协助办案，所以FBI一早就来缠着，看来我们中饭都要在警局解决了。”  
“Captain从早上到现在都在工作？”Nick扫了眼时间侧身看向Wu。  
“唯一的休息时间也是在和行政沟通案件细节，你知道他要去哪么？”Wu话才说完就看到身旁的Grimm直接朝会议室门口的FBI探员走了过去。  
“Anthony，告诉Kreis探员，我会和他联系。”Nick看着会议室里的情景没有推门走近，“我现在是FBI和警局的联络员，让里面那些人别再缠了，Captain Renard不会参与进案子。”  
“可这个案子少不了他。”Anthony抬眼看着这位警探，“Kreis说过，如果没有他会费很大功夫。”  
“即便是要让他加入，也不是现在。”Nick说着拿出手机给Kreis发出讯息，“现在不是合适的时候，具体的我会和Kreis说，你们别在这里费力气。”  
  
好不容易摆脱了FBI反复纠缠的Renard，一走出警局，就感觉到了手机震动，打开一看是Sabrina发来的问候信息，并且言辞之间都是在问他是否有怀孕反应，又气又好笑的他坐上车就立刻回拨了过去，“Sabrina，报告还没有出来你就这么肯定？”  
‘一部分的结果出来了，你的腺体素被你体内另一种激素抑制着。’  
‘这并不能说明什么。’  
‘这在我看来已经很明显。’  
‘一会儿我回家吃饭，如果你真那么想要证明我怀孕了，就把报告拿出来。’  
Renard对于Sabrina的看法不以为意，他在彻底变成Omega之后，接触的Alpha只有Nick一个，可是他已经有很长的时间没有和那位Alpha睡到一起了，更别说Sabrina推测的怀孕一事。  
然而回到家之后，这一笃定的想法很快就被动摇了，一天没吃的Renard看着自己那位西班牙裔给自己烧好放桌上的饭菜，他竟然像是闻到恶臭一样感到没由来的恶心。刚坐下准备用餐的他忙不迭地跑到洗手间，抑制不住地酸水反上来，让他根本食欲全无。  
Renard很清楚，这些菜没有问题，出问题的是他自己。之前Rosalee也曾经说过他的身体有些异样，可是他没有放在心上，头痛解除了，药瘾也没有再犯，这一切都很正常，可是从这次的事件开始，力量和身体上的反应也让他感到奇怪。  
怀孕？他一向都是谨慎小心，即便是被信息素左右的那段发情期里也没有忘记服用药物，更可况这些时间以来他根本没有和任何Alpha在一起过，根本不可能有怀孕的机会。  
勉强坐回餐桌前，Renard强迫自己吃下蔬菜沙拉，这一天的工作他必须要吃点东西。看着Sabrina给自己陆续发来的讯息，Renard心里的忧虑一层叠过一层，他很笃定自己绝对不会怀孕，可是这些身体症状，还有Sabrina的话语，让他无法再确定。  
  
  
布置精致的办公室里，Sabrina坐在位子上看着Renard从拿到报告时开始的神色变化，“还不信么？”  
“这绝对是弄错了！”Renard带着怒气一把将报告扔开，“这不可能，我这段时间就和你睡过，你难道还不清楚么？”  
“作为一个Beta我当然知道你怀孕绝对和我无关。”Sabrina端起桌上茶杯吹着热气，惬意地喝着刚泡好的花茶，“从一个也怀着孩子的Wesen的角度来说，你的一切现象就是怀孕了。如果你不相信，今天就可以复查，但是结果不会变。”  
Renard眼神看向Sabrina，仍旧是充满了不信，“这根本不可能，你为什么就那么确定？”  
“看来你还是不信？”Sabrina放下茶杯几步走到Renard面前，“我之所以那么确定，是因为我知道。我是Konigschlange 我这种蛇类Woge之后不仅能够探查体温连你的心跳和血液流动都能被我知晓。这是我的探查本能，即便是仪器出错了我也不会出错。”  
Renard看着Sabrina的神情，无法反驳，“那你告诉我你发现了什么？”  
“我听到了另一个跳动，那是一个新的生命。”Sabrina退后一步看着Renard抗拒的样子，“我说过，计划一切照旧，我们去瑞士的山庄里按照约定在家族面前举行婚礼，然后我继承遗产然后生下孩子，把家族势力的运作图交给你，这一切都不会变。”  
“可我都不知道这个孩子是谁的？我是吃过药的，根本不可能这样。”Renard眉头皱起，他完全无法接受着一事实。  
Sabrina的神情带着打量，她不相信受孕这种事对于Omega来说会浑然不知，“Sean，从我的推测来看，这个孩子已经快三个月了，那个时候的事情你真的就完全不知道么？”  
“那个时候，我在戒药瘾……”突然意识到什么的Renard只感觉心口一沉，“我用药之后的一段时间出现了记忆断片。”  
“你说过你之前有过咒语相关的副作用。”Sabrina见Renard有了头绪赶忙追问，“你是不是用过净化类的药物去帮助治疗？”  
Renard回忆着当时仅存的记忆，而那一切都模糊不已，“用过曼陀罗药水，之后我就失去了意识。”  
“净化的药物不仅去除了其他药物的副作用，也让你之前所有服用过的药物都失去了作用。”Sabrina说出了自己的推测，她很清楚Renard绝对不是那种缺乏自我保护的人，唯一的可能就是他失去了神智，当时根本不知道自己的在干什么。  
Renard拼命回忆着那些片段，而那个Alpha的模糊存在直接让他意识到了一切，“是Nick，我是被他……”  
“他在你不清醒的时候标记了你。”Sabrina蓦然露出了玩味的表情，“可用了曼陀罗之后你是不可能发情的，所以说，那个Alpha没有信息素的情况下就上了你。”  
想清了前应后果，Renard只感觉更加无力，这一切都超出了他的掌控范围，“Sabrina，这个孩子我不能要，你帮我拿掉。”  
“什么？”Sabrina极不可置信地看着Renard，“这不可能，我没法帮你。”  
Renard后退了一步，逐渐冷下神情看着Sabrina，“我知道这医院可以做Omega的手术，你帮我安排，我必须要拿掉他。”


	21. 手术

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 还穿着一身西装的Renard徘徊在医院走廊里，他感觉自己没法好好地在办公室待着，反复踱步盯着时间，等待Sabrina给他的回复，虽然明知在这个时候动手术不合时宜，可是对于这件事情，拖得越晚风险越大，他片刻都不能等。

还穿着一身西装的Renard徘徊在医院走廊里，他感觉自己没法好好地在办公室待着，反复踱步盯着时间，等待Sabrina给他的回复，虽然明知在这个时候动手术不合时宜，可是对于这件事情，拖得越晚风险越大，他片刻都不能等。  
忽然手机一阵震动，打开就是Sabrina发来的讯息：‘20楼私人等候室见。’  
一见到Sabrina就见她欲言又止地看着自己，Renard知道她想说什么，直接从她手上接过文件夹，“这些是要签字的？”  
Sabrina默然点头，她领着Renard走到一面镜子前，将整个手掌印在镜面上，等待手纹扫描通过，“这些注意事项还有风险说明，你好好看完，这不同于你以往做的任何一个手术。”  
  
整个私人等候室不如Renard所预料的那样私人，里面早已经有人等候着，一个穿着宽大裙装的红发女子拉着一个小女孩坐在沙发上，她的眼神瞟过Renard时带着些许讶异而后又立刻恢复正常。  
“这里所有的东西都是保密的，出去之后也不会有人泄露。”Sabrina走到小女孩面前做了个鬼脸，一伸手把女孩手中的糖果抢了过来，“Anna，有蛀牙就不能吃糖，我跟你说过的吧。”  
女孩拧着鼻子差点哭出来，而瞥到Renard关注的目光后又收住了，“Sabrina，这个叔叔也是和妈妈一样的么？”  
“是的。”Renard轻声回答道，“你是陪妈妈来的？”  
“我也是来检查的。”女孩眼睛上下打量着Renard，眼前这个人的形象和她过往的认知丝毫不同。  
  
“这个女孩正在接受我们的新型检测法，是针对腺体属性的提前预测。”Sabrina察觉到了Renard在看着女孩时神情，她带着Renard开门走到另一处等候室，把口袋里的笔递上，“一一看完后再签字，我之后还有些问题要问你。”  
“你现在就可以问，不用等。”Renard坐在沙发快速翻阅着一系列协议和患者须知。  
Sabrina似乎是带着激怒的语气，而她知道自己无法改变，“我只是很好奇连见过最恶毒的Wesen都不会伤害自己的孩子，你为什么要杀了他？就因为你不愿意承认自己是Omega”  
“因为我已经决定了。”此时的Renard看起来神情平静丝毫没有动摇的意思，他告诉自己这件事必须要快速决断，不仅是为了自保，更重要的是因为，他很清楚自己早已不再是那个刚刚在Portland掌权一心只有利益和权势争夺心思的人了，他曾因为权力亲手杀了自己的血脉同族，又曾为了保护Grimm把亲生哥哥置之死地，可当周身的局面越发清晰，当他被那个被算计的意外触及了心中的柔软，他知道这一切都变了，他知道，如果要是迟疑了，自己就会舍不得拿掉这个新的生命。  
见Sabrina带着不甘心离开，Renard随便翻了几页就把所有的文书放到一旁，一手拿着笔，他却不怎么急着签字。  
忽然一个轻微的开门声引起了他的注意力，而从他的视线看过去出了一尊沙发之外并没有任何人，“是谁？”  
一阵安静之下，Renard立刻意识到了什么，他大步向门口，只看到一个小小的身影试图从沙发后爬开，“你能告诉我，为什么不敲门就进来么，Anna。”  
  
刚把一个卷宗看到一半，Nick就听到Wu在不远处叫着自己的名字，“怎么了？”他从文件堆里站起身看着那位警官，“什么事？”  
“Captain的未婚妻，在电话里说要找你。”Wu拎着话筒看向远处警探，“我转给你接。”  
“Sabrina？”Nick狐疑着坐回位子接起电话，“这里是Burkhandt。”  
‘我现在有一些比较急的事情需要当面问你，你方便出来么？’  
‘是哪方面的事？’  
‘关于Renard的，一些隐私。你能出来么，我现在就在警局外面等着。’  
Nick扫了眼桌上成堆的待阅文件，‘好，我出去找你。’说完就挂下电话套上外套，随后就用最快的速度跑出警局。  
站在路口扫了一眼，他就看到了那辆显眼的银色跑车，跑车里的人也看到了他，即刻就开到了他的面前。  
Nick看了眼时间，已经距离下班时间不久，见Sabrina从驾驶座上给他推开车门，他便干脆坐进车内，“什么事？”  
Sabrina扫了眼略带拘束的年轻男子，直接一脚油门踩出，“我和Renard要结婚了。”  
“我知道。”Nick抽出安全带系上，转而看着驾驶座上的女子，“你有话可以直说。”  
“我曾在皇室里听说他有一个孩子，是和一个女巫生，是真的么？”Sabrina没有看向Nick，带着设问句一般的口吻说着，“作为一个未婚妻，我知道的很少，我想应该会比我那位未婚夫更坦陈点吧？”  
“他没告诉你？”Nick靠在椅背，窗外的风景快速略过，而他心里到时有些庆幸这位未婚妻没有扯出他和Renard的事，“那个女巫叫Adalind，全名Adalind Schade，我和她有点仇。”  
“所以我问你是问对人了。”Sabrina把车一路拐弯开着，眼神目不转睛盯着道路。  
“他是和Adalind有一个女儿。”Nick眼神投向窗外，“他最后还是把女儿送走了。”  
Sabrina眉毛有些微微皱起，“是送到孩子母亲那？”  
“不……是我的母亲那。”观察到Sabrina表情一瞬间的微妙，Nick只得继续把缘由摊出，“Adalind和Renard的那个孩子因为某些缘故，是一个非常特殊的存在，皇室里一直想要把她带走。Renard从一开始就不知道Adalind怀孕了，更无法知晓这个孩子其实早就在被很多势力争夺。Adalind和那个孩子可以说是忽然出现。”  
“那后来又为什么把孩子送走了？”Sabrina放慢着车速，绕着圈继续开着，“是Renard的主意？”  
Nick说起那段时间的事情，长舒一口气“不算是……当时Victor想要把孩子带走，而且时间紧迫，所以我们只能选择最安全的方法。如果不是那些危险来的太过突然，Renard也不会把才见了一面的孩子送走。”  
“所以说现在，女巫和男巫的孩子，被一个女Grimm带着？把孩子从亲生父母身边带走，我不知道在你的认知里是怎样，可在我看来，这很残忍。”Sabrina将车子在警局附近缓缓停下看着一旁的年轻Grimm，“我知道你们之间有一些不愿点破的关系，但在这里我不得不直说。Nicolas，你是他相信的人，他对你交付的信任远比你想象的要多。”  
“是什么让你产生了Renard信任我的错觉？”Nick蓦然露出了不可置信的讽刺神情。  
“还要我说的再明白点么？我知道你是Alpha，你是他的Alpha，他让你这样一个Grimm标记了他。”Sabrina显然没料到这位Grimm会毫不在乎地挑衅作答，“如果不是因为他在乎你，这一切都不会发生。”  
“Sabrina，这不是他能控制的。Renard那时候发情了，我知道当时的情况。”Nick的神情带着不认可，语气比之前更为笃定，“不管当时谁到了那里，Renard作为一个被动的Omega都不可能抵抗，任何一个Alpha都可能标记他，我是说任何一个。”  
‘啪’地一声Sabrina带着怒气直接给了眼前的Grimm一个响亮的巴掌，“相信我，如果当时去的是别人，那人的下场绝对和那些绑架犯无二，Renard有足够的能力自保，也有足够多的方法让除那些伤害他的人去见上帝。”  
Nick感觉右脸一阵火辣，想要反驳而Sabrina的话语让他自己都感到被动摇了，“Renard不喜欢男人，我也是。”  
“所以你告诉我，那个不喜欢男人的他，愿意被你标记，甚至还因为……甚至还没有杀了你，是因为什么？任由一个对自己有着莫大威胁的Alpha一个有着属性优势的Grimm待在自己身边。”Sabrina克制着自己保守Renard秘密，然而面对这么一个毫不自知的Alpha，她也气得险些要将Renard的情况说出，“你是有多傻，竟然没有看清那么多事？”  
“你想让我看清什么？你们都要结婚了。这一切都不可能，我很清楚自己是什么角色。”Nick不愿再多辩驳，他解开安全带，看着仍带有怒气的Sabrina，“你不是我，不知道我经历了一切的感受，这些对他或许都是可控的，而对我来说我无法控制。Renard说过，当所有事都没有发生过才是最好的。我也会当着一切都没有发生过，未来的Renard夫人。”  
Sabrina一时无语地看着眼前的Grimm准备，虽然她没有再出言反驳，不过她可以十足的确定，她从刚才Nick的那番话里听到了十足的酸意，其中的含义不言自明。  
  
再一次回到医院，Sabrina刚换了一身衣服就接到内部讯息警告。  
忙不迭地跑到20楼，就看到有人站在门口等着，“Anna不见了，我们医院都找遍，可是还找不到她。”  
Sabrina心里只感觉一沉，“什么时候不见的？她母亲Darcy夫人呢？”  
护士快速扫描把Sabrina带进等候室，“大约是在两点半发现她不见，Darcy她刚做完腺体检查还没有脱离麻醉，你说我们是不是要报警？”  
Sabrina计算着时间，大约是在自己离开医院后的一段时间，“我们医院各个口的保安都是早晚盯着，不可能会任由一个小女孩离开，所以Anna一定还在医院里，我们再发动人找。”  
“好，我这就联系人员。”护士跑到柜台处把一串信息输入，即刻就把指令传送到了各个区域的安保。  
Sabrina转身看着这道紧闭的控制门，而内部的磁卡感应扫描区在自己胸口那么高，“贵宾楼层各个控制门的的出入记录查过了么？”  
“这需要有效权限，那我用你的？”护士一个眼神看向Sabrina立刻意识到了疏忽，一把结果Sabrina的磁卡刷到感应器上，“今天一下午，有你的，还有其他几个护士的，但是没有Darcy女士的。”  
Sabrina莫名感觉松了口气，“Anna或许是玩闹躲起来了，不管怎样她一定还在这两个楼层，我们要赶在Darcy醒来之前把她找到。”  
调取出各个走廊的监控，Sabrina坐在监控台前反复看着，Anna似乎是前一秒还再，之后就消失了，而当她第三次看到那个拐角处的门把手时，她忽然反应过来，Anna不是躲起来，而是去找某个人了。  
当打开门走近屋内时，Sabrina下意识放轻了呼吸，只见Anna放松地靠在Renard怀里，而Renard也任由这个红发女孩和自己这样亲近，他做出嘘的姿势示意Sabrina注意动静。  
“外面找了她好久，差点报警，还好只是在你这。”Sabrina走到沙发旁看着他贪睡的女孩砸吧着嘴像是要流口水，“睡得真香。”  
Renard看了眼怀里几乎快睡死过去的女孩，“她不想做抽血检查，就躲起来了。”  
“她妈妈一会麻醉醒了就要找她了，先让我把她抱回去吧。”Sabrina刚说完就看到Renard一瞬间的落寞。  
“别吵醒她。”Renard用力抬起轻轻把Anna抱起放到Sabrina手上，而眼神里是藏不住的暖意。  
“恩……？”Anna下意识擦着口水，眯着眼看向眼前的人，“要走了么？”  
“你再不回去可就有麻烦了。”Renard指尖轻轻捋过女孩的刘海，语调温和。  
Anna揉着眼看向Renard露出笑意，“那下次我能和Diane一起玩么？”  
Renard露出笑意默然点头，而后就看着Sabrina抱着Anna走出房门。  
  
“你有一个女儿是么？”Sabrina再一次推门走入，看着Renard伫立于窗边，面庞笼着阴影，“和Adalind Schade？”  
Renard抬起头看了Sabrina一眼，“是的，我们给她取名叫Diane。”  
“你不喜欢那个孩子么？”Sabrina带着明知故问的语气再次问道，“所以你要把她送走。”  
“绝对不是，她是上天赐给我的惊喜，虽然我不喜欢她的母亲，但是对于她，我没有哪怕是一丝的不喜爱。我只是很后悔，如果……”Renard说着长叹了口气，“如果我早知道她的存在，如果我能做些什么，我就不需要在那个情况下把她送走。”  
“所以你这些决定到底是为什么？”Sabrina拿起沙发上的签字文书，看着似乎有些陷入回忆的Renard，“你是喜欢孩子的。”  
“Sabrina，我对Diane，可以说是有着很大的愧疚。每当我抑制不住地想念她的时候，同时充满在心里就是歉意，我不是个好父亲，我没有尽到哪怕一点的责任。”Renard的语气带着轻微的哽咽，他似乎是不愿被Sabrina打量只是看着窗外，“我原本坚信自己一辈子都不会有家庭，有孩子，可是当Adalind把她抱来的时候，我竟然没有任何排斥。我很喜欢她，尤其是她在对我笑的时候。”  
“你为什么要把她送走？”Sabrina坐在沙发边看着文书上的空白，“你难道不想让她留在你身边？”  
“我无能为力，那一切来的太突然，她忽然出现在我的世界里，而后来的则是冲着她而去的危险，我想保护她，想让她安全地长大。”Renard再一次陷入回忆，而那些片段好像丝毫不曾褪色一样印在他的脑海里，“我把她交给了信任的人，连Adalind都没有告知。”  
“Sabrina……是一个怎样的父亲，才会把相见没多久，而且还是那么小的一个孩子送走。”Renard的声音已经带着明显的哽咽，而他似乎是没有在意，“每当我带着愧疚和痛苦去想Diane，我就觉得这是对我的惩罚，是我狠下心把她送走了，她的母亲恨得几乎要杀了我。我……绝对不是一个好父亲，就和我自己的父亲一样，为了所谓的大局就可以不顾人情。”  
“Renard你……”站起身的Sabrina这才看到站在窗前的男人早已湿红了眼，“你绝不是会轻易放弃自己孩子的父亲，我知道。”  
“可我现在又想要放弃他，因为大局，因为安全，因为所有所有那些似曾相似的理由。Sabrina我不想让这个孩子离开我，我不想再一次成为一个对自己孩子狠心的人。”Renard颤抖着抓紧手掌，眼眶已经湿透，“我最近一次看到Diane还是通过Nick给我的照片，如果我放弃了这个孩子，我就连见他一面的机会也没有了………我不想这样，我根本不想这样，我想给他最好的一切，我想要陪他长大，我不想他面对那些我曾经经历过的任何痛苦。我……我后悔了，我不想失去他。但我不是个好父亲……”  
“我相信，如果你能够提前知晓Diane的到来，你一定会做好完全的准备，你会给她创造出一个最安全最好的环境去成长。”Sabrina走到窗前，看着男人下意识地拭过眼角，“这一次不同于Diane的情况，你在这个孩子还未来到人世的时候就知道了它的存在。”  
“Sean，你还不明白我的意思么？”Sabrina握住Renard带着潮湿的手，“距离他真正来到你身边还有好久的时间，从现在开始，你用尽一切办法给他创造条件，这不是意外而是你的机会。所有的危险你帮他都消除，所有的隐患可能的危险，你也都有足够的时间去解决，你有数个月的时间去做好一切准备。Sean，我知道你一直都不接受自己是Omega，可这一次，不是自然属性的问题。他是你的孩子，你是Omega，也是他的父亲，你有责任保护好他。”  
“Sean，相信我，你不会失控，你依旧是那个能力强到令人畏惧的男巫。我可以把我所有用过的方法来帮助你，不论什么情况别人都不会看出你的异样，你依旧可以照常生活。”Sabrina把眼神望向了Renard，而后者肯定的态度让她感觉有了丝希望，“Sean，你一定不知道。虽然你对那个Alpha不抱任何希望，也不期望他有什么举动，但是他很在意你。”

车灯的闪烁刺痛的双眼，哭喊声似乎是从心底发出一样令人难受，Nick抗拒着，想要从这痛苦中逃离而无能为力。  
“Mom……”猛地惊醒的Nick晃过神来，这才发现自己早已一身汗。其实他也不知道为什么年幼时那个没有清晰印象的车祸，在他的脑海里竟然会愈加清楚。坐起身看着窗外渐渐变亮，Nick扫了一眼时钟竟然已经六点，心跳依旧还是飞快的他索性站起身准备洗澡出门。  
  
‘我根本不是负责这些事的，无论如何，这件事必须要CaptainRenard来管，你不管想任何办法，一定要联系到他。’  
Nick听着电话里Attack反复强调要他联系到Renard，而他也只能沉默地喝着咖啡，“我会给他打电话。”  
‘这一个礼拜我都被那些秘书催着，Nick，不管怎样，你要让Renard来接手，他才是真正掌权的，这本身就是属于他的范围。你知道选举委员会的人是有多烦人么？一个选举安保就换了三次位置，每次换位置都要我提交方案，我实在是管不了了。为了应付那些人，我都几天加班不能回家。’Nick把咖啡杯放到水池里，打着电话，一手拿着钥匙准备出门，“好好好，我知道你这个代理局长当得全是委屈，我会让Renard赶快回来负责，你也好安心回去把你的蜜月度完。”  
Nick叹了口气总算是挂下电话，坐在车上颇不报希望地给Renard打出电话，让他没想到的是，这通电话竟然打通了。  
‘有急事么？你打的是我私人电话。’  
‘算是警局里的急事，州议员选举的事情需要你亲自出面，而Attack几乎是要被逼疯了。他需要你尽快回来。’  
‘那你自己就没事找我？’  
‘就这些，对了，替我给Sabrina问个好。’  
‘飞机已经到Portland了，你自己和她当面问好吧。’  
Nick还准备再说电话就被挂断，脑中想到那位男巫的态度，他似乎是已经习惯。  
“是Nicolas么？”Sabrina披着毯子看向坐在自己对面的男人，眼神带着好奇，“他说了什么？”  
Renard面无表情地拿起温好的牛奶喝着，“没什么，就是工作上的事，还有，就是让我向你问好。”  
“你别老喝这个。”Sabrina说着把一杯香槟递上前，“咒语和药物都用过了，你就是几瓶伏特加都伤不到他分毫，不要委屈自己这样。”  
Renard不耐烦地瞥了眼，继续喝了口牛奶，“我之前听了你的话，结果就是我差点在对神父宣誓的时候吐出来。”  
Sabrina似乎是呛到一样强忍着把嘴里的香槟咽下去，“别这样，你一说这个我就要笑。”  
“虽然我们只是做个样子，但试问有哪个婚礼会像我们这样出现新郎跟着新娘一起孕吐的情况？”Renard喝完牛奶放下杯子，带着无奈的眼神看着Sabrina笑得更加乐不可支。  
  
看着熟悉的街道场景，Renard坐在后座上查询着工作手机的讯息，Attack连续几天的讯息轰炸显然说明了他的遭遇，不过Renard还是慢条斯理地给这位同事回了讯息。  
‘我已经到Portland。’  
‘马上、立刻把这些工作接手。’  
‘疲于应对？’  
‘等你见到选举委员会的人就会知道。’  
  
Attack的话语好像是预言一样，Renard一下车就看见了远处一组搭着西装领带的人在用对讲机交流着。  
私人安保公司？Renard扫了一眼他们的铭牌就直接走进警局大楼。  
  
刚从电梯里走出，一个熟悉的身影就从侧身而过，“急着去做什么？”Renard的眼神状似无意地打量着这位年轻Grimm，“Attack在哪里？”  
“呃…他现在就在你的办公室。”Nick显然没想到这么快就见到了这位蒸发了一周多的上司，“东区有案子，Hank通知我过去。你……”  
“怎么了？”Renard的眼神带着打量，他看着眼前人略带拘束的样子，总感觉有些怪异。  
“这里有你在会更好一点……呃，我是说，Attack他不可能像你一样。”Nick脸上扯着笑，言语间有着打趣的意味，“欢迎回来。”  
Renard很确定刚才离开的那位Grimm是抱着逃离的心态匆匆而走，他快步走向办公室，就见到一帮人早就等在门口，“这是……？”  
“欢迎回来！”一伙人异口同声地说道，同时Wu把堆得几乎是字典一样厚的文件交到了Renard手上，“就当是下属们给你的见面礼。”  
Renard不由得被这伙人刻意的行为逗笑，而看了手上可以用‘捆’来计数的文件，他又不由得轻叹了口气，“谢谢你们的好意，我这就进去把礼物拆开。”  
  
“Attack早就和你们商榷过演讲地点的警方安保，还需要我再来确认么？”Renard靠着椅背看向眼前的西装男子，“再多的流程也无非是拖延时间，Zenic议员确定要再次改动么？”  
“或许您可以和他亲自去说。”西装男子把名片放到桌上，“Zenic议员说虽然你们政见不同，可他一直把你视为重要人物。”  
“或许我该感到荣幸？”Renard嘴角有些不屑勾起，他瞥了桌上的名片，没有伸手去拿，“告诉议员，我会全力配合，而警局内并不需要更多的政治元素。”  
“你以为自己是谁？”身着昂贵西装的男子打量着Renard的神情，好似不解一样轻笑出声，“接受这张名片，对于你会更有利。”  
Renard冷下神情，他把那张名片拿起，转手又扔到了桌旁的垃圾桶里，“懂我的意思了么？”  
从外面回来的Nick刚走进办公区就看到Wu向他示意，一扭头就看到那个来了多次的委员会代表人一脸怒气的站在Renard办公室说着什么，“发生了什么我们乐见的事？”Nick轻声问询着，他看着那西装笔挺的男人竟然毫无风度地摔门而去，而他那位上司只是慢条斯理地翻着文件，好似一切都没有发生一样。  
“如果我没有猜错的话，Zenic议员让手下试图对Captain抛出橄榄枝。然而我们的Captain不仅没有接受，还把橄榄枝给折了。”Wu幸灾乐祸的神情摆在脸上，而周围的几个警探更是对那愤而离去的西转男子露出嘲讽。  
  
Renard坐在驾驶座上看向广场，隔着玻璃也能清晰看到逐渐聚集起来的人群，他似乎在给自己做着心理建设，而后还是拿起手边的棕色药瓶，一口全部灌了下去。  
“嘶……”带着些许辣意的药水直接穿过喉咙而下，Renard看着空掉的药瓶心里祈祷着药效赶快起作用，他可不想再有那些奇怪的反应了。  
忽然车里的手机震动，Wu发来的讯息仿佛提醒着他要赶快进入工作状态，Renard看了眼时间，只得下车向不远处的演讲台走去。  
只见那个熟悉身影在人群中和制服警交谈着什么，Renard迈着快步向警官聚集处走去，却看到那人把目光望向了自己。  
“还以为你不会来。”Nick从人群里走出对Renard说了一句，“现场的工作已经安排好。”  
“所有来人都用过金属探测仪了？”Renard眼神看向了检测门，“就算工作人也要过门。”  
Nick应着点头，“在议员入场前我们还会再检查一遍。”  
“那我先去监控车看情况，一会儿就要回警局开会。”Renard吩咐了一句就直接向广场后的区域走去。  
在和下属谈话之间，药效发生了作用，Renard清晰地感受到了这一点，他至少不像之前那样陷入晕车一样的恶心，而且当面对下属在他大啃油腻热狗的时候，他也不会像晨会时那样作呕。  
虽然他此时仍旧对空气中的每一种气味都过分敏感，不过这一切的情况都比之前要好的太多。  
从监控里看着那位Zenic议员如众星捧月一样走上台，Renard和负责组长交代了几句就走出监控车朝自己的车子走去。  
  
会议室里的屏幕里连续放着相关简报，Renard拿起秘书记好的备忘录查看着，他的目光从一个个条目上划过，正想说什么，却忽然被一阵急促的敲门声打断。  
制服警也顾不上同意干脆开门进来，他气喘吁吁地跑向了Renard，“Captain…竞选现场出事了。”  
Renard站起身看着慌张的来人，“到了什么程度？”  
“有人枪击Zenic议员，而Zenic议员现在已经被在送往医院的路上。”制服警喘着气让自己尽量说得完整，“那个枪击者混在人群里逃到了外围区。”  
Renard的眉头紧紧皱起，“立刻接通现场指挥处的电话，我要问问他们到底是怎么做的安全检查。”他快步走出会议室直接向办公室而去，“让联络员五分钟内把媒体报道的口径都同意了，不许出现泄露案情的线索。”  
  
开车追击着那个骑着摩托的枪击者，Nick在封锁路段尽力开到最快，可是那个的去路让他感觉有些不妙。  
果然，那人把方向直冲往一架早已封锁住大桥，那个地方几乎是未设防区域。  
“派人绕路通过C区的第三大道的桥口，即刻锁住那里。”副驾驶座上的Hank紧急和调度联系着，“你能追上他么？”  
“当然可以。”Nick把油门踩到了底，“除非那个人自己不想活命了。”  
“你的意思是…”Hank抓着把手看向百米开外的那辆摩托冲过围栏向桥上开去，“他要跳桥？”  
“他选了罪难逃的一条路。你抓紧了。”Nick一脚急刹车，整车漂移似的贴着围栏停下。  
俩人狂奔下车向那个声影追去，只见那人早已将摩托甩在一边，并且爬到了左侧的桥栏杆之上。  
Hank冲着那人的前方栏杆瞄准就是一枪，不过那人还是不顾枪击直接扔下头盔就跳下了桥去。  
“他真的不想活了？”Nick追上前，可是那人的身影早就淹没在河流之中。  
  
Renard站在提报板前，他把眼神看向了现场负责人Jason，“你进行了所有人的金属检测，那为什么Zenic还会被把点7制式的枪打中？”  
“或许我们可以考虑一个可能。”刚从外面未来的Nick坐在位子上看着下一秒就要发怒的Renard，“现场有人钻安保漏洞给他送了枪。”  
“那就只能是工作人员。”Jason眼神异样地看着Nick，“你是想说在场的安保人员里有内鬼。”  
“先把警局内部所有关于这次的安保人员全部清查一遍，排除所有人嫌疑才能有立场去调查别人。”Renard冷着脸说着，他把看向了不远处Wu向他的示意，更加感觉烦躁，“不幸中的万幸是，医院那里说Zenic只是轻伤。”  
  
“Wu警官是受到你的命令拦住我的？”一身深蓝色西装的男子笑着站在门口看向走近的Renard，“议员遭到袭击，你却不想让我这个代理人来了解案情？”  
“Mr.Ianto，你是Zenic议员的私人秘书，不是他本人，如果Zenic出院了，我可以向他亲自汇报案情。”Renard示意着Ianto走到另一处，“你可以让议员确信的是，我一定会把那个枪击者抓住，不论生死。而他现在只需要好好休息。”  
“可他现在那人下落不明，下一次的袭击是否会发生也尚未可知，你让他怎么安心？”Ianto坐在一边的座椅上打量着Renard的神色，“Zenic议员需要更高等级的安保。”  
“他想出院？”Renard站直着身姿俯视看向似乎在试探的Ianto，“看来比起警察，Zenic议员更加信任自己找的安保公司。”  
“Zenic议员他只是不想拿自己的生命做赌注。”Ianto站起身递出了一张名片，“不过他还是很看重你。”  
Renard克制让自己不要露出不屑，可是他笑容的弧度透着高傲的态度，“这已经是我第二次见到这名片，而我的态度和上次一样。”  
  
“这些就是全部资料了？”Nick看着一份只有几张纸的档案，难以置信这个案子的线索竟然会比想象中的要少得多，“确定这个KanurHolmes是他的真实身份。”  
“至少系统上是这么显示的。”Wu靠在一旁把档案翻开到第二页，“Kanur在两年前被确证为中期脑癌，一直在接受化疗。”  
Nick的眉毛微皱，他看着上面的信息感觉和自己的认知不符，“可是他逃走的时候，看起来可一点都不想个接受了两年化疗的人。”  
“医生说Kanur的情况在半年前开始好转，癌细胞得到了遏制。或许这是原因？”Wu说着推测，可是他自己也不怎么相信，“不说这些无关联的信息，这个案子本身就很棘手，Zenic议员似乎是让人盯紧着Captain，几乎是每隔一个小时，那个秘书就要打电话来询问。”  
Nick抬眼看向了那件空荡的办公室，“那Captain什么反应？”  
Wu憋着嘴摇摇头，“或许Captain会宁愿那位议员死在医院里了。”  
  
拿着公文包走出警局，就看见一辆银色跑车稳稳当当地停在了门口，Renard走至近前，只见车窗摇下Sabrina探着脖子看向了他，“被折磨了一天？要不要去喝一杯。”说着她就打开车门向Renard示意。  
“我不想喝酒。”Renard坐进车内绑好安全带，就看着Sabrina把那做过精致美甲的手搭到他的手腕上，循着目光看向小腹依旧平摊的女子，他任由手腕被Sabrina握住，“这么关心我？”  
Sabrina的面目在瞬间化作蛇皮的纹路，她的信子划过Renard的身前，停留了几秒就回复了人类面目看向了露出关切的男人，“药物起作用了，你们俩都很好。”  
听到Sabrina的词措，Renard感觉有些恍惚，其实他还不能很好地适应另一个‘他/她’的存在，“某种程度上，我希望你能尽量忽视我。”  
“说声谢谢会更好。”Sabrina将车快速驶出街道，她看起来心情远比身旁的男人好多了，“我的保护药和体型抑制剂同时保护了你们俩的安全还确保你不会像别的Omega一样产生身体变化。想想看怀孕带来的身材走样，我相信你这种对自己苛刻到极致的人不会想要发生这种状况。”  
Renard漠然露出了笑意，“别忘了你的体型抑制剂最初研发就是靠我母亲书里的药方，不过还是谢谢。”  
“真是爱死女巫那些好东西了。可以吃任何我想吃的，也不用给自己换上难看的孕妇装。”Sabrina笑着拂过自己的平坦的肚子，她瞥了眼Renard同样没有丝毫变化的身材，“或许我可以和你练练腹肌？”  
“放心，直到你临产前的一刻，你都不需要担心你的身材问题。”Renard笑着把那只想要摸过来的手拿开，“你要是这么想要和我交流感情，不如去婴幼商店。”  
“孩子的衣服我都买了一堆了。”Sabrina虽然这么说着，还是把车子转向了市中心的商贸街方向，“别告诉我你还没有关注过？”  
“有这么急？”Renard带着十足的不解看向了驾驶座上的女子，“或者说只是你想要买而已。”


	22. 又是酒

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “我喝了他们的酒……”矿泉水用了半瓶，可这对Renard的现状毫无帮助，被急速升起的体温折磨着，Renard清晰地感觉到了下体欲望的抬头，隔着裤子布料被摩擦得愈加难受。

到家的Nick几乎只是睡了一小会儿，就睁开了眼，他翻了个身想要继续睡，却毫无睡意。  
虽然过去了一段时间，可Sabrina那一个气愤的掌掴开始让Nick感觉介怀。  
到底是为什么？  
Renard到底怎么了？  
他不知道那位Renard未婚妻为什么要在俩人的婚礼前夕来问自己那些话，更不要说她言语间潜藏着的含义。  
只因为说了关于Omega的那些话，就直接被Sabrina用那种眼神看着，好像自己才是那个害得另一方完全失控的人。  
或许Sabrina也是对的，Renard这个Omega是例外，他不仅不被自然属性操纵，还能掌控住周身一切，并且玩弄人于鼓掌。  
Nick很清楚即便自己是Alpha，可他也已经被这个男人完全掌控住了。他知道热潮发情是天性使然，无可避免，也知道Alpha很难在Omega面前收住天性。  
可是那个男人却是一次又一次地控制了他，更可怕的是这一切在Nick看来自己都无法拒绝。  
他的记忆已经全部回来了，可那些回忆他倒是宁愿自己从未想起。如果没有记起，Renard还是那个带着点疏远又能信任的朋友和上司，而不是那个在他记忆里几乎要把他心神都搅乱的Omega。  
为什么Renard不拒绝，他明明有这个能力。如果Renard拒绝了，自己就不会陷进那些失控的情绪里。如果这一切没有发生过，自己就不会因为Renard的一个眼神就失去原则，更不会被信息素自然属性给折磨得要发疯。  
Nick从没想到和Renard在一起会变成对自制力的考验和鞭挞，自从Renard结婚回来之后就尽量避免再和他独处，不然他难保就不会打破诺言在做出如同上次在办公室里的那些事情。  
那个男人似乎已经抽离出了自然属性的作用，可他却难以走出。  
Zauberbiest……Nick想不明白，他会被一个男巫影响到这个程度？就只是因为信息素？  
可是为什么在Renard失去那种特有香气之后，他还是无法自制。  
“该死的，Nicolas，你是Grimm。”Nick带着气恼自言自语着，作为一个Grimm被一个男巫影响到这地步；他甚至都不敢肯定，如果那位男巫改变主意，那他是否还有足够的意志去拒绝。  
  
电梯门还未完全打开，一个深色西装的身影就走了进来，Renard挑眉看着显然是冲着自己来的这位Mr.Ianto，“这么早就有事？”  
“Zenic议员等着了解案情。”男人理着自己的领带，眼神藏着几分轻佻把Renard打量个遍，“如果CaptainRenard还不理会，那我也没办法。”  
Renard直接把电梯暂停，他冷下脸了看着眼前这个已经把自己烦透了的人，“挑个时间，我会亲自去找Zenic议员，汇报案情回答他的疑问。”  
“这当然是好极了。”Ianto抬眼看向了这个比他高出一个头的男人，无疑身高优势这位Captain显得更加强势且极具压迫性，不过自己只要完成了任务就好。  
“那你从现在开始就别再烦我。”Renard眼神可以说是冷到冰点，语气里的不耐烦也不再掩饰，“不然我立刻就要让人‘请’你出去。”  
Ianto蓦然一笑，“我会把时间发给你。”  
  
离开电梯的Renard没有再理会Ianto的话语，他快步走到了办公室，翻看着桌上的案情报告。  
那个枪击者Kanur自从跳下桥后就活不见人死不见尸，竞选场地附近的摄像头也没有拍到到底是谁给他提供了枪支。目前线索的指向，只能确定到是工作人员身上，这也就更能说明为什么场地的摄像头没有拍到任何画面。因为那个提供者一定是对于现场的监控了若指掌。  
“Captain，Jason在问询第二批现场人员了。你要去看么？”Hank敲了下门示意，“被媒体堵了一天的Kanur的家人愿意主动配合我们调查，也在赶来警局的路上。”  
Renard沉吟着合上文件看向门口的下属，他站起身看着办公室外的身影，转而又移开了视线，“把Kanur的家属带到有监控的会议室问询，但是不要让他们察觉。”  
  
Hank应了声就朝电梯而去，一路小跑才追上了那位先行离开的搭档，“被你说准了，Renard手上还真的有婚戒。”  
“Renard离开就是为了和Sabrina去欧洲结婚，这是他自己承认的。”Nick冷着脸走进电梯，全然没有Hank的打趣心态，“那位Mrs.Renard昨天还开车来接他下班。”  
“是我的错觉么？为什么我感觉你好像心情不好。”Hank挑眉看着搭档，脸色阴沉地让他感觉好像是有什么人把这位Grimm惹毛了。  
Nick沉默着，只是无奈地叹了一口气，“这几天总是失眠。”  
“看来你可以少喝点美式。”Hank咧着嘴开了句玩笑，却发现这位搭档也没什么反应，“还是说你想到什么事情了？所以失眠？”  
“一些早就过去的事情。”Nick勉强扯了个笑脸，就直接走出了电梯。  
  
Renard旁观了一会儿问询，就收到了来自那位Ianto的讯息。  
‘按照Zenic议员的日程，安排在了晚上七点，CaptainRenard有意见么？’  
回了一个同意的讯息，Renard转而给Sabrina发去了讯息。  
‘下班后先去应付人，体检看来要改天再做。’  
‘那说好的晚饭也要推迟么？’  
‘我会尽早回来给你当小白鼠。’  
‘如果你脱不开身我就打电话给你。’  
正拿着手机还准备回话，Renard就看到Nick一脸意外地开门进来，“怎么了？”  
“呃……Kanur家人的问询结束了。”显然是没料到Renard还会在这里的Nick扯起了案情，看着Renard一派自然的样子，Nick只得不做声地把目光从那在手机屏幕照映下略显刺眼的婚戒上移开，“Kanur的家人都不是Wesen，只是正常人类。据说Kanur原本已经写好了遗书，没想到他挺过来了，对于Kanur癌症的痊愈他的家人也很吃惊。”  
“可以去查一下他的病情，可能是参与了什么昂贵实验性治疗。”Renard收起手机把视线看向了审讯室里，“你说过他的支出已经难以再负担那些药物，可他现在又突然好转，必然有隐情。”  
听着Renard陈述一般的语调，Nick的目光又不由自主地放到了他的身上，站在一片黑暗中的男人神情自若好似平常，有些突然而出的疑问在他心里徘徊了几许，不过他还是选择了默然点头没有再说话。  
  
坐在办公桌前准备把病情资料看完，Nick已经做好了通宵加班的准备了，虽然他那位已经被Zenic秘书接走的上司未必会给他多算奖金，不过他也很清楚，如果回去了，也不过难以入睡在床上发呆，那还不如做一些有用的事情。  
桌前的电话响起，Nick没有犹豫就接了起来，没想到是已经成为Mrs.Renard的Sabrina。  
‘Nick？我想问一下，Renard是不是已经离开办公室了。’  
“对，他两个小时前就被Zenic的秘书接走了，好像是去见Zenic议员谈一些事情。”Nick从Sabrina的问询中听出了些异样，“你找他有急事？”  
没想到话刚说完电话就立刻挂断，Nick内心只感觉莫名其妙，他挂下电话就看到Wu和Dinken警官拿着一份外卖向他走来，“Sg.Dinken怎么会和你一起来，医院的保护撤了？”  
“早就撤了。”Wu拖了一个椅子坐到Nick身边，“那位Zenic议员说更加信任自己的安保公司，所以回了自己在Portland的别墅。”  
“刚遭遇枪击就在自己的别墅里开酒会，Zenic对自己的安保公司未免太自信了点。”Dinken把外卖袋放到桌上同时拿出了自己的那一份中餐，“你来点么？”  
Nick摆摆手表示拒绝，只是拿起桌上的咖啡喝了一口，“不过是一个酒会派对，他自己的安保公司负责算是理所当然。但也不排除出席酒会的人身份敏感，不能泄露出来。”  
Wu听了Nick的话语，嘴角莫名扯起带着足足的嘲讽，“我看是内容敏感，不能让人知道。”发现身旁的Grimm不解其意地看着自己，他只得继续解释，“关于那位Zenic议员有一些小道消息。据说他会在自己家里办性爱派对，让那些他想要讨好收揽的人去参加。所以根本不会希望有无关者在场泄露任何信息，毕竟一旦被记者报道了，就是毁灭性的丑闻。”  
Nick忽然感觉心里一紧，联系到之前Sabrina打来的电话，还有Renard下班前就被Zenic的人接走。所以说，Renard也去参加了这个性爱派对？  
忽然，桌上的电话再度响起，Nick立刻接了起来，果然又是Sabrina打来的。  
‘你没有联系到Renard么？’  
‘我从半个小时前打他的电话就无人接听，我感觉有些不对劲，他答应会和我联系。我们原本约好了，他陪我一起来做孕检。下午他忽然告诉我说今天有事要耽搁很久就改期了。而现在根本联络不上他了。’  
Nick从Sabrina的声音里听出了焦急，而让他更加震惊的是——Sabrina竟然怀孕了。  
Wu打量着Nick的神情，迅速将这一切联系到一起，“Captain也去了性爱派对？”  
虽然Wu的声音很小，Nick还是给他甩了一个眼刀，“如果还是联系不到他，我可以让Wu警官把他的手机做一下定位。”  
‘或许是我大惊小怪了，但……我真的担心他，可我毫无办法。总之，我现在家里等他回来。’  
听着电话另一边Sabrina担忧的声音，Nick努力将一切情绪都压下，“你别着急，我现在就帮你去找他。放心，我一定会帮你把带回来。”  
放下电话，面对着另外两人异样的眼神，Nick神色不善地套上的外套，“这件事别让第三个人知道。”   
  
一来别墅里面，Renard就感觉到了气氛的微妙，泳池里还有屋子内穿梭而过的暴露女郎，以及那些活像是从男装秀里走出来的年轻男孩。  
原本以为不过是个简单的见面，现在看来这个Zenic还是没放弃一开始的年头。  
他一心想要尽早离开，可是Zenic留下的人却是一个劲地找各种借口纠缠着他，看着门口荷枪的安保，Renard不知道自己是不是该直接把眼前这个烦人的家伙揍一顿。  
似乎是为了让他难堪，Ianto让人端来了两杯酒，“把这些酒喝完你就能走。”  
Renard打量着眼前摆着一副笑意的人，“你现在给我的感觉就像是一个拉皮条的。”他走上前快速将酒灌下，把两个见底的酒杯倒扣向Ianto示意。  
“好，我这就送你从后面离开。”Ianto见Renard全部把酒喝下倒是完全答应了，而他的眼神中那抹轻佻和打量倒是肆无忌惮地展露了出来。  
Renard跟着Ianto向别墅侧门走去，可不过几步他的脚步就开始不稳，随着空气中那股甜腻的气息愈发浓郁，他只感觉头晕脑胀。  
“不走了么？”Ianto看着身旁的高大男子突然无力地扶在墙上，他语气中的轻佻更加明显了，“刚才你还真说对了，在Zenic身边，我也兼职拉皮条。”  
  
Renard抗拒着任何的接触，可贴上来的一对男女还是丝毫不肯离开。  
他被带到了进来时路过的泳池，此时这个泳池里的男男女女完全都换了一个模样，好似陷入了发情期的动物一样，只要是看上了就能随便合体，连周遭场所都不顾。  
泳池附近飘着人为制造的烟雾，透着一股甜腻的气味，缭绕在周围显得一切朦胧地犹如幻觉一样。  
贴在Renard身上的男子费尽心思地想要剥去Renard所有的衣物，他把西装外套扔到一旁，那双肆无忌惮地手也渐渐向Renard身下摸去。  
Renard仿佛是能清晰地听到自己每一下心跳甚至是血液加速流动的声音，一股燥热在身体里窜起，他知道自己被下药了，而且还是最折磨人的那种。  
忍着想要Woge的欲望，Renard爬起身想要离开，可是那一对男女的纠缠让他无法忍受，面目的撕裂的灼热感预兆着他的忍耐极限。  
正准备解开Renard的皮带，男子就被另一个人拉开了。  
趁着纠缠消失的间隙，Renard强打着精神快步走开，可是一个陌生的气息却把他一把抱住，连带而来的还有那一股甜腻的气味。  
这个陌生的男人和Renard身形相仿，他贴近着嗅闻着Renard的气息，下一秒就直接堵上亲吻。  
Renard被一把压在冰冷的墙上，他感觉自己的身体在发烫而身前男人的体温比他还要更加炙热，似乎陌生人的每一个触碰都能给他带来一种战栗的快感，光是被身前的男人搂住亲吻他就感觉像是被抽干了力气。但即便如此，Renard仍然下意识地做出了反抗，他想要离开，可是这种源源不断的愉悦感又在挑战着他的神经。  
身前的男人自然是了解Renard的反应，透着粗重的喘息，游离的双手开始迫不及待地解着衬衫扣子。  
可惜这一目的还是无法达成了……  
先是觉得身前失去了压制，那个炙热的源头消失了，而后则是一个熟悉的身影出现在了眼前。  
  
男人痛苦喊叫的声音立刻惊到了周围人，“你……你是什么人？”  
Nick直接冲着男人又补了一拳，他的怒意无法再克制，直接就发泄到了面前这个不识相的男人身上，“你不需要知道我是什么人，你只需要知道，我打的就是你！”  
  
看着男人被闯入者拳脚相加，周围的人四窜而逃，没有一个敢上前。  
这个场景可以说是Nick这辈子见到的最不堪的了，而空气里那种莫名的甜腻气味更是让他作呕。  
拿起Renard的衣服给他套上，Nick面色冰冷到了极限，“你不该来这个地方。”  
说完就直接拉起男人直接离开。

被Nick一路拉着向车子走去，Renard转而握住了他的手，直到被Nick塞到副驾驶座上也不舍得放开。他的体温急速上升陷入了一种炙烫的状态，而眼前这个Grimm冰凉的肌肤让Renard感觉犹如是荒漠里的一丝冰泉，无论如何也不想离开。  
“赶紧漱口。”Nick把车里矿泉水塞到Renard手里，看着Renard呼吸急促的样子感觉有些不妙，“你怎么回事？”急于开车离开的他没有再深究，把似乎半醉着的男人用安全带固定在位子上，他就直接坐上驾驶座开车驶离。  
“我喝了他们的酒……”矿泉水用了半瓶，可这对Renard的现状毫无帮助，被急速升起的体温折磨着，Renard清晰地感觉到了下体欲望的抬头，隔着裤子布料被摩擦得愈加难受。  
这辆SUV明明是新车，可Renard现在闻不到丝毫皮革亦或是任何刺鼻气味，占据了他全部嗅觉的只有这个Alpha的气息，他知道自己快要忍不住了，“停车，快停车！”  
Nick也发觉了Renard此时的异常，但是显然没有往那方面想，“Sabrina在家里等你，我把你送回去就走。”  
“Nick，我不能回去。”Renard蹭着身体坐立不安，他一手把安全带解开就想下车离开。  
“疯了么你。”Nick一个急刹车停下，“Renard，你真是又一次让我刮目相看。那种派对你会去，你忘了你已经结婚了这个事实么？”  
“别废话了，让我下车。”Renard知道自己不能再在这个封闭的空间里呆下去，他的身体已经彻底发生了变化，可这种类似于发情的症状越是强烈他就更加清醒，他知道自己要克制不住了。  
Nick一手锁上车子，“我答应了Sabrina要带你回去。”他的语气带着不耐地愤怒，“给我坐好，把安全带系上。”  
见男人根本不听，他只得附身过去再把安全带拉下，却没想到Renard一手解开了他的插梢，“你到底……”  
  
Renard一把拉过男人吻了上去，他的舌尖扫过男人的牙关轻松地撬开探入，这让他备受折磨得气息源头总算是停止了说教，而他一手搂住了年轻男人的脖颈似乎有有着继续把这个吻延长的意图。  
把自己碍事的外套扔到后面，一起身就压着Nick坐在了驾驶座上，双手灵活的攀附在Grimm身上试图把那些阻隔的衣物除去，“我到底想要做什么？……我想让你上我。”  
说完就直接又覆上一吻，不顾男人的抗拒就摸索着他最熟悉的敏感处进行肆意地挑逗，湿吻从唇瓣移向脖颈，潮湿的气息打在Nick耳畔，Renard的话语里都夹杂着喘息。  
Nick几乎要被Renard给吻得失去了控制，被挑起的兴奋难以收敛，下意识地回应着这个男人熟练的挑逗，可当看到Renard用那还带着婚戒的手解着他的皮带，心里一沉的他一把将手拉起，冷着神情看向坐在他身上的男人，“Renard，你已经结婚了。”  
虽然出言拒绝，但Nick知道自己的克制持续不了多久，他打开车门把Renard几乎都要黏在他身上的男人拉了出来，直接就把手铐铐在了Renard的左手上，“不管你吃了什么东西，现在清醒点，我要送你回家。”  
被Nick一把推到后车厢里，Renard任由Nick把另一端手铐绕过车门上方的把手将自己铐住，“你觉得我现在的样子真的可以回家？”  
  
没有回答的Nick推上了车门，他回到驾驶座上开动车子，可是当那带着异样的喘息声从他身后处传来，他知道自己绝对不能就这样把Renard扔到Sabrina面前。  
从后视镜里看到Renard仿佛是受到了炙烤一样的折磨，衬衫被汗水全部打湿，双手困住的他身体磨蹭着座椅，低沉的喘息透着痛苦地意味。  
Nick告诫自己尽量忽视，可是他做不到，在开往Renard家的交叉口前他还是换了一个方向。  
男人被欲望给压制地喘不过气，那备受折磨的样子在Nick看来像极了曾在地下室里见到的样子。  
他陷入发情了？  
Nick心里的警钟敲响，虽然他没有从Renard闻到信息素的气味，可是Renard现在样子像极了发情期的那时候。  
把车开到了桥下的一片空地，Nick犹豫着到底是不是要打电话给Sabrina，就发现Renard在用力挣脱扯手铐。  
  
“我这是在帮你，Sean，别挣扎了。”Nick把后车门打开，却被Renard一把推开。  
“帮我？”Renard把几乎变形的手铐扔向Nick，那件湿透的衬衫被他丢在一旁，半裸的靠着看向Nick，他身上的汗珠随着呼吸起伏缓缓流下，Renard抬手把无名指上的戒指扯下，一把丢向了Nick，“我不在乎这个，”  
没有在乎眼前这个Grimm的感受，Renard的脸上写着欲望，语气里透着嘲弄，“你不能帮我解决，就该把我留在派对上。”  
Nick感觉自己的心仿佛被利刃彻底扎了一下，他不知道Renard是在刺激他还是如何，所有刻意压制地情绪在一瞬间全部充溢出来，“所以只要能让你发泄，任何一个人都是可以的？”  
男人轻笑了一声，用另外一种眼神看向了他，“你还是不懂么？”  
  
Nick直接把Renard扑倒在车上，他的冲动难以再抑制，眼神里的怒火恨不得将这个玩弄他心绪焚烧至死，“你真是个Omega。”  
扯开Renard的西裤，把持住那早已坚挺的阴茎，Nick听到了身下人颤栗似的声音。  
容不得Renard再多动作，Nick直接就挺入了那个早已潮湿不堪的地方，他发狠似得把男人钉在身下，牙齿刻意咬在裸露的胸膛上，深到有血痕渗出也不准备松开。  
一阵呼痛的Renard想要推开，可下身用力的挺弄直接就让他失去了说不的力气，可以说是酥麻的颤栗感吸去了他的痛楚，亦或是在这种情况下痛楚也能化作快感，他双手转而攀在这个Grimm的身上，灵活而熟练地就褪去了所有碍事的布料。  
Renard压根就没想要拒绝，他用最主动的方式迎合着这位早已将他标记的Alpha，他知道自己在干什么，甚至比任何时候都要清醒。  
更别说被炙热折磨的他，现在只恨不得可以时时刻刻都贴在Grimm带着凉意的肌肤上，丝毫没有抗拒地搂住压在自己身上的男人，他张开了双腿任由这个男人做任何事，不论是快感还是依恋，他都不想要停下来。  
  
Nick有些被身下人的热情惊讶到了，Renard连痛楚也不顾，只是渴求着他的触碰，即便是带着折磨意味的啃咬都主动迎合。  
甬道里收缩剧烈，所带来的快感也似乎要把他的神经给搅乱得一团糟，可他也丝毫不想停下来，哪怕只是瞬间的快感都不想遗漏。  
身下的男人主动抬起身体迎合着每一次的挺入，上身紧绷展露出了他最诱人的肌肉线条，汗水隐隐渗出又顺着流下。  
呻吟声肆意而出，混合着身下人低沉的喘息，Nick彻底陷在这个诱惑和情色的漩涡里了，他的意识里没有一丝抗拒，只是被这个男人吸引着。  
甬道刻意或无意地收缩把Nick拽进了无尽的快感里，Renard主动覆上唇瓣亲吻着他，而那高超而熟练的技巧更是让Nick深刻领教到这个Omega有多勾人。  
Nick从没想到自己会真的爱上这个场景，可他此时真的已经沉浸在其中，看着男人不知疲倦地索取，在每一个动作里极尽勾引挑逗，他见过Renard发情，也见过Renard失去反抗任他所为时的样子，可是这样主动索求到了极致，连稍稍抽离片刻也忍受不下去的样子，他从没有见过。  
  
Renard也同样被快感侵蚀着，他不舍地结束了这个激烈的深吻，转而轻含住了Nick的耳垂，随着猛烈的进入，他的喘息早就紊乱，呻吟似是无序的音符一样随意吐出。  
他不知道自己被这个Alpha换着花样挺弄了多久，但他知道这还不够，配合着这个Grimm主动俯下身，不用任何提醒就自己迎入了那个才刚离开的硬挺事物，他一手撑在早已泛起雾气的车窗上，手掌在车窗上留下印记，而那位Alpha在他身上烙下的印记则更为深刻。  
随着深深的挺进，Nick一把钳住了Renard肩膀强迫掰向了自己，“你面对任何Alpha都会这样热情？”他俯身亲吻着男人的被捏红的肩膀，紧接着下身一个顶弄就把Renard死死地压在了车窗上。  
“你在吃醋……啊……”Renard一下就被顶得浑身发软，可是他即使连说话都带着颤抖了也没忘记撩拨Nick的心绪，“是…是被我说中了么？”  
“回答我。”看着男人湿漉的背脊在紧绷之下展露出的肌肉弧度，Nick一手捏上那触感极好的腰窝凹陷，同时更加发狠地折磨着已经被他刺激地有些发抖的男人。  
透着浓重喘息的Renard却是根本懒得回答，连呻吟都来不及地承受迎合着犹如冲撞似的进入，“不，不要停……不要停……啊……”  
呻吟都变了调的Renard，任由Nick将他翻过身，又主动迎着凑了上去，一举一动都透着疯狂的依恋，“我要你进来……Nick，我只要你……”  
“你说什么”Nick停下动作看着陷入欲望之中Renard。  
“我说，我只要你，Nick……只有你，其他任何人都不行。”Renard的嗓音低沉透着喘息，可眼神看着Nick时竟是全然清醒。  
Nick不知道自己到底在求证什么，但Renard似是情动的话语引爆了他所有的情绪，紧搂住身下的男人覆上深切一吻，他的热情他的欲望都被这个男人彻底吸引住。  
看着这个身材比任何模特还要性感几分的男人，根本不需要他多做指引，就主动的展露出一切，修长双腿欲求不满地打开，唇舌间极尽挑逗之能事，一个吻就让自己彻底放弃任何原则。  
Nick不知道这是怎么了？这还像是SeanRenard么？或者说这还像是他印象里的那个男人么？都不像。这简直就是像是掺了蜜的香醇烈酒，甜腻而热辣。  
看着身下人把自己的打开到极限去迎合他的进入，或者根本不是迎合，而是主动索取。Nick知道自己无法抗拒这些，不论是天性还是他的内心。  
  
车窗上的雾气模糊了车外的一切，Renard感觉自己依旧被体温折磨着，与此同时他不知疲倦地挺着身，享受着那给他带来不断快感的进入，每当那透着凉意的胸膛想要离开，他会就不舍地紧搂住，用唇舌诉说不满。  
感觉自己的阴茎被重新挑逗着，双重快感的刺激中，Renard的甬道竟然失控一样收缩着，从后穴蔓延至全身的酥麻颤栗席卷而来，被快感包围的他无法克制地抓着身上人，指甲甚至都留下了几道显眼的抓痕。  
身体里的一阵微凉给了他最后的刺激，完全放松下来的Renard终于彻底释放出来。  
  
穿上裤子的Nick刚走下车就被拉住，他一回头就再次被那位只套了一件西装的热情男巫吻住，同时刚穿上没多久的衣服又被Renard解着扣子，“你还要？”  
Renard笑了一声解开才刚系上的皮带，跪在车上的他捏着Nick的腰际，故意用牙齿隔着布料划过男人的下体，无师自通地用牙齿扯下最后的阻隔，唇瓣和舌头配合着唾液直接就含住了男人的阴茎。  
下意识感到一阵腿软的Nick忙扶住车门，顶端被吸吮着包裹住，随之而来的细碎快感让他克制不住地喘息，显然这位男巫又一次刷新了他的认知。  
才疲软没多久的阴茎在Renard的刺激之下，再一次恢复了硬挺，他进一步把这硬挺含入跟深，并且用着缓慢吞咽的速度直接把Nick刺激地呻吟出声。  
趁着这位年轻Grimm还意犹未尽，Renard又停下了挑逗，擦着嘴角看向了他。  
会意的Nick把Renard拉下车，搂着这个比他还高挑的男巫，亲吻在细碎绵连的节奏下印在了男人的身上。  
赤裸的Renard任由着Nick把他压在车盖上，一条腿被身上人抬起，随后那人挺入的阴茎更是如他所愿，几乎要被压成一道直线的他别说抗拒了，简直是爱死这种被彻底充满的感觉。  
如期而至的快感很快窜至全身，Renard扬起头看着似乎已经有些模糊的天空，不过是呻吟了几声就再度被Nick用亲吻堵住……  
  
  
过了凌晨时分，Nick把车停在家门口，准备开门的他正摸索着钥匙，身后的男人直接替他代劳把门打开了。  
“你是怎么做到的？”Nick看着忽然打开的门语气里难掩惊诧。  
Renard走进门来没有回答，只是借着身高优势直接把这位年轻Grimm压在楼梯上，他顾不上口腔里残留液体就覆上唇瓣，不出所料，灵活的舌尖又一次熟练地挑弄起了男人的欲望，“你知道我想做什么？”  
“还想要？”看着Renard把外套扔到一旁，眼神里充满了欲望，Nick也干脆让这位男巫给他宽衣解带，“你准备和我来一晚上？”  
Renard的动作带上了几分粗暴，他下体磨蹭着Nick的，语气更是暧昧，“你不愿意动我可以代劳。”  
“天哪，你比发情期那时候还热情……”Nick说完就拉过Renard的领口直接堵上亲吻，另一手摸索至Renard的下体，拉开皮带把阻隔的西裤轻松褪下。  
  
身体里还有着Nick之前射精留下的液体，半跪着的Renard十分轻松地就把早已硬挺的阴茎塞进自己身体，Nick玩味的注视给他带来了另一种心理快感，一手把自己的衬衫解开，毫无保留地展现在这个Grimm面前。  
Nick看着身上的男人完全地把自己整个阴茎埋在了身体里，他抬起身亲吻似的啃咬住Renard的胸前一侧，而甬道里下意识的收缩更是让他成就感十足。  
Renard忍着颤栗上下挺身，胸前两点被这个Grimm反复玩弄着，他的喘息浓重而无序，同时生理心理的双重快感也让他更加快速的摸索刺激着，毫不厌烦的上下地吞吐运动。  
再也忍耐不出的Nick一把拉着Renard深吻而上，虽然他乐于欣赏男人展现欲望，可他现在根本不想再忍耐分毫，唇舌紧贴间索取着Renard那熟悉的气息，那一丝自己的液体，只让他感觉更加兴奋于Renard之前那一个给他带来巨大快感的深喉。  
而正用熟练的吻技挑逗着这位Alpha的Renard，忽然之间就被腾空抱起。  
  
Nick选择了最方便的方式，把这个比自己还要高挑的男人扛抱着带到了卧室，不需要任何交流，直接把Renard扔到床上就扑了上去。  
分开男人的双腿直停而入，他强压着的样子，几乎要把Renard双腿对半打开，每一下进入都十分用力，说是顶撞都不为过分，可是这都没有让身下人有半分抗拒。  
他知道，这时候Renard可以让他为所欲为。  
Renard身体有了一种几乎要被撕裂的错觉，穴道之内急剧收缩，莫名的快感猛烈袭来，连他的意识都要被燃烧的一丝不剩，“标记我……”Renard好像是渴求一样说着。  
Nick用一个更深入的顶弄回应了这位Omega的请求，指尖轻轻拨弄过Renard的胸前，忽然又加重力道揉搓似的抓弄着，反复连番地刺激之下，身下人的呻吟仿佛都带着颤音。  
将一个个湿漉的吮吻，顺着那难以忽视的人鱼线徐徐而上地印在Renard的身上，Nick俯下身舔舐着自己留下的牙印，出于本能他很想再给这个Omega留下一点印记而Renard此时热情到极致的举止似乎让他有些不舍给予更多的折磨。  
  
配合着Nick俯下身，Renard沉下腰跪在床上主动的把那还沾着体液的硬挺再次迎入，身体渐渐发软的他全然任由欲望牵引着，对于快感的追逐显然就是最大的动力。  
被撕裂感侵袭之后又被纷呈叠加的快感轮番刺激，被多重刺激夹击的Renard可以说是陷入了销魂蚀骨的酥麻快意之中，他清晰地感觉到了面部的异样。  
Renard把自己埋在了枕头里，他指尖紧抓着手边的布料，任由自己在Nick操弄之下陷入了Woge的状态。这是他根本无法控制的，好像整个身体都已经不是自己的那样，完完全全的失控状态。  
  
Nick难掩喜爱的反复揉捏着Renard那手感极好的翘臀，配合着下身的撞击，准确而恰好地刺激着Renard的敏感点。  
他听得出身下人的呻吟和喘息已经彻底乱了套，Renard似乎是被快感逼到了生理极限。紧接着那来自Renard甬道内的诡异快感更是证明了这一点，疯了一样快速蠕动收缩，让Nick感觉深埋在里的阴茎开始发胀。  
早已熟悉的成结过程对于Renard来说依旧难熬，随着体内那个硬挺的扩张，他被的快感被成倍地放大，细微的撕裂感伴随着酥麻，一丝丝的渗入他的神经。Renard无力地抵在枕头上，任由Nick在成结过程中将他翻过身来。  
“啊……别再……啊……”感觉到身上人的更深挺入，Renard被Nick正面压着，他的一条腿被高高抬起，身体仿佛要被分成两半，同时那诡异地快感也从下身蔓延开，Renard下意识的抵抗瞬间就被打垮，他只感觉浑身的力气都要被抽干了。  
  
看到身下人失神的样子,Nick 转而握住了Renard的手，十指相扣之间不难发觉，此前发烫的掌心现在只是不停地冒着冷汗。  
“Sean……”他叫着男人名字，眼神相对发现男人竟然也用同样的眼神看向他。  
Renard没有说话，只是用亲吻回应着这位Alpha，他的吻依旧是热情而主动，灵活而挑逗地把Nick所有的散落的欲望再度吸引。  
在又一个不间断地深吻之中，Renard感受着整个成结过程，一直到Nick的结消除了，也不愿意把这个逐渐转向缠绵的吻打断。 


End file.
